Shattered Light
by Linkmaste
Summary: If your destiny could change at any given moment, what would you do? The Tamers in our story are thrown into a crazy predicament, where they have to outsmart prophecies, battle Ancient Ones, and travel to a different world to save the Primary Village. Find out what Azazel-the master of realities is really up to, and if Impmon can tell Ai and Mako the truth about his past. Complete!
1. Introduction

**Authors Note:** It's been almost ten whole years since I wrote my very first story in this series. Wow. That's crazy. I just want to say, firstly thank you for clicking on this story. I want to promise I can keep your attention and make this an enjoyable experience for you. Secondly, I want to focus more on Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ai, Mako, and Impmon. Those are my main characters in this story. Suzie and Lopmon will be a part. Jeri will also have a part and even Kazu has a role. Kenta and Ryo drew the short stick, but they do appear in the story.

Sorry, I felt like I needed to get that out before someone clicked back. Anyway, as you are reading this right now, I have this story all written out, complete and mostly edited. That means, you will not have to wait for chapters-I will publish on a schedule. It will not be a long wait, maybe a week each chapter tops.

This story will be featuring several OC from popular authors of the Digimon fan-fiction. Do not worry if you never read their work-you don't need to, but I recommend it because they are great stories. However, I will disclaim them when they appear in chapters, giving the name of the author, the story they're from, and my utmost recommendation to please, please read them. They were featured in my story for a reason and that is because they are truly amazing characters.

That is all I'll say for now. I apologize for my long Authors Note-I promise they will never be this long.

 **Too Long Didn't Read Version** : This is different, story will update constantly, I will feature other author's characters, and I hope you enjoy this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

 **A Synopsis of The Saga Series**

 **Authors Note** : If you are familiar with The Saga, skip this and proceed to next chapter.

* * *

Secrets:

The Saga Series started one year after all the digimon had been reunited with their Tamers. A young teenage girl named Lindy Rose, was employed to babysit the youngest Tamers, Ai and Makoto Haruki. Within the first day, the three were saved from a rogue digimon by Impmon-Ai and Mako's partner. From then, Lindy was thrown into the world of digimon and met several Tamers while continuing her job. One night, a digimon attacked Ai. Lindy saved her but was almost killed. Fortunately, a wish from Beelzemon was heard by a mysterious digi-gnome and she was saved. A side effect from the wish was that she actually became a digimon at night. She labelled herself a hybrid and from there, struggled to accept the fact that she was no longer normal.

Not long after, Lindy had to confess to her family that she was a hybrid and changed unwillingly at night. The next morning, she discovered her family abandoned her. They called her a monster and wanted her to get 'help'. Lindy ran away only to be captured by a man named Yamaki who also took Impmon, Ai and Mako. Fortunately, they escaped.

When Ai and Mako's parents came home, it was revealed what had happened to Lindy. As well, Impmon-who had been hiding from the parents sight-chose to introduce himself. Sympathetic to Lindy's predicament, Tai and Yuki Haruki accepted Lindy into the family, making her their temporary foster daughter.

Sketchbook: 

Within the next few months, it was revealed that Yamaki had not kidnapped Lindy and the others. The Tamers were on high alert for some imposter that looked like Yamaki while the real one had wanted to talk to Lindy, peacefully. He offered her a spot on a new project called Shield: a database composed of Tamers, digimon, from around the world.

Markus Rose, Lindy's uncle was found murdered near the Haruki residence sending Lindy into a state of rage and despair. This caused a complete change into her digimon self as she dark digivolved into Deciliousmon, an psychotic, mega digimon. After several failed attempts to stop her, Beelzemon was given a fatal blow by Deciliousmon, leaving him to die. Lindy fought off the evil side of her, changing into Hopemon, her true ultimate form. Hopemon used the same power of the mysterious digi-gnome, changing Beelzemon into a human-a hybrid with the same curse as her. In the human form, the name Ian was given so he could help blend in.

It turns out that D-Reaper was trying to make a comeback and was after the hybrids because they were completely foreign to the programming it was given. As well, it wanted revenge on the Tamers. Jeri, an ex-Tamer, was kidnapped to the digital world. A few days and a group was set up ready to go into the digital world to rescue Jeri. With a digi-port, a device that could actually control portals to and from the digital world, the Tamer's had solved their problem how to travel. Unfortunately, Kazu broke it-sending the opposite team consisting of Impmon, Ai, Mako, Lindy, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon in the other world.

In the human world, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Gaurdromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo and Cyberdramon were in charge of defeating D-Kenta, the D-Reaper's puppet. After Ryo was injured, Kazu managed to help Gaurdromon digivolve into Andromon and help defeat it. The injury of Ryo caused a decision to revoke Yamaki from his chair as leader of Hypnos.

In the digital world, the group had a lead that Jeri was captured at Code City, a sort of metropolis of the digital world. They travelled there after defeating D-Ai, D-Mako and faced D-Suzie in a bet to win Jeri back. Once they won, they took a break at the Lost Village-a place where all the digimon in the group lived when they were first sent back. Jeri told Takato she needed a break from their relationship. She was still very hurt from losing Leomon and felt like she was useless. Takato, heartbroken, told Jeri he was there for her, and respected her wishes.

Trying to find a way out, D-Takato attacked the group. He revealed information that D-Reaper was going to strike soon. The group managed to delete, him but it caused a warped portal landing the whole group in Toronto, Canada. Fortunately, Lindy met her old friends and managed to get them to Niagara Falls, her old hometown. The comfort of her home made Lindy feel conflicted with wanting to stay home in Canada or go back to Japan. A helicopter delivered by Yamaki was sent to pick them up and bring them back home.

While back home in West Shinjuku, Lindy was told about the red card, a special aide that would help her achieve mega form and help defeat D-Reaper. However, she needed a few things such as a D-Arc, and partners. Ai and Mako were the most likely choice as Lindy felt such a strong connection to them and the twins were so attached to her. Lindy did not want to be someone's digimon. She wanted to be free of her curse and go home back to her old life.

Surrender: 

This caused Lindy to be sent to an alternate reality by an Ancient One named Azazel to teach her a lesson. In the other reality, Lindy was normal and Ai was changed into a hybrid from the attack. As well, Takato and Guilmon were killed from D-Reaper sending the group into a blood lust for Lindy as she was responsible. After seeing her new rich life and was reunited with her old family, Lindy learned that she became the poster child for the Anti-Digimon Association, a group focused on getting rid of digimon completely. Disgusted, Lindy tries to convince Beelzemon she's not like that and she was a different person. During the battle against Erika Rose (Lindy's aunt), the blonde tried to save Ai's life, again. This caused Azazel to appear and give Lindy a sense of clarity of who she was and what she was destined to do. Not be a puppet-but a protector. Lindy was sent back and unlocked herself as Ai and Mako's other partner digimon.

Sketchbook Again:

The Tamers were preparing for the showdown against D-Reaper. Henry and Terriermon told Yamaki to send all the Tamers they could find to help for the battle. Yamaki in turn, gave them a disk to watch only after the D-Reaper was defeated. In the final battle, Lindy digivolved into Lindenmon and had her data altered so she could penetrate the force field of the D-Reaper. There, she managed to hit it's unstable core, causing a huge explosion. The only thing left of Lindy was her necklaces and her green bandana. It was believed that she died saving everyone.

As well, Yamaki was killed by Erika Rose who was working with Omoto, a rival of Yamaki who fought to be the new leader of Hypnos. The hunting for any digimon or hybrids had started. Ian was left with Takato telling him that he still had to help save Jeri.

Surfacing:

Months passed and everyone was still heart broken over the two deaths and Jeri going missing, again. As well, digimon were hunted by the Anti-Digimon Association (ADA). The digimon were hiding out below Hypnos in Sector 7. Yu, an aide of the Tamers, managed to locate Jeri at Rolling Meadows facility in Canada where he assigns Takato and Impmon the task of retrieving her.

In Canada, Lindy's friends were new Tamers. Marianna was partnered with Tiguramon and had to help her group find a new hiding spot for their digimon so the ADA wouldn't take them. There was Cam and Agumon, Katrina and Bowmon, and Luke and Bakemon.

In Japan, Takato and Impmon had used the digi-port to go to the digital world so they could take a short cut to Canada. The two arrived and met up with Lindy's friends. The group explained that they were going to a party at Erika's Rose's abandoned mansion. They suggested looking around to find anything aiding the two in infiltrating the Rolling Meadows facility. The mansion was a trap. ADA, and police swarmed the place. Takato realized that Ai and Mako had stopped believing in Impmon-preventing him to digivolve.

During the infiltration of Rolling Meadows, Takato and Ian were ambushed by Jeri, who was wearing a battle suit that pumped her full of drugs. This caused her to have a psychotic episode and attack the Tamer and hybrid.

Successfully, they got the suit off Jeri and rescued her. Takato opened the digi-port and everyone escaped to the digital world, including the Canadian Tamers. Takato, Jeri and an ADA guard reactivated the portal and became separated from Impmon and the Canadian Tamers.

Ally-an un-partnered teenager-was almost killed while they battled in a Gabumon village, but Bakemon digivolved into Phantomon by a crest that Luke unlocked. Tiguramon explained there were many crests including hope, power, loyalty, passion, and honesty.

Impmon found Ai and Mako were waiting for him at a hideout. The twins were taken to the digital world by a man with yellow eyes after Sector 7 was compromised. They found out Lindy was still alive, but trapped somewhere. The following morning, the Canadian Tamers all snuck out, each having their own motivations and reasons.

When Ally and PJ were rescued, Impmon was able to unlock the power of becoming Beelzemon as Ai and Mako's bond with him healed. The Canadian Tamer group once united, captured DemiDevimon, a trickster that caused all sorts of trouble in the digital world. He confessed a portal for Canada was located nearby.

Beelzewomon attacked the group, explaining it was her job to kill them. Beelzemon bought enough time for the Canadian Tamers to go home and he destroyed the portal. He found out Erika Rose was behind the ADA, Beelzewomon, and the plan to influence all the world leaders to make digimon and Tamers illegal.

Back with the original Tamers, Rika had narrowly escaped Omoto's infiltration of Sector 7. She with the help of Henry, snuck in the new Hypnos, freed the captured digimon, and encounter an unconscious Lindy. There, Rika learned that she had to step up as a leader and planned a final showdown against Omoto. One group was going to distract everyone in the building, while a small team would go in and take out Omoto.

However, the final showdown turned out to be against an insane Erika Rose who held Ai and Mako hostage. Erika blamed her niece Lindy for becoming a hybrid and let her hate and fear of digimon fuel her plan to destroy them. She killed Omoto and Yamaki, saying they were disposable allies. Rika saved the day by knocking out Erika from behind before she could shoot Lindy.

The Canadian Tamers hijacked the Summit and convinced all the world leaders that the bonds between Tamer and digimon were sacred and could not be severed without disastrous consequences.

Takato and Jeri escaped the digital world and confessed that with time, they could continue their relationship. Jeri talked to Impmon saying that eventually he would have to confess his past to Lindy if he wanted to be with her. Impmon agreed, but told Jeri he was not ready yet to tell the twins or Lindy.

Successors: 

It had been four years since Surfacing and Lindy had moved to St. Catharines, Canada to start her first year of university. At the Lapp apartments, she meets her friends, the Canadian Tamers along with two new digimon partnered to Ally Short and PJ Kennedy. An intelligent Gazimon, and an anxiety ridden Kunemon.

In the Digital World, UltimateChaosmon was starting to gain power and sent digimon to Japan and Canada to take out the descendents of the Holy Angels, Royal Knights, and Great Demon Lords. With every failed attempt, the final decision was to capture the prophet, and kill her.

Both Canadian and Japanese groups were dragged into the digital world where they battled Lillithmon, and Lucemon Chaos Mode, two Demon Lords. It was revealed they were double agents and want to vanquish UltimateChaosmon. The large group was split between rescuing the Holy Knights, recruiting the Holy Angels, and protecting the Seer, Gazimon.

Along the way, the world of chaos and the prejudice between three great groups caused internal conflicts and feelings of hatred. PJ and Kunemon were jealous of his friends for being part of a prophecy, Lindy found out about Impmon's past, and a rivalry between Rika and Marianna emerged.

It was only when Lindenmon and Beelzemon were sent into the future, they learned that with the arguments, it caused their downfall, making UltimateChaosmon the ruler of both worlds. There they met Leon, their son. Leon told them to get their act together and stop all of this from happening. Takato and Guilmon prevent PJ and Kunemon from joining forces with UltimateChaosmon.

The final showdown begins, and the final array of Demon Lords, Holy Angels and Knights emerge, taking out UltimateChaosmon. Beelzemon unlocks the final crest-the crest of life.

Lindy and Impmon gave up their human forms to save Takato's life from a stray attack. The Ancient Ones saw this and fixed the problem by giving Lindy and Impmon the power to control their curse. They take away UltimateChaosmon to be locked up again and everyone goes home.


	2. A New Destiny & Strange Twist of Fate

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Part I: The Tamer's Exposition**

 _"Be not afraid of greatness; some were born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."_

-Shakespeare, Twelfth Night

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A New Destiny, and a Strange Twist of Fate**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Starting off,we have two new characters to introduce, and soon we will meet our favourite Goggle head and his partner. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Destiny and Fate are _not_ owned by me. They belong to another fan-fiction author named Bookworm Gal. She is an amazing writer, so please check her out. The stories are Destiny, and Fate. I appreciate her letting me use her characters. I also do not own Digimon.

* * *

"Hey Dee, what are you looking at?"

A girl-no older than ten-twisted her head around, with a small twitch of her lips that faintly resembled a smile. A hint of amusement was sparkling in her dark blue eyes, but only her partner could tell. To anyone else, she just turned around with a flat expression on her face.

"Fate, come look at this."

The girl, 'Dee', turned around fully with cupped hands. There, an insect lay peacefully. Her palms were delicately holding it, careful not to disturb the creature. To antennas poked out of its head and it had a long, dark, body that was the length of her index finger. There were many legs on each side, and the body was fuzzy. The most striking feature of the insect was the four, bright, blue wings sprouting from its back, adorned with complex designs. It looked beautiful to the girl. The insect fluttered its wings in rapid intervals, as if it wanted to take off but reconsidered. The light caught in its wings and made them sparkle like a million sapphire jewels. While the girl was entranced by its beauty, Fate felt indifferent to the discovery.

"It's a butterfly, Dee. Not the most significant thing you've found."

'Dee' or Destiny as she was called, cast her eyes down at the creature in marvel.

"A flap of a butterfly's wings can cause the most powerful hurricanes." She spoke softly, unlike Fate who had a habit of saying things too straightforward. They balanced each other; like light and dark. Destiny was profound, which was highly unusual for a ten year old girl, but her occupation required her to have vast reserves of knowledge. Fate had a more simpler outlook on life. Her blue eyes glanced back to her partner. "Do you think we are the only ones who do this, Fate?"

"Do what? Travel realities, time, space and help fulfill prophecies?"

"Yes, is it really just us?"

Fate stood silent, pondering what his partner asked. It seemed like they were the only ones out here, stuck between reality and fantasy worlds, fulfilling prophecies one after another. Neither could remember what they were doing before all of this. They must have had some kind of past, but nothing reminded them of it. Even after a while, the two realized that they even forgot the prophecies themselves after they were fulfilled. If they were not alone and there were others who were doing the exact same thing, then they had been pretty rude at not introducing themselves. Or perhaps, they couldn't and thought they were alone as well.

"Well, we got those 'head honchos' who give us the prophecies." Fate mentioned, pointing a gloved finger upwards.

"But they don't even _talk_ to us," Destiny replied. "We just get shown images, and memories that go with our next mission. I don't even think they're human."

"I'm insulted. I ain't human and I can carry a conversation with you." Fate said in a playful manner. A smirk crept upon his mouth.

"I'm sorry-neither human nor digimon. These things that...communicate to us. If they are so powerful, why can't they handle of this? Why need us?" Destiny hung her head low. At this point, the butterfly in her cupped hands was fluttering its wings.

"Dee," Fate tugged on the girl's ivory dress. "We save lives and worlds. Maybe not in the most direct way, but what we're doing is good. Plus, I get to do it with you. At least we are not alone on this."

The 'calling' that Destiny and Fate dubbed was announcing its arrival. It started out like a pressure in their minds and sent cold chills through their bodies, like a foreign being taking over. It would make anyone want to double over and puke, but the two were accustomed to the sensations. The butterfly with its azure wings flew off, becoming a mere speck in the sky within seconds.

Images, memories, and thoughts traveled through the duo's mind. The quick pace of the information made the two grimace.

"Hybrids? What the heck's a hybrid?" Fate asked. The response was more images and memories.

A teenager around fourteen with bright, blonde hair dove in front of a young girl, protecting her from a digimon attack .The scene changed with the girl glowing as the sun set. In place of the girl, was a replica of Fate, but with dark blue fur and sea green clothing. On her stomach was an image of a cross.

"Strange concept." Destiny remarked, present for the memory as well.

"So, the sun controls her?" Fate asked. Another memory played out.

It was the same girl-the _hybrid,_ walking down a street with a boy around her age, wearing a black leather jacket. They glowed brightly after a brief conversation and changed again into look a likes of Fate. While one was dark blue, the other was almost an exact look alike of Fate with dark purple fur, red gloves, bandana and the evil smiley on his stomach. The only difference was he had emerald green eyes. The sun was still out. Fate guessed that they had gained control over time and could change on a mere whim.

"Family of yours, Fate?" inquired Destiny. A trace of teasing was in her voice.

Fate scoffed, "Yeah, Dee. Just because they look like me, doesn't mean they are my cousins-or whatever you humans call it. Those two do have pretty strong feelings for each other, you can tell just by looking at them."

More images played...a prophecy...something about the great three groups...a figure with bright, yellow eyes...the three great weapons of truth...and _shattered light_?

The sensation ended abruptly and Destiny held her head, trying to let the sensation pass. Something told her this was going to be a long prophecy. Along with that, it was in two different worlds. They were going to be very busy.

"These are getting unoriginal Dee-I mean c'mon! Three great weapons of truth? Might as well be telling them they are collecting little good luck charms and using them to fight the bad guy." Fate laughed, earning an icy glare from Destiny.

The prophetess might not have always understood what was asked of her and Fate, but she did respect those above. She was not quite sure why-the job wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. There were some really bad prophecies they had to guide. Loved ones lost, wars broken out, families shattered. It was depressing. Things that could make anyone buckle with guilt, but Destiny and Fate couldn't remember them to be empathetic, or even sympathetic. That was part of the job: no memories, no family, and no friends.

"So, this is interesting." Fate said, analyzing all the information that had been given to them. "You feel that the head honchos kinda took something out of the prophecy?"

"Yes, I did sense that slight hesitation. Maybe, we will be given it later." Destiny pondered. It was a split second of an image, but it was burned away, leaving only fragments in their minds-not even close enough to comprehend an idea. It was common to be given prophecies in parts or sections. Perhaps, this was one of those kinds.

"And the hybrid girl, we made a prophecy before with her...that she would lose herself to rage and cause the death of a fallen hero-" Fate started to recite a portion of the prophecy they fulfilled long ago.

"-but Hope would bring him back." Destiny finished, closing her dark blue eyes remembering that night. It was fuzzy, but the memory was there. That dark horrible creature with red eyes. The look on everyone's face as that girl changed into a monster named Deciliousmon. The black winged digimon changed into a human boy which shocked everyone. Their involvement was to let a digi-gnome into the area and simply observe.

"Our task now leads us to those Tamers first. We should go." Fate said and spun around. He snapped up his hood, concealing his face. Destiny did the same with her robe. All you could see were two brown, cloaked, figures: indescribable and expressionless.

Destiny revealed a crystallized green and lavender D-Arc that was glowing softly. With a simple gesture, a portal opened in thin air. It shimmered and rippled a little, perfectly safe to follow through. Destiny and Fate stepped through the portal to travel across dimensions, realities, and time to fulfill the next prophecy.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well, there they are! Destiny and Fate are going to do what they do best. Again, Bookworm Gal was amazing for agreeing to let me use these two, they will reappear in a little bit. Now, we are off to see our favourite Goggle head! And maybe some new Tamers? By now, you're probably wondering what the heck is a Tamer's Exposition...that will be explained in the next chapter. On wards!


	3. Tamers Expo

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Tamers Expo**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter features two characters from another author's work called 'Digimon Saga' by Kingkaiju. It is a highly recommended story, very good characters and lots of interesting plot twists. He has given me permission to use his characters as long as I disclaim that they are not mine.

Now, let's get to Takato. We'll be with him for a long time in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I also do not own Chloe, and Trent-they are owned by Kingkaiju and his story. I own Lindy, and the Canadian Tamers.

* * *

"Takato, how did you meet up with Guilmon?"

Nineteen year old Takato Matsuki cast his red eyes at the blonde girl in the crowd. She was standing up with a bee insect digimon that hovered beside her head reposefully. Her lilac eyes were crystal clear and stared at Takato with such intensity that he needed to glance down at his microphone. He didn't think he needed one at the panel, however about fifty Tamers and digimon were jammed into the small room where he and Guilmon were answering questions. The girl speaking was named Chloe. She was from America and her partner was Fanbeemon. They expectantly waited for an answer from the goggle head Tamer.

It had been over six months since the legend of UltimateChaosmon came to life and plotted against both worlds. Takato was chosen along with Guilmon as one of the successors of the Royal Knights. His friends and some members of the Canadian Tamers were even part of the adventure-as either one of the Holy Angels, or one of the Great Demon Lords.

While some things remained unchanged-like Guilmon's appetite for bread-others had. The bond between the Canadian Tamers and Takato's group became tight after defeating UltimateChaosmon. He thought it would be an exceptional idea to keep in touch with them in case something else happened. While they were a little more...crude, they were still very powerful allies. Takato still remembered that house party years ago when he and Impmon travelled to Canada to save Jeri. He never looked at alcohol the same way again and wondered how the loud, northern Tamers could drink so much. Lindy explained that drinking started at a younger age in Canada. Still, did Impmon _have_ to make him drink almost fifteen beers that night? Since then, Takato cuddled with his soda instead of having a drink with Kazu and Kenta.

Even further, a larger idea sparked into Takato's mind. It began with Guilmon, who was sad that he couldn't see Agumon or Bowmon-two allies that the digimon bonded with during UltimateChaosmon. One looked exactly like the orange dinosaur digimon from the T.V series that Takato gushed over, but a bit ruder. The other was a small, yellow, bow like being that only talked in whispers. She was shy but overtime, Bowmon had grown used to Guilmon and perched herself upon his ear.

Guilmon whined that he wished he could see the other digimon from the cold country more often. Takato joked, saying that with all the Tamers from around the world, he could meet so many other digimon. The idea hit him like a bus. Why not gather all the Tamers to get to know each other? Other than saving the world, no one really saw each other just to socialize. The world had become so connected and having Tamers from all over the world as allies would certainty help things. From there, began the birth of the concept known as the Tamers Expo. It would be a two day event where Tamers from all over the world came to talk about their experiences, showcase different Tamers, ask questions, or just look for support.

At first, no one bought it. They said that it would be completely stupid to bring all Tamers together so they would get blow up by some digimon terrorist group.

"Rika, I'm sure the ADA doesn't have the brain power to pull that stunt off."

"You don't know that, goggle head!" Rika retorted, rejecting the idea instantly.

But Takato pressed further, explaining that Guilmon misses Agumon, Bowmon and suggests there could be more digimon that want to be their friends. Eventually, he gained Jeri as his first supporter. His girlfriend wanted to help the children that had their digimon deleted from the Rolling Meadows facility. The ex-Tamer who lost her partner Leomon long ago, felt it was appropriate that she helped others who lost their partners since she understood the pain so well.

Kazu and Kenta were next. They wanted to meet all the cool digimon from around the world and maybe host some kind of tournament.

"A friendly competition, chumley. Nothing more." Kazu assured, earning a few eye rolls and groans.

Kenta simply wanted to join the ride and as a Holy Angel with his partner, maybe he could talk about his adventure in the digital world. Kazu was a little jealous at first when he learned both of his friends were part of this 'super awesome' legend. Yet after hearing of the possibility that everyone was killed, Kazu was completely content being stuck with Andromon doing what they did best. Protecting the human world.

Suzie and Lopmon were next to warm up to the idea. The young Tamer was desperate to meet others her age. Being a teenager, she needed someone she could relate to as a Tamer. Most teenagers were self conscious and Suzie was no different.

The youngest Tamers, Ai and Mako were unsure about the idea. They said that Lindy and Impmon probably wouldn't want to come. The two had their own lives going on, such as Lindy finishing her first year of university in Canada. Impmon was...well, Impmon. He was still enjoying his new controllable hybrid powers to the fullest extent, which meant plenty of terrorized citizens of West Shinjuku. He needed to do whatever he could to keep occupied until Lindy came back home.

That was another thing to be concerned about. Rumours started to appear about the possibility of hybrids being a real thing. Of course, it had not started out that way. When Lindy was babysitting the twins, she took a nasty hit from a digimon to save Ai. Then Lindy had to save Impmon's life by changing him into a hybrid. Six years later, they were finally freed from the curse, but the fact they still loved each other was prominent-and made very aware by a snickering Terriermon, who kept getting fireballs thrown his way whenever he mentioned it. What would the Tamers say if someone asked about hybrids? Ai and Mako were firmly against even mentioning it. Hybrid talk was completely off limits. To the children's relief, everyone agreed. The 'lovebirds' Terriermon coined, deserved their peace and quiet.

Rika was a harder Tamer to convince. Renamon thought having the possibility of air head Tamers coming to West Shinjuku would cause problems. Rika agreed saying it was just taunting the ADA (Anti-Digimon Association) to attack them. When Takato countered saying the ADA was no more of a threat, Rika hotly accused Takato of disregarding everyone's safety. Fortunately Ryo, the legendary Tamer told Rika to chill out. She just wanted nothing to do with a certain Latino Canadian Tamer and her digimon. Back during UltimateChaosmon, Rika and Renamon frequently butted heads with Marianna and Tiguramon. They were not mortal enemies, but Rika could not promise that her fist wouldn't connect with the brunette's face if she pissed her off. It was the closest 'yes' anyone was going to get from Rika and Renamon.

Takato asked Lindy to talk to the Tamers in Canada and see how they would feel about the Expo. Lindy, who Takato was afraid would be uninterested and occupied with her university life, was more than happy to oblige. Within the hour, she got four 'yes', a 'maybe', and an 'only if the red haired bitch and the fox weren't going'. Three guesses who said that one and the first two didn't count.

It was down to Henry Wong now. The calm Tamer was nervous as there were so many Tamers in the Shield database. It was a complex documentation of all the Tamers in the world. It was only used for security purposes, not as a large phone book. They couldn't just go calling up everyone. There were almost two hundred Tamers in the database and most of them were from the American sector. Henry warned Takato that catering to so many different people and digimon would be a enormous task. Regardless, Henry knew that the Expo would provide more allies-something that couldn't hurt for Hypnos and his plan to one day, run the organization.

Terriermon crudely mentioned that everyone was scared of them because they had the most powerful group of digimon. It was nothing to sneeze at: eight mega digimon, an ultimate, and unofficially, two hybrids. It was certainty impressive. Henry guessed that Canada was right behind with six megas and two champions, however the Canadian Tamers mentioned another mega was Lindy's cousin Kari and her partner Gatomon. That made seven.

When Henry and Rika finally caved in from all the begging, and Ai and Mako were assured that their digimon would be safe, the event was given the green light. The planning was pretty straightforward. Takato`s parents owned a bakery and were more than happy to work with Jeri`s family who owned a restaurant to provide food. Invitations were sent out by Yu and his company of Hypnos, he provided a dozen interpreters for any language barriers, and the event would be hosted in the building itself. Even Rika`s mom handed them five thousand dollars to `help out`. She gave her mother a lecture about just throwing money around-especially that much. Rumiko retorted that it was her money and she could do what she pleased. Being a model, she earned a good pay check.

Kazu and Terriermon came up with an idea to host a little battle tournament and whoever won received half the money, while the other half went to charity. It took even more begging and pleading with Henry about the mere concept of a fighting tournament. Kazu even suggested that it would be a `knock a 'mon out of the ring` kind of competition. Terriermon really wanted it to be a knock out tournament, but after a glare that the bunny digimon received, he agreed with Kazu`s idea. Henry came up with an answer after a few days with the following rules: nothing stronger than champions, no digivolving, and it had to just be knocking them out of the ring. No death matches and no one gets hurt. The two trouble makers eagerly agreed to the idea and went to work.

Some Tamers were actually interested in competing for the money such as Rika and who thought it would be good to pay her own way though college. Renamon liked the competition. Ryo and Monodramon entered saying they could use some practice after lying around for so long. Ai wanted to enter too and cut a deal with Impmon saying they could split the money. Naturally, the purple virus agreed. He liked money and had his personal reasons for needing the cash. Terriermon pleaded, prodded, begged, and even bargained to sign up for the tournament but Henry was set against it. He could understand others would want to do it, but they were better than that and they didn't need the money that bad. They would be busy playing hosts that day.

Within a few months, it was all set up to occur during a nice weekend in June. It would be sunny and perfect weather for the guests. A total of a hundred Tamers were going to attend including much to Rika and Renamon's annoyance, Marianna and Tiguramon.

"-Takato?"

Takato snapped out of his thoughts and answered the question to Chloe as honestly as possible. Guilmon took over,

"Takatomon drew me! Then he really wanted me to be real, and after wishing it-I came here in an egg!"

The response drew laughs and smiles from the crowd. Guilmon was so charming to everyone-an unique treat. Takato explained further to the American Tamer how he drew Guilmon one day in detail. After a wish from a digi-gnome-a wish maker, he received a blue card and his D-Arc and well…the rest was history.

Chloe smiled, "I never knew a Tamer like yourself, could draw such a _cute_ digimon."

Takato faltered, losing his composure for a slight second.

"Uh, you mean cool right?"

The crowd laughed at Guilmon crying out 'I want to be cute!' Fanbeemon commented that Takato was lucky to have such a strong bond with Guilmon. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"He's my best friend. I wouldn't know what life would be like without him."

Some girls were gasping at how adorable that sounded and it made Takato blush further. He asked if anyone else had a question. A young girl around thirteen from India, raised her hand. She had a green amphibian digimon that was known to Takato as Betamon. She cleared her throat and asked her question in her language while a translator relayed it to Takato and Guilmon.

"Takato, my name is Latika. I do not know much about digimon and I am partnered with Betamon very recently. He's dear friend of mine. I learned that downloading data after defeating a rogue digimon gives him power. However, I know you and the Tamers here frown upon it a lot. Why?"

Takato nodded, understanding the question. Leaning forward, he kept his eyes steady at Latika.

"You see, downloading the data means they will not be able to ever come back. You essentially killed them. Once, we let our digimon download after every fight, but after awhile the power of our bond as Tamer and digimon was enough and the they didn't have to download. When we lost Leomon in our group, he was downloaded by a digimon and as it stands, he can't come back. So yes, we don't like the idea of downloading and there is a good reason for it."

Takato was glad Jeri and Impmon were not there to hear that. He knew that both would feel a little uncomfortable hearing about Impmon's past sins. However, he redeemed himself numerous times. Takato could still tell he blamed himself for Leomon's death. Ever since, the group had been very vocal about not downloading the data after a digimon has been defeated. Maybe then, it can get a second chance at life.

"Takato! Over here!"

Takato glanced over at a hand waving wildly in the air. It was beside the girl Chloe and Fanbeemon. He was young with red hair and a pair of familiar goggles. The Tamer laughed inwardly, proud that he started a whole craze of goggle head Tamers.

"Oh, pick him Takatomon! He looks like you!" Guilmon encouraged, wagging his tail happily. The audience laughed. The teen got up nervously and spoke in an American accent. The translator got to work.

"Hi, Trent here with Huckmon- huge fans. Where did you get your goggles from? Did a family member hand them down or did they come with Guilmon?"

Takato smiled uneasily. He actually just had them in the sock drawer for awhile so his mother wouldn't throw them out. He wore them at first so Guilmon could tell he was not a digimon and eventually...it just became part of his assemble.

"Well, Trent and Huckmon, I kinda wore them-"

"Takatomon, Huckmon has goggles on too! Why don't I have a pair?" Guilmon was off his seat and in the crowd, much to everyone's surprise. He was staring intensely at the goggles on the red cape Huckmon donned. The dragon digimon grinned.

"Takato should make you goggles then, Guilmon."

"Guilmon..." Takato moaned feeling a little embarrassed that his partner just tackled through some Tamers just to get a look at Huckmon's goggles. "Why don't I make you a pair when we're done today?"

"Okay Takato, but after we eat. I'm so hungry!"

"To answer your question, Trent," Takato began "It was so Guilmon could tell I was a human, not a digimon. He kinda has a hard time telling the difference-"

"-but I know you're Takatomon-Rika is Rika, Henry is Henry, Lindymon is-bwah!"

Takato covered Guilmon's muzzle and laughed awkwardly. Way to let that one slip Takato thought, fearing someone would ask about 'Lindymon'. But no one questioned it, and was still laughing at the antics between the two. They looked like a couple of clowns.

"Um, so what's next?" Trent asked cocking his head to the side. "You saved the world, you're a Royal Knight, you got a girlfriend. What's next in life? Are you going to become a full-time Tamer?"

The question hung in the air with meaning. Many Tamers perked their interest if they were not listening before and looked to Takato for an answer. However, the almost adult Tamer had no idea how to respond.

With everyone slowly growing up, there was the inevitable notion of splitting apart. It wasn't instant. It began with Lindy moving back to Canada to go to university. The blonde was always hanging around them whenever she caught a break between soccer, school and her Tamers. Secretly, Takato was curious if she was going to marry her boyfriend and maybe start a family. Impmon a dad...now that would be a crazy thought.

It was not just to the two hybrids who were moving on; Henry was planning to run Hypnos. After the loss of Janyu Wong a few months back, his friend was working harder than ever with Yu and Riley to help programs work, soothe the media on digimon, and even help out with the event today. Of course, Henry wouldn't move far away, but the job probably required him to travel...a lot. That made Takato sad. Henry needed so much support during his father's funeral and all the Tamers came as a sign of respect. Even Kazu and Kenta wore actual dress shirts, dress pants and acted their age for once. Rika was shocked at that. The Monster Maker team member had suffered from lung cancer and within three months of the first diagnosis, he died. It was a sad moment for everyone and it still hung in the air like an awful odour.

Rika was another story. She wouldn't tell a lot of people but she had this amazing eye for taking pictures with her camera. Takato asked Rika if she was ever interested in becoming a digimon photographer. Aside from the usual smart remark about 'being a stupid goggle head', Rika confessed that she felt a little trapped with her status of being a Tamer. Was it expected that all Tamers stay as Tamers forever? Or could they get other jobs as well? While Takato assured Rika that they were more than capable of having other jobs, the thought pestered in his mind. Were they supposed to do this forever? Was this their only career?

Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri were all taking a year off to explore what they wanted to do. Maybe, he should do the same. To his dismay, his mother was hell bent on him applying to every university, and every scholarship that existed to man kind. (Even the ones in Canada-to which Lindy laughed at Takato's attempts to write an English essay on why he should get a grant).

Takato cleared his throat and was about to tell Trent his lame response of 'we shall see,'- when he noticed that Guilmon was not beside him. In fact, Guilmon was no where around him. He looked up and around the room. His partner had just got up and left like that? What was he thinking?

"Uh, I gotta go find Guilmon...uh, Henry and Terriermon are next and they love to talk about the digital world and digimon laws! I'll uh-be back later." The hasty statement caused everyone to stand up, shout more questions and cameras flashed. He ran past a slightly annoyed Henry with his mouthy digimon, Terriermon.

"Jeez Takato, you have been a Tamer for how long and _still_ lose Guilmon?" The bunny snickered and Henry rolled his eyes. Takato didn't reply, just exited the room and ran down the stairs, toward the main lobby of the Tamers Expo.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh no, Guilmons gone missing!? I wonder where he went...well, I guess we just have to explore the Expo a little to find out! Maybe we can catch some battles at the tournament? Wouldn't that be fun? That's coming up next! Thanks to KingKaiju for letting me use Trent and Chloe and their digimon! Again, great story be sure to check them out! I shall update soon!


	4. Where in the World is Guilmon?

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Where in the World is Guilmon?**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ah, here we are. You know, I love battle scenes. And do you know what is coming up soon? A battle scene! Suzie and Lopmon will be making their entrance here as well. But, we're still figuring out where Guilmon went. Let's see how Takato makes out on the search.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Takato ran down some stairs to a high balcony that overlooked the Tamers Expo, searching frantically for Guilmon.

The main foyer of Hypnos was large enough to hold most of the event. Along the outsides were vendors, and food stands (including Takato's parents' bakery and Jeri's restaurant). The Guilmon bread was the most popular thing on the menu and the bakers were up at the crack of dawn preparing them. Other stands included various neighbourhood shops that could use a little boost in sales. Popular stands included digimon jewellery, a stand that sold foreign clothing, and even a digimon card stand. Many Tamers were visiting them, providing ample sales for the vendors, which caused a positive buzz in the building. Along the back was the staircase for upstairs where the panel was located.

Yesterday, the Canadian Tamers were on the panel such as Marianna, Tiguramon, Cam and Agumon in the morning. In the afternoon that day was Ally, Gazimon, Katrina, and Bowmon. According to the adult Tamers, they were very popular-even getting asked for autographs! Takato and Guilmon volunteered for today's first panel while Henry and Terriermon went after. Rika and Renamon were not interested and declined. Panels were the second most popular thing as it was designed for Tamers who had questions, or advice for back in their home country. While the world was much better at accepting digimon, some places were still at war, causing all kinds of chaos and suffering.

With the way Henry and Hypnos planned the Exposition, one would walk in, go clockwise around, checking out vendors or the panels, then they would go around and find themselves at the centre where the tournament was taking place.

The stage for the tournament was sized depending on which class was participating. In-training digimon had a ten by ten ring since they were so small. Elevated platforms only rose two feet, so they wouldn't hurt themselves if they fell. Rookies were larger. A twenty by twenty feet ring was designed for them, and champions has the largest with a forty five by forty feet sized ring. The audience would be back far enough so no splash damage would occur.

When the tournament was announced, Henry took no risks. He meticulously made each rule and countered every possibility. He made all Tamers over the age of ten only allowed to participate and each had to sign a waiver so no lawsuits would happen. Terriermon would have told Henry to 'Momentai' numerous times, but he understood why Henry was so tense about the tournament. It was only right that Henry create as many safe guards as he saw fit.

Takato almost ran into Jeri as she walked by downstairs in the foyer. The nineteen year old stopped in time and apologized to his girlfriend for the rush. Jeri waved it off, saying she was using to his mind being up in the clouds and gave a smile.

"Where's Guilmon? I would have thought you two would be stuck together like glue today." Jeri poked around curiously for the 'cute' red digimon, but it was just a frustrated Takato.

"He ran off on his own. I should have known better-he told me he was pretty hungry." Takato replied, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sure he went to eat some Guilmon bread at your parent's station. It smells delicious over there. I'll text you if I spot him, okay?" Jeri assured the goggle head Tamer with a soft smile and a quick peck on the lips. Takato asked Jeri how her tent was going. It was an awareness station on helping Tamers and digimon who lost their partners. It was steady Jeri said who listened very recently to a Palmon who lost her Tamer to a drive by shooting. Takato told Jeri that she was so brave helping everyone out today.

"It's like what Leomon told me. I have a lion's heart." Jeri recited and blushed when Takato tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. He kissed her again and left looking deeper into the stands for Guilmon.

Takato was questioning himself how he had not spotting his partner yet, when his friends Kazu and Kenta waved him over from the side. Kazu fist bumped Takato, while Kenta gave a wave. The bespectacled boy had a medical jacket on, since he was a volunteer paramedic to help out any accidents during the tournament. MarineAngemon was a big help as well, since he would heal others. Kazu was preparing Guardromon for competing in the champion class of the tournament.

With a cocky smile he said, "Guardromon is a million tonnes-no one is going to make him move."

"Uh, is that just going to be your plan?" Takato was unsure of Kazu's crazy idea. While Guardromon was extremely heavy, there were plenty of digimon that could pick him up. Kazu looked side to side-as if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Quickly, he pulled out a digimon card that had a picture of a metal alloy coated Etemon, the monkey doll digimon.

"Easy chumley, I'm packing serious card ammo today. I don't even think Ryo has this one. It's our ace in the hole, no one is going to beat us."

"Alright, if you say so." Takato gave in, letting his brown haired friend have his moment of glee. Takato inquired about Guilmon's whereabouts again, but the teenagers had not seen the digimon anywhere.

"No worries. I'm sure he's checking out the battles. I know Renamon and Rika are going on soon. You should ask them." Kenta suggested, while MarineAngemon let out a couple of 'pi' sounds.

Takato thanked Kazu and Kenta before running around the Exposition dodging people, Tamers and digimon. Along the way, Takato tripped over a certain purple imp like digimon wearing a red bandana and gloves. The brown goggle head Tamer fell on top of the digimon, almost crushing him.

"Impmon!" two familiar voices cried.

A boy and a girl around eleven years old ran to the fallen duo, obviously more concerned with their digimon partner. They knew Takato could take a fall and be fine. The two were identical twins but their attire was very distinguished from each other. The girl had a side braid that revealed her bright brown eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt paired with her favourite jeans. A belt looped around her waist and leg holding a damaged purple D-Arc and a deck of digimon cards. If anyone knew the Tamers group, she looked like Rika in her younger days.

The boy was in a casual blue t-shirt and cargo shorts. His hair was newly cut shorter-shying away from his long, messy style. Identical brown eyes were staring at Takato, who felt a little dazed from the trip.

"Ya got to be pretty dense to not watch where ya walkin', goggle head." Impmon groaned being helped up by the brown haired girl, Ai. The twin boy, Mako, helped Takato up.

"Well, you are kinda small." teased Ai, making her partner give a dirty look.

"I can still tower you as a human and as my mega form, so put a sock in it." the purple rookie replied.

"What's the rush, Takato?" Mako asked lightly. "You should still be at the panel with Guilmon."

"He kinda took off. So, I'm looking for him." Takato was getting a little tired of explaining himself so many times. He was embarrassed for landing on Impmon as his face was still bright red.

After UltimateChaosmon, Impmon along with Lindy, were free from their hybrid curse. Impmon was relieved that he would stay as his original form, but sometimes the Tamers could see him walking the twins home from school as his human form, Ian. Takato guessed Ai and Impmon were heading over to register for the competition.

"Impmon and I are going to win that sick cash prize, no problem. We're half of the greatest team." Ai smirked, taking part of the cocky attitude Impmon was known for.

"I dunno sis, you have Rika and Renamon to worry about." Mako warned, wagging a finger at his sister.

"We have a plan for those two, don't we?" Ai looked a little unsure at her partner, but Impmon was on top of it.

"Our cards will do fine and plus I know all of foxy's tricks. They don't know we had been practicing our link."

Takato knew what he was talking about. The twins, Impmon and Lindy had become so close over the years that they had become able to communicate through thoughts and feelings. It reminded him of when he felt WarGrowlmon's hits during battles a long time ago. They first found out the power when Lindy was captured by Omoto and sent a cry for help to Ai and Mako. Since then, they practiced, but still had a long way to go. It wasn't full proof.

"Actually guys, you're one hybrid short. Where's Lindy?" Takato asked.

Ai huffed and crossed her arms, showing him that she was unhappy about Lindy. "She basically backed out last minute because she had an exam in Canada-she's probably just delaying coming back here."

Ai and Mako were sour that Lindy was going to continue studying in Canada. They wanted to be a whole team here in Japan since they were part of the new generation of Tamers. Takato understood, but the hybrid was firm on her education. He had to give her credit on that. Alongside, he could understand the feelings of Lindy's Tamers. They really missed her.

"Ai, she'll come back. She promised," Impmon soothed, an unusual habit of the rookie. "Besides, she was probably shoppin' so much in Canada that she can't fit anythin' into her suitcases."

That was very true. The hybrid woman was notorious for her attire and surplus of clothes bursting out of her bedroom. None of the other Tamers could understand it, especially Rika. It caused a few altercations between the chirpy Canadian and the hot headed Tamer.

"I'm going to go wish Suzie and Lopmon good luck. Don't worry, I'll cheer for both of you. Kick some butt, okay?" Mako waved at Takato and took off in the crowds.

"He's still crazy about her, even though Suzie told him she wasn't interested." Ai shook her head. "Were you that stupid at our age, Takato?"

Takato faltered, giving an annoyed glare to Ai. Muttering about 'kids and respect for their elders' he excused himself from the blunt Tamer and went to go find Rika. The twins could be rude and mischievous sometimes, but in a jam, they cleaned up their act. After all, the twins grew up with Impmon and Lindy-not a lot of Tamers got to do that. It made their bonds strong.

Rika and Renamon were casually chatting to each other as he arrived on the outskirts of the competition. The crowds became thicker and harder to maneuver through. Rika took notice of him and waved a little. Takato explained his situation and the red haired woman looked at her partner.

"Renamon, do you think you could-"

The vulpine, yellow digimon nodded her head and vanished before Rika finished, unbothered by the request to find Guilmon. She was very skilful at locating digimon that were lost. Takato thanked Rika and she gave a small smile.

"It's alright. Suzie and Lopmon are first up against Impmon and Ai. I'm sure Renamon would find Guilmon by the time the battle finished."

* * *

The first round was going to start and Suzie could not figure out where the heck she had placed her digimon cards. The thirteen year old zipped around the waiting room lounge, checking pillows on the couches, magazines on tables, even checked all three of her hand bags for any sign of the customized deck. When she had went though the women's washroom and turned up empty, panic started to settle in-like a dark monster that she used to see in her nightmares as a child.

Now that she had grown up, Suzie was not even remotely afraid of monsters or things that go bump in the night. These days, it was wearing the wrong outfit or not fitting in at school. It was bad enough the girl was a Tamer-a noticeable difference from her school peers. But if anything else added to that, it could make her an easy target to be bullied.

However, a brown, bunny like digimon always made her feel at ease. Lopmon was her partner since she met her in the digital world at the ripe age of six. They planned to find Henry or Terriermon at first, but quickly Suzie became enthralled with playing with the ex-Deva digimon. Since that adventure they were close. Lopmon was a perfect guardian, helping Suzie make decisions and battle the forces of evil. Although, Suzie was in charge of princess time-a favourite game of the young Tamer

Now, princess time was long gone. It was acting classes, and attempts to go into modeling-much to the disapproval of her older siblings and mother. The young girl knew she could do it. Her legs were slim and long, she never strayed from a size two, and her eyes were an amazing sparkle of dark pink.

Becoming a model and an actress was something she always wanted to do and Lopmon had no problem helping her achieve that. The dark brown digimon was just glad to be with her and not have to fight all the time. Lopmon would take a bad hair day over a bad digimon day.

Suzie had to do a very dramatic and convincing speech to Lopmon about how fighting for the cash prize was not a bad idea. With the money, it would be easy to go to New York and land themselves a modeling career. New York was where dreams came true-and Suzie knew her dream would come true there.

"Suze?" came in a soft spoken voice, drawing the young Tamer out of her thoughts. Suzie snapped back, bewildered that she was in a day dream to begin with. At her legs was Lopmon holding a familiar deck of cards. She sighed in relief and took them.

"Thank you, Lopmon. I must have looked totally stupid forgetting them."

"The lady at the registration table kept them safe until I came back." said Lopmon. She climbed onto Suzie's shoulder, a similar habit that Terriermon did to Henry. "Are you ready? We're going to be battling Impmon and Ai first."

Suzie told Lopmon she was ready. Pulling out her pink D-Arc and exit the waiting room, the duo travelled up a small set of stairs into the arena. The announcer was just making the introductions once the initial wave of screams from spectators died down.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and 'mons from all over. Welcome to the Tamers Expo Battle Competition!"

A fresh cry from the crowd was the response. Noise makers, clapping and celebratory cheers was kicking the adrenaline into everyone. The omnipresent voice continued,

"In this round, we have the beautiful Suzie Wong and her partner-the ex-Deva, Lopmon!"

"How did the announcer know that?" muttered Lopmon, annoyed.

"And on the other side is the young Ai Haruki and her digimon Impmon-the trouble maker!"

"They got that right." Suzie snickered. Staring directly across the pink haired girl was Ai, who had a dark scowl painted on her face. Impmon crossed his arms, unimpressed. Ai got so worked up being called 'young' or 'little'. It was something Suzie always teased the brown haired girl, amiably. Ai would quip about Suzie's past speech impediment that sometimes broke out when Suzie was flustered or emotional.

"Now, remember the rules. No digivolving and the first one out of the ring loses." The announcer called out.

Lopmon jumped off Suzie's shoulder and went into the ring where Impmon stood. He gave a little smirk.

"Hey, chocolate bunny! Why don't ya just walk off and save us the trouble, huh? I don't wanna hit a girl."

"Tough break. Suze and I will be winning the money while you two will be tending to a bruised ego." Lopmon retorted, looking back at Suzie for an approval of her response.

She gave a nod and smiled, making Lopmon proud. She was not much for the 'witty banter' of a battle. That was Impmon's specialty-a smokescreen of the fact that Lopmon had the advantage of hovering. Impmon was stuck on the ground.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

And with that, the battle had begun. Impmon chucked a few fire balls at Lopmon who dodged them easily. She was used to them by now as Impmon loved playing pranks at the park. It was common to be avoiding his little flames when they wondered in West Shinjuku park.

"Tiny Twister!" cried Lopmon, throwing herself in the air with some effort. She managed to spin her long ears to work like propellers. From there, she knew she had the height advantage. Opening her mouth, tiny shots of ice blasts were fired at the purple rookie.

"Nice job, Lopmon. Just like we rehearsed." Suzie complemented. "You have to think better than that, Ai!"

Ai gave no response. She seemed very focused on the battle; her body was tense, eyes narrowed and her cracked D-Arc was in her tight grasp. After a DemiDevimon bashed it repeatedly on a wall, it was still a mystery how that thing worked.

The ice blasts were on target and Impmon was sent flying near the edge. A little stiff from the cold, Impmon shivered before going back into battle.

"Badaboom! Quit givin' me frost bite!" A few flames were directed at Lopmon, but she dropped herself drastically and completely missed the flames. Still working on staying in the air, she powered herself higher-just avoiding Impmon's reach.

"Lopmon and Suzie came up with an ingenious plan! If Impmon can't hit Lopmon, he's going to be in big trouble." the announcer cried.

"Don't worry. I won't make you two look too bad." Suzie assured, laughing at the opponents situation. "We won't want to hurt your inflated egos too much."

Ai gave a quick eye roll and picked up a card from her selected deck. With a swipe, she cried out:

 **"Digi-Modify! Devimon's wings activate!"**

Dark wings bloomed on Impmon's back that looked rather odd on him, but he accepted the aide. Grinning wickedly, the virus took flight. Lopmon gasped in horror. Suzie knew she had to use a card now and help her partner out.

 **"Digi-Modify! IceDevimon's breath activate!"**

Lopmon sucked in a huge intake of air, puffing her small body twice fold. With a lurch, she unleashed an icy gust of wind that sent chills down Suzie's spine just by looking at it.

Impmon gasped and gritted his teeth preparing for the hit. The impact rocked his body, causing him to stop in midair. His wings were frozen solid and were useless. If the wind kept up, he was going to become a popsicle! Fortunately for him, Lopmon couldn't blow anymore.

The brown bunny dog digimon panted heavily, a little tired from using all that air. That, and her ears were cramping from spinning so rapidly and trying to keep an constant height in the air. It was a good thing Suzie was prepared for Impmon and Ai activating their wings.

"Lopmon, his wings are frozen, knock him out!" Suzie shouted. Lopmon nodded and lunged herself to the purple imp. Her body hit her opponent straight on, sending both digimon flying down to the arena. Suzie frowned. If Lopmon was overpowered by Impmon last minute, this could end badly for her partner. To her luck, she was successful and Lopmon had the purple imp pinned on the edge of the ring. All she had to do was get him off completely. The struggle was real as two forces were trembling at each other's strength. The bunny digimon narrowed her black eyes and pushed her ear muscles into overdrive as she focused on her one goal. Getting the stubborn imp off the ring. Impmon may had frozen wings but he was still resisting, holding her ears inches from his pale face.

Impmon let out a strained chuckle,

"Okay, I'll bite. You can put up a fight. But I'm like a cockroach-ain't easy to smoosh me, brownie!"

"Good. I don't want to smoosh you, just drop you off this-RING!" Lopmon cried out the last word as Impmon changed his weight. His left side changed to sidestepping with his right side and allowed Lopmon to continue pushing forward, almost making her lose her balance upon the ledge.

Everyone gasped-including Suzie-but Lopmon caught herself just in time to smack Impmon away before he could finish throwing her off the ring. Lopmon had to be more careful. The virus may be a trickster, but Ai was a smart girl. She could pick out things that did not look so obvious.

"Fine," Suzie growled. "I'll make him unable to see then." She could not let the younger girl get the best of her-it would be _so_ embarrassing and the other Tamers would poke fun at her. Swiping a card through her device, Suzie called out the card name,

 **"Digi-Modify! Dokugumon poison thread activate!"**

Lopmon spat out three slimy balls of thread. They came out rapidly, but Impmon dove over the first one with ease. The second caught his large foot, but the final one was the killer, as it hit his face-making him temporarily blind. In a panic, the rookie was trying to claw off the sticky string substance shouting colourful curse words. It was not coming lose. He had lost his sight for the battle.

Suzie jumped with joy-they got him now! Lopmon swung to the side and was going to flank him on the right for a grand finish. If Suzie had slowed down and did not get distracted by a cute Tamer waving at her in crowd, she would have noticed Impmon ceased panicking and dropped his arms to his sides calmly. Impmon was still but coiled up, like a mouse trap waiting for its prey.

Lopmon lunged forward, winding up an ear to knock Impmon out with the brutality of a fighter. She went for the final blow.

But, it never came.

Everyone gasped as Impmon at the very last second, had calmly grabbed the brown rookie's attacking ear and firmly gripped it. How could that be? Lopmon was terrified. He was freaking blind and she was silent for the attack. And still, he knew where she was going to strike!

"Ai and I have this trick up our sleeve, you see," Impmon seemed to have read Lopmon's mind and spoke in an amused tone. He caught her other ear as she tried to strike him again. With a heave, he started to spin Lopmon around with his body as a center of gravity-spinning faster all the while continuing his explanation,

"We got this psychic link-I'm sure ya heard of it. That means she can still see and tell me what to do in my mind-without giving away the fact that we knew exactly what you and princess pink over there were up to." Impmon grunted ready to let go. "So sayonara, Lopmon! It was fun battlin' ya!"

The imp let go. The long eared digimon was launched into the air, shrieking as she hit Suzie dead on. The two tumbled to the ground and out of the ring completely. The announcer checked on them. They were dazed, but alright.

"And the battle is over! Impmon and Ai are the winners!"

The crowd cheered wildly, praising Impmon for the amazing comeback. Ai gave a whoop of joy, throwing a fist in the air. They were victorious! Impmon jumped off the stage after getting the sticky substance off his eyes and high fived Ai. The two celebrated as they were one step closer to winning that cash prize.

Suzie hugged Lopmon tenderly. Her partner was a little motion sick from Impmon's odd finishing move, but she was alright.

"It's okay Lopmon, they got us pretty good in the end. We can get the money another way." Suzie felt disappointed in herself for being distracted by that boy Tamer. He was pretty cute though...

"As long as you're okay, I'm fine." Lopmon smiled. She was just glad now they could relax the rest of the day and watch the tournament.

Suzie picked up Lopmon, asking her opinion on the outfit for her next acting gig. After all, a good model and actress always kept her head up for the next opportunity. The pink haired Tamer almost collided with a certain red dinosaur digimon. Suzie waved to Guilmon who seemed to be following someone. Oh well, Takato is never far behind Suzie thought happily and continued on her way with Lopmon. Unknown to both of them that Guilmon was following a mysterious cloaked figure, running through the crowds of the Exposition.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, my! Guilmon seems to have met a friend? Or foe? Who knows. As well, Impmon and Ai make quite a good team don't they? That link sure does come in handy...Next chapter, he and Ai are gunna have to step it up! You guessed it-another battle scene! Any thoughts on the challengers in the tournament? I'll let you know that Rika and Renamon are a team for sure-they will have their match too...


	5. Impmon vs Shinpimon

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Impmon vs. Shinpimon**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Want to know a little fun fact while I was starting this story? This was the first chapter I wrote. I had no idea how it was going to fit in but eventually, I figured out the Tamers Expo and from there it went. Plenty of battle scenes here. Enjoy.

Also, since it's my birthday I will update sooner than usual. My treat.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Renamon could not find Guilmon in time before her battle begun. With so many digimon around, it was hard to pinpoint the red digimon in such a short amount of time. Takato understood, he would keep an eye out and went to go see his parents. Maybe, they had an idea where Guilmon had wondered off to.

The next series of battles went by with various degrees of amusement. One for example, showed the serious Renamon pairing off against a very familiar white digimon who had such big green eyes, you could get lost in them. Rika let her head shift side wards, as she saw Calumon take the stage-obviously with no Tamer in tow. No one was partnered with Calumon and it was normal.

In a sense, everyone had Calumon. From Jeri, to Takato, to even Katrina from Canada who had grew very fond him of while he stayed in the northern country. Sometimes though, he would vanish from everyone's radar. However, like clockwork-he always returned, usually in an unsuspecting manner. Well, this counted as unsuspecting for sure. Renamon narrowed her ice blue eyes at the white innocent being that flew around. The announcer was fumbling his words-unsure with what exactly was going on.

"Calumon, what are you doing?" Renamon asked.

"Playing. What else-hey! I found out that there are these little rocks that can go into this brown liquid and it makes a lot of mess-but its _so_ fun to do. Wanna try it? Huh?"

Calumon must have found pop rock candy and combined it with cola, Rika thought with an amused expression prickling at the corners of her mouth. Renamon plucked Calumon out of the air as simple as it was to pick a book off the shelf. In a motherly tone, she explained,

"Calumon, it is too dangerous for you to fight against rookies. Besides, what would you do with all the money? As far as I'm concerned, everyone willingly feeds you snacks and cakes until your stomach is full and you complain of a belly ache," Renamon simply placed the cheerful digimon on the ground of the arena, sneakily disqualifying him from the match. "Why don't you go find Impmon and see what he is up to? I'm sure he missed you."

"Impmon missed me? Oh no! I'll have to give him extra hugs! You know, he misses Lindy a lot when she's away. I see him doing that crying thing by himself sometimes…" Calumon could not be heard as he drifted away from the arena. Renamon turned to Rika.

"I assume that is the end of the match."

Rika looked unsatisfied, but agreed telling the referee that Calumon forfeited the match. A collective series of groans was the response. Rika did not pay any mind to them. She could never hurt Calumon-even if it was just play fighting. The little guy occupied a soft spot in her heart.

The next match left many people confused, but very excited. An unknown challenger cloaked in a brown outfit that concealed everything, had taken to the stage. The Tamer was also concealed completely in a brown get up. The opponent was an older teen with a Tentomon who hailed from Sweden. The digimon resembled a bug eyed beetle with red and green outer shell, pincers for hands and lime green insect eyes.

The battle only lasted a total of two seconds before the cloaked digimon sprung up, and delivered a very swift kick to the data type digimon. Tentomon was sent flying off the arena. Everyone gasped. When the announcer proceeded to declare Shinpimon and its partner Ike Ramos the victors, everyone cheered on the mysterious duo.

Up on the balcony, Terriermon glumly watched the tournament go by. He tried everything to convince Henry, but the young man would not budge an inch. All that money-and the sparring would be nice. Terriermon was by no means an 'indoor' digimon. He needed to do something to work off the energy he built up.

The green and white digimon observed Lopmon lose the first round to Impmon. It made the digimon feel unhappy. That the cocky, loud mouth imp got to fight and Terriermon couldn't. It wasn't fair!

"Henry! Why can't I enter last minute with Suzie? I'm sure she'll want to try again." The dog rabbit digimon stared at Henry with anticipation. Maybe, he will say yes. Henry finished shaking hands with a Tamer from Ireland and looked to the digimon.

"I would really prefer if you didn't, Terriermon. Haven't we done enough fighting over the years? I'm just happy we have a moment's peace."

"Of course, I like the peace," Terriermon grabbed a large bag of popcorn and shoved a generous helping into his mouth. "I just like the competition too and I would get to cream Impmon. You know, if you gave me ten seconds, he would be done like steak!"

"Terriermon..." Henry warned-his voice teetering on between annoyed and firm.

"Yeah, yeah. Momentai, Henry. I'll just sit here and get fat off the popcorn while everyone else gets all the fun." Grumbling, the digimon watched the second match between Tentomon and the mysterious opponent garbed in the brown cloak. Pleased, he grabbed more salt and sprinkled it over his snack. Maybe, he could ask Henry for a large drink...

The arena was cleared from the previous battle and prepared for the match between Impmon and Shinpimon. In the crowded stadium, everyone was cheering for their respective challengers. The fans were yelling, screaming, holding various signs and noisemakers-all rooting for either Impmon or Shinpimon. While in the first round, Shinpimon was being ridiculed. However, the mysterious digimon was quickly gaining a fan club for taking out Tentomon in three seconds flat. Many loyal fans were rooting for the small mouthy purple imp who was enjoying the fame.

"Ya know," mentioned Impmon while walking up to the stage with Ai. "Bein' a celebrity wouldn't be _that_ bad. I am pretty badass." The young Tamer scoffed, amused at the hybrid's comment.

"I don't think your brain could handle the ego boost. Now, stick to the plan okay Impmon? Don't get cocky," Ai frowned staring up ahead at the mysterious digimon: Shinpimon. The brown cloaked being was talking to it's mysterious Tamer who was cloaked as well in a brown garb. They were smaller, no doubt younger than thirteen. Shinpimon wasn't taller than a toddler, but something about them was setting Ai on edge-making her squirm. If there was something that Impmon and Lindy taught her while training, it was trust your instinct- it was usually right. "We don't know much about these guys."

The purple hybrid turned to Ai with a devil like smirk,

"Munchkin, when do I ever get cocky? I'm just sayin' that I'm gunna cream that guy in a minute. I almost feel bad." the virus laughed harshly. Ai rolled her eyes and nudged him on stage.

"Just stick to the plan. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." waved Impmon with his red glove at his Tamer who glared back in annoyance. "I trust ya, just be ready with those cards."

With a flick of her hand, she produced her cards and her purple D-Arc that she shared with Mako and Impmon. It was a little cracked but still good-provided that Ai didn't man handle it too roughly. Before Impmon was free from the hybrid curse, the drop of the device could cause him to change into his human form or a digimon. Now, it was controllable. Still, it would provide unfavourable results if during the battle, Impmon changed. It was still a secret to the world that Impmon and Lindy were hybrids.

"Now, to our next round!" The announcer called out, earning more cheer and uproar from fans. "On this side is Impmon and his Tamer, Ai Haruki! Give the young pair a hand!"

"Young? I'm eleven." Ai muttered, looking annoyed. She waved while Impmon crossed his arms smirking. His green eyes glared at his opponent who slowly climbed onto the arena. Shinpimon almost tripped but caught itself in time. This earned a smart ass remark from the purple digimon,

"Ya should go easy on the booze, buddy! I hear numbskulls like ya can't handle your liquor!"

The crowd laughed and rooted for Impmon louder. Apparently in a fight, having witty remarks would earn you brownie points from the audience. Impmon loved being the center of attention and this was nirvana for him.

"And in this corner," the announcer continued, "Is the mysterious Shinpimon and its partner, Ike Ramos. Opponents, prepare to fight! Don't forget, if you fall off the arena and hit the ground, you lose. No digivolving!" The announcer stepped out of the ring and let the two opponents take charge. Impmon lit a flame on his finger. Shinpimon stayed silent, crouching low to prepare defending itself from the flame attack.

"Don't worry. This will only sting for a second." Impmon called out, smirking. He was enjoying the banter plenty. The Tamer, Ike stayed silent. His face was shrouded from everyone with the secretive, brown cloak.

The crowd stood silent, waiting for the countdown of the match. Renamon and Rika watched nearby. They were curious of how the battle will turn out. Renamon didn't break her gaze from the match when she spoke to Rika softly,

"How long do you think it will take him to realize?"

Rika didn't reply for a second and sighed. Her violet eyes cast a reluctant look of amusement. Folding her arms she leaned back on a wall, getting comfortable.

"Probably, when it's too late."

Renamon did not respond, but the Tamer knew her partner agreed.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" The announcer shouted.

Impmon's body tightened. He could feel himself getting excited, the adrenaline pumping in him and his tail twitching for action. His fur stood on end and a small wisp of a flame flickered on his right forefinger. That Shinpimon won't know what hit it thought Impmon, positive that he had this battle in the bag.

Ai was behind him. She took a deep breath and focused her mind connection to Impmon. In seconds, the two were connected in mind and body. Whatever Impmon felt or saw, she could see and feel as well. It was useful to spot things her hybrid partner might not notice during the battle. It took awhile to get the hang of at first, but now it was starting to become as easy as flicking on a switch.

"GET SET!"

All was silent. Terriermon was upstairs with Henry watching the battle with a amused expression. He tugged on Henry's dark green blazer, excited. Henry was having a conversation with one of the American Tamers.

"Henry! The battle is about to start!"

The logical Tamer looked out at the battle with a disapproving glance. He didn't agree with the whole tournament, but it did bring a lot of Tamers in from the other countries. As long as they played by the rules, no one should get hurt and nothing should get damaged. If he was going to run the Hypnos department soon, then he needed to make sure this event goes without a hitch. Henry watched his partner wolf down popcorn, who was eager for the battle to commence.

"GO!"

When the bell chimed, Impmon casted his flames at Shinpimon as a distraction before charging over with a melee attack. Staying a distance or keeping close didn't matter with this digimon. Shinpimon leapt up high, avoiding the flames and flipped over Impmon with grace. Impmon saw Shinpimon twist its body behind him.

 _Behind!_ thought Ai.

 _I see it._ Impmon replied and lit several more flames up.

"Badaboom!"

The fireballs hit Shinpimon. It's body was in midair as it was impacted by the hot flames. With a grunt, it fell back a little. Impmon smirked as he was successful with the first hit.

 _Got it._

Shinpimon caught itself and landed on its feet. With a growl, it ran forward and punched Impmon. Impmon blocked it and sent a kick at the opponent's head, but the mysterious fighter ducked. While being this close and fighting, Impmon decided to use some of his witty banter.

"So, what's up with the cloak huh? Ya ugly or somethin'? You must have been born on the highway because that's where most accidents happen." Impmon smirked jumping up for a high kick. Shinpimon didn't miss a beat and blocked it. It tried to grab Impmon, but the purple rookie side stepped easily.

"I think it's because you're so ugly, that Hello Kitty said goodbye to you, huh? Am I right?" Impmon heard the crowd laugh and cheer him on. Taunting the opponent might not be the smartest thing to do, but he was good at it. Impmon could feel Ai laugh a little at the last comment.

Two fireballs came out of Shinpimon's hands and were sent to Impmon. Yawning, he caught one of them and sent it back.

"Sorry, but I'm a master of fire. Gotta try harder than that!" Impmon held up his red gloves and cried out, "Summon Flame!"

A ring of fire appeared around Shinpimon in an instant. This was part of the plan, first trap it, then set up alight like a roasted pig. There was no way it could get out of there.

"Looks like Shinpimon is trapped! What is it going to do?" The announcer cried leaving gasps and moans from Shinpimon 's fan club. It seemed like the fans were already giving up on the cloaked digimon who had gave no indication that it was defeated.

The air around Shinpimon suddenly was sucked in and the brown cloaked figure spun around, exhausting the flames as quickly as they appeared. Crouching, Shinpimon faced straight at Impmon-who gave an annoyed look.

"Hey ugly! I took some time to make those flames. I'm a little insulted."

 _Impmon, the Tamer was using a card! Be careful!_ Ai thought. She barely caught Ike swiping a card through his D-Arc-almost as if he didn't want anyone to see he was using it.

 _Card, shmard,_ Impmon rolled his eyes and ignored the sudden cheer from the crowd. The fan club of Shinpimon had spoken up again and raised their posters of the mysterious digimon. _Let's use one. Gimmie somethin' powerful._

" **Digi-Modify**!" Ai called out, smirking as she slide a card through her D-Arc.

" **Gabumon's Blue Blaster activate**!"

Impmon shot out blue fireballs at the rookie in rapid succession across the arena. He watched Shinpimon run. It was avoiding the hits, but with the smoke his attack was causing, Impmon lost track of his opponents whereabouts. Cursing, he asked Ai for help.

 _Can't see it! A little help here wouldn't hurt!_

 _Hang on, I see it at three o'clock!_ Ai thought, catching a glimpse of the brown cloak. It ducked into the smoke, focused on attacking the purple virus.

Impmon turned to his right and made contact with Shinpimon in a power struggle. Gripping his hands against the cloaked hands, Impmon narrowed his green eyes.

 _Ai, is there something familiar about this mon's, fighting style? The whole cloak and dagger routine? This 'mon has three fingers too..._

Ai could notice Impmon feeling a little uncomfortable with Shinpimon's fighting style. While Impmon preferred to use straight on firepower, this digimon was interested in outsmarting the opponent. Usually, the other digimon would have some kind of response to the purple rookie's mocking banter, but this one kept silent.

Impmon felt seconds tick by and he was getting annoyed. This guy should have been hurt by now, at least. Instead, Shinpimon seemed to be more energetic. It was light on its concealed feet and awaiting Impmon's next move.

"Badaboom!" Impmon called out, sending a few more flames at his opponent but Shinpimon cupped them and sent them back at him. Shocked, Impmon felt himself get hit by his own attack and stagger back, close to the edge of the arena.

"What gives, huh?" asked Impmon loudly pointing a red gloved finger at the rookie. "If I had to take a wild guess, I'm thinkin' ya look like your face caught on fire and someone

tried to put it out with a fork. I bet ya Digi-mommy didn't love ya!"

The crowd roared with laughter, enjoying the quips that Impmon was using on Shinpimon. A few even snorted out their drinks when they heard the last comment that Impmon called out. Shinpimon didn't reply, and just kicked Impmon back and raised its hands.

A ring of fire encircled Impmon from the ground enveloping the purple digimon quickly. Ai gasped, feeling the burns affect her and Impmon as they were licking both of their bodies ruthlessly. The flames almost pushed Impmon off the stage. He pushed back using his own fire power against Shinpimon's and growled.

"I ain't going down _that_ easy! Badaboom!" The fire wall was cancelled out by Impmon's fireballs. Impmon ran forward but darted to the side expecting an oncoming attack. However, Shinpimon spun around and kicked Impmon to the ground.

The crowd went wild, earning cheers and disapproval groans from Impmon's fans. Terriermon was having a blast watching the fight continue, obviously rooting for the mysterious challenger to kick some purple virus butt.

"C'mon Shinpimon! You might have a stupid name but you can still kick the little shit off the stage!" The bunny Digimon waved his arms, not noticing Henry giving a disapproving look.

"Terriermon..."

At the battle, Impmon growled while getting up. In his mind, he asked Ai if she was alright. Having the mental link was a two way street; what he felt, she felt. Right now, he was getting sore.

 _A little bloody nose isn't going to slow us down. Impmon, let's bring out the big guns._

 _Ready when you are! Give me the firepower!_

Ai slowly pulled out a card, smirking at the Tamer across the arena from her. The still cloaked Tamer gave no sign to being tired, or aggravated or even happy. He just stood still and silent. As hard as Ai tried to peer into the black hood, she couldn't find a single feature to determine who this Ike guy was. Just who was he? Was he even from this country?

 **"Digi-Modify! Meramon's flame fist activate!"**

Impmon gave a loud cry and punched forward with every force he could muster. The fireball roughly the size of the purple digimon himself was created with bright yellow and orange flames. To Impmon's horror, the fireball was slightly off course as he aimed it at the Tamer who was standing behind Shinpimon. The purple virus cursed in his head for aiming a little off.

 _What happened?_

 _I thought you were going to use the other Meramon card! Hope it can stop that before it hits the Ike guy. Shame if he ended up barbeque._

The crowd gasped watching the fireball slowly close in on Ike. For the first time, he made an reaction by stepping back and holding out his hand in front of him. Several members of the audience cried out in horror as the fireball loomed closer and closer towards Ike. In seconds, it was almost on him until the mysterious digimon took the hit and fell backwards, covered in flames. Fire started to consume the costume, and the peculiar Tamer looked a little shocked at the selfless act.

"HAH! That's what you get for wearing that ugly ass costume!" Impmon called out waving a fist in the air. "I hope you arn't too revolting! I don't want you to break all the cameras in here! Hell, I don't wanna puke up my lunch from looking at ya face!"

The fire was eating away quickly at Shinpimon, consuming the bottom of its cloak and working its way up. The feet that the mysterious digimon had revealed to be large dark blue feet with three claws on each foot. Impmon frowned, looking at them.

 _Impmon..._ Ai's voice sounded far away and a little frightened. Impmon felt the same way as a knot formed in his stomach and he was put into a cold sweat.

 _That can't be..._ Impmon's thoughts trailed as the two partners shared a mix feeling of surprise and intimidation. A nagging feeling at the back of his head was starting to become louder and louder in his mind. The hints were starting to piece together of why exactly Shinpimon was wearing a cloak and so was its Tamer. How the figure was able to control fire easily, and how it wasn't really affected by Impmon's smack talking, and the familiar size and shape.

It was because the two figures were not Shinpimon or Ike Ramos at all.

Quite the opposite.

Shaking her head, the 'Shinpimon' slowly grabbed the remains of the cloak. She was ready for it to come off. Throwing off the cloak, she saw that several people gasped and cried out in shock-Impmon included. She could see the purple virus' face become even more paler than before and she produced a sly grin on her face.

Impmon was now staring at a dark blue Impmon replica, who had a sea green bandana and gloves. On her tummy was a yellow cross which represented her crest of hope. Sea green eyes bore into his emerald ones and he could feel her emotions press onto him and his psychic link between him and Ai being hijacked by her.

 _Hello Impy...and Ai._ Lindy thought, showing a dangerous gleam in her eye. _Miss me?_

Terriermon spit out his popcorn in surprise, almost choking on a kernel. Henry quickly looked over at his partner, interrupted from talking to a few Tamers about the digital world. The blue haired, young adult was instantly worried that his partner was actually choking.

"Terriermon-what is it?"

"That isn't Shinpimon-that's Lindy!" Terriermon gasped. Then the digimon's dark beady eyes looked over at Impmon's shocked expression. With a burst of laughter, Terriermon lost his composure and sprawled down on the chair. "Look at Impmon's face!" He cackled, kicking his tiny legs in the air. "Look at his stupid face! He's _so_ going to get it now from his girlfriend!"

Crowd members looked amazed, confused, and shocked at the reveal of the mysterious challenger. What was a dark blue Impmon dong here? The Tamer took off his hood as well and it revealed it to be a young boy around eleven years old, with striking similar features as Ai. Same brown hair, and same brown eyes staring easily at his twin sister. The Tamer in question was none other than Mako Haruki.

 _Hi, sis! Took you guys long enough to figure us out._ Mako thought grinning and he gave a small wave. Ai narrowed her brown eyes, opening up the psychic link to Mako.

 _What the hell do you two think you're doing?_

 _We're competing, what else do you think we're doing?_ Lindy thought, kicking her burnt costume off the stage. She sounded a little annoyed, but that was because she had Yuki working on making that disguise for awhile. Now, it was charred by Impmon. The hybrid turned back to Impmon who still had his mouth hung open. Several people cheered and shouted various statements to Lindy and Impmon.

"It's a blue Impmon!" One person shouted.

"He looks like a chick!"

"Who the heck cares! She can take this smart mouth on!"

"Impmon! Kick her butt!"

Lindy crouched, preparing to attack again. Impmon held up a gloved hand looking a little weary of the other hybrid. Why did he have to say all those remarks about her being ugly? How mad was she? Maybe she could be talked to, he thought optimistically.

 _Hang on toots, let's talk about this-_

"Summon Flame!" Lindy cried bringing up fire around Impmon with a flick of her wrist. He gasped and dove out of the way before the flames engulfed him. The purple imp ran, throwing a few fire balls at Lindy. He could feel Lindy and Mako sever their psychic connection. It was just Ai and Impmon now.

 _Did you know about this?_ Ai asked running a hand through her brown hair, bewildered at the change of events.

 _Ya think I would have said all those things to her if I did!? She's going to roast me on a spit fire! How didn't you sense that was Mako?!_

Ai sent a prang of annoyance at Impmon. _Mako cut off his connection to me, it's not like I can just know that my twin is here. We're not totally psychic. How didn't you know your girlfriend was here?!_

Impmon felt himself become flustered at the word of 'girlfriend'. _Ai, ya know I hate that word. This is just great! We're battling our other partners- no wonder they knew all of our moves!_

 _Impmon, this doesn't change anything._ Ai gave a confidant smile. _We can still win this. Lindy has been a digimon for less time than you. You still have the upper hand._

He parried a fireball aimed at his head and sent another back to the dark blue virus. His partner was right, Impmon had been a digimon for way longer than Lindy had. This does not change anything.

"Toots-C'mon! How was I supposed to know that was you?" Impmon blocked a roundhouse kick from Lindy and grunted when she threw him over her shoulder. The force of her throw caused Impmon to slide almost completely off the arena. To his luck, he caught on the edge and lifted himself up. Crowds were cheering at his recovery and he narrowed his eyes.

"Ya know what? Fine! If you wanna play rough? I'll play rough!"

Lindy was not prepared for Impmon checking her straight on with his shoulder. It was a crude attack, but it worked at throwing her off. She gasped staggering back and was teetering on the edge of the arena. Gaining her balance, Lindy sighed in relief. However, she took too much time to recover as Impmon was already up in her face. He unceremoniously pushed his girlfriend off the arena.

Impmon turned around before she hit the ground and jumped up in victory. It was a little rough, but him and Ai were triumphant in the end. After all, he won almost all of the sparring matches against Lindy. Glancing at Ai to expect a smile, he saw that Ai was shaking her head, opening her mouth slightly. The purple virus cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 _Ai, what's up? We won!_

 _Impmon, behind you!_

Ai's voice sounded a little afraid and Impmon couldn't turn around completely before a force knocked him flying out of the ring. It was with such a strong force that he couldn't think of any recovery other than changing forms. He activated his power and changed into his mega form, Beelzemon. With his black wings flapping, he managed to not hit the wall. Growling, he looked down on the stage. A white digimon was waiting for him, crossing her arms. Between his change and Lindenmon, Lindy's mega form, there sparked a new kind of enthusiasm from the spectators.

"THEY'RE MEGAS!"

"How did they do that?"

"Wow..."

"Holy shit…"

Several voices cried out in shock and excitement. A few Tamers took out their D-Arcs to read the data that was presented to them. After learning that one was a Demon Lord and the other was a Holy Angel, a few went ecstatic. This battle was just getting good.

 _Beelzemon, you idiot-_

Ai gasped as her partner cut off the link. She screamed at him, saying that the dark biker angel was going to get disqualified, but the mega ignored her. The Tamer huffed and crossed her arms. Across, Mako was looking the same, giving an dejected look to Lindenmon.

Beelzemon swooped down and landed on the arena. He looked as intimidating as ever with his tall body covered in black leather, a bomber jacket and a purple face mask concealing his face. Three emerald eyes shone out of them and they were giving an annoyed expression. He knew that she had the advantage of close combat, but he was better at long distance. Equipped on his arm was a large laser cannon that he knew he couldn't use. It would be too powerful and someone could get hurt. A shotgun was attached to his back, while another one was on his right leg. Beelzemon considered using them.

The other mega hybrid, Lindenmon looked radiant and angelic with her white body and clothes. Her mistletoe wings were sparkling with the stadium light shining down on her. Two, dull, white horns were perched on her head. Her clothes were a simple shirt and long pants exposing her midriff. Locks of blonde hair was all over her face but her white flower was perched on her head without disturbance. Among the pale skin, her sea green eyes shone at Beelzemon dauntlessly. In certain light, you could see the glimmer of large hands floating around her-ready to attack Beelzemon.

This was going to be an interesting battle between a Demon Lord and a Holy Angel. Many people knew a few of the Holy Angels would be at the convention but not Lindenmon. Some of them were dazed by her beauty and grace she possessed. Others were smitten by the Demon Lord. Terriermon was at the edge of his seat upstairs, ignoring a horrified look upon Henry's face. Now _this_ was a battle!

Beelzemon and Lindenmon stared at each other for a moment. The announcer cut in before either could make an attack.

" **MATCH OVER! BOTH OF YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED FOR DIGIVOLVING!"**

"That's bullshit!" Beelzemon called out angrily. His wings puffed up as he pointed at the white mega, "She changed first!"

"You almost hurt Mako. Technically, you should be disqualified." Lindenmon replied coolly, flying away from an enraged Beelzemon.

It was a long argument but eventually it was decided that both were to forfeit for breaking the rules. Beelzemon was about to say something smart to the referee but Ai had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. The young Tamer was no where near as tall nor strong as her mega partner, but she could at least make sure he didn't make an fool of himself. Ai didn't like the idea of losing, but rules were rules and she knew when to call it quits.

The dark mega changed back into Impmon and followed Ai off the stage. He sulked behind, preparing for Lindy to smack him. They met up in the competitors lounge where champion digimon were waiting for their round to start. It had chairs, a few couches, and a snack table sitting in the corner. It was spacious but with all the larger digimon in there, it seemed tiny.

Lindy and Mako followed behind Impmon and Ai calmly. The two were talking about their now charred, brown cloaks. Lindy's would be unsalvageable, as the flames ate up most of it.

"Don't worry Lindy, I'm sure mom can make us new ones for next year." Mako comforted putting a hand on Lindy.

"I still feel bad, she put so much work into this." Lindy sighed. She looked up at Impmon. He crossed his arms and gave a glare.

"What are you even _doing_ here?"

"Like, I said," Lindy said grabbing an apple and eating it. "I was here to win the money with Mako."

"But you said you were stuck in Canada with an exam!" Ai pointed out. "Not only you lied, but you got Mako to play against us."

"I agreed to this, Ai. Lindy came to me with the idea a few days ago, she wanted her revenge while I was going to get that new X-box. She wanted the money too for some vacation her and the Canadian Tamers are going on." Mako explained grabbing some muffins for himself. He shoved one into his mouth, enjoying the free food.

"Revenge?" Ai asked changing her intense brown eyes into worried ones. "Lindy, why do you want revenge on Impmon?"

Lindy stopped eating and stared at Impmon. With a sniff, she turned her head in contempt.

"I think Impmon would be better to explain that."

Impmon froze as Mako and Ai looked at him with a confused expression. Usually, Lindy was pretty mild tempered but sometimes, Impmon's pranks would go a little too far. The rookie looked at Lindy.

"Is this _still_ cause I put that cream stuff in your shampoo?"

The question was met with Lindy jumping over to him with an enraged expression.

"That 'cream stuff' was Nair! It makes hair fall out! I had to get my hair cut because of that stunt!"

The twins remembered the last time Lindy visit them and Impmon. She travelled back to Canada without saying much to anyone, and seemed a little upset while wearing a hat. It was obvious that she didn't want to change forms, but Mako coerced the dark blue imp to see how bad it really was.

"I'm sure you are over reacting, Lindy." Mako soothed. With a frown, she walked over to a hidden alcove and quickly changed into her human form. There, the twins looked at her hair.

After UltimateChaosmon, Lindy had grew a few more inches and looked older; around her age of nineteen. While Lindy was glad that she could go get her drivers license, or have a drink with her friends, it was unnerving to change from a fourteen year old to one of nineteen. Even though she lived through six years of the curse, she felt like she lost them.

The hair was still bright blonde-a trade mark of Lindy. It was usually long and wavy, giving it a beach vibe. Today, it was cut in a more drastic way. The one side was shaved off, giving a edgy look to the hybrid. the other side was styled normally in wavy locks but put into a messy braid. It was assumed that Lindy rubbed in the Nair cream on her one side of the head and didn't realize before it was too late. Ai gasped, trying to hold a laugh back while Mako shook his head not taking his eyes off Lindy.

"Impmon, you are so lucky she isn't going to kill you."

"I found it hilarious, actually." Impmon objected, taking a few steps back from the young woman. "Toots, the hair looks fine-"

"I liked my hair, you jerk! I had to go find a hairdresser and pray for a miracle! I can't believe you!" Lindy crossed her arms and turned her head away.

The twin Tamers were looking from the blonde hybrid to Impmon with an uneasy expression on their faces. Sometimes, the couple fought on a few things but usually it was cleared up. This time, it looked like Lindy was actually upset. Concerned, the Tamers felt like they needed a minute to talk on their own. Ai came up with an excuse to check on the match going on between Renamon and Monodramon while Mako wanted to actually say hi to Suzie.

Ai gave a sympathetic look to the purple rookie.

 _Just tell her you're sorry, she isn't going to burn you alive._

 _You don't know that..._ Impmon replied blazingly and cut off the connection with Ai. In seconds, the twins were gone and Impmon was left on his own with a pissed off girlfriend.

While the hybrid couple were trying to approach civil terms on their little argument, Guilmon was sniffing around the arena. He caught a scent of who he was tracking just not too long ago...where could it have gone? Casting his eyes around, he searched for that figure he saw back at the question and answer panel he was falling asleep at. Takato was more for answering questions. Gulimon wanted to either play some games, or eat more Nutella pockets Lindy brought over from Canada. Those were _so_ delicious...

Snapping his neck around, the digimon saw the cloaked figure wandering around by the vendors, checking the place out. Normally, Gulimon wouldn't be so interested but he smelled so strange! It was unlike anything he smelled before! Gulimon had to know who this guy was! Wagging his tail, the rookie took off towards the vendors trying to keep the cloaked figure in sight.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay, I'll admit this is one of my favourite chapters. It's just hilarious Impmon said all that stuff to Lindy. Shinpi means mystery in Japanese. Therefore, it's mysterymon!

The twins share Lindy and Impmon equally as partners, that means Mako can battle with Impmon and Ai can battle with Lindy. It's pretty even. Now, we _still_ don't know who Guilmon's chasing! I think strange things are happening around the Expo, don't you?

Up next, the Digimon Queen versus the Legendary Tamer! This should be an interesting match...


	6. A Legendary Heart for a Queen

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Legendary Heart for a Queen**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I think I'll publish on Friday's and Sunday's. So, Sunday, you will be getting another chapter-just this one was so short-and the next one is a game changer. Alright, let's set up the board for Rika and Ryo here. And you all get to read _another_ battle! Golly, I'm spoiling everyone! Who will win this battle? Our lovely Digimon Queen and Renamon? Or the Legendary Tamer and Monodramon? Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

It was only the promise that the next match was the Legendary Tamer versus the Digimon Queen that got everyone to cooperate and settle down. Emotions were running high from the disqualification of the two mega digimon that were about to duke it out. People were complaining that the referee stopped one of the coolest matches. Rules were rules-if a digimon digivolves, they're out.

Rika and Renamon walked on stage, unfazed by the flashing lights and cries from fans. Focused and precise they gave a polite wave and awaited for their challengers.

"Ugh, typical Lindy. Always so dramatic when she battles. Henry is going to kill her and Impmon." Rika commented, looking back to the tent where Lindy had walked into. Renamon agreed, but told Rika to concentrate on the upcoming match with Ryo. Rika was dying for a chance to beat Ryo-after a defeat during a card tournament many, many years ago. This time, Ryo's ego was going to get pummelled.

"Hey, wildcat!" Ryo called out, waving an arm frantically. "Try to go easy on an old Tamer like me, okay?" The blue eyed man gave a flirty wink.

There were a few things that truly got under Rika's skin. One being Kazu and his idiot ideas, two was this guy. She clenched her fists and fought the blush sneaking into her cheeks. Easy my ass, she thought. He was only a year older than her-and acted like he was ten years younger.

"Renamon, walk all over him."

"With pleasure." replied the vulpine, ready to strike.

Monodramon waddled forward and looked back to Ryo. "You _sure_ this is a good idea? What if I digivolve?"

"I trust you Monodramon, and we have our little tricks." Ryo stood proud, which was very true to who he was. The man was cocky, but had the right amount of charisma to woo anyone-well, almost anyone. He cast a longing look to the red head beauty across from him. He had his eye on Rika for a long time.

As soon as the announcer cried out for the battle to begin, Renamon was on point-unleashing her power.

"Diamond Storm!"

Dozens of tiny crystal shards appeared at her side and rained upon Monodramon. He countered with his forearm blades and protected himself. The impact left a cloud of smoke that concealed the battle ground. As the smoke disappeared, it was revealed that the two were engaged in hand to hand combat-dodging attacks, countering them, and jumping around. All of this was a blur to the naked eye but Ryo and Rika had seen this before with their digimon. They understood what was going on.

Renamon hit Monodramon successfully in the jaw, sending him backwards, tumbling almost to the edge of the ring. Luckily, Monodramon parried a final kick and tripped the yellow fox so he could recover. A streak of purple out of the corner of Renamon's eye told her he was going to try and flank her.

A moment passed and before even Rika could see it, Renamon bent backwards-so far it looked like she was Neo from the Matrix. Monodramon had almost had her in his powerful jaws where once trapped, it would be difficult to get out. Avoid the maw, Renamon thought to herself.

"Hey Rika, are you free next weekend?!" Ryo asked-well more yelled across the battle field. Rika gave a bomb shelled look. Was that _idiot_ really asking her out during a match? The red head bit back a wave of anger but it still came bubbling out,

"You have some god damn nerve to be flirting with me during a competition!" Ryo laughed. He rubbed the back of his head,

"Well, you are hard for find lately. I thought now might be my one chance. Shall I pick you up for eight on Saturday? We can catch a movie if you'd like."

Renamon sent another array of diamond shards to stop the oncoming attack from the dragon digimon. With grace unmatched, she black flipped, landing near Rika.

"Is he going to stop talking or will I have to give him a warning?"

The voice was calm but Rika could tell her partner was becoming irritated. That was easy to tell for the Tamer. Her tail twitched wildly when the cool composure of Renamon was fading. The red head woman pulled out a card. Looking at it, she told Renamon that it was time to stop playing around.

" **Digi-Modify! Radiant form activate!"**

Renamon felt a surge of power fill her and became enveloped in a faint pink glow. Good. Now, she packed some bite. It was time to send this dragon back to the dark ages the fox thought, cracking a smirk. Renamon dashed forward to deliver a kick to send Monodramon flying. The burst of speed plus the power would leave not too much damage but enough to get him off the ring. Ryo's voice cut through, seconds before Renamon landed her attack.

 **"Digi-Modify! Expansion!"**

The purple dragon was not the largest rookie. He was sized smaller than Renamon but much bigger than Terriermon. The closest one his height would be Guilmon, but Monodramon was more bulky. The relevance of his size mattered because the card that Ryo used, caused him to become black and sparkled like a thousand stars in space. He physically expanded, growing larger and larger by seconds taking precious space in the arena. Renamon stopped her attack.

"Oh, shit." Rika cursed.

The plan was simple to figure out. Since Renamon had space to move and be quick-Ryo simply gave Monodramon the power to take up all the space of the arena. He was going to force her digimon off the stage!

Rike scowled. Of course she did not have hyper wing-she gave one of her last ones to Ai in case she needed it. Stupid move. Rika bit back a cry of frustration. What was Renamon going to do now?

"He's getting too big. I won't be able to keep up." Renamon growled, with an undertone of frustration that matched her partners. At this point, the fox was on top of the large galaxy coloured Monodramon, avoiding erratic movements of him throwing her off the stage. All the while, Ryo was wearing a shit-eating grin. It made Rika want to smash his face with anything she could find that was hard, heavy, and left marks.

In her hand, she had four cards. Too many used on Renamon and it would become overwhelming-plus there were disastrous consequences if two cards contradicted. Therefore, her Goliath card was out. No use digivolving, so that card was gone. Speed would be nice but Renamon needed to get Monodramon to stop growing. The last card was a Bakemon card. Useless! Rika was unsure of what to do. No Digivolutions were allowed, her cards were less than satisfactory, and Monodramon would not stop fucking growing!

 _Maybe he doesn't have to stop growing._

An idea bloomed into her mind and flooded. Looking up, Rika saw her plan.

"Renamon give your radiant form to Monodramon!"

"What?" Renamon was not usually surprised, but the command made Renamon lose a step. She was almost caught in Monodramon's large maw. Luckily, she rolled under and climbed on his back. It stung to be touching the 'expanded' digimon since it was a side effect but Renamon could ignore it for now.

"Trust me, we got this!" Rika pointed up. The yellow fox only took one second to cast her blue eyes upwards and understood the Tamer's clever plan.

Renamon dove up, looking like she was about to send another 'Diamond Storm' attack. Instead, the pink light that enveloped Renamon went into Monodramon with a rush, making him glow bright pink.

Monodramon was the size of the arena itself and grew even larger. Ryo's once confidant demeanour changed slowly into suspicion.

"What are you up to, wildcat?"

"You'll see." Rika replied in a strangely pleasant voice. Renamon finished giving the rookie her power and leapt up as high as she could grabbing a banner and was hanging. Now, it was a waiting game.

Realization dawned on Ryo's face on what the two ladies were planning. Monodramon was not going to stop growing and eventually throw himself off the arena. Because of that Radiant card, he was expanding twice as quick! They was going to let time take it's course.

"Monodramon! Grab Renamon!"

" **Digi-Modify! Bakemon's phase activate!"**

Rika knew he could try that, so Renamon hung on to the banner, mildly content with her body looking a little transparent. She was still able to latch onto the banner, but Monodramon could not grab her as hard as he tried. His claws passed through the vulpine digimon. He let out a roar of frustration.

The extremely large dinosaur was spilling over the stage. Ryo was forced to walk backwards or get hit in the face with his partners tail. Searching for cards, he couldn't find anything to cancel or shrink him. The deed was done. Monodramon was half standing on the stage and half off it, wearing a disappointed look on his face. With a final yelp, Monodramon fell back, making him lose the match. The thud caused a rumble, shaking the whole area.

"Match over!" Renamon and Rika are the victors!" The announcer shouted.

The Digimon Queen struck back and won against the Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama! Feeling smug and content, Rika tossed the defeated Tamer a cancellation card-not the most useful card, but would have saved his butt. Ryo muttered a thanks and used it, shrinking Monodramon back to normal.

"I got cocky." Ryo admitted, picking up an exhausted Monodramon. "Nice thinking with the over power strategy. That's why I like you. You're smart and so beautiful..."

"Ugh, stop it Ryo," Rika turned her head away. "Maybe, if you actually respected me instead of chasing me like a dog treat, I would consider going out with you. Now? Forget it. Let's go, Renamon."

"Wait Rika-" He put a hand out, but Rika had already left.

The little backlash from her left Ryo stunned and hurt. Turning around, him and Monodramon left the stage, ignoring the crowd and the rest of the Expo. If Renamon and Rika had argued with Ryo a second longer, they would have seen Guilmon run by, chasing a small cloaked figure.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Short chapter, I know. Rika doesn't seem to be making sense-I mean she likes Ryo, but why is she so mean to him sometimes? Maybe Renamon will figure it out. Next, we are going back to Takato AND we will finally figure out who the hell Guilmon has been chasing! Stay tuned.


	7. The Good, the Bad, and the Prophecy

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Good, the Bad, and a Prophecy**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Alright, so it should be Sunday when you are reading this chapter. We are ramping things up here and it will get interesting. We're also back with Takato! I wonder who Guilmon was following all this time...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I also do not own Destiny and Fate-that belongs to BookWormGal. I own Lindy.

* * *

Takato let out a sigh of relief, as he finished his drawn out conversation with his mother and father. It started out as an attempt to locate Guilmon, then it quickly switched to a lecture about not helping around the bakery enough, then finally to a whole 'what are you going to do with your life?' interrogation. His mother was talking mostly, while his father added a word in-between. The two were worried about his education and what he wanted to do with his life. Being a lawyer or a doctor didn't really interest him, and he sucked at math, so engineer was off the table. Being a Tamer didn't have too many perquisites. He had Guilmon, they worked together well, and he was accustomed to having to fight digimon. But, was that all Takato was _able_ to do?

Now, he had lost sight of Guilmon for almost two hours. Where the hell could he have gone? Worry had already settled in Takato's stomach. Now, it changed into panic. Was it possible someone could have taken him? What was he going to do now?

Luck could not had been more obvious other than grabbing Takato and hitting him in the face. He caught a glimpse of the red digimon running past his eyes, making a loud 'woosh' sound. Jumping into action, he caught up to a focused Guilmon.

"Guilmon! Where have you been? You scared the shit out of me." Takato's relieved expression changed into curiosity.

The minor scolding was unheard by Guilmon. Maybe, there really was a rogue digimon around. Takato observed that his digimon was acting differently than when a rogue digimon was nearby. His personality was still the same, no dilated pupils, no feral growling, no raspy voice, just him simply...focused.

"Takato, we need to follow him." Guilmon pointed a claw at the small hooded figure drifting between crowds-completely unnoticed by anyone else. It danced around the legs and bodies, not missing a beat. Perplexed, the Tamer was about to ask more questions when his cell phone beeped.

"What? H-hold on, Guilmon." Takato jogged to keep up with his partner and answered his cell phone. "Hello?" He almost hit a person and apologized, staying with Guilmon.

"It's Henry. You need to come up to the panel room, now."

"Can't it wait? I'm a little busy-" Takato pushed aside a group of Tamers, so he could continue jogging with Guilmon. He rushed out a 'sorry' for the intrusion.

"No, that figure your running after is leading you two up to where I am."

"Why-" Takato was getting annoyed with all the chasing, and lack of actual information. His patience was certainty being tested today. Henry interrupted him again.

"Because it's partner is here with me and Terriermon. She won't say anything useful until 'the original group' is 'united'. I'm calling Rika right now."

Takato was met with a dial tone and he cried out in anger. What the hell was going on? Henry was vague, Guilmon was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, and there was this mysterious cloaked figure! Not to mention how much of a lecture Impmon and Lindy were going to get from him and everyone else. Changing into mega digimon at the competition was about as low key as wearing a neon flashing sign saying 'Hey! Look at me!' Takato had to focus on one thing at a time or he would go nuts.

First order of business was following the figure ahead of him and ask who it was.

Takato ran along with Guilmon up the stairs, leading to the panel room. The figure jumped up the stairs effortlessly, showcasing its agility. It must be a digimon-no human could move that fast the Tamer thought. But, why was Guilmon not going all 'feral' on it? This was so strange to Takato.

The duo followed all the way up, not exchanging any words. Takato was too tired from all the running and stairs. When they arrived into the panel room, it was empty except for Henry, a bloated Terriermon, and another hooded figure around the size of a child. The face could not be seen, as hard as Takato tried. Henry was fidgeting with his cell phone, keeping an uneasy eye on the ambiguous figure.

"What's going on? Who are you guys?" Takato asked, stepping towards the hooded child. The other cloaked figure went over and stood beside the child. "Are you a Tamer of some sort?"

"Please, all will be explained when the rest arrive." The figure did not even shift feet or move an inch. Her voice spoke clearly, but it was in a occult tone. "Do not worry, for I am your ally and friend."

It only took a few more seconds for a panting Rika and a materializing Renamon to burst forth into the room, growling and prepared to attack. The woman clenched her hands into fists.

"Okay, you smart ass. Let my friends go or else!" Rika held her blue D-Arc ready to change with Renamon into Sakyuamon. "I told you this was going to happen, Takato! They must be part of the Anti-Digimon Association!"

No one was sure why the two mysterious figures were so placid. They just stood next to each other, undisturbed by Rika's obvious threat. The female child took off her hood to reveal a girl, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her beige skin contrasted the dark, woollen cloak. The other figure revealed himself as well, earning several gasps and shocked expressions from the group.

"My name is Destiny and this is Fate." The girl pointed to her partner-a complete look alike of Impmon. "We have a prophecy for you that involves the balance of the different worlds."

* * *

Ian and Lindy were sitting along a wall, watching the Exposition guests walk by. They were sitting close, with Lindy resting her head on the hybrid's shoulder. The two had declared peace for now, as Ian promised he would make it up to her for the prank. He didn't know it would upset her this much to lose a bit of her hair. Genuinely, he found the new hair edgy and attractive.

"How has everything been here?" Lindy asked, playing with a loose string on her boyfriend's shirt.

Ian shrugged indifferently, "The munchkins are excited to be here, and Tai and Yuki are goin' away again for another book tour. We're probably gunna get stuck watching them again."

Lindy yawned, watching the crowds of people walk by. It was nice that the two just appeared to be a normal couple sitting together when in fact, an hour ago, they were the 'legendary megas' in battle. It was the kind of privacy that the two appreciated. They knew there was going to be a long lecture from Henry about the little stunt they pulled-but that would be later. There was more important matters to discuss.

"We still need to talk to Ai and Mako about us, Impy. About our pasts..."

Ian gave an uncomfortable sound, almost like an 'hmph'. Lindy sat up fully and looked at her boyfriend.

"Ian, we agreed on this. It's time to tell them. About Leomon, about Ethan-everything."

The two hybrids agreed awhile ago on telling Ai and Mako about the death of Leomon. What Ian did as Beelzemon when he first got his power, and the terror he caused to the Tamers would have to be explained. It was becoming almost impossible to hold the secret any longer. Lindy also wanted to tell Ai and Mako about what happened with her and Ethan Colons when he died. While her confession was more minor, Ian's was a game changer. It was unsure how their Tamers would react. Would they be okay with the fact that one of their partners murdered Jeri's digimon and loaded his data? Would Ai and Mako hate him? The thought of losing the two made Ian clench his fists and stand up abruptly.

"I really don't wanna do this, toots." Ian looked at his hands uneasily, expecting them to suddenly change into the claws he wore as Beelzemon. "They're gunna hate me..."

Ian felt a warm hug from Lindy, comforting him very little. She looked up at him.

"No, they won't. They love us. How long have we all been together?" The question made Ian think for a minute. It had been almost...six years? Six years ago, a stupid, blonde teenage girl knocked on Ai and Mako's door, unsuspecting that she will become their digimon and partner. The thought made Ian almost chuckle. Instead, his lips twitched to a smirk.

"Almost six years. That long, huh? I feel like an old 'mon."

Ian knew Lindy was right. It was better to tell the twins now, rather than them finding out from someone else. There were close calls with them; wondering why he always watched Jeri like a hawk. Or, the twins would ask about the nightmares constantly. His dreams reminded him of what he did with vivid imagery and horrifying re-enactments of him; killing not only Leomon but Lindy or Ai and Mako some nights. Or even, when the twins would ask details on what Ian did in the digital world with the Tamers on their first adventure, he would purposefully be vague. Somehow, he couldn't quite find anything more tactful than saying ' Oh, you know. Just trying to kill the Tamers and murdered Leomon which caused Jeri to temporarily become engulfed in sadness'.

Lindy came up with the plan to sit the twins down and talk to them privately, all four of them. Lindy would go first, explaining the time during D-Reaper where she told one of her best friends, Ethan Colons, to die as they were in a hazard zone. How she felt him push her out of the way as a red blob consumed Ethan beside her and disappeared within the monster. She would have to describe how she could never take back those words, the very last words she told him was to ' _die_ '. Afterwards, the twins would then listen to Ian's story. His awful story that no matter how hard he could wish it, how hard he could try, Leomon was never going to come back because he killed him. It was time for them to know. Lindy was going to be there, and Ian knew the twins loved him. Just that, would they still love him after learning about this?

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it?" asked Lindy, and cupped Ian's face. "We can get though this. We're the unstoppable team, right?"

"The toughest and meanest around." joked Ian. He gently clasped Lindy's hand. "Let's go get 'em. The sooner we do this, the less time I can chicken out." The two went to go find Ai and Mako, but saw someone else standing in their way. Lindy gave a gasp at whom it was and went rigid.

"Lindy, it is a pleasure to see you again." the man spoke softly, as if he was partaking in a causal conversation with an old friend. The man seemed normal. Tall, fair skinned, black hair and a goatee. He wore a simple dark suit, complete with a black tie. The only striking feature on the man was his eyes. They were an eerie yellow that Lindy had only seen once before. In the other reality where she was sent to a long time ago. The same man that told her it was her destiny to be Ai and Mako's digimon, was now standing before her.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" Lindy sidestepped around a perturbed Ian and slowly walked towards him. Ian pulled her back while maintaining eye contact with the man.

"Lindy, who the fuck is this guy? Do ya sense his energy? It ain't normal." He whispered into her ear.

"Relax, he's not dangerous. Remember I told you about my little trip to that crappy world where you were a jerk?" The faint memory of Lindy acting like a complete lunatic, jumping around, kissing him saying she was thankful that he wasn't a drunk passed through his mind. Oh right, the alternate reality.

Ian remembered the crazy story that Lindy told him of how she was sent to a world where Ai was a hybrid, he was an alcoholic, and everything was messed up. He also saw that she realized who she was supposed to be and accepted her role as Ai and Mako's other digimon partner. Lindy was afraid that she would make Ian mad, but in fact he was ecstatic that she was officially part of the team. It was easier handling the twins as a duo and having someone watch your back in battle. Ian also remembered Lindy describing Azazel to him-but he never imagined _this_ is what he was like. An awful feeling ate at his gut.

"Lindy, I don't like him." Ian felt tense, like a tiger about to strike if any ill came to him or Lindy. He had no idea what this _thing_ was.

"Come with me." Azazel smiled and waved a hand, not even paying mind to Ian's apprehension. "I have your lovely Tamers waiting for us in a private room, where we can chat."

He started to stroll through the Exposition, unbothered by the crowds. It appeared that they simply parted for him-from his presence or pure coincidence, it was unknown. Lindy glanced at Ian,

"It's not like we have a choice if Ai and Mako are there."

"Can't we catch a break from all this weird mumbo jumbo?" muttered Ian. He gave a dirty look to Azazel and begrudgingly, followed behind. His instinct was shrieking at him to run or flee, like a predator was hunting him. Ian was just not sure what his intentions were. Was Azazel being friendly or not?

No one spoke a word except Azazel himself, who chatted happily about the battle the two participated in and complimented them on their skills. As well, he talked about trying the famous 'Guilmon Bread'.

"A little too sweet for my liking, but I'm picky."

They passed the bakery stall itself and went into a small hallway on the left. A few doors lined it, hosting meeting rooms and offices. Upon the last one on the right, was a small board room with a long, dark table and swivel chairs to match. Ai and Mako were playing on the chairs seeing how fast they could spin. Ai spun herself faster, sticking her tongue out at her twin brother. The hybrids let out a sigh of relief. Ian piped up,

"Ai, you're gunna get sick doin' that."

"Hey!" Mako shouted, getting off the chair. "Look, it's the man that took us to see you when we were little, Ian! We never got to say thank you, Mr. Azazel."

Azazel ruffled Mako's brown hair, nearly causing Ian to blow a vein. No one touches his Tamers, especially some freak that could travel between realities. The man gave a little chuckle,

"Well, you are most certainty welcome, Mako."

"Mr. Azazel, you can tell us why you're here now?" Ai asked, finishing her spin on the chair and sat down. Mako copied his sister and plopped himself on a dark chair. Lindy and Ian remained standing, arms crossed. They two opened up a link to the twins so all four could communicate. The twins felt it and complied.

 _Don't be too friendly with him, guys._ Ian thought.

 _Why?_ Mako replied.

 _He helped us before and he seems nice._ Ai chirped.

 _Ai, lotta people in the world seem nice at first and give ya things you like._ Ian thought in a serious tone. _But, that doesn't mean they're your friend._

"Am I interrupting your little telepathy conversation?" Azazel asked, smiling at the shocked faces from the children and hybrids. Ian gave a sound of disapproval.

"Ya know it's rude to eavesdrop. Where did ya learn your manners?"

"Apologies," Azazel put a hand up. "But, I have things I need to discuss. Obviously, I did not show up just to socialize." With a wave of his arm, the chairs and table disappeared with a 'pop' sound.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Mako asked, looking bewildered at the magic act. Ai was stunned at the impressive display.

"Oh, that was nothing. Just a drop of the power I'm capable of," Azazel motioned to Lindy and Ian. "Among that was the power to change these two into hybrids. I'm sure the two of them told you what happened when each became the impressive specimen I had the inspiration of creating. The ability to grant wishes is upon us, but as well, we have specific abilities to make the world for round. For example, I control reality and manage them. Not as simple of a task as you think, but useful nonetheless." The explanation earned a variety of responses. Awe, interest, disgust, and an unreadable expression upon Lindy's face.

Azazel continued, "You see, I came here because you two owe me a favour. My 'colleagues' and I didn't exactly see...eye to eye. We had a little disagreement and they casted me out. I need some...persuasion if you know what I mean."

"Let me guess: you want _us_ to help _you_ get back in with your little tree house club so you can play tea party."

Ai and Mako laughed at Ian's joke. He was pretty funny when being rude. Lindy made a displeased sound, and shifted her focus to Azazel.

"Are those 'colleagues' the ones that locked away UltimateChaosmon when we defeated him?"

Azazel nodded and changed his usually pleasant face into a disgusted one.

"Those _traitors_ thought they were so much better than me. They don't see the potential in you as hybrids. The perfect blend of digimon and human, able to change and adapt. It's perfection-"

"-which was also a curse at first. Let's not forget that obvious detail." mouthed off Ian. "It was only because of your 'traitor' buddies that we got a grip on our forms. Ya got any freakin' clue how hard it was not being able to protect those two?" Ian pointed a finger at the twins with an enraged expression on his face. His eyes could have intimidated the meanest digimon.

"We lost family because of the curse! As far as I'm concerned, we don't owe you anything, Azazel." Lindy agreed walking over to the twins, her voice turning ice cold. "If that's all, then we're leaving." Mako shrugged.

"Sorry, Mr. Azazel. But, if our partners don't want to help you out, then it's their choice."

"Plus, you made them suffer for a long time." Ai pointed out, flipping her hair braid, and waving. "Later!"

"Let's go, munchkins." Ian joined them, and they went to the door.

 _Pop_.

The door disappeared instantly. It was there a second ago, but now it was a clean wall, matching the rest of the room. An uneasy feeling dug itself into Ai and Mako. Something along the lines of, 'what had we gotten ourselves into now?' entered their minds.

"I'm afraid, I wasn't really asking." Azazel announced, making it clear that the quartet were stuck in the room, against their wishes.

Ian was trying not to lose his patience, but he was failing. Standing back turned, he spoke calmly; something that made him very, very, scary.

"Looks like I got two choices here. Either, you bring that damn door back and I'll leave you be," Ian turned around, eyes blazing in anger. " Or, I'll _make_ you bring the damn door back anyway, just with a laser cannon to your head and a few broken bones. I'm likin' the second option."

Azazel chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, but you are still beneath me. I control what happens here, not you. To be frank, I should be the one making the demands here."

Ai and Mako turned around, taking out their battered D-Arcs. Playtime was over. It was time to kick some ass. The children changed to an austere attitude and narrowed their eyes,

"Go get him, Ian!"

Ian smirked and started to glow a bright light. However, the pretty lightshow was all he could muster and seconds later, he was still in his human form. The twins looked confused.

The dark haired man wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, ah! No changing, Ian. Neither will you, Lindy." He saw Lindy trying to change, but struggled to even start. He lifted his hands up in the air. "I am a God! Do you really think you are a match for me? Listen, no hard feelings, but I want you to reconsider my request."

"Here's my reconsideration." Ian threw up a finger, making Azazel laugh loudly.

"Oh, I love this," he clapped his hands together. "Such a spit fire! But, let's keep this PG, for the children's sake."

* * *

Silence. It's a beautiful thing sometimes, such as when you are alone wandering a forest pondering thoughts. However, silence can be frightening or even awkward, depending on the situation. For example, a ten year old child and a look alike of Impmon gather a group of the strongest Tamers around and tell them they are about to reveal a prophecy about saving worlds. That could be categorized as an 'awkward silence'.

Takato was giving uneasy looks to his friends. He was battling in his mind between disbelieving Destiny and Fate, or asking more questions. Henry looked tired, as if he had cleaned up a room and his little sister came around just to destroy it again. Rika had the most common reaction that anyone could experience when confronted with strange situations they didn't grasp. She became angrier, and yelled louder. The Impmon copy cat put a hand up to stop the woman's outburst.

"I believe we should explain ourselves." Fate interrupted. His eyes calmly stared at everyone, including Guilmon, who had a slacked jaw expression.

"Impmon?" Guilmon asked, sniffing Fate curiously. It didn't smell like him at all. Impmon had the scent of cinnamon and leather while this one, smelled like old book pages and sand.

"No, Guilmon," Renamon lowered her arms down, disengaging her attack. She glowered at Fate. "This isn't Impmon at all, but you look like him."

"Fate is not related to your hybrid friends in any way. Besides, we have more important matters to discuss," Destiny ignored the surprised looks from the group when she mentioned about the hybrids. "Fate and I are responsible for handling prophecies-good, bad, false, and true. While mostly what we do is just observing, sometimes we have to give a little nudge..."

"So, I assume this is our nudge you speak of?" Renamon put a paw on Rika's shoulder, allowing the Tamer to relax. If Renamon trusted the duo, then it was because they were not a threat. She had a very good sense of character and judgement. It was not often she would lead the group astray.

Destiny took a breath. "This prophecy is in the digital world. I'm not sure how to classify this location but it simply described as the where the dead restart their lives. A place where digimon who were deleted, can start again with new memories to made and a second chance at life."

"Wait," Henry put a finger to his lips in thought. "You mean like a 'Primary Village?'

Takato spoke softly, "Like in the TV series..."

* * *

In the private room, Lindy looked at Azazel strangely,

"What do you plan to do with us? Do you have any idea who we are?" Lindy's voice turned cold and distant. Her next action went to protecting the twins with her body. Ian did the same.

"Oh yes, the whole you're a Holy Angel and he's a Demon Lord-so _cliché_ ," Azazel dismissed the threat and rolled his eyes. "I mean what's next? You two have a child that controls both light and darkness?" A moment's pause and he gave a cheshire grin. "Oh wait..."

Azazel's mockery caused a unnatural snarl to erupt from Lindy. It made a rush of emotion surge through the frightened twins that they never felt before. It was like anger, and protection combined as one-something like a motherly instinct.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about our son!"

The middle aged man chucked softly and walked around the group with clear strides-like a shark circling its prey. He was playing them like toys, and they had no clue.

" _All the realities hang in the balance_ _..."_ he began in a quiet voice. To his unsuspecting prey, he was dropping mysterious sand behind him, to form a circle.

* * *

"Wait!" snapped Rika. She zeroed in on Destiny. "I'm not going to even begin to question how the hell a kid your age is in charge of handling 'prophecies' with some lookalike of Impmon. But, are you saying that there is a Primary Village in the digital world? Where?!"

Everyone sensed a eagerness in her voice. In fact, all had become slightly excited. If there was a Primary Village in the digital world then that meant digimon were reborn and they had a second shot at life. All the effort they had put into advocating not downloading a digimon was going to pay off.

"Hidden in the digital world is a Primary Village where all digimon are reborn. Virus, vaccine, and data digimon all restart there once deleted. It is protected by an ancient guardian. However, other forces are arising to claim it. Listen closely, as I will only say this once," Destiny instructed, focusing her eyes among the group with such intensity that could never belong to a regular ten year old. Henry quickly pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons.

" _The birthplace of all will become the death of many..._ _"_ Destiny spoke in a haunting tone, that did not sound appropriate for a girl. It was like an old soul was talking. It made the group feel on edge, giving goose bumps on their skin and fur.

* * *

Azazel continued his speech dauntlessly, despite Lindy and Ian narrowing their eyes in suspicion. They didn't notice the sand falling behind Azazel yet, and it would have been too late when they did.

" _A life is at risk between light and dark. Retributions will be resolved and dark secrets will be unleashed..._ "

* * *

" _...Three great forces will fight to control what cannot be controlled. Three weapons of truth are required for the chosen to ascend to a new level..."_ Destiny held up three fingers to emphasize her statement.

* * *

 _"_ _...and when the end is nigh..."_ Azazel finished the circle, pleased with what he had accomplished. The group looked around, realizing what he had done. A faint circle had been drawn around them in sand. The dark haired man lifted his arms and shouted,

"... _four will become two, and two will become one_!" He cast a large pool of light to form on the floor where the group was standing. Crying out, they started to sink like it was quick sand. Lindy and Ian were first to fall through, unable to stop the inevitable. Mako was next, taking a deep breath. Ai was last, narrowing her eyes at Azazel's. She was engulfed by the floor and fell ill with the rest of the group. The light ceased as soon as it came and the strange man chuckled,

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, my children. See you soon."

* * *

" _Beware the yellow eyes and the false promise of hope. For if he succeeds, the world will be consumed with shattered light. "_ Destiny's tone of voice grew firm and dangerous. The group took note. Yellow eyes equals bad.

She lifted her D-Arc and with a exaggerated motion, opened a portal to the digital world beneath the group. They all cried out, falling through the entryway, unprepared for the adventure awaiting them. After a few seconds, the shimmering light faded and closed itself.

Fate clicked his tongue.

"Well, I think they took that pretty well."

 **END PART I**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We are doing this in parts now. I figured since we have three different story lines now going along-it will be the easiest to tell it apart.

Part One: _The Tamers Expo_ is officially done!

Part Two: _A Tale of Finding Three Truths_ , will have Takato, Rika, Henry, Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon on their adventure wherever Destiny and Fate sent them.

Part Three: _Hybrid Theory,_ will be about where Lindy, Ian, Ai, and Mako were sent.

Part Four, will finally have the conclusion of them meeting up.

Destiny and Fate are present throughout the story and developing behind the scenes.

Later!


	8. The Secret of Dominimon

**The Saga: Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Part II: A Tale of Finding Three Truths**

 _"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains-no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_

-Sir Arthur Doyle, Sherlock Holmes

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Part II starts here! I'll introduce Primary Village-now, this isn't like the village from Season 1. I made this one different because Season 3 never actually mentioned a Primary Village. The reason was obvious-if they knew digimon could be reborn, the impact of the series wouldn't be as great since it talked about the value of a life. There are some obvious obstacles I'll address-and some lore I'll try to keep within the universe, but I never watched digimon after season 3-so forgive me if something isn't completely on point.

Huge thanks to BookWormGal and Crazyeight for the amazing input. Seriously, love that-please keep it up.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon nor Dominimon. I also don't own Fate or Destiny-that belongs to BookWormGal.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Secret of Dominimon**

* * *

Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon all groaned as they found themselves once again, stuck in the digital world.

"You know. With all the times we've been here, they should give us air miles or some kind of visa." joked Terriermon which went ignored. He mumbled something about 'lightening up the mood' and lifted himself on to Henry's shoulder. Rika groaned, picking herself up from the ground. Looking around, she whipped to face her partner.

"Renamon-"

"No. I can't sense them at all. They are gone." The vulpine digimon's ears twitched as she sniffed the air. "The best thing we can do is situate ourselves and investigate this Primary Village."

The group was in the digital world, but a sector they had never laid eyes upon. They were situated on top of a rolling hill that swooped down softly into a lush valley. Scattered along the inside of the valley, were tiny dots that the group could not depict clearly. Large willow trees were decorated along the sides of the valley, fully grown and carried dark leaves that almost touched the ground in long strands. A ways, to the left of the valley, was a small river winding forever and beyond, carrying crystal clear water. Up above, the group could see it was day time and their own world was placed high in the sky, looking down upon them in a taunting manner. A lullaby could be heard, carried around by a gentle breeze. It was soft strings of a harp, playing slowly. This strange place was so calming, it made everyone drowsy and unable to stay awake. It could even put an angry SkullGreymon to sleep.

Guilmon rubbed his eyes and yawned,

"Takato, I'm really sleepy."

Takato replied the same as he let out a contagious yawn. It spread throughout the group like wildfire and even Rika had to let out a sleepy sigh. Their eye lids were getting heavy, and their bodies felt like rocks. All they wanted to do was lay down upon the grass that looked more comfortable than their beds.

"That music is making us fall asleep." Henry covered his ears. It was still faintly heard, but he felt himself snap awake. The music was probably part of the security the village had. "Guys, cover your ears!"

Everyone complied and to everyone's relief, the sleepiness ceased. However, a new problem was presented to the group.

"The closer we go, the louder that music is going to become." Takato looked around. "We should either wait for the music to stop or find something other than our hands to use as ear plugs."

Rika reached into her pockets of her jean shorts and produced an ipod. With quick fingers, she unravelled the ear phones and a soft piano melody drifted into her ears. It was one of her playlists she used when she needed to calm down. The tune drowned out the lullaby and she gave a thumbs up to the others. She was good.

"Smart idea, Rika." Henry complemented. Terriermon frowned as he was struggling to cover his abnormally large ears.

"Great, we just all need to find I pods lying around here." The digimon rolled his eyes.

"Renamon and I can go in and see if we can find the guardian. You guys stay here and don't fall asleep. I'm not lugging two guys around the digital world again like Kazu and Kenta."

As they journeyed down the hill, into the soft valley of Primary Village, Renamon felt uncomfortable. She never had anything foreign inserted into her ears, let alone ipod ear buds. She relied on her hearing to sense enemies, or people that tried to sneak up on her However, given the latter was to fall in a slumber to the lullaby, Renamon obliged to Rika's idea of inserting a jack where two extra ear buds could be attached. Now, Rika and Renamon had two ear buds each to wear.

The silence between them was normal and quite comfortable. Chopin's Nocturne Twenty was keeping the duo upright. Their walking was at a quick pace but after thirty minutes, it was slowed down to a stroll, where they eyed the many digi-eggs that laid around the valley.

There were so many of them. All a variety of sizes, colours, and patterns adorned on them. Some were small and dark, others were colourful and some were as large as Renamon herself. It was beyond the digimon's wisdom and imagination what digimon could be within such a large egg. They did not seem to be organized in any obvious manner, as they were scattered around. What was common was that each egg was placed carefully in their spot, like a mechanic organizes his tools in a work shop. They laid on the grass, undisturbed. It was crucial that neither of them should touch an egg. Making the guardian angry was something they were not keen on doing. For all they knew, it could be a sovereign digimon they never heard of protecting this place.

"So, once you were an egg here I guess." Rika mused, pausing to look at a small, white and yellow egg that quivered, but went still.

Renamon nodded her head. "It seems that it may be true. However, I cannot recall it. A long time has passed and even the memories of my journey before I met you is hazy upon me. Do you remember when you were an infant, Rika?"

Rika tried to grasp a faint memory of when she was only a small child, but the only thing that stood out was a man with dark hair and violet eyes picking her up and placing her on a swing. The Tamer turned to Renamon.

"No, I don't."

"I thought so."

A few moments passed, the song changed to Canon D Major by Pachelbel.

"Are you still upset over Destiny and Fate?" Renamon inquired, sensing a strange discomfort in her Tamer since they 'arrived'. Rika displayed, for being a hot head, sometimes unclear emotions. Her partner shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean this girl and digimon come in out of nowhere with these freaky powers. Then, she tells us we are meant for this big plan and we don't get a say in what we want to do? We're not puppets, Renamon. We should choose our own fate and destiny," Rika made a face. "Ugh, they just _had_ to be called that, didn't they?"

A small sound escaped Renamon's lips that-for a split second-sounded like a laugh. Rika turned to face her partner quickly, but the digimon was composed as ever. The pun did manage to make Renamon crack a smile.

"Rika, you are in control of your life. You sometimes have to fight the currents when the oceans of life turn rough. And even when it brings you back to the shores, know that you are making that decision to go back out there and fight it again. Free will is something that can never be taken away easily and without knowledge. Don't forget that, Rika."

The piano song ended with a soft fade. Renamon noticed that there was no more lullaby music and it was almost quiet in the Primary Village. _Almost._

"Freeze! Human and digimon, state your business here!"

Renamon and Rika turned around to meet a digimon standing several feet away. It was pointing a mighty, long green sword with it's left hand. The digimon looked to be like a knight with its purple armor, detailed with gold. Two large shields were fastened to it's arms. The shin bracers on it's legs were a little worn but still provided a lustre that made it shine. The full helmet had a orb of light on top, and golden locks of hair fell beneath, framing it's angular face. If Rika had to guess, it was some kind of advanced evolution of an Angewomon or an Angemon. Upon its back was six, small, golden angel wings.

"Are you the guardian of this village?" Renamon asked calmly, stepping between Rika and the digimon.

"Yes, my name is Dominimon. I am the caretaker of this place. I must advise you to leave this village and return to where you came from. I can not allow outsiders here for any reason."

Renamon put a paw up, giving a sign of peace to the caretaker digimon. "We were sent here to help you by a girl named Destiny and an Impmon named Fate. Have you seen them?"

Dominimon paused, wavering its sword a little. Shaking its head, the digimon took another step forward. "No, and I don't need help. Everything is quite alright."

The moment trickled by in a tense standoff between the fox digimon and the caretaker. Renamon's ice blue eyes donned a look of firm determination at Dominimon who had kept taking a few seconds to keep looking behind it-almost distracted. The fox perked her ears in interest. A cry came from far off, almost inaudible to Rika. This Dominimon must be hearing its call.

"No, not again." cursed Dominimon, allowing itself another look back. Contemplating, the noble digimon looked at Renamon wearily. "Stay here. Do not move. I will be right back."

In an instant, the sword was gone and Dominimon flew away, zooming towards a willow tree a quarter of a mile away. Rika looked at Renamon, her eyes showing confusion and demanding some kind of explanation.

"Rika, if we can help this Dominimon out, perhaps we can earn its trust." The notion of helping out didn't bother Rika at all. However, her gaze turned into a suspicious one. Renamon would usually just start doing something-not asking Rika to join her unless it was something she didn't really want to...oh no. Was Renamon really suggesting helping out Dominimon with baby digimon? The Tamer shook her head in disgust.

"If one of those things pukes on me..."

"I'll see to it, this Dominimon picks up the dry cleaning tab." Renamon replied and took off with Rika in a reluctant tow. Renamon just made a joke...what was the world coming to, Rika thought.

Past the river and near a cluster of willow trees, was a soft blanket area closed off with a barrier that glimmered in a soft pale blue light. Inside the pen, was dozens of small, blob like digimon. Some were pure white, some had sprouted a leaf from their heads, some were jelly like and had little tendrils on their bottoms to make them move. All of the baby digimon shared one common trait: they were all crying.

The wail was enough to make Rika want to turn back and run away, but Renamon reminded her why they were here. They fought D-Reaper, Erika Rose, UltimateChaosmon…so why is the thought of calming a crying baby making her so uneasy? Rika's eye gave a small twitch as she watch Dominimon swoop down and pick up a few fresh levelled digimon, speaking in hushed tones and whispers of assurance. Within seconds, the digimon settled down a little and babbled. If the guardian had a face, it would probably be smiling, as it adored the tiny digimon.

Rika went over to a baby Digimon that had soft purple fur and dark beady eyes. It was wailing like no body's business and tears ran down its soft body. The Tamer scooped him up with both of her hands and peered at it with a nervous expression.

"Hey, it's okay-um... " Rika looked back at Renamon who nodded her head in encouragement. "You got a really good digimon here looking after you. So, go easy on it okay?"

The wailing died down, but the little digimon was still crying. Rika rolled her eyes. Oh, for heaven's sake...

"I'll sing if you quiet down." The bargain perked the fresh digimon's interest, and it stopped immediately. Rika looked around and saw that no one was around save for Renamon and Dominimon. Carefully, she knelt down and thought about a song to sing. Something calming, something simple. One stood out in her mind. Rika closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

"Over and under, among the many stars. Sing softly and sing carefully with my guitar. Dream well child, I'll keep you in my heart. Protect us, and never let us drift apart."

Rika repeated the verse from a long forgotten lullaby she heard. Her voice was quiet and meek, slowly captivating everyone who was listening to her voice. Once Rika heard the crying cease, she opened her eyes. There in her hands was a wide eyed digimon and huddled around her were many others. She let the note end off softly and looked back to Renamon for support or approval.

"They like your voice." The simple statement had a double meaning. The Tamer had a self conscious opinion of her singing and preferred no one knew about it. However, many who had caught her singing quietly when she believed she was alone, were addicted to hear more. Renamon included. Rika let a faint blush crept upon her cheeks and turned to the digimon, who were crowding around her, yipping in small voices.

"I was going to scold you two for following me here," Dominimon floated over to Rika. "But, if you had not aided me, then I would be still here trying to tend to my babies. I play lullabies but singing is something that is beyond my capabilities. I believe you do not mean harm to my children here. So, why did you come?"

Rika sighed in relief. The guardian was willing to trust the two. Barely, but enough to get a conversation. If they could do that, then the rest should be easy. Renamon let a small white puff digimon climb onto her arm and perch comfortably on her shoulder. Renamon smiled softly at the fresh digimon. Even though she was a fighter, it did not mean she didn't like taking care of smaller digimon. She had a natural motherly instinct that showed among her friends. From the times she made sure Calumon didn't get sick off too much candy, to breaking up fights between Impmon and Terriermon, to providing advice and share what wisdom she had; it had become natural to assume Renamon was the more mature digimon in the group.

Renamon spoke slowly. Finding the right words was normally an easy task, but to explain the bizarre situation they were thrown in was difficult. "We have our friends over by the hill. May they come down and we can all talk?"

"Are they a threat?"

"Quite the opposite. I believe two of the digimon may be potentially acceptable babysitters."

"Very well, they may come and we shall discuss. I would appreciate the services."

When the others were guided by Rika and Renamon into the village, the boys gasped seeing all the eggs. Guilmon sniffed a few, curious about what was inside them.

"I don't believe this. Digimon, all of these…all kinds…" Henry trailed off staring at them with wonder and awe, his grey eyes burning with questions upon questions of the discovery. Do all digimon come here? If so, do they retrain their memories? Are all types here as well? Why was this place hidden?

Takato was excited as well, inspecting each egg they passed. He had to be calmed down several times by Rika who was not impressed by their excitement.

Everyone sat in a circle nearby the fresh 'pen'. Dominimon leaned against a willow tree, taking in the members of the group. Guilmon seemed to like Dominimon, and asked it if it was a digi-mommy or a digi-daddy.

"What is a 'mommy' and a 'daddy'?"

"It's kinda like what you do," explained Takato, a little occupied with a Pabumon. The light green fresh was babbling happily, jumping from hand to hand. "But, for us we have a mom and a dad that takes care of us, make sure we don't hurt ourselves and learn. Sometimes they scold us but it's because we usually did something stupid or hurt ourselves. We don't always call them mommy and daddy though-I just call mine mom and dad."

Dominimon thought about Takato's explaination. If anyone could see under the helm, they would think it was thinking about which one it could be. A mom or a dad? It made it's answer after straightening it's back,

"I suppose I would be a 'mommy' and a 'daddy'. I protect the eggs here and raise the digimon until they are ready to join the world. It is my sole duty and responsibility to ensure the secret of this location and make sure no one with malicious intent comes here," Dominimon replied and crossed its legs. "We are a secret from the world."

"But why?" Henry asked, leaning forward. "For so long, we had no idea that digimon could actually come back. It's such a relief. It can help us when we talk about not downloading the digimon's data to other Tamers."

Dominimon gave a heavy sigh. It's wings fluttered a little, feeling a breeze blow by. In a sad voice, it spoke.

"Once, a long time ago it was public knowledge that there was Primary Village. Many guardians like us were protectors, providers, and gate keepers. It was in a simpler time where the digital world was just born. Time passed, digimon evolved and groups formed based on the type of digimon you were. For example, vaccine digimon ascended to the skies and a group called the Seven Holy Angels was created. They were mostly kind and generous, but they had a problem with virus digimon. Then, another group was announced called the Seven Great Demon Lords; I remember their eggs had a strange symbol on them. They arose as protectors of virus digimon. Finally, another group responded to them called the Royal Knights. It was unclear how they were formed, as I did not exist at that particular time. When three groups announced, they became obsessed with who would rule Primary Village. We Dominimon did not like the idea of a group ruling over this place. Could you imagine what would happen?"

The group hummed in thought. It was after a moment, Henry came up with an answer.

"Depending on who would win control, they would wipe out the other two types. But, I can't imagine vaccine digimon doing that…"

"Do not think that vaccine digimon are not capable of discrimination. They have a habit of holding themselves in higher regard, even if they try not to. It is just part of their nature. Just like it is the typical nature of virus types to be mischievous and violent, while data types are influential and noble. If one of these groups did have control, other types would be disadvantaged and that is exactly what happened when the battling began. Knights were attacking virus digimon and eggs, causing the Demon Lords to attack, and the Angels were dragged into it. Such chaos. I lost a lot of comrades, who were only trying to protect this village. Finally, I'm not sure how, we disappeared. Completely from minds and views of everyone in the digital world. It was like a unknown force took us and sent us away. Not even the Sovereigns know about us now..."

Everyone listened with great interest. An unknown force? Who would have that much power- more than the Sovereigns? It made the digimon uncomfortable at the thought of something stronger than Azulongmon, or even Zhuqiaomon. Such incredible power those digimon had as they were on the same status of Gods. What could be possibly be stronger than that? Dominimon took a minute to collect its thoughts and continued.

"Eventually, it became just me in the end to look after this whole place. I'll admit-it is a daunting task. But, I need to be here. If I do not take care of these infants, then who will? It had been rough sometimes, but I am glad to see them leave as a happy in-training digimon. Until recently, it has been peaceful."

"Until recently?" asked Takato glancing up from Pabumon.

"The barriers that hold this place together-keep it hidden from any digimon. It is like they are cracking-letting more powerful digimon aware of our existence. Recently, a digimon named Alphamon 'knocked' on the front door. I had to send him away but he promised he would be back. As well, a Lilithmon and a Mangadramon also visited but I refused to answer. This place might very well be in danger, due to it being revealed! I can not express properly how…afraid I am for my children."

"Hey Henry, you should play that prophecy thing again! Didn't the girl mention something about three groups?" Terriermon's suggestion made an idea click into the group's minds. Enthusiastically, Takato agreed, saying this was the best time to pick it apart.

Henry pulled out his sleek smart phone, and pulled up the audio recording. It was a little crackly from the phone, but they could still hear Destiny's bleak voice,

" _All the realities hang in the balance._ _The birthplace of all, will become the death of many. A life is at risk between light and dark. Retributions will be resolved and dark secrets will be unleashed._ _Three great forces will fight to control what cannot be controlled and three weapons of truth are required for the chosen to ascend to a new level. Beware the yellow eyes and the false promise of hope, for if he succeeds, the world will be consumed with shattered light. And when the end is nigh, four will become two and two will become one_."

"Alright, realities hang in the balance-I want to guess that means this world and the human one." Takato looked at the others for a response. Henry and Rika agreed. "Next line, the birthplace of all-that means here-will become the death of many."

"Easy enough. We fail-everyone dies." Terriermon shrugged.

"Terriermon, this is serious!" Rika scolded. She groaned and messaged her temples. "Next one."

"A life hangs in the balance between light and dark…" Henry trailed off, his mind racing to think of a specific life. Was it someone they knew, or a stranger? It was so vague…

"Perhaps, certain parts of the prophecy will only make sense within time." Renamon noted. "Let's move on."

"Retributions will be resolved and dark secrets will be unleashed…well does anyone have a dark secret that we know of?"

The question was unanswered but all were thinking of a few people. Guilmon hung his head a little lower. He knew it wasn't a secret that he changed into Megadramon back when Leomon was killed and caused a lot of damage. However, he knew and understood that he was forgiven. Impmon was another and his secret was not public knowledge to everyone. If it wasn't him or Guilmon then, what dark secret would someone hold that hasn't been revealed? The next line of the prophecy was read aloud.

"Three weapons of truth are required for the chosen to ascend to a new level…" Takato mumbled, putting a finger to his lips. "It can't mean digivolving…can it?"

"I do not know if there even is a level past mega. But, this prophecy is vague and does not help matters out. As well, someone with yellow eyes...we must take great heed." Dominimon made a grunt which caught Renamon's attention. "Dominimon? You have something to say?"

"Yellow eyes…I have seen them." It replied, giving off a tone of bitterness. "He was a human…but what he could do was not human at all. It was…unnatural to see it. All that stood out was his yellow eyes. The memory causes a chill to enter my code. I can not declare how wrong it felt to see him. I don't even know his name, but I can say he had something to do with the war back then, he probably is back now. He must be very powerful to freely come here and leave without my knowledge."

"Dominimon...what did he look like?" Guilmon asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

The guardian took a breath and looked to the sky. After a pause, it spoke carefully.

"Average height…black hair…a brown cloak and he was very…pretentious. I thought he had a digi-god complex."

"So, we are looking for every stereotype of a bad guy. Great." Terriermon fell back onto Henry. "How come we can't have a nice and humble bad guy? It would make our lives so much easier."

"That would defeat the purpose of being a 'bad' guy." Henry replied, ruffling his partner's head. "Besides, you have to Momentai."

Guilmon gasped and cried out. It took everyone a few seconds to calm the red digimon down to even begin explaining what he was blabbering about. Takato held his partner down and told him to speak in slow sentences.

"Takato! I remember the man with yellow eyes! He took me, Ai and Mako to the digital world! Remember you and Impmon went away? He told us that we were needed and just made us appear there. And then, I found you! He did feel strange, like a digimon but not a digimon. He looked human but I don't think he was a human at all."

"Guilmon, are you sure you can not remember a name?" Renamon clarified, tail twitching.

"No. I'm sorry, Renamon."

"If you didn't, then maybe Ai and Mako knew his name." Henry suggested. "If we can contact them, then we'll ask. Let's go to the next part."

"But we don't know what 'shattered light' means or this whole 'two becomes one and four becomes two' crap. This Destiny gave us a loaded prophecy that we can't even crack. If I ever see her or that imp again…" Rika didn't finish her threat and let her mutters be unanswered.

Night had swept through the village, and Dominimon had to excuse itself to tuck in all the digimon. The group was welcomed to spend the night, as the grass was soft enough to sleep on. The group agreed that the next day, they would plan what to do next. They asked Dominimon if they needed someone to help keep watch.

"No, I am awake night and day. A guardian does not need to sleep when watching over their children. I will play you a lullaby so you may be well rested. For tomorrow is another day and another adventure. Have a good night."

The group laid down nearby the river, the water gently bubbling by, making a calm relaxing sound for the group. Renamon and Rika took to the tree, while Guilmon and Takato laid closer to a group of eggs that had darker colours and marks upon them. Guilmon sniffed some of them and asked Takato if they could hear them talk.

"I'm not sure, buddy. I talked to you when you were an egg in my D-Arc."

There was silence. Terriermon was curling up with Henry, using his ears to wrap around himself like a blanket. With a happy sigh, Terriermon spoke,

"This place is sure nice though. I feel like I can relax here forever."

"That might change if those groups start fighting again over this place. With that many powerful digimon in such a small area, someone is going to get hurt, and I think these eggs might be it." Henry glanced over at Takato. "Hey, you're a Royal Knight. Maybe you and Guilmon could stop the others. You have some power there, right?"

Takato looked at Guilmon and back at Henry. "I'm not sure, Henry. Alphamon is the leader, but he's not stupid. I'm sure if we talk to him, we can work something out. Hey, we haven't told anyone that we left. What if everyone thinks we all went missing?"

Henry sat up alarmed. He never thought of that! The group is going to freak out that they all vanished without a trace. Their parents, friends, Yu and Hypnos are all going to lose their minds. Scolding himself mentally, the Tamer should have left some kind of message or note. "You're right. We didn't tell anyone…"

"It isn't anything we can do about that now. Besides, we have the others to help right? Our friends know we will be fine, they trust us." The voice that spoke with assurance was not Renamon or even Terriermon. The two teenagers looked at Guilmon with surprise. For some odd occasions, he could be wise and calming. Takato rubbed Guilmon's head.

"Right, boy. Our friends have got a grip on things back home. Let's just get some sleep."

With that, the lullaby played softly, with a gentle hum of notes and harp strings. It slowly caressed each Tamer and Digimon into a relaxing sleep, full of transpiring dreams that batted away any worry, fear, or apprehension of what was waiting for them, or what Destiny and Fate had brought them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How's that for lore filling? Primary Village was unknown to ANYONE-yes that means the Sovereigns had no idea it exists. I'll say this-something more powerful than them was behind creating this village. Don't worry, you'll find out who created the village. For that song Rika sang-I kinda made it up. I guess that means I own it. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Diplomacy is Good as a Dull Edged Sword

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Diplomacy is as Good as a Dull Edged Sword**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A quick jump back to our Tamers still in the human world to see how they're holding up-and Kenta get's his moment to comfort Jeri. I'll be frank-this was added in last minute but I felt it needed to be addressed and hopefully clear up some questions on the tournament. Poor Kenta...I love this guy-really I do. Just...he got his moment in Successors (at least he will-I'm still reediting that...)

Anyway, we're going to jump back with our Tamers in Primary Village and see what their ingenious plan to stop the Holy Angels, Demon Lords, and the Royal Knights is. I'm _sure_ you can't tell by the chapter title...nope, not at all.

Oh, and now I will have to address the pronoun problem. Since biomerge digivoultion technically has two beings merged as one, you could either identify the mega as 'they' or 'he'/'she'. But technically, they become one being, shouldn't it be addressed as one? But, there are two beings, so it should be 'they'. Well, I'm going to use both. That's right fuck it-I'm using both. Depending on the situation on if they are talking within themselves-they will be addressed as plural. When they are one and doing actions or speaking-they are 'he' or 'she' or 'it'. Like I said, it's a bullshit scenario because the digimon creators shot themselves in the foot...I can list forever how many inconsistencies there are in the franchise.

Sarcasm and ranting over, enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Fate and Destiny. BookWormGal owns those two. I also do not own Gale-KingKaiju owns her. I own Azazel.

* * *

Destiny and Fate jumped out of the portal and onto the driveway of the Katou residence. The home was full of warm lights, and quiet chatter. Several vehicles were parked outside, and figures could be seen through the windows. Some were talking, others were staring out into the night sky. It was a fairly sized home that looked like it had nice touches to it such as hand painted wind chimes, the small shrine dedicated to Leomon, and a cherry blossom tree in the backyard. The area held a nice garden where someone had taken care of it. Shrubs were trimmed like orderly solders which lined along the back fence, and the beautiful, fragrant flowers were free of any weeds.

It was in the serene backyard that a young woman with brown hair was sitting on the grass, texting on her phone. A white digimon was beside her, trying to soothe her. He tried making silly faces, doing little dances, and even tried to sing-but nothing was working. Destiny and Fate walked closer to her, knowing they had a barrier to protect them from being seen. It was an excellent tool to use for their jobs. From there, they observed...

"Jeri, please I'm sure they're okay..." Calumon shrunk his huge white ears and whimpered a little. He hated seeing Jeri all worried and sad like this. It wasn't like her as she was more cheerful and bubbly. Jeri pounded the screen with her thumbs as she texted Takato's phone for the hundredth time, asking where he was. Him, Rika, Henry, Ai, Mako and all their digimon had gone missing since this afternoon! She sent the text and slumped pathetically on the grass. Her eyes were filled with worry and she could feel her gut twisting uncomfortably. Where had her friends gone?

"Calumon...where could they be?" Jeri asked, looking up at the sky. "Could they..." she trailed off looking at her D-Arc. Her mind snapped to the thought of them being taken into the digital world...or maybe there were kidnapped. But that made no sense, they all had digimon who we're strong. It wasn't possible _all_ of them got kidnapped.

"Maybe they went for a really, really long walk?" Calumon suggested, plopping his body next to Jeri. She grimaced,

"I don't think so Calumon...something must have happened."

It was then that someone rushed into the backyard breathing heavily. The young man had coughed, wheezing and trying to take several gulps of air. It looked like Kenta had ran a marathon as his volunteer paramedic clothes were drenched in sweat and he was pure red in the face. Jeri stood up alarmed,

"Kenta-are you alright?"

Kenta knelt down, breathing hard. MarineAngemon had kissed his cheek and with a small heart, the young man felt revitalized. He gave a quick word of thanks to his partner and looked at Jeri with an earnest expression,

"MarineAngemon and I got a message from CalvisAngemon! We were nearby Shinjuku Park when an Angemon came out of nowhere-"

"Wait, CalvisAngemon, the leader of the Holy Angels?" Jeri asked. Kenta nodded,

"He asked if we could report to the head quarters for an important mission."

"Wha-What kind of mission? What about Takato? Guilmon?" Jeri asked, looking concerned. "Half of our friends are missing!"

"He doesn't know where they are, I asked." Kenta replied, adjusting his glasses. "But, that's not all that's weird. The digital world shut off! "

"Shut off?"

"Like it shut down! None of the portals are working and the digi-ports are busted like they won't respond! Whatever our leader wanted us to do-we can't even go see him. It's so strange. Calumon, didn't CalvisAngemon talk to you?"

Calumon looked confused at first, like he had been asked to solve world hunger. Then, his eyes sparkled as he remembered what had happened a little while ago. He let out a gasp,

"Oh, yeah! A pretty angel man came to tell me to come to the digital world! But, I said no because Jeri here was upset! He looked like a grumpy meanie then-but I didn't care. I can't leave Jeri all alone here." Calumon's explanation was happy at first but finally, he looked miserable. It wasn't a good thing that the digimon was sad-it was the happiest one around, making sure everyone was having a good time. Sometimes, he could be a little sad-especially when he didn't get his cream puffs from the bakery or when no one wanted to play with him, but he could pick himself back up with ease. This time, it looked like a black rain cloud was going to rain over his head. Jeri scooped him up,

"Calumon..."

"Well, the only ones that got through into the digital world was Suzie and Lopmon. They practically jumped into it when they heard Henry and Terriermon went missing."

"They still weren't on good terms were they?"

Kenta gave a shrug,

"I hadn't seen Henry leave Hypnos in weeks. I think...I think he was avoiding her. I hope those two are okay..."

"Me too. Suzie is still so young to be going to the digital world. Who else knows the portal's are down?" Jeri asked.

"MarineAngemon and me." Kenta looked worried over to the house. "We should tell the others..."

"We should..." Jeri's voice was faint. She looked at her house where parents, and other Tamers were inside.

Once Jeri couldn't get hold of her boyfriend, she tried getting Henry but he wasn't there at the Expo. Neither was Rika. There she managed to get Kazu and Kenta to search the whole area despite Kazu's protests of competing in the tournament-which to his dismay got cancelled. It turned out that the splash damage would have been too great and the audience could have gotten hurt.

On the brighter side, the final match was between Canadian Tamer Cam Seleski, with his partner Agumon and an American Tamer named Gale with Ryudamon. It was a pretty neat match with lots of clever tactics and power. In the end, Gale and Ryudamon won and took the money.

It was then that Jeri knew something was very wrong. Rika should have been there for her match and Henry didn't arrive to congratulate the American Tamer and her partner. Takato's parents were worried and asked Jeri if she had seen their son. She explained she had been looking for them for hours. By the evening, it had turned into a full search with Ryo, Monodramon, Kazu, Gaurdromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, Calumon and even some other Tamers helped with the search. Yu had sent out Hana to look around the city, even ask some contacts in Tokyo. Police was contacted and a missing persons reports were filed. All they could do is keep their ears peeled, phones close, and wait. That was hardest part. Waiting was always the hardest part in times like these.

"Takato's a strong guy," Kenta gave his friend an assuring hug. "I know him and Guilmon are okay."

"Thanks, Kenta." Jeri hugged back tightly, comforted by the gentle Tamer. "I'm glad I have friends like you to look out for us."

"Uh, thanks Jer." blushed Kenta. He wasn't used to getting open complements like that. Fumbling with his next words, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pi, pi, pi!" MarineAngemon tugged Kenta's jacket.

"O-Oh right, sorry MarineAngemon. Jeri, let's go inside and tell everyone."

With that, the three walked into the home. Destiny and Fate stood by idly watching the house, taking in the moment of silence. Then, the purple rookie digimon disrupted it.

"Dee," Fate asked turning to his partner. "Are you sure we can't just tell them a little of what's going on."

"You know the rules."

"Rules suck! Everyone's clearly worried about them! We can't just give a sign-or a riddle-or something?" Fate looked flustered, erratically moving his hands and tail as he tried to come up with some kind of loophole, or solution. Unfortunately, their orders were clear. Observe and ensure Suzie and Lopmon made it into the portal. No giving away any information to the others.

"We can't Fate."

While the digital world was closed officially, the two had special portals-almost like finding a back door to a building or a secret entrance way. Data is manipulated in a different way for the two and things that could be impossible to someone, was just a little bit of a hiccup to the duo. They could even jump dimensions and realities if they wanted to-not just worlds.

Fate made an annoyed sigh, "I don't know-just-ugh." The digimon let his shoulder slump. "Let's just move on, I don't wanna watch this anymore. We got what we came for. Those two made it into the digital world."

With that, they jumped back into the portal to their next task.

* * *

Dominimon had a strict routine since it had became the sole guardian of Primary Village. Every day, after a night of patrolling, it would attend to any security issues the barriers might have acquired and fixed them. Afterwards, it had to account for all eggs and baby digimon in the village. Walking through the eggs, it was pleased that none had stirred through the night. The fresh digimon were still sleeping soundly, snuggled up one another for protection and warmth. A rush of pride made Dominimon smile. It was a good guardian, despite various jokes and prods made to it from older comrades back in the good old days. It remembered the first day coming to the village:

 _"Welcome, it is always good to have another comrade here in the village. Please follow me, and I'll show you around." A Dominimon spoke, patting the newly arrived guardian. Walking behind, the smaller Dominimon looked slightly nervous at the taller and older Dominimon. While they did not have any digivoultions, its strength resembled that of a rookie. It was nothing compared to this mega leveled Dominimon. It turned its head to speak to the newbie,_

 _"Are you excited to be here?"_

 _"Well, I suppose I am. I just have this…insecurity about baby digimon. I don't know if they will like me."_

 _The mega Dominimon let out a hardy laugh that boomed loudly. A few Dominimon cuddling with their assigned eggs, glared at the laughing gaurdian before resuming to the task at hand. Dominimon put an assuring hand on the new arrival._

 _"Everyone here was the same way, I can ease your worry there. Come, we shall meet some newly hatched digimon. Sink or swim!"_

 _The two strolled through the peaceful village, bypassing willow trees, and following the river down to a 'pen' area full of fresh digimon. Their squished bodies were tumbling on top of one another to take a look at the new Dominimon. The rookie level guardian gave a slight hesitation before reaching out a hand._ _The curious digimon sniffed it, taking a moment to become familiar to its scent. Like the others, it smelled like metal but a calming lavender scent lingered with it. As well, a refreshing zest of lemon came with this particular Dominimon. With a squeal of happiness, several of them attached themselves to the new Dominimon, who staggered back in surprise. The love and affection warmed it, making it laugh._

 _"Please, calm yourselves. I am here to take care of you as your guardian, children."_

 _To the mega levelled guardian, this Dominimon would make an excellent addition to the team. Especially with the problems it had with those three groups. No matter what, the village had to be kept safe._

Dominimon heard several voices bursting into the quiet morning. It belong to no one else but those humans and their digimon. Any louder, and the little ones would be roused from their slumber-which was not on routine. With an annoyed sigh, it decided to see what the commotion was all about. It walked along the eggs, bypassing some that served as a landmark where it left the group to their sleep. With a turn, it passed a willow tree to see the group.

The girl and her partner, a Renamon, were standing by idly, crossing their arms. They seemed to have an expression that resembled annoyance towards the others. The one strange human with goggles was shouting at the other human with dark hair. As Dominimon walked closer, the dialogue between the two was pronounced.

"You don't have to yell at Guilmon like that, Henry! He's still learning things and didn't mean to make it sound rude. It was just a question-"

"A question that was none of his business. I said I'm fine. Don't ask me again." snapped Henry. He turned on his heel and marched away, with the Terriermon running after him, calling out. The goggle head teen sat down, shaking his head, and holding it.

"Excuse me," Dominimon announced, stepping forward. "I may allow you all to be here, but that does not mean you may shout and scream-awaking my children. What is the commotion?"

The boy that had the goggles upon his head, had looked up and mumbled a sorry. Picking at the grass, he mentioned that Henry had lost his father recently, and Guilmon had made an awkward question about it. Then, he snapped and caused the string of shouting and cursing that Dominimon had heard.

"He's trying to pretend he's okay. Henry just needs more time, Takato." The red head said placing a hand on Takato's shoulder. She looked up to Dominimon, "We're sorry about the noise. Did any of the digimon wake up?"

"Thankfully, no. They can sleep through a lot of things. Have you found a strategy to help defend the village?"

Takato stood up and told Dominimon about talking to each of the three groups. Diplomacy was a better strategy than just waiting around for them to show up at the door. If they could convince them to leave Primary Village alone-then the matter would be resolved. Dominimon learned that Takato and Guilmon was a Royal Knight-as Gallantmon. With a tense voice, the guardian put up a hand.

"I do not like the idea of a Royal Knight being here. Even though you have been kind and unthreatening, I must ask you not to return here unless it is absolutely necessary. Digimon and humans leaving and entering here can cause unwanted attraction. Do I make myself clear?"

"We understand. We're just about to leave." Renamon made her eyes connect with Dominimon in understanding. "How may we depart from here?"

"I will arrange a data stream to take you where you need to go. It isn't simple, but I am capable of changing the course of it. Collect your other friends and meet me up north near the statue. I will be there waiting."

An half hour later, everyone had arrived to the statue of a large digi-egg and Dominimon was there awaiting them impatiently. It was pacing around the statue, mumbling to itself about schedules and which digi-eggs need to be tended to. It perked it's mood when it saw they were eager to leave and start their mission.

"Where will you all be going?"

"Guilmon and I will be heading to the Royal Palace. We're going to talk to the Royal Knights." Takato announced, holding a grim expression.

"Rika and I will be going to see the Demon Lords, so we will head to Lucemon's Castle." Renamon made her statement known but Dominimon could sense a twinge of dismay and bitterness. It guessed they were not happy with the task of talking to Demon Lords.

"And we will be flying to see the Holy Angels. I hope they will let us through." Henry muttered. The Terriermon shouted 'Momentai' and made a joke about not receiving the crappy end of the stick. Rika growled at Terriermon and made a threat.

"Alright, enough," silenced Dominimon. "You all argue like a couple of Kiimon. I will send you all at once to each of your location. I hope for the village's sake, we do not meet again."

"We do as well. Thank you again for your hospitality, Dominimon. You make an excellent guardian."

If Dominimon could blush, then it would have at the Renamon's complement. Faltering a little, it replied a 'thank you' and clasped it's hands. With a flash of pink light, each pair were sent to their own location, dealing with the task of diplomacy. Dominimon called out the command loudly, using its power,

"Data Stream activate! To the Royal Palace! To Lucemon's Castle! To the Holy Sanctuary!

* * *

Gallantmon stared at the Royal Palace with awe. It has been awhile since he had returned to where he met with Alphamon the first time. The various parts of the building was built with light stone and trims of darker rock, making it vibrant. Red, white, and blue flags were presented near the front gate, showing the crest of the Royal Knights. It was a large place, with various sections as high as a sky scraper back in Shinjuku, and some as low as a house. Outside, a few Knightmon were standing guard, watching Gallantmon.

"Here we go." Takato and Guilmon muttered together. They were excited and nervous to be back. Alphamon was considered a friend to them and had a good head on his shoulders. Surly, he would listen to them.

"Attention! Sir Gallantmon!" Knightmon called, giving a proper salute. Gallantmon faltered a little but returned the salute. "It is a honour to see you! May you require an escort today?"

"Um, sure. That would be nice, thank you."

"Are you to see someone?"

"I am here to see Alpha-I mean Sir Alphamon." Gallantmon corrected himself. No need to offend Alphamon before meeting him again.

Knightmon nodded and with a loud whistle, called out for someone to escort the knight mega. A few minutes later, a white PawnChessmon ran out, breathing heavily.

"Forgive me for the wait, Sir Gallantmon! Please, follow me."

"Uh, okay." Gallantmon looked at who was escorting him. He was a small digimon with white amour covering his body. A tiny spear and shield was equipped to him but sheathed. His face was concealed completely by a full helmet that had a golden feathered plume perched upon his head.

They walked through the grand wooden doors of the palace, where ornate rugs of a royal blue colour covered the marble floor. Upon the marble pillars, were dark blue banners with gold trimming. A large double staircase was in the foyer, lined with more rugs and décor. A large portrait of Alphamon was at the top of the grand staircase-posed noble and regal. Even as just a painting, Alphamon possessed great power and leadership just by his appearance.

"Sir Alphamon will be glad to see you. He has been preparing us for battle." PawnChessmon chatted nervously, glancing back at Gallantmon every few seconds.

"Battle?"

"Well, we found the secret Primary Village, sir. Can you believe that? Alphamon told us we need to claim it as soon as we can and protect our unborn brothers and sisters. Who knows what would happen if a _Demon Lord_ came across it. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever met one."

Somehow, Gallantmon couldn't bring himself to explain that the Demon Lords were not necessarily 'evil'. Sure, they were rude like Beelzemon, or liked to stir trouble like Lilithmon, but in the end, they had to protect the world too-just like the Knights did.

The white and red knight looked at several more paintings of the Royal Knights. An older painting of the original group was near the end of the hall, all posed together. It looked strange to Gallantmon with all the knights there posed rigidly. Their eyes were cold and distant-not wanting to unveil their true personalities. Gallantmon almost forgot that he was supposed to be following PawnChessmon, and ran to the door where he waiting patiently. Coughing, he told Gallantmon to wait.

The grand door opened and the small digimon stepped inside. Guilmon took this time to ask Takato what they were going to say.

"I have no idea, Guilmon. I guess we start by saying we should keep it a secret."

"What if he doesn't want to keep it a secret? By the sounds of it, he wants to prepare for battle! I really don't want to fight, Takatomon. Haven't we done that enough already?"

"Yes, we have Guilmon. We'll have to make sure he knows that."

The duo ceasing their talking when both wooden doors opened and berthed for Gallantmon to enter. Cautiously, he did. Gallantmon's strides turned into more pronounced ones. He was a Royal Knight, and he was going to act like it.

Inside, it was more like an office than a throne room. It was long room, and a desk was at the end instead of a throne. It was polished wood with golden trim, large enough to hold the leader of the Royal Knights, who was sitting at the other end. Fire torches crackled lazily, and sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows providing a beautiful rainbow light to shine throughout the room. PawnChessmon shouted,

"Presenting, Sir Gallantmon!"

"Thank you PawnChessmon, you are excused." The black and gold amour digimon waved a hand. The little white digimon bowed and left, without another word. When the double doors closed and the Knightmon returned at attention, Alphamon rose from his seat.

He had looked the same since Gallantmon last saw him. Still sanding with poise of a lion, grand and lethal. His black amour shone brilliantly, vacant of any nicks or dents that were there last time. His amber eyes stared confidently into Gallantmon's. A few seconds later, Alphamon raised his arms,

"Praise the digi-gods! I was about to summon for you, Gallantmon!" He gave the white and red knight a tight bear hug, making the squeeze uncomfortable for Gallantmon. He forgot Alphamon was a hugger. "You have heard, eh? The good news on Primary Village, I trust you know. The whole castle's talking about it."

"Yeah, we heard. But Alphamon, that's why we are here-"

"How are the others? Crusadermon? Omnimon? I admit, it is strange not all of our brothers and sisters are here at the Palace-but alas, they have places to be. We keep our hold here very well."

The questions were annoying Gallantmon. He did not come here to do small talk!

"They are well. I learned you're preparing for battle? After such a short amount of time." Gallantmon walked around, looking at one of the stained glass windows that reflected beautiful colours of gold, emerald green and cerulean blue. It depicted Magnamon battling a hand of UltimateChaosmon valiantly.

"Alas, the world goes on. We need to make sure, Primary Village is protected and our digi-eggs are safe." Alphamon stood beside the white and red knight.

"Alphamon," Gallantmon began trying to pick his words very carefully. This was it. "Do you think it is...wise that we rush into Primary Village? Dominimon is very territorial and protective of its children."

For a second, the mega didn't think Alphamon heard him. Then, he rumbled in a deep voice.

"You are unsure about my leadership, Gallantmon? What are you not telling me?"

Gallantmon turned around, whipping his red cape behind. With a grim expression, the knight digimon explained their predicament, how the other two groups would feel that the knights would rule over the future of their digimon kind. In conclusion, Gallantmon understood Alphamon's initiative.

"In the end, I think we should just leave the place be. Dominimon has been doing a good job."

"I understand your concern. However, I need to you to think about this. If we do not claim that village, then who's to say the Demon Lords won't? Or the Holy Angels? We are indifferent to all kinds of digimon, of course. But, there has to be order. The place is simply too important not to ignore. I apologize Gallantmon, but I can not stand down on this decision. Our group will march forward. I was hoping I could convince you to come with us."

It felt strange-like for a split second, both Takato and Guilmon wanted to agree with Alphamon and do what was right. Then, it sadly dawned on them. A part of them were bound to the Royal Knights and it would be like slapping Alphamon in the face if they refused. Confused, Takato turned inward to consult Guilmon.

"What are we going to do, Guilmon?"

"I think we should at all costs protect those digi-eggs. A life is a life."

Takato smiled.

"Sometimes, you have some pretty neat wisdom."

"It's those Nutella pockets Lindy gave me. They make me smarter," Guilmon said in a matter of fact voice. "Do you think we can find more when we go home?"

Well, there goes his wisdom. Takato laughed and the duo joined as Gallantmon. Firmly, he stated he will try to find a solution to the problem before the Royal Knights began their quest. He asked Alphamon how much time they had. The leader of the Royal Knights let out a grunt folding his arms and staring at the same blue and green stained window in engrossment. His voice rumbled,

"Three weeks, Gallantmon. Then we will leave."

* * *

Deep within the depths of Lucemon's castle, was the grande council of the Seven Great Demon Lords. It was a dark and sickening place to any sensible 'mon. The dark halls, the cold drafts, the screams of agony within the dungeons-it would make anyone tremble in fear and run away.

All except a pissed off Sakyuamon, who was dragging a DemiDevimon through the castle, threatening to rip off his little wings if she didn't see Lucemon CM.

"Ah! Quit it! I swear-I was just told-"

"I asked you nicely and I am losing patience." growled Sakyuamon. The shaman mega was not in the mood for the antics. Virus digimon in the castle loved to cause trouble or be mean spirited and this DemiDevimon was no different. When the bat digimon toured her through another part of the empty castle, she changed from annoyed, to infuriated. Her hand gripped the bat digimon and brought him close to her face.

It was the bat digimon's lucky day as a voice brought the shaman out of her thoughts of torture. There Lucemon CM stood with a raised eye brow and a smirk. Behind, Lilithmon prowled giving a flirty wink to Sakyuamon.

"Easy Lilithmon, she looks like she had enough fun today. DemiDevimon, you are excused." The tall demon digimon waved a hand lazily and walked into the hallway from where he came. With all the confusing twists and turns of the castle, Sakyuamon did not waste any time to follow. Her heels clicked rhythmically, echoing in the corridor. Flames were lined along, creating a eerie green glow. Creepy factor was high in this place Rika thought. Renamon told her to stay on track, even though they helped out with UltimateChaosmon, it was not quite certain where the Demon Lords lay between peace and war.

Lucemon CM lead Sakyuamon and Lilithmon into his chambers which was a dark throne room. Decorated to describe the Demon Lords as what everyone thought what they were: dark, over dramatic, and a little tacky. Even a few Devidramon were stationed behind Lucemon CM's throne, growling at the presence of Sakyuamon. Lucemon CM spun around and with smooth grace, sat down on the throne and folded his hands.

"It is nice to have some company here," Lilithmon spoke in her usual salaciousness tone. Lilithmon licked her lips. "We were getting bored with just playing with ourselves."

"Do you think we can just speak alone?" asked Sakyuamon, fighting the urge to smack the demon of lust. She just wanted to get under her skin. Lucemon CM nodded and sent Lilithmon away. With visible annoyance, she parted. Not without grumbling about "never being able to have fun."

"I apologize for my servant's behaviour. It indeed has been a long time since someone has paid us a visit, I was not being amusing on that. It is strange that you have come. What is the meaning of your visit, Sakyuamon?"

"We wish to discuss with you about Primary Village. You have heard of it, we presume." Sakyuamon stood proudly. When dealing with the demon of pride, one must show confidence and self-control. The shaman digimon had plentiful amount of both. Lucemon CM raised an eyebrow.

"Why, yes I have heard of it. In fact, I was about to hold a meeting with the others. I suppose you came to warn us against pursuing the village?"

"You know how it would look for the Demon Lords to have control of Primary Village. It would cause an uproar. What you seek to control, cannot be controlled." Her lips twitched into a smirk. Sakyuamon just quoted a part of the prophecy.

Lucemon CM sighed and stood up from his ornate throne. With a snap of his fingers, he was brought forth a Devimon who stood stoic.

"Everyone here?"

"Indeed, my Lord." replied the devil like digimon. "They await your presence."

"Good, you may leave. Try to keep them entertained. Any word on Lord Beelzemon or Lord Daemon?"

"Lord Daemon declined and Lord Beelzemon has not been seen." The last part was spat out with disgust. Lucemon CM made a face but turned away.

"Very well. Thank you, Devimon."

"Wait!" Renamon spoke out, surprising Rika. Her voice perked slightly, almost concerned. "You said Beelzemon was not found? May I ask where you looked to seek for him?"

"Why at that 'Tamer Expo' you were hosting. I sent some of my servants down there to bring him here about our meeting. It isn't too hard to find him. He does have a reputation for being loud and obnoxious."

"And no where you could find him?"

"While I am interested in playing twenty questions with a beauty like you-why are you so damn persistent with him? He can't be found. I had my 'mon look for him. Either, he went off the grid as his human form very well, or he simply does not want to be found. I can't control what the demon of gluttony wants to do. I'm a little more angry that Lord Daemon declined, those two are walking a thin line."

He was referring to Luke Gilliss and Bakemon-the two that were chosen to be the demon of wrath. They were not very excited to be a Demon Lord, and would rather just start their auto shop and be with Marianna and Tiguramon.

Inwards, Renamon spoke to Rika with an uneasy tone. The fox digimon always had a watchful eye over the imp, even after all this time. It became a habit of Renamon to stop by and made sure he was not causing too much trouble. The fact that he had gone missing was not normal.

"Renamon, let's focus on this first. We will worry about Beelzemon later."

"You are right Rika, I'm sorry."

Rika settled Renamon's worry by saying that he was fine and the two focused together as Sakyuamon to talk to Lucemon CM.

"We will keep an ear out for Lord Beelzemon. However, you need to think about the consequences of pursuing Primary Village. The Royal Knights and Holy Angels will not stand down for this! They will think you are going to destroy everything-"

" **WHY IS IT YOU DIGIMON THINK WE ALWAYS DESTORY?!"** Bellowed Lucemon CM. His eyes showed great anger, making Sakyuamon take a step back. The power was just a taste of what he was capable of. With a quieter voice that was still in outrage, he chastised the mega, "We want to protect our digimon too! Our kind are still getting deleted for being virus digimon. What do you think will happen if the Holy Angels will gain control over the village? They will either try to destroy the eggs of our kind, or worse-try to enslave them! Make them 'see the light'. Sakyuamon, we have every right to exist. You can not deny us that."

It was a conflict. Did virus digimon simply had no right to exist because of something in their code? If so, that would mean digimon like Guilmon, Impmon or even Lindy didn't have the right to exist. It was quite a predicament.

"And may I need to remind you that virus digimon are not only capable of doing such evil things? I can name those that caused chaos in the digital world that were not even digimon! Erika Rose? D-Reaper? You are an even bigger fool to think that everyone else is innocent!"

Sakyuamon felt defeated. There was going to be no way to change his mind. He wanted to protect his own kind. A selfish reason, but a reason nonetheless.

"Is there any way I can convince you other wise to hold off the plan to capture Primary Village?" The mega asked, changing into a soft voice. "Putting the three groups in conflict is something we do not wish to happen. Friends will be put against each other-even lovers."

"The needs of our kind outweigh the pettiness of 'alliances'. If we have to go to war to protect virus digimon, then we will go to war. We do not care for our appearance but we will be feared and not easy to mess around with. Is that all?"

Lucemon CM strolled down the hallway, showing Sakyuamon the front entrance of his castle. The lord's dark blue eyes were cold and hard, but somehow the mega could sense some sympathy for the shaman's predicament. Perhaps, he wanted a word of luck to the two but his pride had the best of him.

"One more thing. How long until you will strike?"

The Demon Lord leader gave his final words of goodbye and spoke in such morose, it was like he was a doctor giving his patient a life threatening diagnosis.

"Three weeks, Sakyuamon. You have three weeks."

* * *

One cloud.

"Thirty-three."

Another cloud.

"Thirty-four."

Another cloud.

"Thirty-five!"

"Terriermon...please. Enough counting clouds." Henry groaned from within MegaGargomon. Even within the bonds of being in their mega form, Terriermon seemed to have a knack of annoying his Tamer playfully.

"Sorry, Hen. It's just that we have been waiting forever for ClavisAngemon." The new leader of the Holy Angels was running late.

The welcoming was gracious, even delightful. It was Magnadramon who opened the door, a pink, dragon digimon that almost was big as MegaGargomon himself. She let them into the open courtyard, where beneath the skies, flowers grew large and beautiful. The whole sanctuary was peaceful and serene. White marble buildings lined with green grass. White, puffy, clouds decorating the skies and around them. A group of Patamon were meditating peaceful off to the side, paying no heed to the large, green digimon. It was even easier to breathe up high in the sky sanctuary, much to Henry's surprise.

"Patience is a virtue, Terriermon. We are going to need it." spoke Henry, calmly. The mega knelt, trying to take in the peace and zen of the sanctuary. It would work if Terriermon didn't fluster up bountiful amounts of energy.

"You needed it back in Primary Village. Henry, are you okay? You can talk to me you know." the pleading would had made Henry wince. It was pretty useless to hide his feelings while biomerged with Terriermon. Combined, they were both open books.

"I'm...hurt. It's not easy to get used to the fact that my dad is gone. It seems like yesterday he was with me at breakfast, and now...he's not."

"Henry! He's always with us. In spirit, just like your mom said. And you're not alone in the pain, I want to help you too. You're my partner and I really liked your dad."

The Tamer smiled fondly. Inside, he felt a little better with Terriermon's comfort. Still, the memory of Janyu Wong stung and made Henry become more protective of his siblings and family. Especially Suzie.

"MegaGargomon?" a soft voice spoke.

The mega twisted around to see a digimon that resembled an Angemon. However, he was decorated with white and gold clothing, and a key blade rested upon his hip, unused. No hair showed from his helm which was white, gold and red. Mechanical wings rested upon his back and a gold cross was adorned across his chest. The gentle leader of the Holy Angels smiled, and gave a bow.

"I apologize for my lateness. I was preoccupied with a meeting. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"It is nice to meet you under normal circumstances, CalvisAngemon." replied MegaGargomon in a pleasant voice. "We wish to talk to you about Primary Village."

The smile disappeared from CalvisAngemon's lips instantly. His body looked more tired all of a sudden, as his shoulder slumped and his wings fell a little. The mega held out a hand towards the cluster of white buildings beside the Patamon group.

"Might we go to our office and speak about this? I'm afraid it is not big enough to hold your form."

MegaGargomon nodded and with a burst of light, changed back into Terriermon and Henry. CalvisAngemon gave a look of awe at the sight.

"It is still amazing that can occur between the bonds of Tamer and digimon. I need to have another encounter with my brothers and sisters of the group that have a Tamer. I'm afraid I am still ignorant of many things, despite my will to research. Come with me, I will prepare some tea."

Inside CalvisAngemon's office, it was studious with many books and scrolls full of knowledge and stories. Henry looked around, impressed with the collections. There were scrolls depicting ancient times in the digital world, copies of the Quran and other human religion, and even profound literature from around the world. CalvisAngemon saw Henry's curiosity and settled the tea down.

"I like to collect literature. It is a nice past-time whenever I have a break from being leader of the angels. Do you read?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually." replied Henry sitting down with Terriermon, accepting some tea. "Thank you."

The angel digimon sat down across them, not with a desk in front of them but empty space. Desks always seem to formal, so he decided to get rid of it and make everything more casual. Couches were put in, with comfy pillows and soft colours of red and white.

"That was something the old Lindenmon would never stand for. She loved making sure everything was formal and polite." CalvisAngemon smiled fondly at the memory but then frowned, remembering why the two in front of him were present. "Let's talk about Primary Village. Why don't you tell me what you already know."

"Well, from what we learned it is a rebirth place. All digimon who were deleted and had their data let go, return there to change into eggs and the cycle begins again. Until recently it was unknown to us all. We wanted to come and talk to you about letting the village stay unsoverigned by the three groups. My friends are talking to the Demon Lords and the Royal Knights as we speak. CalvisAngemon, it is not hard to see why you should not try to claim Primary Village. It's fine on it's own."

"Besides, this is a sweet place. I can get used to living in the sky." Terriermon complemented, gulping his entire tea. CalvisAngemon gave a little laugh at the bunny digimon and let his arms rest on his knees, leaning forward to Henry.

"I can believe that right now, Primary Village is safe. However, learning that our kind is rebirthed there-and that knowledge is upon the Demon Lords and Royal Knight's minds... it makes us uneasy. What would happen if they decide that vaccine digimon shouldn't be allowed to live? We would have no defence against it, and this Dominimon is excepted to fight Demon Lords, and Royal Knights? It is a silly thought."

"They wouldn't do that." Terriermon frowned, taking on a sombre tone. "All digimon are born there. It would be a dumb move for the others to just attack it."

"But they seek to control it." replied the angel digimon, sipping his tea slowly. Grimacing, he added a cube of sugar. "And that worries me. What they seek to control, cannot be controlled. It is life."

The wisdom sparked surprise through Henry and Terriermon.

Henry folded his hands calmly.

"So, you are not interested in harming virus digimon?"

"No," replied CalvisAngemon curtly. "I am not. I seek to monitor the activity of it. Ensure that digimon are not being...influenced by the Demon Lords or recruited straightaway by the Royal Knights. We understand there is a balance and it needs to be kept. Simply deleting the virus digimon would be...unethical."

"Why are you going to strike the village then? Do you want those eggs to be in danger?" asked Terriermon, standing up. His beady, black eyes glared at the mega, unconcerned that he was speaking at an Holy Angel.

"I am only responding to what the Holy Knights and Demon Lords are doing. If they stand down, then I will as well. However, it is impossible to speak sense to Lucemon, and Alphamon is very stubborn. Therefore, I will bring Mangdramon and some of my trusted brothers and sisters and we will make our stand there. The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few. I summoned Lindenmon to come but no one has seen her in the human world. It is strange, like she disappeared completely."

"That's impossible. We have seen her yesterday when we hosted the Tamers Exposition. She was there kicking her boyfriend's butt." Terriermon gulped some more tea. Henry frowned.

"I still need to lecture her and Impmon on changing like that at the match. They could have hurt a lot of people going mega."

"My brethren told me she was not there. Nor in Canada, nor anywhere in the digital world. If you do see her, please send her to me. I already called upon Cherubimon, Calumon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon. So far, only Cherubimon replied saying she will arrive as soon as they can. If I remember correctly, Suzie is your sister Henry?"

"Yes, she is. She shouldn't be coming here." Henry warned, shaking his head. "I understand she has her role as an Holy Angel, but she's just a kid."

"Henry-" Terriermon was cut off by CalvisAngemon's voice.

"You are a brother, it is understandable that you want to protect your sister. However, she has her duty to help us out. And Lopmon is bounded as well. They will fight with us at Primary Village if it is necessary. Even to the death-"

The angel digimon did not notice Henry's tight grip on his tea cup, nor did he notice the tense shoulders hunching, a trait that Henry had when he was getting angry. It was when Henry slammed the tea cup down on the table beside him and departed without saying another word that caused the angel to stop his discussion in surprise and stand up. Terriermon held up an ear to the leader.

"Trust me, you do not want to chase after him. It's been...rough between him and Suzie. You sure don't know any 'tact'." The word made Terriermon almost laugh. There _he_ was telling an angel mon that he didn't have any tact. "Is there a certain time when you're leaving to Primary Village?"

"Well, we heard three weeks from some scouts that were watching Alphamon so that would be our time. I hope it will not come to violence. It is not our nature to fight, but if we must..." CalvisAngemon shook Terriermon's ear in politeness. "Keep your Tamer safe. And please, let him know I am sorry for offending him."

"Will do."

Terriermon left, chasing after Henry. He did not notice a robed man standing idly by, eyes glowing bright yellow. He strolled into the office watching CalvisAngemon clearing away the tea.

"Humans. So...temperamental. I don't know how you can stand it, CalvisAngemon."

"I thought we were finished with our meeting, Azazel." The tone took on a defensive edge. CalvisAngemon subconsciously felt his hand trace the key blade on his hip. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Just overhearing bits and pieces. Nothing to be concerned about. Anyway, I need to get things moving." Azazel came forward, making CalvisAngemon very uncomfortable. He reached for his key blade while Azazel dug into his robe to have something closed upon his fist.

"What are you-

" ** _Shattered Light_**!"

The dust that was tossed from the mysterious being's hand and glittered over CalvisAngemon's body, making him tense and seize up. A few grunts came from CalvisAngemon and all went quiet.

Humming happily, Azazel sat down and put some sugar into a fresh cup of tea. He stirred the tea and took a sip. Summer berry-a favourite of his. Nonchalantly, Azazel spoke and gazed around the study,

"Oh, CalvisAngemon." he stirred his tea. "Be a dear and let me know when Cherubimon arrives. I need to prepare Suzie before she has her family reunion with her dear brother."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well, that didn't go well. Diplomacy didn't solve any problems here.

So, as I'm writing dialogue for Alphamon, suddenly I heard Mufasa (James Earl Jones) from Lion King pop into my head. If I had to give Lucemon CM a voice actor I would say Clancy Brown (Lex Luthor), and CalvisAngemon would get Dave Mallow-you know the Angemon voice actor from Season 1. Okay, I'll stop giving characters voice actors-you should have your own voice in your head already.

Also, it makes sense that some Champion digimon might cause problems at the tournament. Imagine a Birdramon trying to battle against a Gatomon. So, they had to play it by ear to see if it would work-turns out it didn't. That happens in tournaments especially something like this that has never been done before.

See you later!


	10. Riddles & Rhymes, Make the Time Pass By

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Riddles & Rhymes, Make the Time Pass By**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Alright, now we're getting into the meat and potatoes of this story. I would like to introduce a new mysterious character. I created him and he has a little...bit of a quirk with the way he talks. Took a few days to sort out his dialogue. It's in _italics_. Plus, we get to see just Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon interact without their Tamers. I find that doesn't happen often. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Domovoi.

* * *

It quickly became night when everyone met up at the rendezvous spot. It was where the digimon spent their time waiting for their Tamers a long time ago called the Lost Village. Most of the huts were gone, and grass overgrew making the name appropriate for the place. In the center of the huts, they made camp and started a fire.

Everyone talked about their unsuccessful diplomacy with each group and learned that within three weeks, Primary Village would be in danger of three groups battling. The Tamers retold their stories with a dismayed expression on their faces. No one wanted to hold off, and even worse-they all wanted to seize the village as their own, for all 'good intentions'. Trying to find a compromise within three weeks was a daunting task. The Tamers and digimon wanted to be done by then. However, it was never stated how long the prophecy would take-just that if they failed, it would have disastrous consequences.

As the group slept, a thick fog had become present, making the forest around them appear more menacing and unpleasant. Bare branches rattled against each other and only the glow from the small campfire provided light and comfort. Terriermon was on watch with Guilmon. The bunny digimon wrapped his ears around himself, jumpy at the slightest noise.

"Momentai, Terriermon. Just the wind." comforted Guilmon, sitting upright-staring out into the dark forest. Terriermon frowned. He was about to complain that his line was taken when a twig snapped loudly. He jumped, almost shrieking. Guilmon narrowed his eyes-letting a low growl escape from deep within his throat. Terriermon recovered and looked at what caused the noise.

Since it was so dark, it was hard to describe the figure. It was short-almost like a child- and hunched over. A robe was draped around it, making it unrecognizable. The figure simply stood there, awaiting the two digimon several feet away. Terriermon summoned a vast amount of courage and stepped forward.

"You better not give us any trouble! We're warning you." But Terriermon sensed something was off. This was no digimon. He asked Guilmon how in the world a human could be alone in this place.

"He doesn't feel human either, I sense something else-like that man with the yellow eyes. Should we wake the others?"

"No," replied Renamon, phasing into view beside the red virus digimon. "I don't think its intentions are harmful."

"How do you exactly know that, Renamon?" Terriermon asked skeptically.

"Because, it would have already attacked. Look." The vulpine digimon pointed to the beckoning figure. It slowly turned and limped away into the fog. Renamon followed first, then Guilmon, then finally Terriermon who gazed back at the sleeping Tamers before going with the others.

Through the fog and forest, the trio moved quietly. They analyzed every move the figure made. It did not seem troubled by the fog or creepy atmosphere. The light steps almost made it impossible to hear from it. Renamon assumed that if it wanted to make its presence unknown, it simply would and no one would notice.

A clearing came into view. It was an enclosed area, completely void of trees and shrubs. Above them was the clear sky, with the human world light shining down upon them in an luminescent glow. Short grass covered in dew was beneath the digimon's feet. The fog lifted, just enough to catch more details on the stranger. He appeared to be an old man. A long, silvery beard was hanging down several inches from his chin. His cloak was ivory and pale pink with interacted details laced into it. The eyes were the most bizarre feature-they were bright pink.

" _Greetings to each and every one of you. I come in peace, to place a new perspective into view_." he spoke in a whimsical voice, like a flute.

"Is he...talking in rhyme?" asked Terriermon, uneasy. Renamon didn't answer and stepped forward with determination.

"Speak your name and then we will talk."

The man took a deep bow.

" _Domovoi is my title, I assure you my friends. That this is no trick, nor your end_."

"Domovoi. What an odd name." Renamon remarked. Guilmon sniffed him lightly. He smelled sweet, like flowers.

" _The world you stand in appears to be on the brink of a revolution. To save Primary Village, there needs to be a solution._ "

The hood came off and revealed the man had a dark olive complexion. Like his beard, long silver hair draped around his face. His ears were pointed, as if someone pinched the tips of them.

"A solution?" Guilmon became excited. "Do you know how to save Primary Village?" Domovoi smiled and pat Guilmon's head. His touch was soft and sent a mysterious trickle down the digimon's spine.

"Well, old man? How do we save the village? We're not exactly equipped with facing the Demon Lords, Royal Knights and the Holy Angels." Renamon gave a rough nudge to Terriermon.

"My friend means to say: how can we find a solution to our problem?"

"N _othing is easy to grasp at first, repetition is the key_ ," Domovoi scratched behind Guilmon's ears and he slumped over, enjoying the attention. " _Three great weapons of truth, they are yet to be_."

The three digimon remembered part of the prophecy depicting three weapons. Were they the key to stopping the groups? Renamon pressed further but Domovoi wouldn't respond.

"Domovoi, how do we _find_ these weapons? Where would we look?"

The old man looked at Guilmon, picking apart his questions slowly. Sitting cross-legged, he beckoned the other two to come closer. Terriermon sat across while Renamon knelt down. In hushed whispers, Domovoi spoke.

" _The one you seek, lives in a cave. Tip toe lightly, because if not-he will send you to your grave._ "

"Can you explain that a little more?" Renamon narrowed her eyes. He shook his head sadly.

"Let's ask something else-hey! You know anything about this 'yellow eyes'? He's been a pain in our butts and we never even met him yet."

Terriermon's crude question made Domovoi look away alarmed. His face aged significantly, causing more creases and wrinkles to appear. Guilmon gasped,

"Terriermon! You're making him go all pruney!"

" _Yellow eyes,_ " Domovoi's voice cracked. " _He is aloof, destruction he can create. But his end is determined by destiny and fate. He is like me, but different in nature. I am here to protect, while he only causes danger_."

Digesting the rhymes from the elder man was becoming exhausting to all three digimon. Danger was the last thing they wanted to hear about this guy! They haven't even faced him yet-aside from Guilmon and they were no closer to figuring what he was or how to stop him. A few moments passed and the old man was interested in a blade of grass, picking it up and playing a tune with it.

Renamon listened, her mind trying to make sense of the information. Was there a missing puzzle piece? Was there something else she could ask? A part of the prophecy stuck out in her mind like an itch. Perhaps...

"Domovoi," Renamon adjusted herself. "Can you tell us about something called 'shattered light'? What is it?"

Pink eyes bore into her ice blue ones. Renamon felt a chill run down into her core. He was fine to talk to, but she was weary of him. She learned appearances can be deceiving.

" _To be controlled by his ways is indeed tragic. For his 'shattered light' is quite the black magic_."

Black magic. That alone wanted to make the fox digimon shudder. She had some nasty experiences with it. Without proper training and control, even simple magic could go horribly wrong. It is why she treated magic based digimon with the utmost of care.

"It's a spell," Terriermon said in a flat voice. "We are facing a yellow eyed man who casts spells that can control others to his whim?"

Domovoi clapped his hands and nodded enthusiastically. The green and white digimon gave a frustrated cry to the sky.

"Out of all the ridiculous things we're facing! We faced D-Reaper, hybrids, crazy humans and even UltimateChaosmon! This just takes the cake! Spells...bah!"

"We don't have to worry too much. He told us how to solve it. Find the three weapons." Guilmon piped up. They were seasoned fighters, heroes of both worlds. With their Tamers, they would be fine. Now they have more information, confidence boosted within Guilmon and Renamon. Terriermon was more annoyed.

" _Time is up my friends_!" Domovoi looked up at the cloudy night sky, his brow furrowed in concern. " _I must flee_!" The old man stood up, put his cloak back on and became a shrewd figure. The fog reappeared. He raised one hand, preparing to snap his fingers. " _Be not afraid, have courage within thee!_ "

"Wait-" Guilmon started to run at the mysterious being, but it was too late.

 ** _Snap._**

The three digimon jolted awake-unknown that they were asleep to begin with. Sitting up, the trio looked around. They were back at their camp, with the Tamers sound asleep. It was still night. Disorientated, Guilmon asked what happened. Terriermon complained that there was no way it was just a dream. Renamon simply looked frazzled-staring into the woods where nothing but fog and darkness looked back at her. What forces were they dealing with?

The morning came and the group walked through the forest. It was peaceful again with digimon passing by, not paying mind to the Tamers. It was while they walked, the digimon recounted their mysterious meeting with Domovoi. Takato felt relived that parts of the prophecy was starting to make sense, however Henry was trying to ask about the weapons. Domovoi provided no real help as to what they were or how to acquire them.

"Well, it's someone who's in a cave, are there any of them nearby?" Takato asked to the digimon.

"Other than the one Impmon found, there are none around this area. We might have to consult some of the locals." Renamon explained.

"Okay, let's go find us a local." Takato rubbed his hands together and looked around the forest path. No one was around and the last digimon they passed was a Tusnumon an hour ago. This might take a little bit of time.

Strike, after strike, after strike, Takato and the others talked to the digimon with no success. Either, they did not know any caves holding weapons or they were not interested in talking, such as a passing group of Tiguramon that Renamon might, or might not have told them they were stuck up fur balls. It took a couple of minutes to convince the Tiguramon not too attack Renamon.

Another day passed. Sulking, the group didn't talk much during camp set up and went asleep afterwards. Tonight, it was Takato's turn to watch. It seemed time passed more slowly in the digital world. Looking up at the human world, he wondered how his girlfriend Jeri was holding up. She must be worried about him and Guilmon.

"Takato."

The goggle head Tamer turned to see Renamon standing behind him. She walked a few steps and with one fluid motion, sat down beside him. "Your turn for watch is finished. I'll take over."

"Thank you, Renamon." Takato sensed the digimon wanted to say something else. Her tail was twitching and her eyes did not look away. Takato spoke, "Is there...something else?"

Renamon seemed nervous in her response. Takato thought this was strange.

"I need to ask you for some...advice."

Takato wanted to pinch himself. Either he fell asleep on watch or this was real. As if Renamon was reading his mind, she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes Takato, I sometimes do not know all the answers and seek advice from friends. I wanted to know about...love."

"Uh, okay. What about it?" He had no idea where this was going.

"Rika. I see her sometimes admitting she likes Ryo but even when he reciprocates the same feelings, she becomes angry. Why does she do that? I told it her it is completely alright, but she won't listen to me. I don't want her to figure out her feelings and find out Ryo has moved on. "

Takato clicked his tongue. That explained the behaviour Rika was doing. He threw another stick in the flames and thought of his answer.

"Rika sometimes get's scared of things that require commitment. Admitting her feelings with Ryo and seriously considering dating him is a huge step for her. Love can be scarier than fighting a million D-Reapers."

"I seriously doubt that."

Takato shrugged and looked at the fire. Renamon shifted a little.

"Were you scared of love with Jeri?"

"Of course," Takato replied. "I puked twice before going out on our first date. I was scared I was going to screw up or make her hate me." He chuckled at the memory. "But, I learned once you find that person you want to be with, everything starts becoming less scary. It feels exciting. It's like you two were always together. I can't imagine life without Jeri now."

The fire crackled, sending sparks of ember into the night air.

"What should I do?" Renamon wrapped her tail around herself. "I don't want Rika to get hurt."

Takato pat Renamon on the back, "Just be there for her. No amount of advice can replace the fact you're with her-good and bad. Rika is smart, she'll figure it out. There is a reason they call it 'falling in love'."

"Thank you, Takato. I appreciate the advice..." Renamon replied. Her eyes glanced at him. "You should get some rest."

"Alright, goodnight Renamon." Takato waved a hand and went off to sleep.

It was the next day that there was a break through. The group travelled north, stopping at a Bukamon village along the river. One of them mentioned about some caves across the river. It was dangerous to go in there, as a digimon attacked anyone who ventured into them.

"Do you know the name, little guy?" Takato asked, kneeling down to a Bukamon. He scratched his tuff of orange hair with his fin.

"Um, I think it's Vulcanusmon. We don't like to bother him..."

Takato made an 'aha' cry and dug through his cargo shorts to grab his deck of digimon cards. He quickly shuffled through them and produced a card and gave it to Bukamon. It was a card of a tall figure in a bright red suit of amour. Eight arms shot out of his body each holding a weapon ranging from a broad sword, two battle axes, a club and even a few fail like weapons that had spikes on the balls. Upon his head was a dome of glass, protecting his angry face. His feet had two claws emerging from them. To the group, he resembled a battle ready octopus android with an human head.

"That's the guy!" shouted Bukamon, jumping up and down. "Please, don't make him mad! He lives so close to here-and-and we would never stand a chance!"

"Don't worry, we will never let anything bad happen to you." Guilmon replied. The group thanked Bukamon and made their way to a long river. It's currents were swift and white water crashed onto the rocks. With a little effort, the group crossed without much excitement. A hour later, they were upon the cave where Vulcanusmon dwelled. Nervous, the group waited at the entrance for a minute.

"We should go in." Rika said.

No one moved. All was quiet inside which wasn't unusual but it made the group want to stay on high alert. It was Terriermon who made the first move out of anyone. He muttered about 'getting this over with', and waved over the group.

The cave was dark, and damp. The light from outside was soon disappearing, becoming lost within the dark depths. Takato used his cell phone as a flashlight and the group continued until they heard a grumble and a snore.

In the far corner by a nook, was a red being sleeping away. His loud snores were making the cave tremble and shake. A few pieces of rocks landed on the ground. The legendary digimon, Vulcanusmon appeared to be in the middle of a nap.

"Tip toe." Renamon spoke to herself, remembering Domovoi's heed. Were they supposed to be quiet? She had not watched her partner march over to Vulcanusmon and cup her hands. By the time Renamon tried to stop Rika, it was too late.

"WAKE UP!"

The digimon lurched up suddenly, cursing out. A arm swung out, almost smacking Rika if Renamon hadn't pulled her back. Vulcanusmon stretched and gazed at the group with a sleepy demeanour.

Vulcanusmon looked different than in the cards. His 'battle suit' which was a dark shade of red was brown, rusty, and it squeaked when it moved. He himself looked older with an eye patch covering his left eye and had snow white hair. Was this the legendary weapons maker?

"Oi! What the hell do you want? Vulcanusmon likes his sleep and quiet." his voice rumbled loudly. His demeanour caused the group to jump. Not only was he a mega, but he was a grumpy one. Takato put hand up in peace.

"We're so sorry for disturbing you Mr. Vulcanusmon, but we need your help. You see, we need three weapons of truth to help save a village."

The digimon cast a sideways glance with his good eye at the group. Sitting down on the ground he crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I _want_ to help, puny human? I retired myself from making weapons."

"Because lives are at stake-a lot of lives." Rika gave a disgusted grunt. "But looking at you, the weapons you make will probably break in battle."

Vulcanusmon turned bright red as a tomato, glaring daggers at her. Terriermon piped up,

"He probably can't even make a simple sword."

The digimon had enough. He stood up and steam proofed out of his battle suit in violent bursts. He stomped his foot repetitively.

"Pissing me off will earn you a ticket to your deletion!" With a fierce war cry, a sword appeared in two of his eight hands and charged at the group with incredible speed. Takato took out his D-Arc and cried out to stop.

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION**

"Guilmon Biomerge to...Gallantmon!"

The knight blocked the sword with their large shield, saving the group. Gallantmon grunted in discomfort. For an 'old man', he was strong. Thrusting his shield up, Gallantmon tried to stab Vulcanusmon with his lance but another red arm blocked the attack. The Royal Knight heard Vulcanusmon mumble something but did not understand what exactly. Pushing back, he jumped away and crouched, preparing for the legendary mega.

"Summon!" A large battle axe appeared in Vulcanusmon's other hand. It was almost the size of Gallantmon himself. Feeling suddenly very tiny, Gallantmon stepped back from the charging mega. One hit from that axe and they were done for, Gallantmon thought. He grimaced from a sucker punch from Vulcanusmon.

Rika watched the large weapon carefully with keen eyes. "I know that axe..." she said. Where had she seen it? Henry pulled out some cards and made a discovery. With a gasp, he pulled out a Boltmon card.

"That's his axe!"

"How is he able to use a Boltmon's axe?" Rika demanded, peeved.

The battle was becoming one sided with Gallantmon winning. It seemed once they understood Vulcanusmon's battle habits, it was easy to dodge, or anticipate his attacks. Swinging his lance, he knocked Vulcanusmon off his feet. The mega crashed with a thud and almost lost grip on the axe. It stopped inches from the old digimon's dome helmet. With a grunt, Vulcanusmon snapped his fingers, making the axe explode into data. Laughing, he looked up at Gallantmon,

"Now, this is interesting. Let's try...Berenjena!" Two very familiar shotguns appeared in his hands. They were double barrel, ebony coloured guns and caused Gallantmon to pale. Those belonged to a very familiar mega!

"No! Beelzemon's guns?! How?" Gallantmon cried. Two shots ran in the air and the knight digimon had to duck for cover, risking taking a bullet to his head. Vulcanusmon cackled,

"These are the Berenjena shotguns. I made them and they are beautiful! You have every right to fear them!" A free red hand pointed at Gallantmon. "Do you have any fucking idea how pissed off I was. I _have_ to see my beauties tested out-that way I can make sure the digimon is suited for them. But, no! Stupid bird Sovereign...taking them away from me...saying there wasn't enough time for them to be tested out for Beelzemon. Bah! What a fuckin' moron!"

"Trust me, they suit him." Terriermon muttered. "I still remember being shot by them."

Renamon looked at Rika. Domovoi's words echoed. _Tip-toe lightly..._ "He doesn't need to be angry. He has a weakness in pride, we can shower him in complements on his weapons. We still need him to work for us."

Gallantmon stopped his stride and looked at Vulcanusmon with distrust. "If you stop fighting us, we can talk more about your pretty weapons. Then you can maybe think about making us some?"

Stopping, Vulcanusmon scratched his 'head' grumbling and walking towards Gallantmon. He inspected the biomerged mega with dark eyes.

"Human and digimon combined...well, I've seen it all! Even if I were to agree Gallantmon, I would never help an human. You have any idea how poisonous you beings are? I can't imagine a worse fate for my weapons than being in the hands of you things."

"We're not going to run around with them like toys. Believe it or not, we saved the worlds a few times. I think you can trust us." Rika growled. Vulcanusmon waved a few hands' dismissive.

"BAH! How do I know you are telling the truth? You show promise as fighters-I'll give you all that much. But, I would have to see if you are worthy of my craft."

"Then test us." Henry challenged.

Gallantmon looked unsure what was happening. Were they still battling? Vulcanusmon ignored them and talked to Rika and Henry. The digimon snapped his fingers after a minute and the Berenjena shotguns disappeared. His scowl had vanished to replace with a firm frown.

"If you three humans can pass the trials of truth, then I will make you the weapons. But, I will need you to train with them. A craft like mine takes time and I will be a poor excuse of a smith if I do not ensure my weapons fit their masters."

The group sighed in relief. If the ancient digimon had not agreed, it was unfathomable what else they would have had to do. With a loud clunk, Vulcanusmon stepped away into the deep cave, leading the group further down. The dark tunnel was lined by small torches of light. Dirt crumbled from he ceiling as Vulcanusmon marched each step sounding a 'thud'. Gallantmon split apart back to Guilmon and Takato.

"If you three want these weapons of truth so bad, I will put you through the trials of truth. I will warn you, they are not for the light-hearted. Not many could pass. Do not ask me what the task is-for that is your problem to solve."

Vulcanusmon explained further that it will be only the humans to do the trials. The digimon will not help whatsoever. Guilmon became concerned.

"Will they have to fight?"

"Depends..." rumbled Vulcanusmon.

The group passed a elaborate archway with an ancient language inscribed onto it. The cave had changed to a sort of dojo room. It was open with rock walls polished smoothly. The room was designed for practically and function-not style. A work bench was taking up half of the room with an anvil, various tools and scraps of metal. In the centre was a ring made of stone and rock. Dents and cuts in the ground supported the notion that it was heavily used for sparring.

"Don't touch anything." Vulcanusmon ordered, catching Terriermon about to inspect some tools on the bench. Mumbling 'sorry', he climbed back onto Henry, looking like a scolded puppy.

They were lead past the arena, to a path that lead down deeper into the cave. Several minutes of silence made thoughts ran wild within the group. What would these trials be like? How would they be able to fight anything without their digimon?

The next opening of space was more interesting. It was a large room, with a dark blue pool of water off to the left side. It looked deep, unsure if there was a bottom. A strange glow cast off the pool. The water looked clear and undisturbed. Ripples of reflection flickered onto the rough cave walls. The floor was more smooth, like it was absent of any ridges of rock and appeared more marble like. The group could see their reflection clearly in the water.

"This pool here is where your trials will begin." Vulcanusmon explained. The group was at the mercy of Vulcanusmon's torch-the only source of light. Carefully, he lit up the rest of the room casting a eerie atmosphere.

"We're going swimming?" Takato joked. No one laughed.

"It's cold. So you might as well just throw yourselves in." The red ancient digimon leaned against the wall, messaging one of his shoulders. "After a few minutes, the trial will start."

"Wait. What the hell?" Rika jested a finger at the pool in disgust. "How is a swim a trial?"

"You're ain't swimming-you're floating. This pool has the ability to find your inner truth. In order for that to work, you need to be in the water-on your back works best." Vulcanusmon grinned. "Hop to it."

"Great. Last thing I wanted to do is soak in frozen water." detested Rika. She knocked off her runners and peeled off her socks. She refused to strip completely but wet socks was the worst feeling. She undid her pony tail, and passed her red hair tie carefully to Renamon.

"Don't lose this okay?"

"I will keep it safe. Good luck."

"Please, don't drown." Terriermon warned Henry as he took off his shoes and blazer, and shirt-revealing a white undershirt underneath his green dress shirt. Takato wore a black tank top and his shorts with bare feet. It made no sense to get all of their clothes wet for this.

The water was not cold-it was freezing! It made them gasp and curse loudly at the chill. The icy liquid consumed the thoughts of each Tamer as they eased themselves carefully into the pool, despite Vulcanusmon's advice.

Takato swam out a little, struggling to move his body properly. The shock of the cold water still made him lose his air. How were they supposed to relax when the water was so cold?! At this rate, they'll catch hypothermia!

"Just relax." Instructed Renamon to the Tamers. "This is like meditation. Just close your eyes and focus on your breathing."

Henry, Takato and Rika all floated on their backs trying to push the coldness from their thoughts-focusing on their breathing.

"Breathe in..."

"Breathe out..."

In...

Out...

Several minutes passed without a sound. Slowly, each Tamer relaxed and their faces looked almost serene. Guilmon whined. He hated waiting.

"How long is this going to take?" Terriermon asked, not breaking his gaze on Henry. He breathed calmly, his dark blue hair floating with the water.

"Depends," Vulcanusmon stretched. "Sometimes minutes or even hours. I suggest you get comfortable, little digimon."

All the digimon sat down, not taking their attention off each of their partners. It was a strange feeling that each digimon had not felt in a long time. That feeling of helplessness, where they could not follow or protect their partners from the mysterious trials that awaited inside the Tamer's minds.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** People write about Apollomon, Dianamon, hell even Minervamon is popular recently because of the new anime season. But no, I decide to premiere my first Olympus XII digimon with...Vulcanusmon. He's pretty much the weakest one but has the most useful ability in my opinion. He crafts many weapons for digimon in the lore and therefore he can summon them to his will. (That doesn't mean he steals them-just has a copy of them in his data). Also, he isn't young and handsome as he was in the card game, he's a little older- a little more crankier. So, do you know what each of the trials are for our trio? Next chapter we will find out!

How did you like Domovoi? He's a quirky thing but he wants to help them out. Domovoi is actually in real life lore, a fairy guardian in Russia. Also, he's named after one of my favourite characters from an old series called Artemis Fowl. You know him as Butler since you only hear his name...twice in the series.

See you Sunday!


	11. The Trials of Truth

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Trials of Truth**

* * *

Author's Note: _Italics underline_ means the character's inner thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I don't own Fate or Destiny-that belongs to BookwormGal.

* * *

Takato snapped open his eyes, and adjusted to the bright light. Squinting, he made himself look around where he was. The last thing he remembered was dipping himself into that cold water. Then...this.

 _Is this the trial?_

He was in his bedroom sitting upright on his bed. Everything looked like as he had left it. The bed was made, some clothes were on the floor, a bag full of school books laid in the corner. Even a shirt Jeri left behind was hanging off the desk chair. Looking at the bedroom door, Takato went over and opened it to find himself looking into his room again. Wait-what? Takato looked back. His room was on one side of the door and the same room was on the other side. It was like someone copied and pasted the rooms side by side.

 _Okay, weird._

Takato shut the door behind him. Opening the door ahead of him again, he found himself back inside his room. He was stuck in some kind of limbo of his bedroom. Trying to gaze out of the window for a clue, he found it was white washed and fuzzy. He couldn't depict what was outside. Whatever the trial was, it was in this room. On his desk, papers were stacked neatly to the side full of drawings. On top, an odd parchment paper and pen were placed. Takato felt enticed for a closer inspection.

The paper was a crème colour and thick, looking very important. The pen was ornate fountain style, something that Takato would never actually own. Some words were already written on the parchment. It read the following:

 _It is precious, worth more than gold_

 _It can be earned, but not bought or sold_

 _It doesn't start out life and it does not end at death_

 _What am I?_

Along the bottom of the paper was a solid black line meant for Takato to write down his response.

 _My trial is a riddle! Somehow, I was expecting an intense fight with my dark side._

He hoped his riddle solving skills were as good as his drawing or else he would be here for awhile. Carefully, he sat down at his desk. His favourite picture of him and Guilmon was in the frame in the far corner. It had been the one where he visited his cousin Kai. They were on the beach and Takato wanted to give Guilmon a piggy back ride. The photo was taken as a result with a laughing Guilmon, sitting on a squished but content Takato. Focusing back on the task at hand, Takato looked at the riddle.

Some ideas came to mind but it didn't seem to fit, such as 'digimon'. That would have been too easy, Takato pouted. He bit the end of the fountain pen subconsciously. Look inwards Takato told himself. What had he been having trouble with? The argument with Alphamon was on the back of his mind. He felt guilty, almost like betraying his duty as a knight. He didn't mean to be disrespectful, just wanted his leader to understand their perspective...

 _Hang on..._

Takato took a sharp breath.

 _Respect!_

It doesn't start at life because you have to earn it. Also, it's way more precious than silver or gold. He laughed to himself. Takato Matsuki: Riddle Expert! Maybe that should be his career. Feeling smug, he carefully wrote down 'respect' onto the bottom line. As he finished the writing, he waited for something to happen, a sign that he was done. Some trial this was-he had complete confidence in himself that the answer was correct.

Until, he felt an unbearable pain wash through him, burning his body.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Henry."

Henry bowed deeply, saying thank you. The next person in line came to him and repeated the same phrase.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

It was numbing, reliving through the funeral of his father. When Janyu Wong-his father died, it was full of Henry watching people crying, comforting his siblings and mother who was stricken with grief. He remembered how exhausting it was simply shaking hands and trying to remember everyone's names. That and the constant 'I'm sorry' people told him.

His only break was when his friends arrived as a group. They looked a little out of place in a room full of stuffy men and women in black attires. Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Kenta, Lindy, Ian, the twins, Jeri and Ryo all bunched up together-unsure of just what exactly to do. They looked lost.

"Thank God, my ears are getting cramped from shaking," Terriermon messaged his large ears in relief.

 _What kind of trial is this? It's just a memory..._

The two strolled over to the group while Henry was realizing he was himself reliving his memory. He first hugged Takato and Rika thanking them for coming. They nodded and gave sympathetic eyes. It felt strange...like he knew what to do without exactly thinking it. He couldn't exactly control what he was doing, so he let himself go through the motions.

"How are you feeling?" Rika asked.

 _Terrible..._

"Fine, just glad to get out of that line. I can't even remember all these faces." Henry replied.

The false response earned a little laugh from the other two Tamers. They chatted a little more while the twins, Lindy and Ian went to Suzie and Lopmon who was stuck in the line. Each gave their condolences-even Ian after a little nudge from Lindy.

"I'm sorry. He's not comfortable at funerals."

 _Do I have to fix something?_

Henry assured her it was alright, and started to listen to Kazu and Kenta who were telling him if there was anything he needed, to just ask. The two goofballs were wearing nice dress shirts and pants making them look almost too mature for how they acted. Henry remembered how surprised he was by their attire and somewhat adult attitude.

"If you ever want to go out..." Kenta began.

"Or bring you dinner..." Kazu added.

"Or mow the lawn-"

"Kenta, you dumbass, they don't have a lawn."

"Well, were not his girlfriends either-so I'm not taking him out for dinner-"

"-No, I said 'bring' him dinner-that's different."

"That sounds worse!"

The funny argument was cut off by Rika, timely pinching their ears and scolding them on their childish behaviour.

 _What am I supposed to do here?_

Henry looked around the funeral parlour. Many faces were there, some he recognized like Yu and Hana from Hypnos, the monster makers and his family. A few were acquaintances or colleagues. Others simply blended in. Low murmurs of conversations drifted in and out of Henry's ears but one higher pitched voice stuck out.

"I'm-sorry, I-" sniffed Suzie, tears falling down. "I-I-just really miss him already. I know he's always with us but..." Henry saw his younger sister crying next to Ai and Mako who were doing their best to comfort her. An uncomfortable notion took over Henry, like he lost his control even further and walked forward. His mouth was unbearably dry as he asked Ai and Mako for a moment of privacy. They left, looking for their partners.

 _No, this shouldn't be happening...I don't want to relive this next part-please!_

"Suzie, you sure you want to be here? No one would blame you if you left." Henry heard himself say. It was going to play all over again-their argument. As if the first time wasn't bad enough, he had to relive it a second time.

"What do you mean by that? It's not a bad thing to cry." Suzie sniffed again, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Mom needs us to stay strong," Henry knelt down. "And you have to control your emotions."

"At least I have emotions," Suzie retorted, eyes changing into angry ones. "You haven't shed a single tear since dad died. Do you even give a shit, Hen?"

 _Yes, I do!_

"Of course I do!" Henry felt himself take over all of a sudden. The calm demeanour that usually ruled over him was gone. "I just don't want to look like a complete mess in front of everyone."

Suzie just stared aghast at her brother. Without saying anything else, she stormed off. Henry followed, trying to get her to come back.

"Wait, Suzie!"

"Don't." The tone of her voice was bitter and angry. "Come talk to me when you're not a damn robot."

With a twist of her heel, she took off from the funeral room with Lopmon following behind. Henry wanted to scream at himself. It was completely unfair to say that to his little sister, of course she would cry at her fathers funeral-she's just thirteen! What had he been thinking?!

Everyone heard the argument but went out of their way to pretend nothing happened. Making his way to Terriermon, he felt like a naughty child. The digimon stood there with arms folded and gave him a look.

"You could have handled _that_ better."

A white hot pain seared though Henry's body, making him see spots in his vision. His body seized up, being subject to spasms of pain.

* * *

 _No..._

She wasn't prepared for this. Monsters, her mother, hell-even facing a giant sparkly dress with frills and frills was less terrifying than what she was facing right now.

Rika and Ryo were standing on top of a skyscraper in the city. The sun was about to set, casting a orange glow on the roof top. Rika felt her hair blow over her face, for some reason, she didn't have her hair up.

Ryo was standing close to edge. He was wearing a comfy shirt and jeans-something that Rika liked much better than his cruddy 'battle getup'. Blazing, blue eyes locked on to her violet orbs, making her shiver all over.

 _Anything but this..._

"Do you trust me, Rika?" Ryo asked, holding out a hand. He didn't look happy or sad just...normal. He gazed at her, awaiting an answer.

The Tamer was hesitating, but she shook herself. As one of the best Tamers in the world, Rika was _not_ a coward. She nodded her head, trying to dispel the dryness from her mouth or the sweaty palms. Taking a slow step, she walked forward and felt prickles touch the back of her neck as she grabbed his hand. He was soft and warm to the touch. He was even wearing that cologne that made her head spin. Rika thought-indulging herself being so close to him-that this was perfect. Ryo pulled her close for the embrace.

 _This feels so right..._

"Jump with me then."

The idea almost didn't fully click to Rika. She then swivel her head to look out to the ledge and the city. It must have been at least a twenty story drop. She let out a half laugh,

"No way, you're crazy."

"It won't hurt. I promise." Ryo whispered, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. Rika felt her body being pulled closer to the edge.

 _What do I do!?_

It was like during a battle as Sakyuamon, her instinct to fight or run overpowered her. Panicking, the Tamer struggled free-all the while pushing Ryo off her. She sometimes forgot how strong she could be and to her horror, pushed Ryo off the ledge. A dismayed look was on his face and he fell down to the ground.

 _No! Ryo!_

And when he fell, she cried out in pain. Her body flared up, sending a shock throughout her body...

* * *

"Pull her out!"

"Rika, wake up!"

"For fucks sake, let her breathe!"

"Rika!"

"Oh, no..."

" **RIKA**!"

Rika snapped open her eyes, pulling herself upright and gasping for air. Violently, she was clawing at anything in front of her, disorientated from the pain, cold, and voices. Thankfully, a soft body was already embracing her. The yellow fur helped her shivers settle down. Renamon was speaking quickly, looking over Rika with great worry in her eyes.

"Rika, Rika-can you hear me?"

"Re-r-Renamon?" shivered the woman, chattering her teeth. A blanket was put over her cold, wet body. Vulcanusmon was shouting a string of curse words, ordering the others to give her space and get the others. Renamon focused on her partner by gripping her shoulders.

"I'm getting the others out. I'll be right back."

The digimon ran off and went back into the cold pool of water to fetch a thrashing Henry. Guilmon was dragging Takato out of the water who was screaming in pain-eyes sewn shut. His screams were unnatural. She felt herself want to puke-was she just like that?

It took several minutes to wake Takato and Henry but they did, gasping for air and trembling. Rika was about to give her blanket but Vulcanusmon was already on point. The Tamers chattered, answering questions partially by their respective digimon. Terriermon had his ears all over Henry who couldn't focus. Guilmon was shouting.

"I take it you three didn't pass." Vulcanusmon said, setting more blankets down. "Not that I'm surprised. Others never got it on the first shot either."

"I...can't remember anything." Rika murmured holding her head and bundling her blankets tightly. Slowly, she was starting to warm up. Renamon held her close to share some kind of body heat.

"Nope. Not supposed to. Part of the trial brings your skeletons from the closet out. The only way you will solve it is by yourself-not your digi-mommy holding your hand." mocked Vulcanusmon, rolling his eyes. One of his hands was holding chunks of soft bread, passing it to the group. "Don't have to be a nasty host along with a human hater. Take it before it gets cold."

"How do we know if we pass then?" Henry was trying to wring out his top from all the water, but with little success. Vulcanusmon let out a half laugh,

"Oh, you'll know."

"Guilmon, how long have we been in that water?" Takato was alarmed by how concerned, his digimon was. The red dinosaur was laying on the teen's lap, protectively.

"An hour."

The trio almost choked on their bread. An hour?! They couldn't believe it! The digimon assured them that for most of it, they were peaceful until Rika started to cry out and thrash in the pool. Renamon dove in and got her out.

"For a Renamon, she got pretty spooked by looking at you, little girl. Never seen anything quite like it." The red armed mega remarked thoughtfully.

Rika glanced over at Renamon. The blushing digimon looked down,

"I...got carried away."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for worrying you." Rika smiled at her partner. She let her head rest upon Renamon's shoulder.

The trio were exhausted after the day's events. They told Vulcanusmon that tomorrow, they will attempt the trials again. The digimon gave uncomfortable looks, but let the Tamers stick with their decision. Vulcanusmon retired to his quarters, threatening that if anyone disturbed his sleeping again, someone was going to get 'blasted into a million pieces'.

* * *

Destiny and Fate watched the unsettling event transpire, focusing on Rika being pulled out of the water. Her body convulsed, as her cries of pain were almost deafening to hear. Both the prophetess and digimon did not feel any remorse, for it was all part of the plan.

"That's something I never want to do." Fate shivered, sympathetic to the Tamers. He detested cold water.

"Considering what the hybrids and their Tamers are going through, this might be the better option," Destiny replied. Renamon was gripping Rika's shoulders, shouting at her. The digimon was panicking and shouting at the others to help. No one could see Destiny or Fate as they were encased in a dome that concealed their presence. It was a vital tool for their occupation.

"Pft, they're dumber than a bunch of bricks. Can't even work together properly without squawking at each other. Wait until those twins find out _his_ secret."

"They will make it. Times like these might turn dark and discouraging but if they believe, they will do fine."

"And if we're wrong?" Fate asked. Destiny smiled,

"We haven't been wrong yet." she whipped her head back up. "Next stop is that new hybrid. We have to talk to him."

"Oh yeah, he will be ecstatic to see us-can't wait." Fate sarcastically called out, diving into the portal Destiny created. It shimmered and faded, not noticed by the group who were recovering from their failed attempt of the trials.

* * *

The next day, it was time to attempt the trials again. Tensions were arising slightly, the digimon were making excuses for the trio not to go into the water again, from suggesting waiting longer, or convincing Takato he had a cold.

"Guilmon, I'm fine. I'm not sick."

"You should stay out of the water all day." Guilmon didn't even listen to him. "I heard you sneeze last night."

Takato insisted that he was well, and to Guilmon's despair, headed to the water along with Rika and Henry (who was trying to calm an irritated Terriermon). Vulcanusmon whistled a happy tune, looking at the event unfold. This was more entertaining to watch than that busted television he found the one time.

With more strings of curses and shouts, the trio went back into the water. Again, lying on their backs and closed their eyes.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Henry."

 _Okay, I'm back here again. Round two._

Henry remembered everything from the last time he attempted this trial. So, if this was a reoccurring thing, he needed to change something. Just what exactly? He snapped his eyes to the person who gave his condolences.

"Oh, thanks-um, excuse me." He pushed his way past and left the receiving line. Terriermon was perched on his shoulder, and gave a confused sound.

"Everything okay, Hen?"

 _I have to do something different this time..._

Henry tried to ignore the group of his friends waving at him by the entrance, but it was almost impossible with the crowds of people almost funnelling him towards them. He felt more in control than last time of this trial but there must be some things he couldn't avoid.

"Thank God," Terriermon sighed. "My ear was cramping..."

 _Am I supposed to say something different? Maybe to these guys?_

Henry didn't want to hug Rika and Takato again but they did-looking at him with those eyes. The 'sorry' eyes. It made Henry bubble with anger. Just how many people can look at him like that? He wasn't a wounded dog, he was fine!

"How are you?"

 _I swear if I have to keep hearing that damn question..._

"Fine." Henry's eye twitched. If he had to sit through this sad excuse of a conversation over and over again, he was going to snap. But everything went right on schedule including Ian's mumble of a condolence to which Henry rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have even bothered to come.

"Henry, as much as the imp annoys me-it's kinda nice of him to show up."

"Sure, Terriermon." Henry looked around and saw Suzie talking to Ai and Mako. He had to get out before she started to cry. An idea formed in his head and he thought about it.

"-buy you dinner..."

 _Maybe, I'll just avoid the conflict. No conflict, no failure._

"-I'm not taking him out for dinner!"

Henry placed his hand on Kazu and Kenta to stop them from arguing.

"No offence, but I would like you two to shut up for one second and let Rika take you away. I need to think."

Before the duo could reply, Rika timely came in. She dragged them away, pinching their ears. Their yelps went unheard by Henry.

"Henry," Terriermon's looked down at his partner, sadly. "They were just trying to help."

Henry ignored the bunny digimon and made a beeline for the exit that he finally saw in sight. He would leave, let Ai or Mako comfort Suzie and he will fix his stupid problem and pass this stupid trial.

Suzie suddenly appeared at the exit, making Henry gasp in astonishment. Her pink eyes were blotched red, tears rolling down her face. Henry looked back behind him. His sister was just over there a second ago with the twins! How in the hell did she suddenly appear before him?

"Henwry." Suzie speech impediment kicked in. "Why don't you cware?"

 _This is ridiculous-this whole trial is pointless! She needs to see a shrink, not me! How can she just sit there and-and cry!? It's so embarrassing!_

The anger and frustration reached Henry's breaking point. He couldn't stop himself from losing his composure.

"I CARE!" he shouted, eyes glaring hard. "I GIVE A SHIT THAT DAD DIED!" Henry lost all of his composure, looking like a Gorillamon that was going berserk. Everyone whipped their head in surprise and shock. His voice echoed loudly, like he was in a canyon instead of a funeral parlour. Words kept bubbling out, unable to be stopped.

"I may seem to be robotic or emotionless but that doesn't mean I don't care. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He turned to Rika and Takato. "I don't know what you fucking expect me to say other than 'fine' when you ask me that damn question!" The next part was to Lindy and Ian who looked freaked. "Stop pretending you two give a shit about me. It's obvious you don't want to be here-Kazu and Kenta, for once in your fucking life-act your age!"

Finally after lashing out at anyone he could see, he faced Suzie with an enraged expression. "STOP CRYING! IT WON'T BRING DAD BACK!"

Running wild with rage, Henry threw a vase across the room and marched over to a casket where his father laid in. Eyes closed and arms folded, Janyu looked peaceful and serene, unlike his son who had appeared to be turning into a psychopath. Clenching his fists, Henry took out his anger on the dead man.

"And you!" he pointed a finger. "I hate how you left us! Why didn't you fight harder? Why did you leave us...why did you leave me..." he voice turned softer and more choked. With every fiber of his being, he fought against crying.

 _I. Will. Not. Cry. I. Am. Not. Weak!_

Everyone disappeared, including Terriermon. The funeral room was empty and quiet, so quiet Henry realized he was panting from his outburst. He slumped down to his knees, overcome with sadness and exhaustion.

 _I just want dad back..._

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was soft, and small belonging to a familiar thirteen year old girl. He felt so ashamed for losing composure like that. He refused to look anywhere but down.

"How many times do I have to relive this?" His voiced croaked. Henry stared at the coffin in front of him like it was death itself. A few moments passed until Suzie spoke in a soft voice.

"Until, you understand the truth."

* * *

Rika was back on the roof top with Ryo. He gazed at her softly, unknowing what happened last time. The memories of her last attempt of the trial rushed back to her and she gasped.

"Ryo, you're okay!" Rika exclaimed with relief, placing a hand on her chest. She felt bad for pushing him off.

The setting was the same, and even Ryo had started out by doing the same thing. He extended his arm and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me, Rika?"

Trust. Such a hard thing to do for the Tamer. When she first met Renamon it took a long time to trust her. Takato and Henry took even longer as she frequently suspected them of something. Even when she was befriending Lindy, it took ages for her to open up and even now, she shied away from topics such as boys, or anything love-related. Jeri would try her best to offer the redhead advice but it usually went ignored. But with Ryo, she knew she could trust him.

Now, it was like this tension in her heart was dying to break free from its prison. Her eyes caught Ryo's more often while hanging out, or she would constantly think about his well being. Even times she would just stare at his contact information on her phone-debating on calling him or texting him. Every time, she would put her phone away and ignore her feelings.

Rika looked up at Ryo with something new. A kind of feeling that she had blocked again and again. Something that was a myth to her-a fairy tale. Her eyes softened and a tender expression appeared on her face. Slowly, she took his hand again and looked up at him. His eyes-the clearest blue she had ever seen, stared back at her.

A memory sparked. It was a man who was walking away from Rika, never to be seen. A man with dark hair and violet eyes like her.

 _No...I can't._

The feelings disappeared and abandoned Rika. Instead, the familiar sensation of fear gripped her. She couldn't breathe. An ice cold chill prickled down her body, giving her pins and needles all the way down to her toes.

"Jump with me." Ryo whispered, moving Rika slowly to the edge.

 _Maybe, I don't have to say yes..._

"No. I'll jump when I'm damn ready." Rika retorted, pushing her friend away carefully. Her violet eyes burned into Ryo with such a fierce stubbornness, a mule would have been impressed.

"Jump with me. I promise you won't get hurt, wildcat." Ryo winked. "After all we've been through, would I ever let you down?"

"I-" Rika was caught between a rock and a hard place. A part of her screamed, "GO!" and another pleaded her to "Wait!'. It was starting to really piss her off.

"What if things don't work out?" Rika sounded like a small child again, not the grown woman she was. "What if you leave me?" She took another step back, terrified. At once, the hot flash of pain returned and took over her body. She screamed in agony.

 _Not again!_

* * *

Takato watched afar, eyes glazed over at the cold pool where Henry and Rika were floating, calm and serene. He had about two blankets wrapped around him as he was again, dragged out of the pool by Guilmon. Apparently, he was thrashing and making unnatural cries of pain. He couldn't remember anything or what the hell the trial was, but he knew he failed...again. He waited for his other two friends to come out of their trance, eager to see if they had succeeded or failed.

"How long had it been this time?" he asked Guilmon, bundling up and trying to stop himself from chattering his teeth.

"Two hours." he replied turning to his partner. "Takato, I...don't like this. I don't like seeing you in this kind of pain. I feel..." Guilmon struggled with his explanation. The world was still new to him in many ways and Takato had to frequently help him describe what he was feeling or seeing. "Do you remember when you were empty? Like a peanut butter jar that I ate."

"When Jeri was taken to Canada?"

"Yeah, that. I couldn't get you to do anything or talk to me. It was so horrible, I feel like that, but more...useless. I can't do anything to help you."

"Guilmon..." Takato exhaled, and hugged his partner dearly. "Being worried about me is fine, but we need to do this. It's the only way."

"Can't there be another way? Can't we wish really, really hard?" the innocence Guilmon displayed had made Takato smile sadly. He watched too many Disney movies...

"Wishing doesn't always work, buddy."

The choking and thrashing sound of water alerted the duo and the others that Rika had emerged. Takato watched in horror, feeling everything become numb.

Her face once peaceful face had become twisted into pain. Her teeth were gritting and her eyes were scrunched up. She opened her mouth to scream in pain, so loudly it made him jump. His blood ran cold watching this happen. Those screams were not natural. Was this what it was like for their digimon watching?

Renamon dived into the water with no hesitation, scooping the shivering woman up and bringing her to the edge where Vulcanusmon brought Rika out. She was dripping wet in her shorts and white tank top. Petrified, Takato saw she skin was tinged blue and almost too pale to be considered alive.

Is that what Guilmon had to look at a little while ago?

Rika was wrapped carefully in blankets by Renamon, like a mother would do to her child when sick. It took several minutes, but Rika came to. Tears poured down her face, disorientated and confused again. Takato hardly saw Rika cry and it made an uncomfortable twist in his heart. It was alien-so unlike Rika. He pushed his feelings down and went to comfort his friend as she trembled and shivered.

It was then Henry came to, acting the same way. The teen was brought in and the two worked on giving him some kind of warm and comfort. Terriermon looked distraught, tears prickling out of the corner of his dark eyes. His ears were wrapped around Henry, unable to say anything to comfort his Tamer. Takato pitied him. There was no way to protect them from this pain of failing the trials.

"Give up, humans?" Vulcanusmon asked rising an eyebrow. "Trials are not something to take lightly-this is pretty serious stuff."

Everyone was tired. This was not a walk in the park, or a digimon battle they were accustomed to. This test separated them completely, and pushed them to their limits.

"No," Rika growled. "We'll figure this out."

"Tomorrow, we'll try again." Henry stated, wrapping the blanket tighter. The colour started to come back to his face.

Takato looked at his friends with awe. In determination, Takato was not going to give up if they weren't. Not by a long shot.

"Tomorrow."

The agreement was made and they smiled at each other. They needed Vulcanusmon's weapons and Primary Village counted on them. They were going to protect it, no matter what the cost.

The digimon had different thoughts on what their Tamers should be doing. It was like pulling a serrated knife out of their chest to even think about them stepping back into the cold pool. What if they couldn't save them? Sure, they weren't about to drown, but the trials...could it kill them?

Worry and a raw instinct to protect surged through Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon. The digimon all glanced at each other with an unspoken thought. The Tamers were absolutely _not_ going back in there. It was Renamon who stepped forward while the Tamers were recovering within their blankets.

"I think we should look for another way to get those weapons."

"What are you talking about?" Rika wringed her red hair, still soaked. "It's the only way. And we don't have time to travel around."

"But we can't keep doing this!" Terriermon cried. His eyes looked pleading and he gripped his ears with his tiny arms. He wobbled a little, showing how exhausted he was from pulling Henry out of the pool with some assistance from Vulcanusmon. The rabbit digimon wanted to cry again.

"You'll get hurt more or worse!" Guilmon agreed.

"We have to do this, for Primary Village!" Henry snapped, giving a glare.

"We can talk to Vulcanusmon." Renamon offered. "Make him see you are not evil or deceiving. Just stop doing this, Rika." the digimon looked at the shivering woman. "I normally wouldn't do this unless I feel its absolutely necessary, but you have to stop. Next time, the trial could very well kill you."

"Don't be like that." Rika stood up, looking like a royal princess with all her blankets draping around her. "How many crazy, dangerous things have we done over the years that could've killed us?"

"This is different." Renamon pointed at the pool. "We can't protect you from whatever goes on in there. As well, none of you can remember what happened. How can you figure out what to do when you can't even remember?"

"We can't stop trying because of that." Takato said, gently.

"We have lives depending on us." Henry said.

"Well, your lives count too!" Terriermon objected pointing a ear at all three. "Ever think about that?"

"Yes, we did. But, we're not giving up. You three have to let us do this-we can't be treated like children forever."

"Fine!" Terriermon snapped. "Be stupid and get yourselves fucking killed." The bunny digimon walked out angrily, muttering a string of curses. Renamon sighed and followed. She left with one final comment,

"This isn't easy for us to do either. You three should at least consider our feelings. I think we earned that much."

Finally, Guilmon let out a sad sigh. He left as well but unlike the others, made no response to the shocked Tamers. Each one looked down in guilt.

"Well, I do have to agree with the digimon." Vulcanusmon popped into the room, carrying some food. His nuts and bolts from the rusted suit creaked as he knelt down, placing the food before the group. Even though eating wasn't really required, the mega thought they could use a pick up. "If you keep dunking yourselves blindly into that water-it could kill you. These trials take energy from you and are not merciful." He walked towards the exit and gazed his red eyes at the group. "If I were you three, I would seriously think twice before going back in there. At least talk to each other, all of you are fucking closed up basket cases."

With some creaks, and groans from the suit, Vulcanusmon departed, leaving the group even more discouraged with the task at hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that didn't go well. Eek. I'll be honest, writing this chapter was both hard and fun at the same time. It had all the Tamers involved and I got to really dive deep into their personalities I've been building for a long, long time. Like since my first story long. I been around death...a lot, and it was something that took me a long, long time to figure out why people get angry when you give them so much attention. They're exhausted, and oddly enough, it's when the funeral and stuff is all done when the fact someone died finally sinks in. So, that's why I chose to go this route with Janyu's death. He was a very important person not just to Henry. I might not like Ryo much (I can go on a twenty minute rant about him) but it makes a lot of sense why he's a good match for Rika-and why Rika is good for him as well. Relationships are a two way street. And Takato...well, I always wanted to see him solve a riddle. Any guesses what the real answer is?

Another hybrid huh? Any guess who _that_ is?

See you next week!


	12. A Heart to Heart

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: A Heart to Heart**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Heads up. This chapter has feels-lots of feels. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours and the trio sat in a tight circle, watching anything but each other. The lights from the torches dimmed, creating a feeling they were camping out together in a cave where the light sparkled in the ceiling from the reflection of the pool. It was strangely beautiful but the group was in no mood to take it in. The argument with their digimon had left them drained and miserable. Takato lifted his head,

"Maybe...we do need to talk to each other."

"What? Like a heart to heart?" scoffed Rika, picking apart her hair. It was still wet and Renamon had kept her hair tie. It hung in thin, red locks over her face.

"Yeah, we obviously have something holding each of us back. It's about finding our own inner truth, so we must by lying to ourselves about something." Takato replied.

"Why don't you go first then?" Henry crossed his arms. "What do you think you're lying to yourself about, Takato?"

Takato shifted a little in the blankets. Playing with his goggles, he looked very sombre and gave a sad smile.

"That this would last forever. Us-everything. We're growing up, guys. Soon we'll be done college, getting married, having kids and jobs and we will be forgetting our adventures and spend less time with each other. Not that all of our adventures were sunshine and rainbows, but-" Takato gripped his goggles tighter. Tears came to his eyes. "At least we were all together. What if this ends and we all never see each other? I can't explain how much I want to go back and relive all the good times together. I'm not ready for this to end..."

Rika and Henry listened patiently, watching Takato struggle with what he was trying to say. After a moment, Rika put a hand on Takato's shoulder, and with a sudden force, she hugged him.

"We're your friends, Takato. We can never be truly apart."

"Even a thousand miles away, we'll have each other's back." Henry agreed. "Friendships just don't end like that. We're together on this."

Takato felt relieved. His body was relaxing finally from the water, and the nagging thought in the back of his head subdued. The others had a point. After all this time-something that strong like their friendship can't break from a little bit of distance and life. They will always be there for him. Rika and Henry's reassurance had helped him greatly.

"Okay, Rika. You're up next."

"I know Renamon talked to you about my problem." Rika gave a stonily look that made Takato blush. "That's why it's called falling in love? Really? Sound advice, Takato. You couldn't sound more cliché." Her sarcastic bite made Takato laugh nervously and gaze down.

"I know you're a little afraid of-"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Rika shouted, looking away. Running a hand through her wet hair she quiet down significantly, "I'm just a little...unsure."

"Is this about you and Ryo?" Henry's question made Rika blush madly. "Rika..."

She liked Ryo. It was obvious to almost everyone for years. Henry leaned closer to her with an soft spoken voice. "It's just us. You can stop playing tough."

"I know." Rika bit her lip. She muttered something but the guys couldn't hear her. Asking again, she gave a grunt. "I said: what if he leaves me? What if I let myself get closer and he just disappears one day? I...like Ryo. And I want to be with him, but how do I know for sure everything will work out?"

"You don't." Takato replied with a smile. There was nothing cynical or sad about it-it was a more pleasant smile that wanted to reassure Rika. "No one can predict the future, Rika. Do you believe Ryo cares for you that much?"

"Yes..."

"Then you two will be fine. Once the first awkward dates are over, it's smooth sailing."

"Besides, I don't think he's that stupid." Henry smirked. "You're the toughest part of our group and he will forever piss us off if he ever hurts you. I think you're safe."

"Guys..." Rika smiled, she curled up her legs and hugged them. She was so lucky to have these guys watching her back. Not that she would ever admit to anyone, but it felt nice to have a few 'brother figures' looking out for her. That hesitant feeling started to fade away, leaving what Rika was known for: her fierce love.

"Just don't scare him too badly-give him a chance to catch up with you." Takato coached lifting a finger.

"Oh, and let him pay for the first date." Henry added.

"Guys." Rika's voice changed.

"And don't dress up too much."

"Guys!"

"Takato, it's Rika here. She will be wearing her favourite jeans-just add a nice top." Henry coaxed.

"Guys!" She cried, trying her best not to laugh. "I don't need dating advice. If I'm that desperate, I'll ask Jeri."

"Or better yet, ask Lindy for one of her makeovers."

Everyone burst out laughing. Lindy's makeovers were on the same level as Suzie's princess pretty pants; hilarious for everyone-except for whoever was on the receiving end. It felt good to laugh, their bodies felt much lighter and warmer. The cold shiver's from the pool had left them and filled it with the comfort and warmth of friendship. To a random person, it looked like three very good friends were having a sleepover exchanging in some pillow talk.

"Well," Takato calmed down first. "Two down. One to go."

Henry stopped laughing altogether. It was his turn. He made a 'tisk' sound and looked at the other two.

"It could be a few things...dad...Suzie. I'm just not sure..."

"Is she still mad at you?" Rika asked, treading carefully into the topic. She didn't want Henry to pull away and withdrawn himself.

"She's refused to talk to me for weeks. Ever since the funeral, it's been so tense at home. That's why I've been spending all my time at Hypnos." Henry replied, and hung his head low.

Henry sometimes found himself withdrawn and became obsessed with logic to a point where he suppressed his emotions. First, it was with Yamaki's murder. He goverment agent had become a mentor to Henry and he actually started to look up to the man. But then, he died. The first few months after that tragedy was rough on everyone; from living in Sector 7, to hiding their digimon, to Takato slowly unraveling from losing Jeri again. In the end, they pulled through. The scar was still there, and it made Henry afraid of letting his emotions express themselves. He wanted people to think he had everything under control...when in fact he had nothing in control.

"You have your own way of grieving. Everyone does." Rika gazed at Henry. "I get angry, Takato drinks with Impmon in a graveyard-"

"Hey!" The goggle head Tamer cut in.

"-and you become a robot. How you grieve is your own damn business. Just...you have to let yourself _actually_ grieve." Rika hesitated, looking like she wanted to say something else. After a second, she continued. "Have you even let yourself grieve yet?"

A long pause made Rika and Takato wait in anticipation. The grey eyed Tamer finally shook his head-confirming Rika's suspicions. He trembled a little as he admitted this, feeling that stinging sensation in his eyes creep up.

"It's okay, Henry." Takato hugged him gently. "You've been through a lot. We're here for you."

Then, it finally started. Tears rolled down Henry's face-escaping at last. With a heave, Henry gave in and sobbed, letting his grief wash over him. It was heart breaking to see not only the Tamer accepting his loss of his father, but letting himself express how he felt. Takato felt tears come to his own eyes, saddened by his friend's pain. Ultimately, Rika joined the hug and gave way to a few tears.

The moment was touching. Three friends bounded to a crazy fate of digimon-sent through so many tribulations, from rogue digimon, to the D-Reaper, to Deciliousmon, to D-Agents, to Erika Rose, to UltimateChaosmon, and everything in-between. Half of the adventures they were just children themselves, taking on what adults would describe as their worst nightmare. Now, they know nothing could break them. Not life, not death, not even the forces of evil. They were strong-perhaps the strongest Tamers in the world and they had to save it. It was part of who they were.

An epiphany struck the trio all at the same time. They stopped crying and peeled off each other looking solemn. Without much to say, they pushed off their blankets. They were fully warm and the colour returned to their faces. The pool behind them did not look the least bit inviting, but the trio had each other's support. Holding hands, they went into the pool once again. Each gave a glance at the door where their digimon were waiting outside on guard. If they saw that they went back into the water...furious wouldn't describe the digimon's responses. They would be downright outraged...

But, this is something they had to do.

"Don't forget; we always have each other's backs." Henry let himself float on his back, the other two followed, letting the cold, chill sweep through their body. Rika took a breath and closed her eyes. Strange, Takato thought. Even after all this, the water was still so cold.

* * *

Rika was back on the roof top. The sun set, Ryo's charming smile, the hair blowing in her face. The memories of her last two attempts made her gasp. She failed twice-she would not fail again.

"Ryo..." she breathed, her heart fluttered. It was trying to break free.

"Do you trust me, Rika?"

Rika didn't hesitate. She gripped Ryo's hand firmly and in one fluid motion, jumped off the building, with Ryo in tow. Her stomach flipped as she fell, her hair whipping up and the wind was screaming in her ears. She was bracing for impact, the ground rushing to greet her.

However to her complete surprise, they didn't continue falling. The gravity stopped working and she hovered with Ryo. Their bodies gracefully picked up, moving not downwards, but straight and staying afloat.

Rika kept a hand tightly closed with Ryo's, breathing heavily. She didn't expect this! They were flying! Ryo laughed,

"Wildcat, don't you know about love? First you fall..." he gave Rika a soft kiss on the lips that made her shiver all over. With a gentle caress, he spoke. "...then you fly. You passed, Rika!"

A blue and silver light shined from within Rika's chest and everything went white.

* * *

 _It is precious, worth more than gold._

 _It can be earned, but not bought or sold._

 _It doesn't start out in life and it doesn't end at death._

 _What am I?_

Not respect and definitely not love, Takato thought. He was back at his desk, twirling the fountain pen. He remembered his hasty second attempt to answer the riddle and chastised himself. Love didn't fit at all-what was he thinking?

Looking at his desk, he stared at two photographs taped to the side wall. One was him as Gallantmon with all the Canadian Tamers and Lindy. The other was him, Rika, and Henry when they were only thirteen enjoying some ice cream. They looked so different back then. Younger, and more optimistic. It made him feel nostalgic.

 _At least I have my friends._

Friendship doesn't just end like that-not even death can destroy it. Takato remembered Henry's little pep talk. Something about the way he said it made the goggle head Tamer bolt upright in his chair.

 _Friendship..._

Everything clicked. Of course! It's more precious than gold, you couldn't buy them, and even after death, friendship would still be there.

 _I have you all figured out, riddle._

Takato finished writing his answer and nervously stared at the parchment. The answer faded and a new line appeared.

 _Congratulations, you passed._

A red and gold light shined in front of him and everything went white.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Henry."

 _Round three. I know what to do now._

Henry felt embarrassed remembering his last attempt in the funeral. He had to ignore that for now, he had to pass the trial. Looking at the person who gave their condolences, he hugged her.

"Thank you, Riley. I appreciate it." Henry told Riley that she was strong for coming and Yamaki would have been proud of her. Turning to the casket, he spoke to his deceased father.

"I'll miss you, dad. I'll look after everyone and let myself grieve...for you. I'll always remember you and what you did for us." A tear escaped Henry again. He didn't try to hide his face this time. Looking around, he made a beeline to his friends who entered the room.

"...my ears are cramping from the shaking..."

Henry paid no attention to Terriermon's complaints and hugged Rika first. She let out a gasp. He smiled at her and Takato.

"I'm not fine guys-but I'll get there. I just need to take some time to grieve in my own way. Thank you so much for helping me out."

Turning to Ian, he put a hand on the blond hybrid's shoulder. "Ian, you didn't have to come, but despite what happened with Lindy-you did. I'm glad to have you as a friend. Don't forget that."

He didn't have time to take in Ian's bewildered looks and turned to Kazu and Kenta. "You two," he pointed. "Don't ever change. Be silly. Our group needs it."

All at once, Henry felt more and more relieved. It might not actually change the past, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Turning around, he saw Suzie standing there. Her arms folded and eyes brimmed with tears. She certainly wasted no time to confront the Tamer.

"You're just a robot! No emotion!" Her cold voice struck the him hard, making him visibly flinch. Henry pushed himself forward. He had to reconcile with Suzie in reality, but here was a good start. He hugged his little sister deeply, letting himself cry and show his tears.

"I miss dad too, Suzie. He wouldn't want us to bottle everything up and fight. I'm so, sorry for snapping at you. I love you and I will always look out for you. Even though you're a Holy Angel with Lopmon-I'll still be your older brother and I'll still be looking out for you. Always."

Suzie sniffed, pushing her tears back. Her blotchy red face turned into a smile,

"Well done, Hen. I knew you could do it."

A green and bronze light made it's presence known in front of Henry. Gasping, his vision went completely white.

* * *

You could say that after seven years of being partnered, the three digimon had developed a sixth sense of knowing when something was going on with their Tamers. They each had a feeling in the back of their mind to check up on their Tamers. Guilmon volunteered since Terriermon was still pissed off, and Renamon had become bitterly short tempered.

The red dinosaur digimon got up from his spot and went down to the strange pool room. They were probably sleeping-it was the middle of the night. Since they saw them last, maybe Takato will be better Guilmon thought optimistically.

The poor digimon walked in and saw at first, no Tamers. No one was bundled in blankets sleeping together. To his horror, he gave a little gasp when he looked around. In the pool, was the Tamers floating on their backs once again, looking pale and not breathing. Several thoughts ran through his panicking mind. Go to them! No-get the others! Wait! Dive in! It made an amusing sight to anyone watching Guilmon run a few steps but then pull back, then run forward. With a snarl, he made up his mind.

"Renamon! Terriermon! Get down here, now! They're back in the water!"

Never had the rookie digimon all moved so quickly, storming into the room with a drive so great to get their partners out of the damn water. Renamon was contemplating on tying the young adults up, or just leaving Vulcanusmon's cave altogether. Terriermon looked like he was going to lose his mind as his face went beet red.

"They're so dead! They're so fucking dead! We told them not to go back in there and what do they do!? They went _back_ into the water-"

"Terriermon, stop talking and help us get them out." Renamon ordered. The trio dashed for the pool, preparing themselves for the icy water.

Three bright flashes of light emerged from the Tamers that stopped the digimon in their tracks. Each light died down a little and formed into three, smooth, beautiful pearls. They went into each respective Tamer's hand. Takato, Henry and Rika all opened their eyes slowly, realizing they were still floating in the water. Switching over their bodies to treading in the water, they looked at one another.

"We passed..." Rika murmured in disbelief. There was no pain this time nor any shock. To their astonishment, the water actually felt warm!

"Takatomon! You're okay..." Guilmon was not sure if what came out of his mouth was a question or a statement. Takato swam over to the edge and propped himself up, much to the dinosaur's relief.

"Never better, boy." He opened his palm to reveal a gold and crimson pearl. It was smooth and polished giving off an unearthly glow. The virus digimon peered at it-entranced by its beauty.

"You all passed?" Renamon watched Rika and Henry swim to the edge as well. Rika showed her partner a blue and silver pearl while Henry revealed a green and bronze pearl to his angry partner.

"Well, do you remember anything?" Terriermon was hugged by Henry, cringing at how wet and cold he was, again.

"We remember everything."

Everyone sat down, and the stories started. Rika complained how easy Takato's riddle was. He shot back, saying that jumping off a roof wasn't that scary. Henry shared his story, making the others give supporting looks . Everyone laugh at Kazu and Kenta's argument when Henry explained they were being so ridiculous, but it was something the group always needed. Those two clowns made sure spirits were high and lighthearted.

During this, more apologies were passed and shared all around by digimon and Tamer alike. The Tamers promised to never do anything like that again, which made the digimon feel relieved. The Digimon were sorry how they lost faith in their Tamers for a little bit here.

"We should have trusted you to pass." Guilmon gazed his amber eyes at Takato.

"He's right. I'm sorry, Rika." Renamon handed the woman her hair tie back.

"It's okay, guys. It was rough all around," Henry dried himself off and shook his wet hair. "At least we figured out the trials and got what we needed."

"Well, now we just have to show Vulcanusmon these pearl things and we're good to go! Next thing you know, we'll go save the day and make sure Primary Village isn't harmed by the three groups." Takato's optimistic plan was nice to hear. It made hope appear in everyone's faces and everything now sounded less threatening. Tensions dropped, worry was shoved aside for joy and the group had a positive energy floating around them.

It was the next day that Vulcanusmon arose from his slumber and came into the dojo/work room to find three beautiful peals sitting on his work bench. Sitting across the room was the group with a interested look on their faces, wondering how the legendary mega would react. Gazing at them with admiration, his lips pressed into a smile.

"This is quite something..."

"Well?" Takato asked giving a serious look. "Are we worthy?"

"Oh, yes," Vulcanusmon inspected one of them, seeing they were the size of a clementine. "I think you might be worthy of my weapons." He picked up his work hammer, feeling the inspiration flow. Now that he had these pearls, three great weapons of truth were about to born of Vulcanusmon's legendary craft.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** FINALLY! They passed their trials! Like I said before, I wanted a different kind of challenge for our group. Instead of constantly fighting digimon like in my other stories, I wanted a more inner batter without pulling out the whole evil side. I think I did okay.

In Henry's trial it was always Riley who said the first condolences. She lost Yamaki back in Sketchbook and it was painful going to that funeral so that's why it was significant Henry actually comforted her instead of the other way around. Now, you're all wondering what kind of weapons these three will get, huh? Next chapter we will find out! Don't forget to leave some feedback! See you Sunday!


	13. Vulcanusmon's Mines

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Vulcanusmon's Mines**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Another tidbit of info for you. This first part of the chapter was on the chopping block for a long time. I hummed, and ahed at it for awhile-I wasn't sure it would keep with the pace or it would be good to have in the story but in the end, I kept it. More Vulcanusmon-more battles, and we get to see what the heck those pearls will become as weapons.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon.

* * *

For three long days and nights, Vulcanusmon worked. He smashed his hammer upon the metal, twisting it and bending it to his will. With his Bomber Art attack, he unleashed a white hot flame capable of melting the densest of metals. His arms were moving constantly; checking on something, hammering, pushing a certain curious bunny digimon away, or even smacking a certain dinosaur digimon that was attempting to eat some scrap metal. As well, Vulcanusmon ordered Rika and Renamon to spar with him as Sakyuamon, to see how she battled. They complied, eager to do something other than sit around. On the dojo, Sakyuamon stood ready to attack. Vulcanusmon prepped himself by summoning a WarGreymon shield. It flickered into reality, and fit perfectly into his one arm.

"Amythest Malada!"

The attack knocked Vulcanusmon back several feet. It was good that Sakyuamon held back a little. If not, he would have hit the wall hard. The legendary mega grunted and summoned the Berenjena shotguns.

"Spirit Strike!" Four foxes unleashed themselves from within Sakyuamon to disarm the shotguns easily from Vulcanusmon. Cursing, he knocked a few back before calling off the battle. With a scowl, he limped off to his work bench.

"So, you like to send others to do your dirty work do ya...I hate magic...stupid damn foxes..." He continued to grumble, playing with the silver and blue orb pearl in his one hand. The mega split apart, leaving a smugly content Rika and Renamon.

It was on the third night that the group over heard Vulcanusmon cursing out loudly, blasting fire at a rock wall in anger. In a fit of rage, he slammed down some metal and threw scraps across the room-nearly taking out Takato's head in the process if Guilmon hadn't tugged him violently down. When he calmed down, the mega sat on the dojo, grumbling to himself.

Upon a poorly planned game of rock, paper and scissors, Henry was chosen to go ask what the problem was. He chose paper and lost.

"Not that it's my place..." Henry watched Vulcanusmon whizzed around to face him. "...but is everything alright?"

For a second, the Tamer thought Vulcanusmon was going to smash him with one of his arms. To his relief, he just slumped, looking depressed. His mechanical arms pointed to the workbench.

"I'm out of damn digi-ore. It is what I use to make my weapons. It is one of the strongest metals in the digital world and I just ran out. I forgot how long it was since I last practiced my craft."

"Okay, can you go get some more?" Henry asked. It seemed like a simple soultion but apparently it just caused the mega to become angrier. Vulcanusmon pounded the ground in anger, causing everyone to jump,

"It's in the God damn mines! You don't want to go down in those ruddy mines...not now..."

"What's in the mines?" Henry knelt down beside the digimon. A half laugh escaped his lips.

"Numemon."

Everyone exchanged odd looks. Numemon were very weak champion digimon-hardly worth the rage that Vulcanusmon gave. Without interrupting, they let the mega continue,

"They started to eat the damn ore and they changed to PlatinumNumemon! I would have deleted them but...there were so many of them. I couldn't get rid of them all so I shut down the mines-trying to gather as much ore as I could-and locked some away for future use."

"Momentai," Terriermon sprung up onto Vulcanusmon, waving his ears. "Let's go down to the mines and bust some Numemon. Easy, peasy!"

Vulcanusmon gave it some thought, weighting the options. It was a battle between wanting to finish his projects or the desire to avoid the Numemon. In the end, his passion won against his cautious side...which was strange to think he had one.

"Fine. If you wish to help, then let's go puny digimon. Just don't let those things touch me...disgusting, nasty things." The shudder could be understood as Numemon were very unclean digimon...and liked to throw their feces around.

"A little Rapidmon here, a bit of Gallantmon there, and a tiny pinch of Sakyuamon will make this whole trip to the mines a piece of cake. No sweat!" The green and white digimon waved his ears in a boastful manner.

* * *

"Rapidmon?"

A few grunts and blasts sounded, and then a response came in an struggled tone.

"What?"

"Remind us to kick your ass when we get out of here-this is not a piece of cake!" growled Sakyuamon, bashing a silver slimed digimon into data.

Rapidmon couldn't reply as he was busy throwing two more GoldNumemon off and deleted them with a well aimed missile. He fired his tri-beam attack just above Vulcanusmon's head and destroyed a sneaky PlatinumNumemon. The mega complained about Rapidmon's aim and collected more ore into his arms greedily.

Getting into the mine was easy since it was just below the dojo and pool room. An old elevator shaft carried the group down many levels below the surface. Vulcanusmon talked about how in his golden years, he constructed the underground mines with his own 'bare hands' and made himself the title as the best digi-smith ever. The group was impressed, but more star struck when they saw how large the mines were.

At the right height on the elevator going down, they could see it from a birds eye view. The mines stretched almost a mile long. Paths and chasms that lead deep into the darkness. A light glow came from several points, depicting places where Vulcanusmon stored the digi-ore for safe keeping. The sky was absent and left only rock and darkness, but its illusion made it feel like the place was bigger than it actually was. After the elevator trip down, they walked along an unsteady path that lead to the first collection of ore.

Just when Takato was about to ask about where the Numemon were located, they attacked in swarms. They were mostly silver looking, with angelic wings sprouting from their back and decorated in jewellery. A few were gold coloured but still looked utterly disgusting. They were dripping in slime, and smelled putrid.

Gallantmon started to fight along with Sakyuamon. However, Henry had to digivolve Terriermon into Rapidmon, for MegaGargomon was too large in the mines. The last thing the group wanted was for it to collapse. He had the job of protecting Vulcanusmon when he collected the ore.

It was easy at first, one hit killed the digimon. But after awhile, it became clear that there were so many, it might be impossible to kill them all. Still, the group did the best they could and moved through the mines with determination and trials of PlatinumNumemon code behind them.

Now, they were struggling with the last location of the ore in the area. Vulcanusmon needed more time to unlock the chest but the PlatinumNumemon were piling up upon Gallantmon and Sakyuamon. Their attacks became constant, never stopping for a breather or a quick one line quip.

Gallantmon bashed one with their shield and slashed another with the lance. Panting, they didn't notice a GoldNumemon attacking from behind and trying to bash in his helm. Crying out, Gallantmon struggled to get it off in time before he was covered in the PlatinumNumemon. It was futile, and Gallantmon lost enough energy to change back into Guilmon and Takato. The two gasped, looking at each other and the piles of silver and gold slime digimon. Sakyuamon banged their staff.

"Amythest Malada!"

A dome protected the two recently de-digivolved duo. They giving a shout of thanks. Vulcanusmon turned and ordered Rapidmon to help out the others.

"No, I gotta watch over you! Without that ore, it would be a waste to come down here." Rapidmon narrowed his eyes. Growling, Vulcanusmon dug into his suit with a free arm. In his hand looked like some kind of blue amulet.

"Then give this to Sakyuamon! I haven't finished detailing it, but it should work! Make sure they don't summon anything stronger than them!"

"Summon?" asked Rapidmon, but he didn't have time to question him. He blasted a GoldNumemon that was zooming to his face, and tossed the amulet to Henry. "Hen! Give this to Sakyuamon!"

"Gotcha." Henry caught it and ran to the shaman mega who was struggling to keep the barrier up. He jumped up and tossed the amulet onto the digimon's neck.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Rika's voice cried out. The digimon looked down at what Henry wrapped around her neck. It was some kind of necklace with the blue and silver pearl encrusted into the middle. A faint glow emerged from within it.

"Vulcanusmon told me you can't summon anything stronger than you two. I don't know what means but it must be your weapon! Use it!"

Without many other options, Sakyuamon banged her staff twice-holding off a large army of gold and silver Numemon. Within her, Rika felt the power of the amulet radiating. She could activate it with Renamon and digivolve further. There was no choice-it was this or lose. They activated the power.

 **MODE CHANGE**

"Sakyuamon change to...Miko Mode!"

With a burst of silver and blue light, emerged a shaman woman clothed in a traditional Shinto outfit. She had Sakyuamon's fox mask placed upon her face but the rest of her changed completely. Her silver hair had split from two, to four tails, with streaks of red in them. The top of her outfit was white and had long sleeves with digi-runes encoded into them. Two brown belts held together her dark red pants that were loose and breezy. Upon her feet were not her combat boots but geta footwear and gabi socks. A red beaded bracelet hung loosely from her right wrist and her staff disappeared.

"Sakyuamon! You changed!" Takato cried taking in the beautiful shaman digimon. "It's a mode change! That's what those weapons must do! That's what it means in the prophecy-about the new levels!"

Sakyuamon Miko Mode felt not only a change in their appearance, but a change in her attack style. Without her staff, she didn't have a way to channel her attacks. However, something else took the staff's place. It was the amulet. It shined a radiant sapphire, becoming more beautiful. With a understanding of what she was capable of, Sakyuamon MM raised her hands to the sky,

"Summon, Cyberdramon!" With a cry, she cast her spell and there emerged a familiar ultimate digimon. He was slightly transparent, like anyone could stick a hand through him, but it became very apparent he was capable of hitting the digimon as he slashed one apart.

"Oh my God! She can summon digimon?!" Takato was losing his mind and he couldn't wipe the excited look off his face. This was the coolest thing ever! Imagine the possibilities of summoning any digimon she wanted! The excitement was carrying the goggle head Tamer into a fantasy land. Guilmon had to smack his Tamer and told him to focus on the task at hand: getting out of here with Vulcanusmon and the others.

"Right, right-sorry, Guilmon."

Vulcanusmon was ready to go and loaded up all the ore he could carry. With his eight arms, that meant quite a lot. Jogging, he trusted Rapidmon to safe guard him in case a PlatinumNumemon attacked. Henry followed behind, along with Takato and Guilmon who were panting.

The phantom Cyberdramon attacked ruthlessly-hacking and slashing all the slime angel digimon. He might have been an ultimate, but shaman mega knew he would take care of the job. She slowly retreated back along with the others, making sure she wouldn't lose focus on her summoning ability. The elevator was nearby and everyone rushed in. Vulcanusmon pressed the up button and shouted for Sakyuamon MM to hurry up.

The apparition of Cyberdramon disappeared and a white light burst from Sakyuamon to change back into a running Renamon and Rika. They dove for the elevator as it closed down, barely making it. Rapidmon had already changed back into Terriermon and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that wasn't easy, but we did it!"

The next few minutes were spend trying to pry Rika off Terriermon who was wailing on him, saying that he had no right to be so cocky about the mines. Henry broke apart the fight and asked how it felt to change modes as Sakyuamon. Rika and Renamon exchanged looks.

"Very...different."

"It is powerful though to summon any digimon we would like."

"Not any digimon, you idiots!" Vulcanusmon shouted, startling Renamon and Rika. "If you summoned a mega like yourselves and it is destroyed, consider all the power you used! It's gone! What energy you put forth yourself is the same energy that is taken from you! So, do not under any circumstances summon two mega level digimon or else you will be deleted! Do I make myself clear? I made Bodhi to help you, not to get you two fucking killed!"

"Bodhi?" Rika looked at the amulet that had been wrapped around her neck. It wasn't as appealing as when she and Renamon changed into their Miko Mode. It was hard metal wrapped around the soft blue and silver pearl she earned from her trial. It was circular in shape but had ridges where designs could have been detailed onto. A thin metal chain hooked it all together.

"Yes, that's its name. I still need to add details to it so I need it back when we get to my bench. I'm glad it worked. Never made an amulet before..."

With that, the smiting continued for Vulanusmon and the group waited around more. He finished detailing Bodhi and gave it back, warning her and Renamon again about the consequences of summoning digimon as strong as they were. With patience, the duo ensured Vulcanusmon that they would do no such thing.

The next weapon was a war hammer named Uchide. It was five feet long, with one side of the hammer being flat and ready to crush anything. The other side had a pick at the end, useful for prying things and attacking. In the middle of the hammer itself was the green and bronze pearl Henry received from his trial. The handle was a dark ebony colour. It very sturdy and unbreakable by Vulcanusmon's promise. Terriermon gave a displeased look at the hammer and made an annoyed sound.

"Uh, not trying to discredit you, Vulcanusmon. But, we're like really huge as our mega. That thing won't fit in our hand."

"Well, you haven't done your mode change have you?" He replied, giving a knowing smirk. Henry did a double take.

"We have a mode change too?"

"Of course! It's not really heard of, but this hammer will help you two change. Do a test run."

Terriermon ran out to the dojo, standing in a battle stance. Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon stood back a fair ways away, unsure how the size was going to work on his new mode. If MegaGargomon became any bigger, they might as well just lay on their opponents to defeat them. Henry grabbed the heavy hammer, Uchide and walked over to where Terriermon was with some difficulty. Everyone looked unsure, examining the hammer. This was a weapon of truth? An amulet made sense...but this? Terriermon and Henry exchanged a look.

"Just fucking try it! Don't look at it like it's broccoli!" Vulcanusmon yelled, steam coming out of his body in short bursts. He stomped his foot.

Taking out his D-Arc, Henry took a deep breath.

 _Momentai..._

 **BIOMERGE MODE CHANGE DIGIVOULTION**

"Terriermon, Biomerge Mode Change to..."

Everyone expected the large dog mecha digimon to appear. Instead, a small humanoid robot appeared from the green and bonze light. He stood at four feet-the size of a child. Two green metal rabbit ears shape stuck straight out of his helmet. A dark visor covered half of his face while the bottom half showed a human mouth. The suit was still amour and had several sentries attached such as two on his shoulders, his chest, and arms. His feet were large bunny feet that looked ill proportionate to the rest of his body. Upon his back was Uchide resting. The war hammer that looked very large for him to carry but he showed no struggle from its weight.

"MegaGargomon Xiao Mode!"

The mega looked over himself, and looked up at the ceiling. Giving a whine, he slumped to his knees.

"We're tiny, Henry!" Terriermon cried.

"But we're more useful! Look, we can actually see our friends." Henry said.

The visor changed and two digitalized pixels appeared as his eyes. The expressions changed slowly, like an eight bit game. MegaGargomon XM changed from an annoyed expression to a cheerful one.

"That's true! Hey guys, what do you think?"

"You're so small now, but it suits you." Guilmon approached the digimon. "Can you fly?"

"Nope, but we can run fast!" To prove his point, MegaGargomon XM busted in a flash around the dojo, outside, and back inside within fifteen seconds. He was holding a Bukemon. Another fifteen seconds later, he came back-hopefully putting the poor Bukemon back to where he belonged.

"Okay, we get it you're fast." Rika folded her arms. "What about Uchide?"

With one fluid motion, MegaGargomon XM unleashed Uchide, the war hammer that was slightly bigger than himself. The green and bronze pearl dazzled brightly in the centre. Spinning the hammer, he proved the balance and control was superior and easy to use. It was made for his size perfectly. With a delighted grin, the mega turned to Vulcanusmon.

"You are pretty good at this, Vulcanusmon. Thank you."

A grunt was the only response and the sound of metal being hit by flame. The robot rabbit digimon split apart to Henry and Terriermon. After a few seconds, they realized that Uchide was no where to be seen.

"It only comes out when you change now." Vulcanusmon said. "Same with Bodhi and the next weapon I'm making-oh, I'm going to have fun with this one..." On the bench sat Takato's pearl that shone crimson and gold.

The waiting continued, and time was running short. Three weeks were almost upon them with less than a week left. Vulcanusmon worked day and night, without any sleep but enjoying his work. While he worked, regular practice with Uchide and Bodhi were needed. MegaGargomon XM would spar with Sakyuamon MM's summoned digimon. It gave the shaman mega practice to know what digimon she could summon and what she could not. The one time she attempted to summon Hopemon, who was useful because of her teleportation. However, it didn't work. Renamon assumed that since Hopemon was a hybrid digimon, they couldn't summon it.

The speed and agility proved to be very useful for Henry and Terriermon's new mega form. Their attacks might had been cut down but with Uchide, they could send flying digimon down to the ground, break shields, and even deflect attacks. The hammer was handy, that's for sure.

Takato and Guilmon were growing impatient for their weapon. Shooting ideas to one another, Guilmon was convinced it was going to be a bread shield. That made Takato laugh loudly. He argued a sword or a lace would be more appropriate. They had a mode change and both were curious how Gallantmon Crimson Mode was going to handle another weapon.

"AHA! I HAVE DONE IT!" Came a loud cry from Vulcanusmon. He was covered in burn marks and smoke-like a science project gone wrong. He waved several arms frantically. "Come! I have created the most destructive sword I have ever crafted!"

The group slowly approached the work bench, uneasy about Vulcanusmon's appearance. They looked at what was on the bench, and made a small gasp.

Laying on the bench was a long sword. It looked large, almost six feet long. The pommel had the crimson and gold pearl inside, encased with gold trim. The grip was made of metal as well but leather bounded so it would be more comfortable in the hands of a warrior. Upon the cross guard, detailed designs were created on it showcasing the digimon's specialty of smith work. The cross guard was hexagonal in shape and had digi-runes engraved. The blade itself was a deep red colour and had sharp edges running down a fine point at the end. It was powerful, Takato and Guilmon could tell just by looking at it. Vulcanusmon picked it up easily.

"Balanced well, easy to grip with two hands-but can go one hand if needed. A cross guard to help shift your swings, and most importantly, it can cut through almost anything." Vulcanusmon raised the sword upwards, admiring its beauty. "Takato and Guilmon, meet Jericho."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** MODE CHANGES! AH! I LOVE MODE CHANGES! Sorry. I'll calm down. I figured since Gallantmon Crimson Mode had a mode change, it made sense for Sakyuamon and MegaGargomon to have one as well. Xiao means small so therefore It's MegaGargomon Small Mode. Cute! Miko mode is an actual mode in digimon-but I changed her appearance a little just to make it clear Rika has influence on Sakyuamon's appearance as well. I have their modes on my divivant art account-and now I can name them properly. I didn't want to spill the beans.

Okay, for the weapons they are named and now attached to the D-Arcs as the data is a part of them now. But by Vulcanusmon's orders, he needs to make sure they suit the digimon-or else you'll end up with horrible battles and weapons breaking.

The name Jericho came from a TV series but also I wanted something named after Jeri-who Takato fights for always along with Guilmon. Bodhi is Sanskrit and basically means 'enlightenment' or 'awakening'. I used it because of Sakyuamon MM's Summoning ability. (I have to agree with Takato-I would go crazy over that). Finally, Uchide is based on the legendary Japanese 'magic hammer' said to grant any wish. Well, this hammer can't grant wishes but it does help those two a lot! Especially in the battle they are all going to face soon. We're almost done part II of the story!

So, everyone meet Jericho, Bodhi and Uchide-the three great weapons of truth!


	14. A True Hero Named Dominimon

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: A True Hero Named Dominimon**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well my friends, this is the last chapter for Part II. We're going back to see how Dominimon is. It has two visitors that we both know have the solution to everything...or not. Things are buildings up...and time has almost run out. I recommend listening to Battle Against A True Hero from the Undertale videogame soundtrack-kinda sets the mood a little. Just an idea. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon nor do I own Destiny and Fate. BookWormGal owns those two. I own Azazel. I own the Piimon too I made it back in Successors.

* * *

Within Primary Village, Dominimon carried a small Piimon into the pen. The tiny, white ball of fluff just hatched, and needed to be transferred to where the other fresh digimon stayed. It squeaked and nuzzled the guardian digimon with glee. Dominimon chuckled warmly.

"Alright, little one. Play with your friends. I shall be back later."

Dominimon flew off, pasting the river, and willow trees that softly danced. The place had been quiet since the digimon and their humans had left. A part of its mind wondered if they were alright and had succeeded in convincing the three great groups to stop their charge on Primary Village. The thought of having to battle made Dominimon uneasy. It had not actually partaken in battle in such a long time, it was afraid that it lost the ability. An memory of it training with the other Dominimon flickered into its memory:

 _Primary Village had a training ground located behind the digi-egg statue and temple. It was where Dominimon rested, and trained in combat. These digimon were capable in hand to hand, swordplay, lance, even in advanced magic if that is what they desired. They were a well rounded type, and preferred to be a jack of all trades. After all, the life of a Dominimon was forever and they had all the time in the world to master anything they pleased._

 _A rookie levelled Dominimon felt itself crash onto the ground after being thrown by its mentor. The mega levelled Dominimon took the inexperienced one under its wing and decided to help coach it, train it, and become a better guardian. However, that also required a lot of patience and discipline._

 _"Why, do I have to learn how to fight so quickly?" protested the smaller Dominimon, picking itself back up for the hundredth time. "We never even have to attack anyone who enters here. They usually leave on their own accord."_

 _"Never think we are safe forever, Dominimon." scolded the older digimon. It whipped its gold cape back, offering an armoured hand out. The younger guardian accepted it, and was lifted up onto its feet. "We may have to fight soon. Danger is coming."_

 _"Danger?" questioned Dominimon. "Wh-what kind of danger?"_

 _"A 'man' approached us, he wanted to seize the village for himself. However, he is no man." growled the mega levelled guardian clutching its green sword, Excalibur. "Whatever he is, it is important he never get's his hands on this place. For life is valuable, and without it, all digimon cease to exist. That mean's we fail at the one thing we are created to do. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, master." replied Dominimon staring out to the field of digi-eggs. "I would never let a single egg or baby digimon come to harm here in the village._

 _"I trust you will not, Dominimon. One more thing."_

 _"What is it, master?"_

 _The older Dominimon gave a uncomfortable look. "If anything should happen...take care of Excalibur for me alright? It's a dear sword."_

 _Dominimon made a hesitation by stepping back, but eventually gave into its mentor's desires._

 _"As you wish, master."_

 _It was only a some time later, that the mentor Dominimon had fell during battle and the younger Dominimon digivolved into its ultimate level. It was the only survivor of the guardians when the village mysteriously disappeared from the digital world's eyes. When Dominimon recaptured its composure, it shakily picked up Excalibur from the ground. The sword belonged to it now. And it had the task of taking care of Primary Village on its own._

Something made Dominimon feel strange and stop reminiscing its past. An itching sensation took over its body, telling it something was here. Taking out Excalibur slowly, it prepared to attack. Around the corner by the statue of the digi-egg, was two figures concealed by cloaks. They looked impatient, by the fact they were pacing back and forth. Distracted intruders were always easy ones, Dominimon thought.

"Freeze! State your name and business here!" Dominimon gave its cry of warning. However, the cloaked figures did not seem troubled by the digimon. The duo stopped pacing, and looked like they were excited by Dominiomn's voice. With a skip, they ran over to it.

"We come in peace, Dominimon. No harm will come to your children, yet." Destiny spoke, revealing herself. The guardian made a low growl and pointed its sword at her.

"Yet? What kind of threat is that?"

Fate revealed himself and spoke while looking at the scenery. It was so beautiful here...

"The three groups are approaching, Dominimon. You need to put the digimon in a safe place along with the eggs and you. Something changed within the prophecy."

"Changed? What prophecy? Who are you?" Dominimon felt anxious by the two standing before it. Too many times now had unwanted guests arrived here unannounced. Was the guardian getting sloppy? Scolding itself, Dominimon almost did not catch what the digimon was saying,

"We are the ones who sent the humans and digimon here. They are to protect you and the village." Fate responded. "Please, let us help you. Something bad is going to happen here."

Fate's voice was more pleading and desperate than Destiny wanted. He couldn't reveal what had changed-that would make things worse. She put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and a reminder of their rules. No giving away too much information.

"If something bad would happen, I will defend my children. I will not run like a coward." The curt reply made the two realize that Dominimon will not leave. Fate figured it was worth a shot and hung his head low. Destiny's blue eyes held steady at Dominimon's.

"Then you need to summon the humans and digimon here at once! They are ready to fight and protect this place. We will come back and get you more assistance."

"Dee?" Fate asked, looking confused. He pulled her down to whisper into her ear. "Who else can we get to help? The others can't get into the digital world, those kids just lost their partner, we can't receive our orders anymore, and who knows what Azazel has up his sleeve! The prophecy is getting more screwed up than ever because of him!"

"I know that." hissed Destiny. Her pressed her fingers to her temple, calming down the building rage within her. "Dominimon, summon the Tamers. They should all be at Vulcanusmon's cave."

Dominimon made a step towards them, curious as to who these two were. One was a small human child with brown hair and blue eyes. She spoke like no child Dominimon had ever seen, however it had never seen a child like her. Another was an Impmon but with sea green eyes that looked troubled. The virus was wringing its bandana, glancing around every few seconds as if something was going to spring out. The two seemed on edge...

"Who... _are_ you two?"

"We are Destiny and Fate." The girl introduced herself, "And we are here to help stop Azazel and his puppets from destroying Primary Village. Even if it means getting involved ourselves."

* * *

The three weeks were almost up. The time had come to start journeying to Primary Village to stop the three groups from battling over it. The Tamers and digimon proved to Vulcanusmon that they were worthy of his craft and his legendary weapons of truth. They went through the trials, fought tons of disgusting Numemon to get the digi-ore and trained to become comfortable with their weapons, respectively. So far, the prophecy had been right which gave confidence to the group.

Sakyuamon MM had practiced using Bodhi enough to gain control over having two ultimate digimon on the field or just one mega. Vulcanusmon harped on them, saying it was reckless to use the mega and to just stick with the two ultimates. MegaGargomon XM had proved to be very fast, and hit very hard. Their skill at using Uchide was astounding, and at least impressive to Vulcanusmon after showcasing some attacks. He gave a grunt of approval to MegaGargomon XM. Finally, Gallantmon CM had wield Jericho like it was an extension of his hand. It moved gracefully, able to cut anything it desired from digi chrome, to the hardest rock. The pearl within the pommel radiated. It was indeed a destructive legendary weapon. Vulcanusmon boasted that it would be talked about for centuries, even surpassing his other legendary sword, Excalibur.

While sitting nearby the pool where they had their trials, Takato, Rika and Henry were talking to each other. They had become very comfortable with each other's company by now, and felt almost no topic was off limits to each of them. For if they were to achieve maximum teamwork, open communication was the key.

"Do you think we're ready?" Rika asked, fiddling with her now blue and silver D-Arc. Digi-runes were inscribed along the ring of the arc, making it alike of Takato's. It had changed when she came out of her Miko Mode for the first time. Inside it contained Bodhi when her and Renamon wanted to change. Henry's had his changed to a green and bronze D-Arc where Uchide resided inside his device. Digi-runes had been inscribed around the ring of his device as well.

"I think so. We've done all we can and there's no sign of any of the three groups stopping." Henry glided a hand in the water, shivering at the coldness. Withdrawing, he shoved his hand into the pocket of his dark green blazer. He never wanted to get back into that water ever again.

"We're ready. I can feel it." Takato confirmed. He traced the outline of his D-Arc, where Jericho the sword was awaiting his need.

It was at that moment, a pink light burst forth from the pool, blinding the trio. With a startled yelp, they pulled back, thinking it was some kind of attack. In a flash, the digimon were at their side, responsive to their partner's cries of surprise.

"Tamers! Digimon!" Came a familiar voice. It was Dominimon, who sounded like it was in urgent trouble. "I need you to come back to Primary Village! It's starting!"

"Dominimon! Are the three groups there?" asked Henry, furrowing his eyebrows into concern. He pocketed his D-Arc and stood up within a second.

"Yes-I-two from each group arrived. Along with that cursed yellow eyed man I was talking about. He says his name is Azazel! Please hurry! Destiny and Fate are doing their best to hold them off-but I don't think they are strong enough. He's causing great damage to them! For the sake of my children, please!"

The plea was enough for everyone to start leaving. Almost jumping in, Takato exclaimed about Vulcanusmon and how they never properly thanked him. He was a grumpy digimon, but did help them out in the end and made their weapons of truth. He wouldn't know they left...

"We can thank him later!" Guilmon cried and pulled his partner into the pink light, travelling by data stream to the source of conflict: Primary Village. The familiar sensation of being pulled and moved violently forward was felt upon the group. In a total of three seconds, they found themselves within Primary Village...or what barely resembled it.

The sky was a dark blood red, looking menacing and chaotic. Energy crackled in the sky, as if a storm was brewing. The once soft breeze became still and silent. Trees had begun to weither and die. Digi-eggs were still laid upon the green grass, but twitched more often and shivered. The river was aroused, moving freely and waves crashed upon the shores. The village was far from what it had been before and looked unrecognizable.

The group could see that there, standing by the digi-egg statue, was Dominimon, Destiny, Fate and another figure. The group travelled as fast as they could to the center of the altercation.

"FATE!" screamed Destiny. She ran up to her partner, picking up the damaged digimon who was smacked away by the man with fierce, yellow eyes. The group gasped. This was Azazel? He looked like a mortal man, but deep down there was an unknown power emitting from him that struck each digimon to the digi-core. Something deeply wrong could be felt, and it made them afraid.

"Pathetic digimon." spat Azazel, brushing off his suit. "You almost got my clothing dirty. Now, Dominimon!" the Ancient One turned to the guardian. "Stand down and maybe I will give you a painless death."

The guardian digimon shook its head, taking out Excalibur, the green sword. The weapon shone brightly and was coated in flames. Fury trembled in its voice as it spoke,

"I will not allow you to do that, Azazel." Dominimon began. A glow outlined its body. "Right now, everyone in Primary Village...I feel all their hearts beating as one." It put its free hand upon it's chest, as if it could feel the said heart beat. Lowering its head, it continued. "And we all have one common goal... to defeat you!" The digimon developed beautiful large wings, stretching almost five feet wide. The amour started to become white and gold, and electricity crackled from Dominimon. Others felt the power grow and develop within it. Dominimon had reached it's mega form. Raising it's sword Excalibur, it looked out with a fresh pair of crystal blue eyes. The voice was deeper and boomed, "Digimon-human-no... whatever you are...for the sake of the whole village." Dominimon swung it's sword and with a burst-became larger and had a unearthly white flames enveloped around it. "I, Dominimon, will strike you down!"

"Dominimon!" cried Takato, running forward. He looked at the guardian digimon with awe and worry. "We came to help! What can we do?"

"Protect my children." it said simply, and lunged forward to attack Azazel. Upon the first hit, Azazel blocked the sword with his index finger. He smirked,

"Well, this is going to be an interesting fight."

Takato turned from the battle to Destiny who was holding Fate dearly. He was badly hurt with bruises and little specks of digi-code floating. Watching it reminded Takato of a long memory of when he held Guilmon like that. It was when Beelzemon defeated him as Megadramon. His red eyes looked back to his group.

"Let's help out Dominimon."

Rika and Henry nodded, pulling out their new D-Arcs. Takato did the same. All the digimon prepared to Biomerge.

 **BIOMERGE MODE CHANGE DIGIVOULTION**

"Guilmon Biomerge change to..."

"Terriermon Biomerge change to..."

"Renamon Biomerge change to..."

In a flash of light, three new figures appeared. One was a knight in red and white amour. He bore sparkling white digital wings that sprouted from his back. Upon his helmet was complex digi-runes. His amour became more bulky and padded but he still moved swiftly. His fierce amber eyes filled with resolution. In his hand was Jericho, the legendary blade. It glowed bright red and gold, radiating power and destruction.

Another figure was a smaller green cyborg, with a large hammer that glowed green and bronze. The new digimon had a deep frown upon his face and his pixel eyes narrowed.

Finally, a beautiful shaman emerged, with no weapon and amour, but a blue and silver amulet wrung around her neck that glowed brightly. Her silver and red hair floated behind her majestically.

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"MegaGargomon Xiao Mode!"

"Sakuyamon Miko Mode!"

Azazel had enough time to roll his eyes at the three new defenders of Primary Village. He knew about them...those chosen ones who would hold the great weapons of truth. And he came prepared for their tricks.

"Oh, please! You're all so typical with your light shows and fancy weapons. My puppets, it's playtime!" Azazel called out, throwing Dominimon across the village with a single hand. "Deal with these three and we will get to work destroying this village."

Casting his hand out, six familiar mega digimon appeared behind him and walked forward. From the Demon Lords, it was Lucemon CM and Lilithmon. Both of them had some kind of dust in their eyes that crackled and shattered their eyes. Alphamon and Mangamon from the Royal Knights looked the same down to their eyes. Finally, ClausAngemon flew above with his key blade and a familiar mega was caught in MegaGargomon XM's sight.

"SUZIE!" screamed Henry who felt like his heart was being crushed. Cherubimon floated above ClausAngemon with the same dust in her eyes. She must have been under Azazel's control with the Shattered Light spell since she arrived with Lopmon...and he'd let that happen! Guilt weighed on Henry, making him succumb to despair. Right now, everything seemed unbearable.

"Henry, we can't lose ourselves," panicked Terriermon. He reminded the Tamer, who was feeling the separation begin in their mega form. "Remember, we need Uchide!"

Henry calmed down within the mega digimon. He needed to focus. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and together, MegaGargomon XM told the others he would take care of the Holy Angels. For Terriermon as his witness, Henry promised that no harm would come to his dear sister and Lopmon.

"I shall deal with the Demon Lords." Sakuyamon MM took a step forward, planning who she was going to summon first. Lilithmon and Lucemon CM were strong opponents. The demon of lust was known for her black hand that could delete within a simple touch. As well, Lucemon CM was not a foe she wanted for he had absolute strength...and experience. She would need to be cunning...

"Alphamon! Snap out of it! It's a spell!" Gallantmon CM cried, flying over to the black knight mega. Mangamon growled, preparing to attack. The red knight mega gave a sigh of defeat. He would have to stop them before they could attack Azazel. Why should it have to come to this? Why should they have to fight with their friends?

"This must be the 'Shattered Light' that Domovoi talked about." Renamon spoke within the mega shaman digimon. "We will do our best not to hurt you Lucemon...Lilithmon..."

Between Dominimon and Azazel, it was flashes of contact. Dominimon started its assault from the skies, swinging Excalibur with force. Easily, Azazel dodged the moves, anticipating each one. When the sword did hit, Azazel simply blocked it with his finger.

"Pathetic. Is that the best you can really do?"

Dominimon gave another cry and thrust the sword. With a upward arc, it swung its sword across and tried to slice down Azazel's body. Azazel ducked. He stopped the sword with one of his hands and grinned. Dominimon kicked Azazel back. It jumped back flying upwards. The Ancient One followed, despite not having any wings or flying aide. Dominimon was caught off guard and cried out in pain from Azazel's strike.

"Don't die yet Dominimon. I've barely got started." taunted Azazel.

"I...will not die." Dominimon gasped, holding its body together. A large gash was seen on its side. Dominimon flew forward to deliver another attack. Azazel revealed his weapon, a long yellow spear with a sharp point at the one end. He twirled it in his fingers, showing impressive control over his weapon. The spear easily parried Excalibur and with a final thrust, Azazel struck Dominimon deep within its chest.

A cry of pain echoed in the valley. Everyone stared an impaled Dominimon that had its body slumped forward over Azazel's spear. His spear delved deeper into Dominimon's chest, causing spurts of data to pour out. The Ancient One cackled and whispered into its ear,

"The others were fools to create you, Dominimon. I'll make sure Naomi will see that she wasted her time trying to save you all. Good riddance."

The Ancient One then looked down taking in all the horrified looks. With a sick grin, the dark haired man made a grand gesture,

"A great show! I will make sure I enjoy destroying your home, Dominimon!" With that last parting, Azazel took out the spear. He let the guardian digimon fall from the sky, data fizzling out of it.

Everyone seemed to be still in shock and horror. Destiny cried out, looking broken and defeated by the sight of the last guardian of Primary Village being deleted. It wasn't supposed to go like this! The prophecy wasn't supposed to let Dominimon die! She slumped, holding Fate closer to her body. Where was her guidance, where was her orders? Everything was just too quiet now...

The data fizzed away and by the time Dominimon hit the ground, nothing was left of it. Azazel had killed the last guardian of Primary Village. The sword, Excalibur clinked to the ground by the digi-egg statue now without a master looking like a mere child's plaything instead of a legendary weapon.

"DOMINIMON!" screamed Gallantmon CM, Sakyuamon MM, and MegaGargomon XM in distraught. Nothing was in their ability to save it, and with its deletion felt something snap within each of them. It was a cutthroat battle now and whatever the cost, the village would be saved. A new rush of determination filled each mega saviour, preparing them for the battle of their lives. For if they failed, everything would be destroyed by Azazel.

In the distance, several figures were rushing to the battle scene whom had just arrived from an alternate reality. They were ready to help protect Primary Village as well. Fate saw them and coughed.

"Maybe hope isn't lost yet, Dee. Look... _they_ made it back."

 **END OF PART II**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alas, Dominimon has fallen. Yes, the prophecy you all thought was cut and dry-has been changed. Now, get to see where Lindy, Impmon, Ai and Mako had been sent. They had a whole other set of problems they faced, as well as being hunted down by Azazel. Maybe we will have some insight on how the prophecy really got messed up.

For Ancient Ones we have met Azazel, Domovoi and now there is one named Naomi. Hm...curious? You should be.

So, we're going back three weeks now to exactly after our second group fell through that mysterious sand portal. Part III: Hybrid Theory will start off in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know how this is doing! I love critiques!


	15. It Lurks in the Shadows

**The Saga: Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, some of you might be confused why this chapter is here. When I first posted this story, this was what you would have been greeted with. It was made aware by some readers that it would be too confusing and I would have to agree. There relevance would be lost and most of you would have forgot why it was the first chapter. Therefore, it's here in Part III to make it more relevant. So, if you already read this, I apologize. Nothing has been altered or changed in the chapter except for the beginning quote (which is pretty important) and will go according to plan.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. That is owned by respective trademarks, licensing and ownership.

* * *

 **Part III: Hybrid Theory**

 _"Forgiveness is beautiful and it feels good when someone gives that gift to you. But it's one thing for someone you wronged to forgive you. It is another to forgive yourself."_

-Unknown

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: It Lurks in the Shadows**

* * *

In the shadows of the night, all was quiet in West Shinjuku, except for the occasional car driving by in the rain. It tumbled down, and many residents were rushing home or staying in; for it was late and everyone should've been asleep.

Except, two beings were neither home nor asleep.

In the long, dark alleyway, two figures were running, breathing heavily as if each step was making them lose more of their air. Their feet pounded the pavement loudly, stomping through puddles and potholes. Neither cared if their feet got wet, they just needed to escape.

One of the figures was a young boy around eleven years old. The dark, cloudy, night concealed any descriptions of him, but he was slower at running than the other figure. In his clutched hand, was a white and purple device. It was made of smooth plastic, all pointing to the fact that it had been made seamlessly. A few yellow buttons were on the bottom, but they were of little use to the boy. The screen in the middle was glowing red, a sign of trouble and no amount of pressing buttons could solve it.

The other figure was smaller significantly, but much faster. The outline depicted that the speedy being had two horn like ears, three fingers on each hand, a bandana wrapped around its neck and claws on its abnormally large feet. If you looked closer, the figure was limping between strides-an indication that it was injured.

Still, they kept running, panicked by what was following them. Not even twenty feet behind them, were shadows chasing the figures. They were dark, hair-raising entities. Not even phased by a fire ball attack one of the figures threw. The shadows were ready to snatch one of the beings and take them away. The duo were exhausted from running, but they had to keep going. They turned a sharp left, onto a road with a few cars driving away.

The boy slipped and his sneaker caught a puddle that cleverly concealed a pothole. He gasped and smashed onto the ground, contacting with the pavement, hard. Giving a small groan, the second figure rushed back to help the boy up.

"C'mon Mako, we gotta run!" the small figure reminded the boy, who tripped. Makato or Mako grimaced in pain, as he let the figure assist him in getting back up. The two continued running across the street and into another alleyway. This one however, provided the two fleeing figures no sympathy for an escape. An eight foot chain fence stopped the duo in their tracks. Mako cursed looking around for another escape route. He turned to his accomplice.

"Can you change?" he inquired breathlessly, the sounds of voices and whispers were pronounced. A sign that what was pursuing them, was very close.

The being grunted, and gave a response saying it was not possible. Mako gasped as something grabbed his injured ankle and started to drag the poor boy back out onto the street. The pavement burned his skin and he clawed at anything to escape the invisible grip that had captured him. On the road, a dark puddle swirled that had not been there moments earlier. It was thick, but was proven to be a portal as Mako was painfully dragged into it. A gloved hand grabbed Mako's hand, quick as lightning.

"I'm not letting you go!" the partner cried, tears prominent on the creature's face. In the street light, the pale faced being was struggling to keep up its strength. Mako's brown eyes connected to the figure that was trying to save him.

It was a long minute as the creature fought tooth and claw to make sure Mako was not sucked in the black molasses pool of death. Mako was slipping deeper and deeper, sweat coating his young face and hands. The grip was becoming too slippery and the brown eyed creature gasped-losing its grip on the human boy's hand.

"Mako, no!" The creature cried. Mako's body sunk quicker into the portal. He let a few tears escape from his eyes and a whimper.

"Ai, save yourself. Don't worry about me." Mako told the creature, but she shook her head furiously.

"N-no! You're my brother-I'm not letting you go!"

"Go! I love you, sis."

The grip had slipped completely. It was unclear if Ai's gloves were too slick with Mako's sweat or he simply gave up and gave his twin sister a chance to get away. In one motion, the rest of Mako was engulfed into the portal and with a popping sound, the portal closed. Ai screamed, trying to reach out for Mako-but no avail. He was gone, taken away by the shadows of the night.

Heart broken, Ai ran off the street, jumping on the lamp post. With an ungraceful leap, she climbed onto the high buildings of West Shinjuku. She wiped tears off her face and decided she was not going to give up on her brother. Rain poured down, making Ai shiver, despite being covered in dark brown fur and having her pink attire provide some kind of warmth-if what you called gloves and an bandana proper attire for the cold, wet rain.

Ai knew she only had one choice. She had to save Mako, but she needed help from another creature like herself. Her digimon partner.

She needed Impmon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Like I said, this might be either new or very old to you readers. Now, you _might_ have guessed that this isn't the Ai and Mako we are used to seeing-they are different. Don't worry. Next chapter will explain it-stay calm. Breathe. There you go. Sure you don't want the bag? Okay, I'll leave the bag here. Humor aside, we will go see where Ai, Mako and their digimon had been sent by Azazel. Any guesses? I'm sure most of you have figured it out by now. See you Sunday!


	16. Dumpster Dive

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now, I'm going to be honest. I loved writing about this group and their dynamics. It's just too much fun and I got to the point where I made Lindy (my OC) pretty flexible and able to mesh into the group. Not that I hated writing about the others-Henry was a blast to write, Renamon was great to use and even Guilmon had a few pieces of dialogue where I laughed while writing. I had so much fun with all of them! Oh, and Impmon is Ian if you all forgot. Just that's his identity in his human form.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon. I own Lindy, Hopemon, and Ian's concept. I also own Azazel.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Dumpster Dive**

* * *

Not a lot of people think about smell when they first wake up. Usually, they first come to and it's what they hear, feel, or taste-like the sounds of voices, or how your mouth is dry. When smell does come into play, you can usually imagine the scent of bacon sizzling, or a vanilla candle wafting in the room. Under normal circumstances, it's a more pleasant smell that wouldn't make you want to cringe. One would not quite describe themselves pleasantly roused awake by the smell of rotten fish, sweat, and excrements. Quite the opposite actually. Alas, that is what Ai, Ian, Lindy and Mako smelled and awoke to. Everything was dark and they couldn't see. The 'ground' was squishy, as if they could fall right through. One hybrid touched something sticky with her hand.

"Ew! Oh, my God-where are we?"

"Ow, my back." Mako groaned.

"It stinks here..."

"Toots-Lindy! Calm down! Ya just kicked me!"

"No! I will not calm down! Not until we know where that jerk sent us!"

It was with the great detective skills of Ai Haruki, that she solved the problem. She stood up and lifted the 'ceiling' to find a bright light burst forth into the darkness. Then, it was clearly seen where the quartet had landed. Lindy was climbing over a garbage bag, looking freaked that she made contact with an unknown substance. She had a banana peel in her hair and dirt smudged on her face. Ian was lying on some more garbage bags, rubbing his chest where Lindy had kicked him. He looked pissed. Her brother, Mako was trying to stand up, but he fell over face first into more open garbage. Ai looked outside and realized that Azazel had sent the four of them into a dumpster.

Upon realizing and shouting her discovery, the hybrids scrambled out, landing on the pavement with a 'thud'. From there, they assisted in helping their Tamers out and assessed the situation.

"He threw us in the freakin' dumpster-wait until I get my claws on him!" cried Ian, trying to pick out the ramen noodles out of his hair. Lindy was trying not to puke from the awful smell, but she doubled over near some garbage cans.

Ai looked around curiously. They were in a back alley of a restaurant in the older part of Shinjuku. She could hear cars drift by, along with the murmur of people walking on the main street. The sun shined brightly-making her squint.

"Sis, what's up?" Mako put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and made a confused face.

"Why would Azazel put us just a few blocks outside of Hypnos? Wouldn't it make more sense just to capture us?"

"You have a point..." Mako frowned. "We should go back and warn the others-he could be big trouble for our group."

"Let's get our partners." Ai walked over and tugged on Ian's shirt. "We gotta go back to the Tamers Expo at Hypnos. We need to warn the others."

"Yeah, munchkin. I hear ya. As soon as toots over there can keep her stomach from flippin' over. I don't wanna get near that." He made a face at the retched sounds of Lindy's puking.

"Lindy, it's okay." Mako rubbed the hybrid's back, giving her comfort. She had a weak stomach for smells, especially garbage.

The group gathered their bearings and made their way to Hypnos in a light jog-well- except for Lindy who chose to wear her heels. After several blocks of running, the group staggered at the sight Hypnos which was destroyed.

The building was crumbled down but parts of it were stilling standing, barely. Glass was shattered along the one side, looking like something deliberately attacked it. Rebar and metal twisted off-ripped apart. A large chain link fence sanctioned it all off, making it unable to even enter. Even if the group did get by, there would be nothing left in there.

While Ian, Ai and Mako were aghast at the sight, a strange feeling over came Lindy. She felt like she had seen all of this before. The details on Hypnos were slightly different, and something about this place made her uneasy. She felt her mouth go dry and her heart beat rapidly at the sight of the building.

"He couldn't have...could he?" she whispered to herself. Looking around, she went to a bulletin board and found something that made her want to lose her lunch all over again. With shaky, clammy hands, she ripped a poster off the board and ran over to the group.

"I can't believe it! No signal and none of the phone numbers are working." growled Mako, smashing numbers to make at least one call. He tried Suzie's number again, but only the dial tone greeted him. Ai looked pale, horrified that idea of Azazel had hurt all those Tamers and digimon. Ian was suspicious. Just how could all this happen within the time they got put in a dumpster a few blocks away? He looked at Lindy and immediately went over to her-something from the look on her face told him she was not alright.

"Toots, you okay?"

No response. Ian shook her.

"Lindy!"

Lindy shoved the poster into Ian's hands and went over to a clump of bushes to puke again. The sound of her retching made everyone queasy.

Ian was looking at a picture of Lindy. However, she looked thinner and more artificial-like something smoothed her skin, gave her bigger eyes, and plastered so much makeup, it look unattractive. She had this cold stare in her eyes that made Ian feel nervous. In big letters, it read the following:

 **DIGIMON RUINED MY LIFE. JOIN THE A.D.A AND PROTECT OUR CHILDREN.**

Ian was connecting the dots. It made sense why Hypnos was destroyed here, why there was this poster of Lindy, and why Azazel had made that circle before they fell. This was that alternate reality. He ran to his Tamers, giving them the poster.

"Munchkins, we ain't even in our world anymore. That asshole gave us the one way ticket to an alternate reality."

"Alternate reality?" Mako asked. Ai snatched the poster and looked at it. Her eyes squinted in confusion and she made a face.

"I don't get it-"

"-We're in the reality where I never saved you and I was taken to years ago." Lindy leaned against a lamp post, clutching it for support. She felt disgusted to be back here again, after all she had been through. She pushed down the memories of being in the interrogation room, Erika Rose...even when she first met Azazel.

"So, there weren't any Tamers in there?" Ai asked pointing to the building. Lindy shook her head.

"No, that place has been like that for a long time in this world..."

"Are ya sure?" Ian asked.

"Only one way to find out." she beckoned them into a small alley beside a corner store. It was away from public eye. Lindy turned on her heel and closed her eyes.

"Change me."

The command prompted Mako to pull out his purple and white D-Arc. It shined brightly along with the crest of hope tied around Ai's neck.

 **HYBRID CREST DIGIVOULTION**

"Lindy hybrid digivolve to..." She glowed and a young girl emerged. She had short black and white hair with small back horns on top. She wore a matching robe, and silver, feathered wings sprouted from her back. A golden staff with a cross on it appeared to her hands.

"Hopemon!"

Ruffling her feathers, Hopemon stretched. It had been awhile since she was in this form. Her voice changed more child like, with the haunting echo of a older woman. Holding out her staff, she instructed the others to grab on to it. They did, reluctantly.

"Hopemon, are you sure you can teleport us all?" Mako asked. She nodded.

"It's not too far but I don't want to waste time." Closing her eyes, she teleported them all to a very familiar part of Shinjuku park. They were at Guilmon's hideout.

Groaning, Hopemon doubled over, changing back into her rookie Impmon form. Lindy panted, feeling drained and exhausted. She was out of juice. Ai picked her up.

"You okay?"

While Lindy reassured her Tamers she was fine, Ian walked over to the hideout. It hadn't been used in years. The gate was rusted, no bread had been buried and vines were over crowding it. On one side of the small hideout, a memorial was placed there. It was well kept, with fresh flowers and various pictures of Takato and Guilmon. A plaque read their names and their death. He knew that they died in this reality from the D-Reaper trying to have its revenge. Lindy told him when she returned last time, but seeing it right in front of him made it real. Takato and Guilmon were actually dead.

"Shit," muttered Ian, clenching his fists. He took a knee and shook his head. "Shoulda been me-I'm sorry, guys."

"So, what do we do now?" Mako asked, trying to avoid looking at the memorial. He did not want any more thoughts lingering on the death of two good friends. Ai paid her respects sorrowfully, and bowed.

"We need to find Azazel." Lindy frowned and changed back into her human form. Looking at her garbage ridden outfit, she gave a grimace. "And, some new clothes."

The group left the park at a sluggish pace. Unknown to them, someone followed behind, keeping a fair distance away.

Aside from the destroyed Hypnos building and the left over posters of the A.D.A, the streets of Shinjuku didn't seem too different. Mostly the same stores, people walked around, and the weather was actually pleasant. The group walked down the tourist sector, occasionally bumping into clumps of people who were too busy taking photos of the city.

"So, we can't go to Hypnos, since it's destroyed." Lindy walked between Ai and Mako while Ian was behind. Ian stopped now and then to do something, then caught up to the trio.

"How about we go to Rika and Renamon?" Ai asked. Lindy shuddered.

"I'd rather not. Last time, they beat me up and tied me to a chair. I'm not going through that again."

"Okay, how about our counter-part's place? They can help us." Mako suggested. He looked back for a second to see Ian nearby a cluster of tourists, then walking away swiftly, pocketing something.

"I'm not quite keen on paying Beelzemon a visit. Last time, he held his gun to my face and the other half of the time, he was drinking."

"So? Not that much different from our partner." muttered Ai, who glanced back as well to see Ian putting something in a mailbox and striding off towards them. She ignored the hybrid.

"What about your home?" Mako gasped. "You said you lived in a nice mansion. Maybe the other you can help us."

"Mako," Lindy gave a frustrated sigh and stopped walking. "You don't understand-" She bit her lip. "-the other me isn't like me. She doesn't want any part in digimon or hybrids or anything in-between. She's just this...'woman'."

"She has to be connected with us just a little." protested Mako, throwing an arm out. "We're your partners, we were meant to be together!"

"But in this reality, I was just your babysitter! Ai turned into a hybrid-not me."

"Which would be cool to see." Ai gave a grin. Not that it was the most appealing thing in the world, but the idea of changing into a digimon would spout endless possibilities for the child. Flying, shooting fireballs, advanced speed and strength-it was like being a superhero!

"Ai, you saw how much I lost by becoming a hybrid-not that I ever regret becoming one-" Lindy hastily added and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's not all cracked up to be, trust me."

"Look, can we get some grub and clothes? I'm tired of makin' people run away from us." Ian complained as he stretched his arms to the sky. Lindy narrowed her eyes.

"We don't have any money."

"No problem." He took out a wad of cash and made the twins widened their eyes. "Took care of that."

"Ian, were you pick pocketing?" asked Mako disdainfully. He noticed the hybrid going to and from people with an imp like smirk, but he didn't think he was actually stealing. Ian started to count on his fingers.

"Uh, one, they were stupid American tourists. Two, we're in another reality-no help. And three, we stink nastier than a Numemon. Stop complainin', let's get some clothes, and eat."

"Still, not nice." muttered Mako, giving a disapproving look. Ian smirked.

"Okay, smell and starve-see if I care."

The group went shopping quickly for a new change of clothes. Twice, Ian had to drag Lindy out of her favourite staple stores that she loved to visit...and were incredibly expensive. She grumbled as she brought herself a cheap pair of light skinny jeans, and a dark blue shirt. Ai gladly went to her usual kind of clothing: jean shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She salvaged her card holder belt and put it on around her leg. Mako and Ian bought dark cargo shorts and shirts. Light purple for Mako and red for Ian. While the group tossed their old clothing, Lindy was holding a small memorial for her Miu Miu heels she loved. They were dirty and the group agreed that Lindy shouldn't wear heels in an alternate reality no matter how good they looked on her.

"Good-bye, Miu Miu." she whispered and threw them out. She found them at a sample sale in Toronto a year ago and got the last pair in her size. Now, she was wearing white tennis shoes.

Mako and Ai carefully made sure their crests were around their necks securely. Ai had the crest of hope Lindy used to wear religiously, while Mako had Ian's crest of life. Since the twins were older, the hybrids decided that they could handle the job of keeping the crests safe.

A diner was across from where they ditched their old clothes and decided to grab some food and think of a plan. Afternoon passed and it was starting to get late. Even though it had been six months since they controlled their hybrid curse, Ian and Lindy felt an instinct to change into their digimon forms when night was arriving. For now, it was better to blend in and stay human.

Inside the diner, the waitress took their orders and tossed the twins some crayons and paper kid's menus. They rolled their eyes at the gesture. Lindy happily took the crayons and started to doodle on the menu.

"I still don't get how this all works." Ian muttered, putting a hand to his head. "How can there even _be_ two freakin' worlds?"

Mako took a blue crayon and flipped the kids menu to the back where it was completely blank. With the blue crayon, he carefully drew a line half way across the page.

"Okay, this is a timeline. Everything that happened before Lindy became a hybrid-like D-Reaper or you coming back to us, is represented by this line." Mako took a red crayon and where the blue line ended, and tapered it off into another line. "This is the point where Lindy got hit with that attack and because of that action, we went into our timeline." Mako plucked the green crayon from Lindy's hand and drew a line going to the opposite way. "This finally, is when Lindy did not save Ai in time. Different outcome, but they can still run parallel to our timeline. When Lindy tried to fix this timeline-it must have reset once Lindy left, making Ai still a hybrid."

"So, why would Azazel send us here?" Ai asked, taking a sip of her drink. She barely held on to the explanation.

"No idea. I'm eleven, not a genius." Mako shrugged.

"Also," Lindy grabbed the purple crayon and drew several lines from several points in the timelines. "The way Azazel explained it when I first met him, was that there were 'constants' and 'variables' each resulting in a different timeline. For example, there could be a reality where I never even babysat for you two. But, I think it's constant that Azazel is here-and in every timeline we can think of."

"And this freak of nature can just go into whatever reality he wants?" Ian looked mortified. That was a whole new level of power. Maybe, Azazel _was_ a God.

"Yes, unfortunately." Lindy sighed.

While everyone ate, the thought that troubled everyone's minds was just how were they going to escape this reality, and stop Azazel? They sky turned dark and by the time the group finished their meal, it was night time. They had no plan where to spend the night and Ian didn't have enough cash to put them up for an hotel room. Ai and Mako kept arguing for the group to try their home.

"Mom and dad can help us!"

"Guys, I'm not even sure mom and dad are even there." Lindy replied, walking into the city. "They could have moved-"

Suddenly, she felt an unexplainable itch in her body. Lindy stopped and looked at Ian for a split second. She opened her mind to him almost as fast as he did.

 _We got company._

 _I sense it-let's keep walking. Tell the munchkins to walk ahead of us._

Lindy, without a word, put the Tamers in front of them and picked up the pace. Confused but obedient, the twins kept walking. They looking around, fingers grasping their battered D-Arcs. Any sudden attacks, and the two would be ready to battle.

 _Can you see it yet?_

 _No toots, but it ain't powerful. Maybe a rookie at best..._ Ian looked around, trying to spot the digimon he and Lindy were sensing. So far, he didn't spot a single 'mon.

Behind, a small figure crept behind the group, using garbage cans, lamp posts and alleyways to conceal her movements. She jumped on the roof adjacent to the group she was following since the park, where she saw the woman change from that angel and into a replica of herself. What shocked the follower was that she could _control_ it and change back into a human. Plus, there was that boy...he looked so much like _him._ The digimon stumbled a little and felt her head spin. She was getting sicker with her fever and her body was protesting to stop. She shouldn't be out, but she had to look for _him_ and that one boy looked so much alike...

The digimon carelessly misplaced a step and gasped as she fell off the lamppost. Knocking her head on the sidewalk, she let out a groan. A burst of pain exploded in her mind and everything went black.

The twins spun around, yelping at the fallen digimon. Lindy and Ian gave a look to each other before approaching it, unsure what exactly it might be. Since it was dark, the two could only tell it was a small digimon, the size of a toddler. Their faces changed and with fast reflexes, sprinted to the digimon in concern. Ian was told exactly what the other Ai looked like in her digimon form and there laying on the ground, was her.

She was an exact replica of Impmon, only smaller. Her dark brown fur was mattered and in clumps like she had been in a battle. Her pink bandana and gloves were a little ripped and dirty. A small snaggletooth poked out. Lindy knelt down beside the digimon, feeling her forehead. She gasped and pulled back, shocked at how hot she was.

"She has a fever, we need to take her home-"

"-why did she come all this way-"

"-maybe she saw me change?"

"Who's that?" Ai asked, struggling to get a good look since Lindy and Ian were blocking the view. She stood up on her tip toes but Lindy moved to pick up the fallen digimon.

Lindy presented Ai with the brown Impmon hybrid.

"Ai, meet yourself."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's right! We're in that alternate reality that I wrote about in Surrender-I told you all that was an important part in the series! Since Impmon used his data to save Ai's life that night instead of Lindy, we still get an Impmon-like hybrid but with different colour schemes and size. It just wouldn't make sense to change her into a Bowmon or a Gatomon. So, that's why I chose that. But, that doesn't mean she has the same digivoultion as Impmon...quite, quite different.

Miu Miu is an actual brand. I have their shoes-they are gorgeous! Oh and that whole theory about alternate realities isn't a tested theory. I picked apart some stuff from Bioshock, mashed it in with some dimension theory, added a little chaos theory and got...well this. For the purpose of the story, we are not going to deep into it-just giving a rough explanation as to how it was possible. Should hold up pretty well in this story.

So, how's Hybrid Theory so far? We're just getting into it, but get's better trust me. I havn't even introduced our group to the alternate digimon and Tamers...that should be fun.


	17. An Awkward Meeting

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: An Awkward Meeting**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, we met our little hybrid Ai finally! That means we have a certain digimon looking for her...I wonder how _that's_ going to turn out. I didn't expect this chapter to come out like a C.S.I/L.A Noire type deal, but truthfully, I kinda dig it! You'll see what I mean when we get into the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Lindy, Lindenmon, Ian, Azazel, Tai, Yuki, and...the Yakult Swallows? Just kidding. I don't own Digimon.

 **Warning:** A certain lovely, 'charming', demon mega that we all know and love has a potty mouth in this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

The journey to the Haruki residence was quick because the group needed to bring the other Ai back home urgently. The hybrid girl was running a high fever and the older hybrids and twins were sure a certain digimon was looking for her...with guns...that could kill. Ai looked excited, seeing her counter-part and kept making comments on how cool it was that she was part digimon. Mako added a few snide remarks about hoping this Ai was less annoying. A fight broke out and Ian had to pry then apart, giving one of his lectures about arguing. For the rest of the walk, the twins refused to speak to each other. Less than a day in an alternate reality, and everyone was bickering.

The Haruki house looked darker than it should be. Normally, the front porch light was on and one car would be in the driveway. No light was on, and the car was still in the driveway. A pit was in everyone's gut. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong.

Finding the back up key under the rug (again), Lindy opened the front door slowly. Inside, the house was quiet. No one was home.

The house looked chaotic. Tables and chairs were over turned, as if something had knocked them aside easily. In the family room on the immediate left, the T.V was broken-with two bullet holes impaled into it. Lindy laid the sick Ai down on the couch, gently. Ian crouched to inspect the T.V. The bullet holes were exactly like his mega form's shotguns. His mind started to think. Why would he be shooting at the T.V? He never missed-especially when it came to protecting his Tamers. Ian turned to Mako,

"Keep an eye on the other Ai. I'm gunna check the house out."

"Ian..." Mako gave an uncomfortable look. Ian put an assuring hand on his Tamer's shoulder.

"I'm sure the others are fine, munchkin. Stay here."

"Ai and I will be looking around outside." Lindy walked back out with Ai in tow. The girl looked worried about where everyone else had gone.

Ian traced the broken T.V with his fingers. Looking back, he saw scratch marks along the side of the dining room wall. They were large gashes, big enough for his claws. These were for sure his claw marks that dragged into the kitchen. It was a mess. The table was broken clean in half and dishes were shattered everywhere. The family was having dinner when something happened. Counting, there were five plates. That was a good sign, everyone was accounted for at dinner. Judging from the mess of the soup, it was Yuki who cooked. It had to have been last night's dinner because it hadn't gone bad. The counter was busted into shards-like something heavy had been thrown up against it. Ian's eyes drifted to the knives. One was missing.

"What happened?" he muttered, hunching over to look at the ground. A few droplets of dried blood was on the floor. Looking at the direction they were smeared, it appeared who ever cut themselves had went upstairs. He checked on Mako and the other Ai again. They were fine. Mako was on his phone, enthralled with playing one of his games.

Climbing up the stairs, Ian thought about what could have happened. None of the front or back doors were busted open, so it wasn't a burglar. Something-or someone was let in the house. Something that made the other him change into Beelzemon, and not care about trashing the house.

Upstairs, Tai and Yuki's bedroom door was shattered-looking like someone or something had rammed the door. Oddly, the window remained shut and locked. Whatever took Tai and Yuki had to be quick, strong and able to get past him as Beelzemon.

Ian went into the twins bedroom for anymore clues. His instinct was heightened, prepared for anything. In the room, he found the knife. There was little blood on it. He felt worried for the safety of Mako, Tai, Yuki and the other Beelzemon. Where could have they all gone? Looking at a small desk, it had a few photographs taped to the wall behind it. One was an old photo of Ai, Mako and Impmon playing at the play ground. The children couldn't be older than five. They all looked happy, and even he looked like he was enjoying himself. It wasn't often he could see himself like that.

The other photo was more recent. Beelzemon was sitting down on the couch with Mako, playing a videogame. Judging by the mega's face, Ian guessed his counterpart was losing. Beside Mako was Ai-except she looked around five or six in the photo. Mako had looked more his age, being eleven. Ai had a sweet smile on her face, but Ian couldn't escape the notion that she was depressed. Ian couldn't blame her. An eleven year old girl stuck in the body of a five year old? It was cruel. At least he and Lindy were teens when it happened. Still sucked a lot, but not as bad as she has it.

Ian wasn't paying attention to his surroundings while looking at the photos. It was a deadly mistake. The click of a gun in his ear made Ian's blood run cold. He knew that gun. Hell, he carried it. Berenjena was positioned at the hybrid's head and a deep, rumbling, Brooklyn accent spoke to Ian,

"Don't move-or I'll swear to fuckin' God, I'll blow ya brains out."

Scenario: Ian had a pissed off (understandably), gun wielding, mega counter-part. He was standing directly behind him-ready to redecorate the twins' bedroom with Ian himself.

Outcomes?

Ian get's his brains blown out trying to change...or, he could talk to Beelzemon. It was a strange concept. He would be convincing himself to let himself live.

Well, here goes nothing he thought. Raising his hands up above his head, Ian spoke,

"Easy big guy, I ain't lookin' for trouble."

Ian was grabbed violently and spun around to meet his other self. Ruby red eyes bore straight at him, suspiciously.

"Never heard anyone but me talk like that-who are ya?"

God, do I really sound that different, Ian thought annoyed.

"Ian."

"Ian...that's a fuckin' stupid name. Think I'll call ya...'Shrimp'. Now, ya gunna tell me where Ai and Mako are and _maybe_ I'll consider just breakin' your legs." Beelzemon growled, looming over Ian. He had to admit, he could be pretty fucking scary when he wanted to be.

 _Guys, Beelzemon is here-get to where Mako and the other Ai are!_ Ian thought quickly but no one heard him. Lindy and Ai were too far away. Cursing, he only had one choice. Tell him where Ai was.

"Ai is downstairs with Mako. How about ya put Berenjena away and we can talk one on one, huh?" Ian kept his body rigid-the gun pointed at him made his heart beat faster and faster. For a split second, he thought Beelzemon was going to pull the trigger. His face twisted into a combination of surprise and fury.

"...How do ya know that name?" snarled Beelzemon, picking up Ian with his one claw hand and lifting him off the ground. Ian grunted,

"Put me down and I'll tell ya."

"Nah, I got a better idea." The mega threw Ian across the room. With a yelp, Ian smacked his head hard against the wall, and crumpled to the ground.

"I'll be back, Shrimp. Don't go anywhere." Beelzemon went downstairs to the couch where Mako was playing on his phone and Ai was asleep, looking flushed from her fever.

"Mako!" Beelzemon cried, and spun him around. "Ya alright, munchkin?!"

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Mako raised an eyebrow and put his phone away.

"Never mind-get ya sister and let's go. We'll get Ai some medicine at Jeri's-"

Mako looked very confused and stopped the mega.

"Wait, what about Lindy and our Ai?"

"What are ya talkin' about-" Beelzemon stopped as the front door busted open. A woman with an awful haircut and a girl with long brown hair in a braid rushed inside, looking mad. Needless to say, he was confused and pulled out his guns.

"Just who the fuck-"

"MAKO! Get away from him-that's the other Beelzemon!" Lindy shouted and dashed forward. Mako's D-Arc whined and shined brightly.

 **HYBRID WARP DIGIVOULTION**

"Lindy hybrid warp digivolve to...Lindenmon!"

Lindenmon had the surprise and knocked Beelzemon across the room and into the dining cabinet. Plates and glasses shattered on his head, repeatedly. Lindenmon let her Hands of Fate loose, pinning the mega biker to the ground.

"How did you do that?!" cried Beelzemon, struggling to grab his shotgun. Lindenmon had the upper hand. She narrowed her eyes and brandished her fangs,

"Where's Ian? What did you do with him?"

Beelzemon had to think for a moment before he remembered throwing that guy into the wall. He struggled, not giving up.

"Shrimp? He's upstairs. Now, let me go ya white pixie so I can beat the shit outta ya!"

"Don't you remember me?" Lindenmon asked, cocking her head to the side. Her hands were slipping, she felt herself start to get tired. Beelzemon let out a grunt.

"I think I would remember a 'mon like yourself-OW! Easy-I said I don't know!"

"Lindy! It's me, Lindy! The crazy girl you gave a drink to when I tried to explain where I came from and I choked on it." Lindenmon panted, feeling herself drain completely. The battle at the Expo, changing into Hopemon, and now this was too much for her in one day. With a groan, she had changed back into her rookie Impmon form. Ai and Mako both gasped, rushing to their partner's aide.

"Lindy?" Beelzemon's voice changed. The faint memory of a blonde girl breaking into the house, saying she was a hybrid, choking on the whiskey had flashed through his mind. Was this really _that_ Lindy? He slowly got up and walked over to the almost passed out digimon guns still raised. Ai and Mako both frowned and stepped between the mega.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Ai growled. Mako pointed a finger,

"If we find a scratch on Ian, you'll be so sorry!"

Beelzemon was utterly flummoxed. There he was, tackled by a woman who changed into a digimon, who changed back into a dark blue copy cat of his rookie form, and now his Tamer Mako was defending her from him, with a girl that almost looked like she was his twin...

Oh.

"Don't tell me." Beelzemon put away his gun and leaned against the wall. "This is the other Mako and Ai, ain't it?"

"Yeah, from my reality." Lindy picked herself up slowly and threw her arms out to gesture herself with an exhausted grin. She looked tired. "I told you I was a hybrid."

"Yeah, ya did say that..." Beelzemon trailed off, looking at his Tamer on the couch. He went over and felt her furry forehead.

"Fuck, she's burnin' up-listen, I gotta go. She's sick and my Mako is still missing-"

"Missing? What happened?" Lindy demanded. "How do you lose not one but both of our Tamers?"

Beelzemon gave a look.

"Our Tamers?"

"Ai and Mako are my Tamers, now where is the other Mako?" Lindy repeated.

"Listen, it ain't none of your business! Your-er- _Tamers_ , are standing there lookin' like they wanna bite my face off."

"We might consider it if Ian's hurt." Mako threatened. Ai stepped past the mega, shouting for Ian.

"What? I'm here!" Ian ran down the stairs, almost hitting Ai. He gripped her shoulders and looked relieved.

"Are you or Mako hurt?"

Ai shook her head. "Lindy is tired. She used up all her energy."

"That sounds about right. Where is big, bad and ugly? I got a bone to pick with him."

"Right here." Beelzemon called out, holding digimon Ai, in his arms. "Ya got a hard head, Shrimp!"

"Okay, call me 'Shrimp' one more time." Ian growled He could feel himself itching to change. Mako put a himself in front of the two.

"Now, you two don't argue. We're going to Jeri's and we're going to figure out what happened."

"We?" Beelzemon scoffed, making a face. "No, you guys can do whatever. I got my own problems to worry about-"

"We can help you find your Mako." Ai said. "After all, its not like you don't know us. Plus, Lindy and Ian can help your partner out."

"How?"

"They controlled their hybrid powers, maybe they can teach Ai the same."

Lindy and Ian looked at each other alarmed. They didn't know how to control the curse! It was a sheer luck the Ancient Ones helped them control it.

"Now, wait Ai-"

"HOLD ON!" Beelzemon roared. He turned back to Ian.

"Now, I know _she_ can change, but who the hell are ya supposed to be?"

It wasn't obvious? Ian simply looked at Beelzemon, wondering if sometimes he was this stupid. The looks, the accent, the relation...none of it was clicking into the digimon's head. Changing into his own Beelzemon form, Ai and Mako almost had to save the sick Ai from being dropped.

"What?" smirked the new Beelzemon. "No smart ass remark, hot shot?"

The other Beelzemon went quiet for a minute, just staring at his counterpart. Finally, he went into the kitchen and mumbled under his breath,

"I need a fucking drink..."

* * *

Jeri's house was still the same as the group knew in the other world. Homey, larger than their house and full of good food. A small shrine of Leomon was near the back gate, and wind chimes were stationed around the house. However, the garden looked unkempt and the grass grew wild. Answering the door, Jeri was not quite expecting two Beelzemon's, hybrid Ai, a pair of eleven year old twins, and a passed out dark blue Impmon to stare back at her.

Jeri bombarded the more familiar Beelzemon with questions as the mega gently tucked his Ai into bed and let her sleep. He would lecture her in the morning. The mega retold his part of the story, flying by the house and seeing someone (Ian) in the bedroom. Afterwards, Jeri went to the other Beelzemon.

"I'll make us all some tea and we can talk. I'm sure you guys have some questions."

The hybrid Beelzemon nodded and changed back into his rookie form. Impmon looked wearily at his counterpart.

"Ya not changin' back?

"I'm good, Shrimp."

Rolling his eyes and making a noise, Impmon went to Ai and Mako who was carrying a tired Lindy. Her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds but she fell back asleep.

"That teleporting trick really knocked her out, huh?" Impmon asked.

"I'll go put her on the couch." Mako laid her to rest on the couch and drew a blanket over her. He smiled at his one partner, wondering how many times she did the same for him as a child.

Impmon lingered, staring at his girlfriend. He felt his hand tugged by Ai who gave a look.

"C'mon-she'll be fine. Let's go to the kitchen. Beelzemon and Jeri are there."

Two mugs of hot chocolate were settled down in front of the twins. It smelled delicious and even had soft marshmallows on top. The two said thanks and drank happily. Jeri smiled,

"Impmon, would you like some tea?

"Nah just water thanks, Jer." Impmon bit his tongue and tried to ignore the scowl on Beelzemon's face. He forgot this wasn't the same Jeri as he knew. They even looked different. This Jeri had cropped, brown hair and looked thinner than his Jeri. She looked much more tired too.

"So, why are y'all here?" Beelzemon asked, narrowing his eyes. He was leaning against the kitchen wall with a keen expression, "I thought meeting Lindy from your world was just a one time deal."

"This guy named Azazel tried recruitin' us for his little revenge plot." Impmon darkened at the mere mention of him. "We told him to buzz off and now he sent us here."

Jeri stopped what she was doing and looked at Beelzemon. The mega went quiet, staring at the table as if he was trying to burn a hole through it.

"This guy..." Beelzemon clenched his fists. "Did he look human but felt totally off the weird and messed up radar?"

"Yeah-" Impmon wasn't prepared for Beelzemon to storm off-cursing out to the backyard. Ai and Mako jumped and nearly knocked over their drinks. Jeri sighed and turned on the stove.

"Just let him be. He's still mad about Mako and the parents going missing."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ai asked.

Jeri folded the dish towel and plucked a glass from the shelf.

"Last night, they were all having dinner when Azazel showed up. He literally appeared out of nowhere," She went over to the sink and filled the glass with water. "He offered Ai the chance to control her powers if she could help him vanquish his old friends." Jeri set the water down for Impmon. "Obviously, she said no and that's when Azazel took Yuki and Tai away. Beelzemon tried to fend him off and let the kids run over here. But, Mako never made it." Jeri sat down holding a hand to her head. She looked so exhausted. "Ai got a cold from the rain last night, but insisted in going out to search for Mako. I guess that's when she ran into you guys."

"Azazel must've wanted Ai as well.." Impmon shook his head. "He's probably responsible for her change, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Azazel was the digi-gnome that granted Lindy her wish to save me and my wish to save her." Impmon closed his eyes and changed into his human form. Jeri sprung out of her chair in surprise. He opened his eyes, "Problem was that I got cursed for almost six years with Lindy. Human in the day-"

"-digimon at night." Jeri finished, carefully walking over to Ian and touched his face. Ian changed back into Impmon and Jeri retreated her hand.

"So, how do you control it?"

"When we had to face this freak named UltimateChaosmon-a long story-" Impmon said quickly. "We gave up our human forms to save our Takato from being killed." Impmon fiddled with his glass of water. "Then these weirdos in brown cloaks kind of just set things right-"

Jeri slammed a hand down, interrupting the hybrid. Ai and Mako saw that Jeri had become angry and her golden eyes narrowed.

"How come you get to change back? How come that poor girl is stuck with that curse still? Do you have any idea what is it like for Ai?" The woman took the tea kettle off the stove and pour the hot water-not caring it splashed on the counter. "Night after night, she changes-no way for her to control it. No sleepovers, no normal school since she can't age and now, she is getting hassled by this-this-'Azazel' _bastard_!" Jeri slammed the kettle back on the stove.

This was a very different side of Jeri that the twins never saw. Their Jeri never got angry or threw things around. The Jeri that they knew, gave them hugs and spared her digimon cards with them, or took them out to the movies when Impmon and Lindy wanted some alone time. This Jeri let out a few tears and they dribbled down her face. Ai and Mako looked at each other then climbed out of their seats. Hugging the crying woman, Ai spoke softly,

"We'll make sure your Ai get's better."

"Yeah, we'll make things get right Jeri, don't cry."

Jeri sniffed.

"Ai...Mako..."

Beelzemon came back inside still pissed. He only glanced at the crying Jeri before sitting down. Ai and Mako hugged the mega too-promising the same thing. The mega flinched at first but relaxed and gave a little smirk. Impmon thought that it was strange to see his Tamers hugging another version of him.

"Well, I guess we could use the help-but I ain't got a clue how to find this guy. He disappeared faster than a Bakemon. "

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Jeri put a hand on Beelzemon's shoulder tenderly. She calmed down and appeared just exhausted more than anything. "You three are welcome to spend the night-my parents are on vacation and my brother is away at school."

"And Lindy too?" Ai asked hopeful. Jeri gave a slight hesitation but Beelzemon nodded his head.

"It's okay, Jer. She ain't like the other one. Let her stay too."

"And...she is welcome too." Jeri let out a puff of air. "I apologize for-"

"Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry 'bout Jer." Beelzemon said. "It ain't been easy here..."

"We're sorry about Takato and Guilmon too." Ai looked down. "I know you really liked him Jeri..."

"It's alright Ai. I...I'm coping with it." Jeri put a hand to her heart. "I know Takato would have wanted me to be happy and move on."

"Where is everyone? Henry, Rika, Suzie..." Mako trailed off at the pink haired Tamer's name. A fear struck deep in him with the notion that Suzie and Lopmon perished as well. Could they have died too in this reality?

"Tsh, the bunny and braniac left with chocolate bunny and princess back to China...wherever that is. The cream puff went missing when the A.D.A first struck...we tried lookin' for him, but he's gone."

Beelzemon looked miserable when he said that, so Jeri took over.

"Rika, Renamon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo and Cyberdramon all tried fighting the A.D.A for a number of years. Plan after plan, tactics and secret groups-trying to recruit more Tamers but the A.D.A had this huge raid on their hide out and arrested Kenta and MarineAngemon. I think Ryo and Cyberdramon left after that...I'm not sure where. Rika was devastated. She really liked him, but never told him how she felt. I feel so bad for her... "

"And Kazu and Gaurdomon?" Ai asked.

"Gaurdomon got deleted...Kazu disappeared after that. No ones seen him for months." Beelzemon spoke taking over for Jeri. The ex-Tamer glared at him, "We tried lookin' for him Jer, he ain't gunna come out 'till he wants to."

"Still, we are missing too many people. We need to try to stay together." Jeri retorted.

"This world get's more depressing by the minute." Impmon grumbled. Gaurdomon wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he was a good digimon. Admirable and courageous-if not a little clumsy. Kazu must have been distraught from that. "Anything good actually happens here?"

Beelzemon and Jeri paused, thinking of something. Jeri raised her eyebrows,

"Well, the Yakult Swallows are doing pretty well this year..."

After tea and hot chocolate, everyone got settled in for the night. Ai and Mako borrowed large t-shirts from Jeri to sleep in and bunked together in Jeri's brother's bedroom. Impmon kept to the couch with a sleeping Lindy. He brushed a gloved hand across her face and gazed at her. At least she wasn't alone in this reality this time...

"So you two, huh?" Impmon jumped and looked at his counterpart, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. His face showed curiosity more than contempt. It looked like his counterpart clicked in that he and Lindy were together.

"Ya got a problem with me and toots?" challenged the hybrid. He was not going to let himself trash talk their relationship. He loved Lindy and that was it. Plain and simple.

"Even if I did, would it matter? You look like ya got your heart set on her. That would explain how weird she acted when she first met me. She knows our secret?"

"Yeah, and she forgave us." Impmon's voice changed. Beelzemon gazed his eyes down at him.

"And the munchkins?"

Impmon lowered his eyes and said nothing. Watching the hybrid fidget with his bandana, Beelzemon sighed.

"Ya gotta tell 'em sooner or later, Shrimp."

"Well, yeah? How about you, smart-ass?

"Found out a few weeks ago while me and Jer were talkin'. Took 'em a few days, but they came around."

The two just stood there, staring at each other. Each were picking apart the other, wondering how much of them were alike and how much of them was different. It was unspoken, but they agreed to some kind of understanding that Impmon had his significant differences and Beelzemon had his. But, deep down there was one thing that made them complete copies of each other.

"Forgive ya self yet?" Impmon asked.

"Hell nah. You?"

A pause.

"...No."

Beelzemon made a grunt and left to the back of the house where he slept. Of that night, that was the last conversation held in the Katou house.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy! That was fun, huh? I made this conversation between Impmon (hybrid) and Beelzemon (the alternate reality one) and it's important. They are pretty different and had significant changes about them. One was that Impmon became a hybrid and got a taste of what it's like being human, and falling in love. Beelzemon never had that hence the more colder and angrier side of him (plus all that's happened in that reality). Both of them care for the fact that Mako and the parents are taken/missing so, they're going to play nice for now.

So, I told you Jeri has a part in this story! I told you! Yes, we will see her more often now in this part. She lost Leomon, and now Takato and Guilmon so she's a little more darker, and more bitter. But, you can see that she trusts Beelzemon and actually cares for Ai and Mako. Oh, and for Lindy seeming almost _too_ weak in this chapter-you have to think she battled Impmon, changed into a mega, changed back into human, changed into Hopemon-teleported three plus herself, changed back into human, and then tried to battle Beelzemon (a mega) as her mega form all in ONE day. Yeah, I don't care how powerful you are-that's exhausting.

What do you think of my new nickname of 'Shrimp' for Impmon? Don't worry, most of the story you will know who is who. Beelzemon will never stray from his form, I will address hybrid Ai as...well, hybrid Ai. Impmon will stay the same as Impmon and Mako will make his appearance again next chapter, and we will see where he was taken to after Azazel kidnapped him.

I don't know if ANYONE got the Yakult Swallows joke here...okay-no you didn't. Basically, they are Shinjuku's pro baseball team and they did very well in the summer of 2011 (when this story takes place). You see? I research-I do my homework!

Sorry for the long Author's Note. See you Sunday!


	18. The Deal of a Lifetime

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Deal of a Lifetime**

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Mako in the alternate reality will be addressed as Makoto, unless in dialogue-just so we can keep these two apart. This is a long chapter but a lot of things will be picking up here. You will get some idea where others are, how the interaction is working and what the dynamics are progressing to here. So, you get a long but important chapter. Let's see why Azazel kidnapped Makoto and what is in store. Maybe we will see another familiar Tamer? Also, you are wondering where the alternate reality Lindy Rose is lurking since she is part of the Anti-Digimon Association. She's going to appear in this chapter too. As well, Ai and Mako are dancing really close to Impmon's dark secret-will they find out?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Lindy (both), Ian, Azazel, Lindenmon, uh-the clown painting? Sure, let's say I own the clown painting-you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Makoto awoke in a small room, lights turning on and temporarily blinding him. Everything was white-floors, walls-even the ceiling. All except a silver door directly across him. He walked towards it, cautiously. It was completely smooth and had no knob to turn.

The boy tried to remember the last thing that occurred before he appeared here. It was night...raining...and they had to run from those shadow minions. The strange portal and Ai's brown eyes flashed in his hazy memories. They were trapped and he was sucked into that awful portal.

I hope she's alright he thought looking at himself. His leg was still sore, but okay to walk on. Makoto examined the room.

It was bare. A bed was in the corner and what looked like a picture of a sad clown, was posed upon the wall across the room. Makoto walked closer to inspect the painting.

"A little too sad for my liking."

The smooth voice made Makoto jump. Beside him, a tall man dressed in an immaculate suit stood-talking casually. He had black hair, a well trimmed goatee and bright yellow eyes.

"But then again, I could never understand human art. You could slap some paint on a canvas-looking like nothing and end up selling it for millions."

Makoto was bewildered at the strange man. He was alone just a second ago-where the hell had he come from?

"Who are you?"

The man turned to face Makoto-as if the boy appeared magically. A smile burst from his lips.

"Oh, pardon me! I forgot you were even there to begin with. My name is Azazel, Ancient One of realities." Azazel shook Makato's hand eagerly. "Pleasure to meet you, Makoto."

Makoto withdrew his hand and backed away. This was the guy who showed up at dinner. He wanted Ai to go with him but Beelzemon refused and then...he attacked with those shadow things...

"My partner and sister are going to make you sorry that you took me." Makoto warned, fixing his gaze at the man. The boy bared his teeth, ready to kick the man's shin.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. I mean, they are a fantastic team-those two. Ai can use her powers, digivolve into Witchmon _and_ she gets all the spoils of being a Tamer. What fun!" Azazel clapped his hands and his smile grew.

"It's not-you cursed her!" Makoto lunged at Azazel, but he disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

"Now, let's be honest Makoto," The boy spun around to see Azazel sitting on the bed-patting the empty space invitingly. "A little heart to heart?"

The Tamer didn't move. He reached into his pants to produce his D-Arc but felt nothing in his right pocket. He looked down and around him urgently, recollecting where he had last seen it-

"Ahem."

Dangling by Azazel's pinkie was the device. It was their connection to Beelzemon, and the key to using his digimon cards in battles. Makoto lunged forward, trying to reclaim it. With another 'pop' sound, the device disappeared.

"Let's chat for a few minutes and I'll give it back."

Begrudgingly, Makoto sat down next to Azazel. It felt extremely uncomfortable being this close to the mysterious man. Wrapping an arm around him, Azazel leaned in close. "Now-correct me if I'm wrong-but in a digimon battle, you would usually have to convince Beelzemon to let you come with him and Ai. You would have to argue constantly that you're a Tamer too and you had as much right to be there as her. Am I in the ball park?"

Makato didn't say anything and Azazel took that as his cue to continue.

"And sometimes, they go flying on their own don't they? Making excuses such as 'digimon training'. Or sometimes, they would spend more quality time together than they did with you. But, don't they know that you make the team work? Makoto-" Azazel stared right into his brown eyes. "-you're the strongest one here."

"Yeah, right." Makoto shoved Azazel's arm off and leaned his body against the wall. He curled up his knees and hugged them close. "Ai can fight digimon, I can't. I just swipe the cards and get kidnapped by villains like you."

"Well, would villains offer to set things right?" Azazel dangled the D-Arc in front of Makato. "What if, I could offer you the power of a digimon and have complete control over it?"

Makoto gently took the D-Arc, looking at the screen. It reflected a human boy with no powers-no defense and no respect. He couldn't count how many times he saw Beelzemon look at Ai fondly while he watched from afar. How many times his digimon partner protected Ai while Mako had to save himself. He remembered the feelings of neglect and jealously creep into him.

But, Makoto _loved_ Ai. Ever since she changed, he watched over her-been a crutch for her to talk to others or go out into the world. She could cry at night and sneak into her brother's bed, just to tell him all the nightmares she had. And Makoto would listen. He was her twin brother and that was a special bond in itself.

Still, the power to control being a digimon...

Makoto put the D-Arc on the bed and looked up to Azazel with a new light in his eyes. Temptation slowly crept up inside his mind. Just a little taste...of what it would be like...

"Go on...I'm listening."

Azazel grinned ear to ear.

"It would be a simple trade. You get the powers-I would ask you to help me out with a few errands including convincing our Ai to join us. After that-you're scott free. No strings attached!" Azazel slapped him on the back.

Makoto frowned, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Azazel stood up, walking to the metal door. He held out a hand patiently.

"I'll show you proof."

The duo 'popped' outside the door into a bright hallway. It looked clean with its white halls. At the end was another room. It was a recreation room with a large T.V, some video games and a snack bar. Comfy couches were sprinkled everywhere and a nineteen year old teen was looking at the television. He looked so familiar to Makoto...

"Ah, Kazu! Glad you're here still!"

Azazel snapped his fingers and strolled to the elder teen. Kazu smiled and stood up, giving the man a well placed fist bump.

"Az, what's up? My brother! Feeling like a million bucks already!" Kazu looked back at Makato. "Hey, long time no see Mako!"

"Kazu?" the boy stepped forward inside the room. "What are you doing here?"

The teen ran a hand through his wild brown hair looking happy as a clam.

"Just getting the deal of a lifetime from Az here." Kazu turned to Azazel. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly...present your new skills to our young Makoto here."

"No problem! I've been dying to try it out."

Kazu got excited like a puppy feasting on a large bone. In a flash, Kazu disappeared. In his place stood an android digimon around eight feet tall. Black armour covered his thin body and two large hands. Upon his back were two laser swords. His face could been seen through his helmet, his brown eyes looking down in amusement at the surprised boy.

"Kazu here is one of our new and improved hybrids," Azazel explained, digging through his pocket and producing an amber vial filled with some kind of liquid. "Much thanks to this."

"What is it?" Makoto asked, peering at the vial questionably. Azazel pocketed it.

"A taste of true power."

Kazu changed back with a cocky grin. Encouraging Makoto, he explained how incredible it felt to have so much power running in your veins. It felt good to be a hybrid. The best of both worlds-a perfect blend.

"Now, don't pressure him." Azazel put up a hand, and placed it gently on the boy. "It's completely up to him."

Makoto was amazed. The power to change into a digimon-no strings attached! All he would have to do was convince Ai to join them...Well, he convinced her to eat glue once-this shouldn't be any harder. His eyes looked hungry, craving the power in that tiny vial. Temptation had ensnared him-tangling him into wanting a taste of power and more. He remembered faintly Beelzemon describing this feeling when he first changed into his mega form...

Azazel almost had the boy right where he wanted him. Just one final push.

"I'll also cure Ai."

Makoto bit his lip. This was too tempting! He could save Ai. Plus, he wouldn't have to be weak anymore! No one would pick on young Makoto Haruki anymore. He made his decision, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Azazel," Makoto put out his hand. "you got yourself a deal!"

Kazu congratulated him and Azazel shook his hand happily.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." his voice sounded like silk, and was so reassuring.

The man lead Makoto back to the white room where a chair mysteriously appeared in the middle. It reminded the Tamer of the dentist office with the padded seat and a silvery medical tray off to the side. Azazel gestured Makoto to take a seat with a wave of his hand.

"How does this work?" Makoto got comfortable, but feeling nervous in his gut. Hopefully, the change wouldn't hurt too much. Anything like Ai's change would be torture. He can still remember hearing her shrieks of pain...

"Well," began Azazel, filling a syringe with the mysterious amber liquid. "we need to replace your DNA with some data. Just hold still-this might sting."

The needle slipped into Makoto's neck and with a gentle push, the liquid was deposited into him. Makato let a groan escape his lips, but he refused to cry.

"Now, this next part might hurt-so I suggest you count from ten backwards."

Makoto did not even get a chance to ask anything else before his body arched back. A pain the boy never experienced before hit him like a sledgehammer. It felt like a million white hot, knives were stabbing all of him at once. A blood curling scream erupted from deep within him and he sewn his eyes shut. Azazel left the room, leaving Makoto to handle his process of becoming a hybrid. The man turned back and mumbled to himself as a second thought,

"Hm, that does look like it hurts. Maybe I should have told him to count from twenty."

* * *

A week had passed since the quartet had been bunkered at the Katou residence trying to find some kind of lead or clue that could one, find Azazel and two, cure hybrid Ai. Finding any information on Azazel was next to impossible. Lindy and Jeri looked through text books, the internet and even paid Yamaki a visit in jail. Nothing other than some biblical references to a fallen angel and some bitter rant from Yamaki. The ladies were pretty sure they were not dealing with a demon despite what Beelzemon theorized.

"I'm tellin' ya. He's a demon. They got this show called Supernatural and there's a demon named Azazel in it-totally same guy." he explained. Jeri looked unimpressed.

"Beelzemon, what have I told you about watching American T.V?"

The mega grinned,

"It's better than any of the other crap-"

"Language and it's a stupid show." Jeri frowned but the corners of her mouth were twitching-almost trying not to laugh. She had been on his case lately about his foul mouth but it only resulted in the demon digimon giving a temporary promise. With Lindy around, it seemed like Jeri was trying to enforce the rules but was failing miserably. Not that Lindy had any better luck trying to keep the language to a minimum.

"What's Supernatural?" Impmon asked.

Oh, had Lindy and Jeri not wished he asked that. Beelzemon and Impmon binge watched season one and season two of the series when they weren't out patrolling. Despite the rocky beginning, the two actually didn't mind each other. They treated each other like brothers, playfully making fun of each other or competing at everything. From arm wrestling to how many times they could trick their respective partners on who was who. (Lindy shrieked when she accidentally snuggled with the wrong Beelzemon, making everyone laugh. Her face stayed red for a few days.)

"Hey, Lindy." Beelzemon said one day as the blonde woman was reading another textbook with Jeri.

"Hm?"

"What's up with the ugly hair cut?" he asked, giving a mischievous grin. His answer was an icily look that made Impmon snort his drink. Her hair was let down but the shaved side of her head was still noticeable. When the imp finished retelling his prank, Beelzemon roared with laughter.

"I gotta try that one out."

"Don't you dare put anything in my shampoo Beelzemon, or you can consider yourself out of the house." Jeri warned giving an identical icy look that Lindy had. The two digimon muttered something about being 'just a prank'.

"Would be nice for you two to help us with all this research." Lindy said gesturing to the piles of books and computer. Impmon shrugged,

"Can't read. Sorry, toots."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." Lindy grumbled picking up another textbook and flipped through it. She looked at Beelzemon. "Can you read?"

"Nope. Words go all funny-Jer told me it was 'deslyssia' or somethin' like that."

"It's _dyslexia-,_ " Jeri corrected and pointed to the three children playing outside. "-and you're going outside to make sure they don't fight again. The least you can do is supervise them."

"Aw, but Jer-"

"No buts, Beelzemon. Impmon, you too. Out." Jeri replied firmly. The two sulked outside, getting ready to play twins were ecstatic about hybrid Ai at first. A third person in their duo that understood them. Hybrid Ai herself had been surprised, coming out of her fever to find not one but two Impmon look a likes waiting for her. She pleaded to Impmon and Lindy to help her control her powers. They had to carefully explain that it wasn't training or meditation that worked-it was the fact that the Ancient Ones had cured them-or well, gave them the ability to control it. Without the Ancient Ones, hybrid Ai was stuck.

"I remember I was seven." Ai told the two one night, while she was recovering from her fever. "Mom noticed I stopped growing with my brother. She cried for a long time from finding that out..."

Prangs of sympathy hit Lindy and Impmon hard. They were going to try their best to fix this mess one way or another. A drive kicked inside Lindy and she hit the books harder than she ever had before. Impmon frequently went around the area to find anything to help locate Azazel.

After a few days, it became apparent that hybrid Ai liked having Mako around, especially. It was not hard to figure out why. Her Mako went missing and she has met someone walking around that is like him. Naturally, she clung to him. A fiery rage of jealously emerged within human Ai, like nothing she felt before. Mako was _hers._ Then the bickering began. For once, Mako was between two ladies-fought over like a dog bone. He tried playing neutral, but was losing patience with his actual sister quickly. They would argue quietly when Impmon or Lindy were not around and by the week's end, they held contempt for one another.

"Ai, you don't have to be so jealous-it's yourself!"

"I don't care, Mako! She can't just pretend your her brother. You have to stop being such an idiot."

"Me? You're the idiot here, Ai! It's no wonder everyone at school thinks you're weird-you get all clingy!"

Ai hated her counter-part. Who would have thought she was a brother stealer? Tensions rose higher when hybrid Ai, and the eleven year old girl actually got into a brawl one night. Hybrid Ai made a sly comment saying that Ai wasn't a strong Tamer. That caused Ai to lunge at her, punching her in the face and holding her down by her pink bandana. Lindy had to drag Ai across the room and pin her down while Beelzemon and Jeri made sure hybrid Ai didn't digivolve. She started to glow, trying to reach her champion form.

"You are too young to still be doing this. What's going on with you?" Lindy sternly asked her Ai with a concerned expression. While Ai was talking to her partner, a struggle was ensuring on the other side of the room with Beelzemon, hybrid Ai, and Jeri.

"Let me go..." hybrid Ai grunted, struggling. She snarled and revealed her fangs but the mega was used to this. Beelzemon growled,

"You are not digivolving-I won't let ya."

"Ai, you need to calm down." Jeri said.

"No!"

Hybrid Ai relied on her Mako to socialize and feel comfortable in the outside world. She got possessive over this Mako-following him around like a puppy and asking him to play with her all the time. The arguing was finally simmering down after the first week when Impmon and Beelzemon put their foot down. The two Ai's were told to shake and get along. They did but gave each other dirty looks while doing so.

Hybrid Ai had become fond of Lindy, especially when she showed her the digivoultions she could achieve. Out them all, the girl loved Lindenmon the most. The two talked a lot when Lindy wasn't researching, however there were some things that Lindy refused to talk about. One was her past before she met the twins, and another was a secret that took the others for a loop.

"What's your middle name?" the brown Impmon asked one night.

"I'm not saying. For all you know I'm Lindy Haruki." the dark blue rookie replied one night. Mako gave a strange look.

"What's the big deal? Just a middle name."

"Yeah Lindy, tell us." Ai pleaded. Lindy shut a book.

"No, I don't want to tell anyone my middle name-can we just drop it?"

Even Impmon got curious to his girlfriend's stubborn secret.

"Just tell me-it's just us."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I love ya." the imp kissed Lindy on the cheek.

"I love you, too." she replied giving him a lovingly glance.

"...And?"

"No!"

When the second week was about to end, Impmon, Lindy and the twins were beyond their wits. No new information, no sightings of Azazel, and with everyone in the house, things were not better. Jeri put a hand on Lindy one night after she scrolled through a website on alternate realities, and found nothing useful. Impmon just came in from another day of searching the city for Azazel or anything leading them to the missing Mako but as usual, there was nothing.

"Let's take a break and make dinner together. You told me you were a good cook, right?"

"According to Impy, yeah." the hybrid blonde blushed and joined Jeri in the kitchen. The two happily chatted away catching glances outside where the children were playing.

"Ai, what's it like being part digimon?"

Mako and the brown furry hybrid were up in the tree of Jeri's backward, playing hide and seek. Mako's sister was seeking, and they were hiding. They needed something to do while Jeri and Lindy were preparing dinner.

"Didn't Lindy and Impmon tell you themselves?"

"Yeah, but they didn't tell us _everything_. Give me the full details."

Ai sighed, curling up her tail. "Sometimes, it's the coolest thing ever. When I first digivolved into Witchmon, I felt amazing-like I can be a completely different person. A more confidant and powerful one." Ai's smile faded. "But you can lose yourself to that kind of power-let it go to your head like I did..."

"What happened?" Mako asked, forgetting the fact that his actual sister was calling for him. Ai could wait.

"I got too eager. Beelzemon had to make sure I didn't hurt anyone before I lost enough power to change back. Mako almost got hurt because of me."

Ai hugged her brown knees close, looking guilty like a scolded puppy. Mako looked outwards, to the house.

"I don't know if I speak for myself here, but no matter what-I'll always be there for you, Ai. Hybrid, human or anything."

Ai looked up, dazed at the counter-part of her brother. She went over and hugged him tightly. She wanted her actual brother Mako here, who would tease her about her height, but hold her hand when they went out to play with some kids. He wasn't here. Only this other boy that was also named Mako, looked like Mako-but wasn't _her_ Mako. After a moment, she loosened,

"I miss him..."

"Don't worry Ai, we'll find him." Mako rubbed the hybrid's back. She leaned away, catching a glimpse of her partner, Beelzemon. He looked through the door, and was keeping an close eye on the children. Jeri must have put him back on babysitting duty.

"Mako."

"Hm?"

"Did Impmon tell you...about his past?"

"Like, when he ran away from us when we were little?" Mako gave a confused look.

"Yeah, what he did in the digital world...did he ever talk about it to you or Ai?"

Mako shifted to make himself more comfortable on the tree branch.

"Bits and pieces. We actually never got the full story..."

"Well, you should ask." Hybrid Ai glanced at Mako with a strange look in her eye. "It's important you and Ai find out."

"Why-" Mako was cut off by a muffled voice from his pocket. The vibration of his D-Arc made him pull it out, staring at the glowing screen.

"...Mako..."

"Uh." he looked at Ai and jumped out of the tree and ran to his sister. Ai had her D-Arc out as well, looking back at the hybrid Ai with intense jealously. She knew they were talking...

"Did you hear that, sis?"

"Yeah." Ai pursed her lips, giving a dirty look to her counter part. She lifted the D-Arc up. "Hello?"

"...Tamers of the other world. I have advice for you." the female voice spoke mysteriously.

Ai and Mako looked at each other.

"Let's get Lindy and Impmon."

Within five minutes, the quartet gathered in the kitchen staring at the battered D-Arcs on the table. Both were glowing, making static sounds. The voice crackled as it spoke.

"To find lost loved ones and yellow eyes...you must seek the Anti-Digimon Association."

"Are you talking about the other Mako?" the brown haired counter part asked, gripping Ai's arm.

"Yes, along with his parents-held hostage by Azazel."

"Tai and Yuki," whispered Lindy, she felt Impmon give her a reassuring hug. "Where is the A.D.A?"

"I...," crackled static overcame the voice. "...there is someone who knows of it's location."

"Well, who is it? Stop messin' around and tell us!" Impmon gritted his teeth. Whoever the voice was, sure loved to play the 'vague as a Chinese fortune cookie' game.

"...Lindy Rose..." the crackle continued. "...seek her... will be revealed."

The D-Arcs stopped glowing and the static ceased. Impmon almost wanted to burn the devices. Stupid DemiDevimon for breaking the stupid pieces of junk. Then something interesting happened.

A light shot out of them, like it was presenting a hologram of a digimon. Instead, it showed a moving image. Impmon looked closely, it was the others! Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon were all pulling their Tamers out of some kind of pool. The image changed to Takato, Henry, and Rika all bundled in blankets looking determined. Crackled voices drifted in and out.

 _"...trials aren't something to take lightly_..." the D-Arcs crackled again and it pointed to Rika. She was soaked and shivering.

 _"...we'll try again...prophecy..."_

It shifted to Takato who looked sad.

" _We need to do this for Primary Village...for all those digi-eggs_."

Henry talked next.

" _And we need to stop this 'yellow eyes'. Whoever he is..."_

Lindy looked to Impmon with utter confusion. Was this really happening? Were those six trying to stop Azazel too? What was Primary Village? Impmon had a completely different reaction...along the lines of shock and remorse. That was all the D-Arcs could muster as they clattered to the table and went dark.

"The others are involved in this too..." Ai mumbled. "And what was Primary Village? What digi-eggs?"

"It was a myth, I never thought it was actually real." Impmon whispered. "That when digimon get deleted they come back...as digi-eggs...it actually exists?"

"So...Azazel is after the village?" Lindy pieced it together. Somehow, the Tamers were in the digital world going to try to help save the village. She stood up.

"Then we need to really get out of here and help them. They have no idea who Azazel is and what they're getting themselves into."

"Good idea, but we're stuck here." Mako touched his D-Arc gently. "Lindy Rose..." he glanced at his partners, who gave an defeated sigh.

"I guess we have to go get _her_." Lindy did not sound happy, her gloved hands clenching and her fangs baring.

The four went to Beelzemon and Jeri and asked about Lindy's whereabouts. Jeri didn't seem to be too keen on explaining where she was. However, Beelzemon was more than happy to admit that she had been captured by Rika and Renamon.

"Captured? What is she, a wanted woman?" Ai cried, looking shocked. Beelzemon held up a finger.

"Munchkin' don't forget here-she ain't like crazy, awful haircut here." Lindy glared at Beelzemon who smirked. "She's more dangerous...and more hateful. She basically lead the A.D.A to try and capture us."

"And she's a killer." Jeri's lips twitched. It seemed that Lindy Rose was responsible for the death of Guilmon and Takato, however the hybrid was firm on defending her counterpart. She might have done some twisted things, but she didn't kill the loveable dinosaur digimon nor did she kill Takato.

"Jeri, there was no way she could have done it. Erika Rose killed them-not her. But, she does need to answer for her crimes..."

The four spent a little longer pulling information out of Beelzemon, eventually gathering that Rika and Renamon were at their old place. It had become a kind of head quarters to the Tamers that were left in the city. So, starting tomorrow, the group had a new mission: to bust out Lindy Rose.

The good news was that Rika and Renamon were located at their home with Lindy Rose. The trouble was afterwards, they would go berserk trying to find her again.

"Ya need to lay low for a few days. Hideout in a motel or whatever, but don't come back here-they're gunna ask me first. I'll make them lose your tracks and you can bring _her_ over afterwards. As much as I hate to see her again..." Beelzemon made a grunt.

"Can't be helped. This is our only lead." Lindy said frowning.

* * *

The plan was made up by the next day. Ai, Mako, Ian and Lindy would go to the house. Ian and Ai would go in first, saying they were contacts from Yamaki. Then, Lindy and Mako would stay behind and then distract Rika and Renamon. Ian and Ai would convince Lindy Rose to spill the beans on A.D.A's hideout.

It wasn't hard to find Rika's place. It was the same mansion that she lived in for her whole life. However, a few new security cameras had been added, and it looked like no one was home. The group knew better, Rika and Renamon were here and they just saw them in the garden. Lindy turned to Ian and Ai.

"Go, get 'em. And be careful of her."

Ian and Ai jumped out from the bushes and strolled across the road to the house. They didn't look too suspicious. A grown man and an eleven year old girl. Totally not a dumb plan Ian thought to himself sarcastically.

"This better work..." Ai muttered.

They ringed the door bell.

Rika's suspicious face poked through. She had changed as well in this reality. Her hair was longer and not up in her usual pony tail. Wearing a black dress shirt and pants, she looked like a government agent of some kind. Her face looked tight and fixed into a frown. She eyed the duo and said in a snappy voice,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Ian did the talking.

"Hey, uh-were sent from Yamaki. He wanted us to talk to the girl."

"You?" Rika scoffed, looking between him and Ai. "A blonde guy with a kid? Yeah, right."

"No joke lady-we're under orders to get information on her and the whereabouts of the A.D.A."

"And the kid?"

"She's a cousin of Yamaki."

Rika opened the door fully, and surprisingly let the two in. The home looked barren, with only the basic necessities placed around. Renamon appeared beside the red head.

"Guests?"

"Yamaki's goons. They want to talk to Lindy Rose."

"Hmph." Renamon looked at Ian with her eyes. Ian knew this was a hard test to pass, Renamon was a good judge of character. He focused his eyes into hers and said in a very convincing voice.

"Nothing personal, just following orders."

Renamon made a noise and turned.

"Fine, but the child is staying with us. She shouldn't even be here." Renamon glared at Ai who glared back. The blond shrugged.

"Sure, keep her company-I bet you're great with kids." The smart ass remarked earned a laugh from Ai. Rika frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Ian, and the kid there is Aiko." he jerked his thumb over to Ai who sat on the couch, kicking her legs. It was agreed that using Ai's real name wasn't a smart idea. "We will be in and out, I'm sure she'll talk to me."

The basement was redesigned as a prison for Lindy Rose. Down the stairs, there had to be five digit code entered to open the door. Ian noticed that Rika punched in the numbers 57132 quickly. Inside was a little surveillance area with a few chairs and a monitor observing the cell Lindy was confined to twenty three hours a day. The other hour was so she could relieve herself or shower depending on Rika's mood. Most of the time it was usually one or the other.

Ian looked around with cautious eyes. He didn't trust this world's Rika or Renamon one bit. Not after what he learned what they had done to his Lindy when she stuck being interrogated. It took him some self control to not clobber both of them. Now, he was focused on busting out this Lindy-a key to helping solve the mystery of Mako's kidnapping, and the disappearance of Tai and Yuki. She must have had answers was Ian going to get her to answer them.

As he waited by the surveillance room, Rika and Renamon went inside to explain to Lindy the 'rules'. The blond hybrid himself was steeling himself for the talk. The woman in there may look and be Lindy but she was nothing like his toots. For she was completely human. Even if she tried to pull a fast one on him, he would have the upper hand. As well, she had zero compassion and called all digimon 'monsters'. Apparently, Rika kidnapped her from the mansion in Setyagua; all drunk and in bed with some guy she hardly knew. After two weeks, she became less mouthy and more withdrawn which pleased Rika. It gave Ian a horrible feeling seeing the Tamer and Renamon act like this. Rika was always hot tempered but time wore on she became more relaxed and loved to help anyone out. He remembered she picked him up from being almost dead in the digital world after going on that rampage as Beelzemon. In this world, everything was all skewed and wrong. Takato and Guilmon's death changed everyone for the worse.

Toots said she was going to come in soon Ian thought to himself. He just hoped she was right and they could get by red head and fox face-they look like they would have no problem tearing anything apart.

Rika came out of the cell annoyed, but gave Ian the pass. She looked at him wearily.

"You know what you're doing?"

Ian frowned.

"Why don't you mind your own business. I'll handle myself just fine."

The Tamer shrugged walking away to the locked door with Renamon in tow. "Your funeral...crazy Canadian bitch."

Even though Ian was knowledgeable on the fact that he was in an alternate reality and that was not his Lindy in there, it made him angry that Rika called her a bitch. Muttering a few choice words for her when she was out of ear shot, he grasped the knob and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the cell was hardly a cell. It was just another room. A bed with some blankets was shoved in the corner all made and folded. The floor was swept and clean-as if someone had just tended to it. No windows were in the room but a couple of lamps were on and casted many shadows. Some of them were on a young woman who had her back turned, facing the wall. He could see her blonde hair was long and wavy but was dull and lost the shine it once had. The attire that this Lindy had on was a oversized shirt barely covering her legs. Ian prayed that she had shorts underneath of this was going to get awkward, very fast.

"So, you're Ian." she spoke still facing away from him. Her voice sounded hoarse and dry as if she spend a long time screaming. Ian remembered the feeling well on nights he would sing too loudly at Wamaki bar. Ian took another tentative step, unsure why the blonde was facing away from him.

"Yeah. In the flesh." he replied hoping he didn't sound too much like his counterpart. He needed her trust before she freaked out over his digimon forms.

The woman, Lindy, turned around after a moment; as if she was contemplating on engaging the conversation. Ian was prepared to see her face but he was still shocked at finally seeing his girlfriend's counterpart.

Of course everything was mostly the same. She still looked like she was in her twenties, had no make up on. Something told the hybrid that her chest was not exactly 'authentic' as she was much larger there. Thankfully, she was wearing some kind of short shorts. Her body was much thinner than Lindy's almost showing her bones. The one thing Ian could tell that was Lindy's sea green eyes were dull and lifeless.

Ian almost did not catch the shackle attached to her left ankle, a cuff that had a chain extended to the bed. She probably had only enough walking distance to reach where the hybrid stood.

Lindy's eyes glanced up and down Ian's body as if she was picking him apart-and undressing him. An involuntary blush swarmed the hybrids cheeks but the lights were too terrible to reveal that.

"You look very...attractive to be interrogating me," Lindy spoke huskily, striding forward and stopping inches from the hybrid. "Or will you be torturing me tonight instead?"

We're only a minute in and this is getting more awkward than Kenta's pick up lines thought Ian, flustered. While the woman was no where anything like Lindy, what she was saying and likeness of her appearance was leaving him confused.

 _Focus..._

Lindy, the true one, simply thought that in his head and let him be. Ian suddenly felt ashamed. Who knows what this Lindy had been through, it simply wouldn't be right to think of her in that way. Despite of numerous times she was known for being evil, he just couldn't bring himself to hate her completely.

"Neither." Ian stated placing a hand in his jacket pocket. "Just talkin'. Ya okay with that, Sunshine?"

Lindy chuckled at the nickname and went to her bed. She sat down and crossed her legs very rigidly.

"Tell me, what do you want to know? My name is Lindy Rose. I'm a Canadian, brought here with my parents after the D-Reaper. Babysat and worked a little until auntie Erika recruited me for the A.D.A, became a poster child, blacked out for a day, found my life had turned upside down, and ran away from crazy blood thirsty Tamers. Not only that, but I get kidnapped from my house two weeks ago, where I was having amazing sex with my off and on again boyfriend. Now, I spent the past two weeks in this rat hole of a prison until you strolled along. That should cover my life-so if you're done with the questions and don't want to drop your pants, would you be so kind as to leave me the _fuck_ alone? I know you're not with Yamaki or the A.D.A. "

Throughout the whole time she talked, the other Lindy had a pleasant smile until it changed near the end into a hostile expression. Ian never knew Lindy could be so...different. She certainly wasn't budging.

"Lindy, I ain't a Tamer. I'm...not like those guys." Ian sighed putting a hand through his hair. "I just want to know a couple things and maybe, I can get ya outta here. Huh? How does that sound?"

The expression changed on Lindy to a confused look with furrowed eyebrows. Ian kept a steady gaze but brought a wooden chair closer so he could sit down. Good, now he got her attention. If she could stop hitting on him, they would be golden. If that's what it took to get answers, then the others could deal with the blonde woman for a little bit-until they got what they wanted out of her.

"What could you possibly want with a bitch like me?" Lindy asked cynically. "You know what I stand for on digimon and freaks like that. I even apparently murdered one of them. Rika and Renamon gave me quite a few beatings to remind me."

Ian was starting to get annoyed.

"But you didn't murder Takato and Guilmon." Ian replied coolly. "Ya ain't like that. I think ya just want people to fear you when in reality-you're just a brat who didn't get what she wanted. Tough break-nothin' in this world works the way ya wanna, Sunshine. And on the whole hating digimon thing," Ian air quoted that part. "You are just scared of them. I know about Ethan Colons..."

Lindy's look changed to an angry one. Oh yeah, he was getting under her skin.

"And with Ai," finalized Ian. "you probably look at her and hate yourself cause of what happened, don't cha?"

Lindy scoffed, rolling her eyes. She folded her arms defensively and snipped. "Okay, let's get a few facts straight here, cutie-I'm not afraid or scared. I can handle myself perfectly fine with those monsters, and Ethan Colons is none of your business..."

"But, you still hate yourself over getting Ai hurt. I can see it in your face when I said her name." Ian folded his arms. She was trying to avoid that part of his rant. He knew why. There was the same guilty look that appeared over his face at the mention of Leomon was appearing over this woman's face as well. She was trying to keep it controlled, but Ian could see her hands were shaking. From alcohol withdrawal or anger-it was a toss up what was causing Lindy to shudder.

The woman laughed harshly, standing up and walking over to the corner of the room as far as the chain would let her. Ian was confused what the woman was trying to do until he saw the security camera. Rhythmically, the red light on the camera blinked.

"Hey, you guys hearing this shit?" Lindy asked waving an arm. "It's not like I wanted that girl to get hurt, okay? I _never_ intended her to wake up as a freak of nature. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ian could see tears starting to prickle at her eyes. Lindy was never good at stopping herself from crying once she started.

"Ya still blame yourself everyday." Ian strolled up to Lindy with fierce eyes. "And let me tell you somethin'. Ya can drink every fucking bottle until ya liver rots, but once you're sober-it's still there. That memory replaying over and over in your head and the guilt and shame that comes with it. You can't take it back. She's changed and you can't do a thing about it." Ian felt a little bad for treating her like this, but Lindy wasn't going to open up. All she was trying to do, with the drinking and sleeping around, was forget. He knew. He drank to forget Lindy when she 'died'. It didn't work at all. At the end he still blamed himself for Leomon's death...Jeri's depression...even Lindy and the curse.

At this point, Lindy was heaving on the floor, sobbing tears and looked like she was broken. She held herself tightly, before asking Ian in choked sobs.

"How...you...know? A-a-about the guilt? N-no one...understands...m-m-me."

Ian rolled his eyes and looked around. He saw a towel in the corner it looked clean enough so he threw it over to the blonde. Lindy buried it into her face, still crying.

"Cause, I did things I ain't proud of either and I never forgave myself for them. Look, I didn't come to start the waterworks, Sunshine." Ian casted his eyes at the camera, then back to Lindy. "I came to get some answers and get you to help us. To make things right with Ai."

Lindy took a deep breath and hugged the towel while sitting back on the bed. She struggled looking at Ian directly but she was a little more relaxed and less hostile. Good. He can finally get answers.

"What are the questions, Ian?" Lindy asked, her voice cracking. She refused to look at him.

"We want to know where the A.D.A hideout is. Can ya tell us that?"

Lindy bit her thumbnail, staring at the floor, giving it some thought. It was all down to this for some kind of real lead. If not, the group was back to square one.

"You see, it was planned to be at Hypnos. When I woke up from my black out-it was all destroyed. Gone. I was lying outside the building and I had to get the story from a friend of mine after it happened. Apparently, Erika disappeared too and I couldn't say I was shocked-a lot of people hated her. She's probably dead. Before all that, she was good friends with Sebia Kobiayashi and our group developed with his help at his casino."

"Sebia Kobiayashi?"

"You know, the owner of Japan's pachinko parlours and the casino they built. It's called Yatta Neiko Casino."

"So, you guys worked under a casino?" Ian asked with a deadpan face. "What? Crime bosses came by and had secret little meetings with your aunt?"

"That is exactly it, Ian." Lindy replied. "How do you think we got all the money and weapons and man power? Erika used the casino to help set up the A.D.A. They are the biggest terrorist group out there against digimon and Tamers."

Ian looked genuinely concerned. "The A.D.A is one of the biggest-"

"-terrorist groups? Oh, yes. Much bigger than you think. I wasn't supposed to find _that_ out and when I did-I ran for it. I have warrants out for me, death threats from Tamers-I had to get out of here. I had to escape."

"Yeah, did a great job of escaping," Ian said, rolling his eyes. He ignored the glare from the blonde woman. "So, who's in charge now?"

"Yonoko Omoto and she has someone else helping her. Someone with power and a reputation." Lindy gazed upwards, feeling remorseful. "I'm not trying to kill people here-I thought I was doing the right thing at first with the A.D.A," Lindy blew her nose into the towel ignoring a disgusted grunt from Ian. "I never knew...what they were really doing."

Ian wanted to tell Lindy she was stupid for thinking that but he used his 'link' with Ai to find out that Lindenmon was battling Sakyuamon now. So much for talking it out.

 _She doing okay, Ai?_

 _Lindenmon just smashed Sakyuamon through a wall for trying to touch me. You tell me._

 _Ah._

Ian cut off the connection and looked to the prisoner.

"Okay, next question, you know someone named Azazel?"

"No, doesn't ring a bell." Lindy shook her head.

"Okay, knew that was a long shot. Let's get into this casino then and check it out."

Lindy snorted and gave Ian an incredulous look. "You want me to take you to the Yatta Neiko Casino? And bypass all that security? I won't even be able to get you through the front door!"

Ian stood up.

"Or, you can stay here and have Rika and Renamon kick the crap out of you. Your choice."

A few moments passed where all the two heard was the humming of the basement heater and Lindy blowing her nose. A thud came up now and then but the two were so far below that the fight between Sakuyamon and Lindenmon would go unnoticed. She looked up slowly, nodding her head as if she was reassuring herself what she chosen was the better choice.

"You play a hard bargain, Ian." Lindy observed, "But I can't stand another minute in this horrible outfit. The minute I get out, we are going to get me some new clothes."

"Fine, deal." Ian agreed. Whatever, Lindy needed some new clothes. He sighed. Now here comes the hardest part; actually getting her out. He opened up a mental link to Lindenmon.

 _Toots, we're ready. Any luck convincing Rika and Renamon into letting your better half go?_

 _No, and she's_ _not_ _my better half._ Lindenmon seethed making Ian feel the bubbling anger within her. It made sense. Those two did tie her up to a chair and beat her up-she wanted to get even. Plus, she wasn't too happy about her counterpart being part of the A.D.A.

Ian laughed causing the imprisoned Lindy to look at him strangely.

 _Okay then bust us outta here. Get Ai and Mako to unlock the basement. The code is 57132 and you keep the ladies busy. I'll let this one in on our plan._

 _She's going to go ape._

 _We don't got a choice toots, see you in ten._

Ian cut off his mental link with the mega hybrid and only then realized that Lindy was poking him constantly in the ribs. Her attitude seemed to improved as she looked at him. At least she stopped crying.

"So, I need to ask, how are you going to convince Rika to let me go? Hello? You tripping on drugs? Hello?"

Ian snapped his head and grabbed Lindy and moved her a little to the left, by the bed.

"Okay," Ian grinned impishly. "Now, we're gunna bust outta here."

"Wait, I thought Rika was going to open the door?" Lindy gave a even more confused look. "And who are you? You're not with Yamaki, you're not with A.D.A, and now you're not with the Tamers? Not that a good looking guy like you can't come to rescue me, but what is it that you are after? Why do you really need me?"

The hybrid let out a puff of air and put his hands on his hips. It would make things easier to let the cat out of the bag now.

"If I told you who I really am, will you not scream or freak out?" Ian asked keeping a gaze to the door.

"Sure, no problem. Trust me, I've seen it all." bragged Lindy but she was not expecting Ian to glow a bright light and become a familiar tall demon biker digimon with red eyes. Beelzemon finished changing to see a fainted Lindy on the floor. The mega thought that somehow, Lindy probably was not expecting him to change into a Demon Lord.

"Yeah, I thought so." he muttered. He broke the chain on her ankle easily and heard two familiar voices on the other side of the locked door.

"Munchkins, I got Lindy here. Open up." Beelzemon called out throwing Lindy over his shoulder. At least she was light.

The door opened revealing the twins who were curious as to what the other Lindy actually looked like. The two children gave disappointed sighs when they scanned her over.

"She looks the same." Ai whined.

"I kinda expected an eye patch or maybe a missing hand." Mako observed, disappointed as well.

"Trust me, she ain't." Beelzemon replied, walking to the stairs. "Lindenmon doin' okay?"

"Yeah, but I think Sakyuamon is pretty mad." Mako grinned. "We covered her in ketchup and flour."

Beelzemon gave a low chuckle and exit the house through the back. Outside, it was apparent that a battle was going on at the front of the house. By the sounds of it, Lindenmon had the upper hand. They hooked around the front, remaining concealed within the bushes and shrubs.

There, they saw Sayukamon covered in flour and ketchup sending out her spirit foxes to Lindenmon. The white mega simply knocked them away with her Hands of Fate. Even though the shaman mega Digimon's face was mostly concealed, it was pronounced that she was very pissed off.

"Mako, go help her escape." Ai nudged her brother. Pulling out a digimon card, Mako swiped it into his purple D-Arc.

 **"Digi-Modify! Snimon's invisibility activate!"**

Lindenmon vanished into thin air. Sakyuamon shouted in surprise and used her Amethyst Malada attack to try to find her but, with no success.

"Let's go," whispered the white mega who startled the group in front of her. With a rippling effect, she appeared again. "She's going to be angry when she noticed we're all gone."

Beelzemon shifted Lindy and activated his other mode with black wings. Flapping them, he and Lindenmon took the skies with Ai and Mako. They were glad that at least one part of their mission worked.

The group was in their motel room eating celebratory Chinese takeout when the newly rescued Lindy came to. Only thing was that Beelzemon had tied her up to a chair and gagged her. Lindy tried screaming immediately but with no success as she realized the cloth was in-between her teeth. Lindenmon gently came forward putting a hand up.

"Hi, I'm so sorry that we tied you up but Impmon had a feeling you would freak out. So, we are going to explain everything and then let you off the chair if you _promise_ not to scream. Okay?" Lindenmon stared into her human double's eyes. They were glaring daggers at the mega but she complied, resisting less and settling down.

"Okay, to put things simply, we're from another reality and we need your help to save Mako, Tai and Yuki from this reality. Impmon here you met as Ian and Beelzemon." Lindenmon pointed to the purple rookie who was stuffing his face with food. "He doesn't appear to be nice, but he's a softie. He's a hybrid just like Ai from your world. I think you can see Ai and Mako there." Ai and Mako waved a little before continuing their meal. "And I'm Lindenmon. I know that there are a lot of questions you want answered and don't worry. We will get to them. You notice that Ai from our world does not change at night-into a digimon. She isn't cursed like the Ai here. We want to help Ai be able to break free from the curse or at least be able to control like we can.

A sound emitted from the gagged Lindy that sounded like 'we?'. Lindenmon nodded. A bright glow emerged from the white mega as she changed into a human woman that almost look liked the Lindy in the chair. Lindy's eyes bulged at the sight and lost the colour in her skin from the shock. Catching herself, she struggled not to lose her composure. The newly changed hybrid spoke,

"In my reality, I saved Ai that night and I was cursed with being a hybrid. That form you saw was my mega form. Now, we can talk more-just, I want to ungag you. You think you can refrain from freaking out?"

The slow nod from Lindy made the hybrid assured that she was going to cooperate. Quickly, Lindy untied her counter part's gag from her mouth and let the woman breathe. After a second of the woman trying to form questions, two finally popped out. The first one was expected, but the second question made Ai and Mako choke on their food from laughing.

"I want you to tell me the whole story and for the love of God, what happened to our hair!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy, that's a lot of information to take in, I know! We got Makoto taking Azazel's deal-we got Ai jealous of herself over Mako, we got some mysterious voice in the D-Arcs and finally we got the alternate reality Lindy. Ian nicknamed her Sunshine cause she looked like shit when he first saw her. It's more of a jab at her then a complement. Finally, Sakyuamon covered in ketchup and flour is hilarious I don't care what anyone says. I request a picture of it!

So, next chapter we will get to see how well this new Lindy get's along with the group. As well, the twins are inching closer to Impmon's past. See you next week!


	19. Dark Secrets Will be Unleashed

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:** Dark Secrets Will be Unleashed

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so we haven't gotten back to Destiny and Fate in awhile. So, let's check back on them, remember they had to go talk to a new hybrid? Yep! They were talking about Makoto!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Destiny and Fate. BookwormGal owns those two. I do not own digimon. I own Azazel, Lindy, and other Lindy/Rose.

* * *

Through the portal, Destiny and Fate emerged into a white cell room. Looking around, it was clear that the only being in the room was a young boy around eleven years old strapped to a chair. He was unconscious. The two knew of what he was now, and what he would become, but it was their duty to disclose to him only a heed, and advice. That was the plan.

"Let's wake him." said Destiny and nudged the boy.

Slowly, he groaned and opened his brown eyes. Everything in his body felt painful, and the last thing he remembered was...

Actually, he didn't want to remember that.

"Uh, where am I?" Makoto asked.

"Kid, you're in Azazel's hideout still." Fate replied and unlocked the straps around his arms. "Listen, we have some things to tell you."

"What? Who are you?"

"Fate and Destiny, prophets and bringers." The digimon caused the boy to sit up straight in shock.

"Impmon...?"

"No Makoto, he's not your Impmon. We need to tell you about your new power." Destiny held her hand upon the groggily child.

" _With great power comes a terrible sacrifice. Love breaks all spells and will be the truth. Do not shy from those who give help. Protect who cannot protect themselves._ "

It was Fate who foretold this one, his voice changing into a somber one with a grim expression. It was almost like he took on a new personality when it came time to foretelling prophecies. The short heed was finished and the two started to make preparations to leave. It was a quick visit, and they could not stay long, for they had other places to be.

"Hold on! I-I don't understand!" Makoto looked at his hands, feeling different. It was like an under bed of power dwelled within him. He could see better, hear better, even smell the scent of old books from the duo. He stumbled out of the chair and had trouble standing up straight, clutching his head to gain a sense of balance. His head was spinning still. "What are you two talking about?"

"It will be revealed in due time." Destiny chimed. The two created a portal but nothing happened. They tried again, but it didn't work. Destiny looked at the D-Arc in her hand.

"Batteries run out?" Fate joked but Destiny looked concerned. Her eyes scanned the place. Something preventing them from leaving.

In the corner of the room, as if he was there all along, was Azazel who clapped his hands in a mockingly manner,

"Well, if it isn't Destiny and Fate. The bringers of prophecies."

"Who are you?" Destiny asked but an image was delivered to her and Fate's mind as soon as the words left her mouth. This was Azazel, one of the Ancient Ones-the one warned in the prophecy. It seemed familiar and it only took the two a second to realize that this was the withheld part of the prophecy the one that the head honchos didn't want them to see early on. It was still unclear why but she felt...nervous being around this being. Almost afraid. Cautious, Destiny and Fate took a battle stance.

"Oh, I think you know who I am."

"Then what exactly are you?" Fate asked, looking angry. "'Cause I never sensed a thing like ya."

"Oh, I'm a variety of things, Ancient One, a digi-gnome, a program." Azazel listed off with his fingers. "But, I must omit what you just told my Makoto here. He's mine for the time being." With a snap of his fingers, Makoto fell unconscious. That was not all he did...

"Did you just..." Destiny looked shocked, pointing a finger at the boy. His memory was altered and the advice and heed Fate told him was locked in his mind-unable to be remembered. The prophecy changed. He couldn't fulfill his original duty and now as such a ripple effect has occurred! It caused a great disturbance in them. This was nothing ordinary-this being knew more than them. Different outcomes, different deaths-it was completely wrong! What had Azazel done!?

There wasn't much that Destiny and Fate could get very angry on since they didn't have much to lose other than each other. But, altering or messing with their prophecies was something that made them both lose their composure. No one disturbs their prophecies!

"Dee..." Fate growled. He extended his gloved hand. Destiny looked at him and nodded.

Azazel saw them look at each other in understanding and frowned. Oh no...they were not going to do _that_ stupid trick. He waved his hand and a bubble encased the duo separating them. Destiny and Fate gasped, trying to reach each other and stretched wishing that now they had rubber-like bodies. If they could just make contact...

"You two are real idiots, you know that? Following your orders, trying to fulfill your duties-like lap dogs. Sickening. I think now is the best time to leave. Don't come back here, understand? We will see you at Primary Village."

With that, Destiny and Fate were sent to the other reality, and Azazel was left alone with his little project. He pushed a stray lock of hair from the boy's gentle face. He was a hybrid now, a beautiful specimen. Perfection.

"Soon, you'll be ready to join the others and meet the others...but now, I must train you."

Destiny and Fate landed at Primary Village, looking shocked and mad. Fate screamed, letting several 'Bada-booms' unleash themselves on a tree. He seethed and let his anger be well known to anyone around him, Destiny included.

"This is bad." Destiny stood up and shut her eyes. Different things were happening, causing a shift in prophecies. New fates, new spins, it was overwhelming. Fate growled.

"Have I said I really hate that guy? Well, I'll say it again-I HATE THAT GUY!" Another 'Bada-boom' was set loose. Fate's temper simmered down letting the digimon slump on the ground looking more like an tired individual than a mysterious prophet. He glanced at Destiny, "What are we gunna do now?" Fate eyes widened realizing the full extent of the ripple effect. "Dominimon..."

Dominimon wasn't supposed to fall during this! It was the last guardian of Primary Village-a village that without a guardian, would be subject to control not just from the three groups but from anyone! Even Azazel, who planned to destroy the village and burn it to the ground. But from Azazel's actions, Dominimon was now destined to die. Not just come back as an egg, be deleted and gone. Guardians weren't able to come back.

Destiny opened another portal.

"We'll observe the next part to make sure it goes to plan with the three Tamers. The others will be fine-Azazel won't change it. He thinks breaking them apart will make him stronger. Then, we can try to warn Dominimon and think of a plan for Azazel."

"Can't we just take it away from the village?" Fate asked.

"You know that would cause more problems, Fate. We can't risk losing this prophecy more than we already have so far."

Fate joined Destiny to try to salvage the prophecy that they were originally given but like a broken plate-you can't just simply piece it back together. It was missing crucial pieces, and without all the pieces, the prophecy will be incomplete or even worse-failed. They wished now, more than ever, for someone to help them-even the head honchos upstairs. It was eerily quiet, no messages and 'communication lines' were sent to Destiny and Fate . The duo wished right now, they weren't completely alone on this and had some kind of help.

* * *

Lindy Rose struggled to accept the crazy stories that her counter-part retold. It was just an insane notion to see that she had, in another reality, become part digimon. The death of her uncle, going to the digital world, hell even facing UltimateChaosmon and finding out she was a 'Holy Angel'-it was a little overwhelming. Finally, it came down to an understanding that Lindy Rose had to accept, or simply lose her mind. She turned her head trying to move on,

"Well, you can call me Rose to make things simpler. I prefer it over my first name."

"Okay, no problem Sunshine." Impmon smirked. Rose made an annoyed sound.

"Still making nicknames for people, eh?"

"Yeah, it never gets old." he answered. She made a face.

"So, you can change into a hot guy, Beelzemon, and this form as well?"

"Yes he can, and I have my forms too. Our duty is to protect Ai and Mako as their digimon." Lindy explained.

"So, you're servants to these two kids?" Rose asked, making her voice sound tight and almost on the verge of disgust. Ai and Mako frowned at her.

"They're not our slaves. Lindy and Impmon can do whatever they want."

"Hm, interesting." Rose murmured. She stood up and flicked her dull hair back. "I request a list of items before I can leave this...'room'. I will make a list." She scribbled a list down and thrust it to Lindy with an pompous attitude. The hybrid looked through the list.

"Size four John Bull jeans, a KNDY blouse size eight, some Bobbi Brown makeup-hold on!" Lindy cried. "What the heck is this?"

"It's my demands." Rose replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "I require them if we are going to be seen in public. I simply refuse to look like... _this._ "

"You can't really make these demands." Lindy looked at her warningly. Rose shrugged, throwing on her best smile.

"You need my help? Then get me those things, hybrid. I have a card you can use. You do know what John Bull is right?"

Lindy growled, "I know what John Bull is-I wear their jeans all the time."

"Oh." Rose gave Lindy a once over. Not just any once over. It was the same once over that high school girls gave Lindy, a critical eye on her appearance. "I didn't know they make your size."

The colour was drained from Lindy's face and the room got slightly colder. Lindy was already subconscious of her appearance for the longest time since becoming a hybrid. Not that she should have been: size ten, athletic, and a nice complexion. She was healthy looking. However, in Japan, it was preferred to be under a size ten, pale, and thin. Something that Lindy simply was not. Therefore, she covered her skin up, she made sure to look decent before leaving the door and occasionally, she would try to diet-and fail within three days. Impmon had been the culprit since he kept tempting her with yummy snacks, like her favourite chocolates.

Lindy looked like she wanted to hurt Rose. The twins and Impmon knew that keeping these two together might not be the best idea.

Impmon shrugged and spoke in a strangely light voice, "Just go get her stuff, toots. Munchkins, why don't you go too?"

"Okay! C'mon Lindy." Ai and Mako happily grabbed the golden credit card that Rose had given them and took their partner out before a cat fight could ensue.

When they left, Impmon gave Rose a dark look.

"Bein' a bitch doesn't earn ya brownie points."

"Well, I can't help it. It's a part of me." Rose waved a hand looking smug.

Impmon stood up.

"Guess what, sunshine? Wake up call! You play nasty with toots," A flame lit on his finger. "I'll give ya somethin' worse than a 'make over'. Remember those curtains when ya first came over? Shame if that happened to ya hair."

The threat worked and Rose folded her arms and sulked. The two didn't exchange words until the rest came back with bags. Lindy threw the card to Rose.

"Didn't have the colour you wanted, so I went with dark brown."

"That's fine. I can pull off being a brunette." Rose unfolded her legs, and with her bags went into the bathroom. "I'll be a few hours, don't come in."

It was on the point of two hours when Rose emerged, changing her look drastically. It made the twins look astonished at how clothes, makeup, hair dye could do wonders.

The once prisoner, now looked like a beautiful young woman. Rose dyed her hair dark brown, and pinned it up in a chignon. Her makeup was put on delicately, making her eyes look bigger, her lips a perfect pout of red, and her skin looking flawless. An expensive blouse revealed her large chest and dark jeans hugged her body. A delicate necklace was paired up with some pearl earrings, and a few extra studs on her cartilage. She almost looked like a polar opposite of Lindy.

"Ah, much better." Rose observed and looked back at Lindy. "You could stand to lose a few pounds-doesn't suit you at all."

"You could use some less plastic surgery-hold on, what is that?" Lindy pointed to Rose's back where a tattoo of a black feather was inked on.

"I got it done awhile ago, don't look so shocked-"

"You got a tattoo?!" Ai and Mako gasped, running forward with awe. They admired the ink job, saying it looked awesome. Rose gloated while Lindy looked peeved.

"Rose is so cool! She had a tattoo, dyes her hair, has piercings-how come you don't Lindy?" Ai asked. Lindy rolled her eyes.

"I do not want some meaningless ink on my body. And I got those highlights in my hair the one time-I'm not a total bore."

"You scold us for swearing. That's pretty lame." Mako replied.

"And you freak out whenever I talk about getting my ears pierced." Ai said.

"Excuse me for teaching you two manners and Ai, you don't need piercings-ask your mother when you're older." Lindy glanced back at Impmon. "No comment? No help?"

"I'm stayin' out of this. I know better." Impmon shook his head. "Ai, Mako-let's go scout Rika's place so we can go back to Jeri's. I'm gettin' sick of it here."

"Okay!" The twins were glad to be getting out of the room often to do something. Impmon changed into Ian again and they parted. Ian knew the Lindy's were gunna work their stuff out, just like he and Beelzemon did. The door closed and the two ladies were alone with one another.

Lindy and Rose glared at each other for several minutes.

"So, what else is different about you?" Lindy stuck her nose up in the air. "Aside from how many guys you slept with, your drinking problem, and the fact that you're a...rude woman."

"People-and apparently, plenty. I was well known here-and treated as such."

"Oh, I know you were." Lindy muttered, remembered the stupid house party she got herself stuck in and how guys were trying to...ugh. It made her feel gross thinking about it. Something then snapped into her mind. _People?_

"Wait...did you..." Lindy felt herself blush bright red. "Not just guys?!"

"I got curious, nothing to be ashamed about." Rose replied. "Have you even ever-"

"No." Lindy said in a hard voice.

"Well, that explains a lot." Rose looked at her critically. "It would loosen you up. I never thought I could be this strict. You seriously scold those kids for swearing? They're ten!"

"Eleven and they're my partners." Lindy corrected. "I'm teaching them what's best."

"Fine. They're not my problem anyway. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and he's none of your concern." Lindy replied. Rose looked confused, then her eyes flew wide open, looking at the door. The way Impmon defended her was way too close to be just friends...

" _Him?_ Impmon?"

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you keep your hands off him."

"Well, he is very good looking as a human, I'll admit that." Lindy flushed pink. "Seriously? Never once?"

"No, and stop asking about it."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Guess you know my whole history when you were me. No questions?"

Lindy made herself comfortable on the bed, looking at her counter-part who was examining herself in the mirror. She did have a few...

"Why all the drinking, the partying, the sex?"

Rose chuckled, fixing a stray piece of dark hair. She sat on the bed, beside Lindy and rested her back on the head board.

"After Ai changed, I couldn't cope. I was supposed to keep her and Mako safe. And I failed. You remember how it felt when Ethan died?"

Lindy nodded.

"This was so much worse..." Rose shook her head. "So, I took that pain and tried to fill it with anything else-from sex to drugs to even creating so much hate in me for digimon. It was unhealthy, I'll even admit it." Rose sighed. "But, it's who I am today. I can't change the past, I can only just try to change my future."

"Oh..." Lindy didn't have much to respond to that. Rose glanced up and down her counter-part.

"I'm not going to light the pitchforks and torches at you and Impmon if that's what you're afraid of. I changed a little. I'm still terrified of digimon...but at least I stopped letting myself be a puppet. I ran away for awhile, from the A.D.A, from digimon-from everything."

"Where did you go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere." Rose simply said.

Lindy thought about her counter-part. Sure, she was a bitch and loved to adore herself in the mirror, but she herself was like that too. How many times did she have to retie her hair for soccer to make it just right? Or how many times did she examine her outfits before leaving the house? Vanity ran in both of them and the flaw made them realize they had something to connect on. That and helping out Ai's curse. Deep down, she knew Rose had feelings for Ai and Mako even if she hid it, because from the moment she met the kids, she fell in love with them. And Rose would have gave anything to take it all back-to replace herself in Ai's shoes.

It took a couple of days, but finally Rika and Renamon ceased their man hunt for Rose. They spent the few days trying to stay sane, but it was hard with two eleven year old's who got bored easily. Add an imp who had two Lindy's to annoy and it was a little crazy. One thing that Impmon was bummed out about, was that even in this reality-Rose would not give him her middle name.

"What is it with you two?! It's just a freakin' name!"

Rose stuck her nose up.

"We don't like our middle name."

"Therefore, it doesn't exist. And we never told a single soul here our middle name." Lindy finished sticking her nose up as well.

"Is it...Helga?" Ai asked.

"No." Rose's eye twitched.

"Oh, I know-Moose! Like Canada!" Mako's eyes lit up.

"No." Lindy's eye twitched.

"It's probably Princess since you're both acting like snot nosed ones."

"No Impmon, it's not Princess! Stop asking!" Rose and Lindy cried together. Mako and Ai gave surprised looks.

"Woah. Talk about mood swings." they muttered.

With the brunette in their group, they returned to Jeri's house. Rose complained of all the walking they had to do, but Ian gave one glare and shut her up. Everyone was relieved to be back, and looked forward to seeing Beelzemon, hybrid Ai, and Jeri again.

It was unexpected that Jeri wasn't at the door to greet them. Or anyone for that matter. When the group let themselves in, it was Azazel sitting at the kitchen table with hybrid Ai, sipping a cup of tea. The brown haired girl looked so scared and small sitting beside the man. She squirmed but was held back by Azazel's hand.

The group didn't even get a word to say. Azazel sat his tea cup down gently and cast his yellow eyes up.

"Ah, my children. Good to see you again." He gestured to the tea cups and hybrid Ai. "I was having some tea and a lovely chat with young Ai here. Quite a nice place you settled into."

At a break neck speed, each member of the group did something different. Lindy and Ian stepped forward, ready to change. The Tamers took out their D-Arcs ready to warp digivolve their partners. Rose gave a yelp and backed up, looking like she had seen a ghost.

 **HYBRID WARP DIGIVOULTION** -

"Ah, wait a second!" Azazel interrupted the digivoultion. "Don't you know where your other friends are?"

Jeri and Beelzemon. Where were they? Ai and Mako ceased the change, looking around expecting the mega to swoop in and shoot the Ancient One...but it didn't occur. Chuckling, Azazel snapped his fingers. Shuffling behind Azazel was Beelzemon who had Jeri in his grasp...with his gun pointed to her head.

"Beelzemon!" hybrid Ai cried, looking terrified and shifted in her seat. Azazel held out a hand to keep her in place. The group looked mortified that Beelzemon was hurting Jeri until they looked at his eyes. Some kind of golden dust clouded them. What was that?

"It's called Shattered Light. Do you like it?" Azazel took another sip of tea. "I had tracked this spell down for a very long time and it has many useful purposes such as complete control of any human, digimon, or even a hybrid if I should need to."

"I-I-I remember you." Rose spoke, using the group as her cover. Her green eyes darted nervously at the Ancient One. "You came by to see Kobiayashi now and again. Talking about that spell..."

"Oh look, it's Lindy Rose! My, I'm seeing a lot of doubles lately." Azazel chuckled. "How is your whole Anti-Digimon campaign going? I last heard that one of the Tamers captured you...how much of a pity to see you out of your cage. Frankly, a slut like you is only good for two things: being on your knees and staying in your place. You look like you're doing neither."

The vile in Azazel's voice was surprising. He had a composed, pretentious attitude most of the time, but it changed into one full of disgust. Rose looked down, not saying anything else.

"Let Jeri and Beelzemon go." Lindy commanded. "Or we will make you let them go."

"Have you reconsidered my offer yet?" Azazel ignored Lindy's threat. "I did give you ample amount of time, I'm sure you came to some kind of understanding of what I'm trying to do here."

"Yeah, you're a sicko who wants to hurt Primary Village." Ian growled. "Things like you should be dead in my eyes."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." Azazel sarcastically put a hand to his face. He took another joyous sip of tea. "You sure you don't want some? Jeri put on the batch right before I came by. Isn't that right, Jeri?"

Beelzemon's grip on Jeri tightened, making her whimper in pain. Ian growled at his counter-part.

"You asshole, fight it! Fight that stupid curse!"

"Oh, he can't really hear you. Even if he could, he has no control." Azazel explained. "He's my puppet to do what I please. Right now, I have this notion that Jeri might be injured from a gunshot wound to the head."

Beelzemon's gun cocked, making the adult hybrids swear and shout at Azazel to stop. Mako spoke up.

"Azazel, why send us here? What's the point?"

"Ah, glad you asked Mako." Azazel leaned back, putting his shoes on the table. "You see, I wanted you to meet Ai here. She will be joining us on our little 'quest' so to speak. We all go to destroy Primary Village with my little army, then we take out those Ancient Ones-those _dirty traitors_ ," Azazel made a grunt. "But, we have to move this along. I need the four of you separated. Ian, Lindy and little Ai, come with me and we can start this prophecy."

"Ya think we just gunna walk away with ya? You're one messed up monster." Ian said.

"Well, considering I know your past-I can say you're just as much of a monster as I am." Azazel replied. "Do your Tamers know what you really are?"

Ian wasn't facing the twins-which was lucky because he paled instantly. Azazel had the upper hand, and he could tell the twins of what he did to Jeri in the past...how he's a murderer.

"What is he talking about?" Mako asked, looking unsure of what was going on. Lindy shouted.

"He's playing mind games! Don't listen to him!"

"Oh and you, Lindy. Your past is quite an interesting one too, you might not seem like a monster as Ian was, but you have a way with words wouldn't you say? Why, Ethan would still be here today..."

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Lindy made the group gasp in shock. She never swore unless it was bad. The twins were becoming more confused.

Jeri cried out as Beelzemon knocked her out with the back of his gun. She slumped down and fell unconscious. Swearing and cries of anger spouted, but Azazel already had his hand up.

"Now, now, we`re all getting a little excited here. So, Ai and Mako I will tell you the lovely secret that these two 'wonderful' hybrids have been keeping from you."

"Like hell-" Ian stopped. Hybrid Ai was whimpering as Beelzemon used his tail to hold her steady and have the gun aiming at her. A deep rustling of wrath was unleashed. It didn't matter this was a different reality of Ai. That was still his partner and he felt the protective instinct seize him and reveal itself. He narrowed his eyes at his counter part,"Beelzemon, if you are a _sliver_ of what I am, then you would be fighting your damn best right now! You will never forgive yourself if anything happened to Ai!" Beelzemon twitched when he heard this and Ian snarled looking like his digimon self more than his human self. "BEELZEMON!"

Ian could see the gun was shaking in Beelzemon's claw. It was only slight, but it made him know that he was fighting it-trying to figure out how to stop it.

"Azazel, don't." whimpered hybrid Ai. He ignored her.

"Ai, Mako...your partners...they are killers." Azazel gave a sickening smile.

"That's not true! Our partners wouldn't kill unless it's necessary." Ai retorted immediately. Mako shouted in agreement.

"Oh, but it was necessary. Ian...what was the deal Chatsuramon gave you? The power to become Beelzemon in exchange for the Tamer's lives? Hm, yes, I think that was it."

"Shut up." Ian said in a taut voice.

Mako remembered something hybrid Ai said. A conversation they had in the trees.

 _"Mako."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Did Impmon tell you...about his past?"_

 _"Like, when he ran away from us when we ere little?" Mako gave a confused look._

 _"Yeah, what he did in the digital world...did he ever talk about it to your or Ai?"_

Mako's mouth went dry. He looked over to Lindy and Ian, sending a thought to them.

 _"Guys, what is he talking about?"_

"Don't listen to him." Lindy said, but something wasn't right in her voice.

"And you tried to kill them, though you only succeeded in one." Azazel glanced at Jeri. "That poor girl's partner Leomon tried to stop you-make you see that power isn't everything. You stabbed him through the chest-"

"Shut up!" screamed Ian, scrunching his eyes. The memories played in his mind. Leomon holding his arm, his attack, the fizzling data, that blood curling scream from Jeri...

"And the best part was, you downloaded his data! I mean, it's one thing to kill a digimon-but you just wanted his power too...so you loaded everything up. You said you would keep loading until you had all the power of every digimon."

"Stop it!" yelled Lindy, rushing forward but earned a gash on her arm by Beelzemon's claws. The twins gasped, feeling the wound strike her. She knelt down in pain.

"Lindy!" cried Ian and had a dangerous look in his eye.

"You two had no idea the whole time that it was your partner who killed Jeri's digimon." Azazel chuckled. "Kept out of the loop-they didn't trust you! Who would trust a couple of kids with that kind of information? I sure wouldn't."

A fallen expression came onto the twins. Mako looked at hybrid Ai with a saddened expression.

"Is this true?"

"I tried to warn you Mako, I'm so sorry-" the girl hybrid started to cry.

"And Lindy here." Azazel gestured to the woman tending to her wound. "Before, she thought she was above everyone else. She even caused her best friend to die. Ethan Colons, you remember him don't you, Lindy? He's dead because of you."

"You monster..." sobbed Lindy. The connection in the group was harmful. On one side, Ian and Lindy were shutting Ai and Mako out, but the twins were pushing through, trying to figure out the truth. It was a mess-physically and mentally. Easily, the twins over powered the hybrids and got to the truth. They couldn't lie to them...and it was revealed to them that it was true...all of it.

Beelzemon twitched again, making Azazel perk his interest.

"I think I had enough tea." Azazel stood up, putting his tea cup in the sink. "Mako and Ai, I would be careful. You were already fooled by them once...what else could they be hiding from you?"

With that, he popped away making Beelzemon gasp and seize control. He rubbed his eyes, cursing. Hybrid Ai ran towards him and hugged his leg. The digimon gently ran a claw through her long brown hair, soothing her.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured, holding her tight. "I'm so, so, sorry."

On the other side of the kitchen, the twins were unable to process what Azazel had told them. Their partner was the one who murdered Leomon all along...and they had no clue. It was adding up though, all the hushed conversations, that strange look their partner would get around Jeri, his reluctance to talk about the digital world. They were partnered to not only a killer-but someone who killed and loaded one of their friends' digimon.

Ian didn't say anything, but just stared at the twins with the most shameful expression.

"Why?" Ai asked in a strange voice. Her D-Arc clenched in her hand-cracking. Her body shook and trembled.

"Ai, we were going to tell you and Mako." Lindy said, picking herself up off the floor.

"Shut up," Mako said, facing towards her. His face was unrecognizable. "You knew all along?!"

"Guys...I ain't the same 'mon I was back then. I-" Ian felt himself want to vomit, or run away or anything. He knew at the end of the day, he only had to blame himself for not telling Ai and Mako. He had multiple opportunities...but he kept putting it off. Now, it was too late and Azazel had done the damage.

"Why didn't you trust us?" Ai had several tears run down her face, but she didn't notice them. All she felt was deceived. Her brother felt the same. The two shared emotions with each other they couldn't understand. One thing they could understand though, was that they needed space. They backed away to the door, shaking their heads. Ian threw out a hand,

"No. Ai, Mako-wait!"

Without another word, the two ran out of the house, dropping their D-Arcs...the busted old devices that they took with them wherever they went. As they hit the floor, they crumbled and disintegrated, like rocks turning to dust.

"Wait!" Lindy started to sprint after them but Rose grabbed her counter-part's good arm.

"No...just let them go. I want to chase after them as much as you, but they need time to think. That was a pretty big blow to them."

To the two adult hybrids, their worst dreams came true. The only thing they could do is stand there, feeling like the whole world came to a complete stop. In a way, their main goal-the one thing that they worked so hard to do, was protect their Tamers. Now, they felt like they failed them.

Recovering from Azazel's visit gave an odd comfort to Ian and Lindy. It kept their bodies busy and there was a lot they had to do. Jeri had to be put on the couch, and hybrid Ai was assuring Beelzemon it wasn't completely his fault. Still, the counter-part blamed himself for being so stupid.

"I saw Jer open the door and I moved her out of the way before Azazel threw that dust into my eyes. After that...I was unable to do a single, damn thing. I was trying to move the gun to myself and try to get myself to de-digivolve...but he wouldn't let me. That...fucker!" he sat beside Jeri with hybrid Ai watching the ex-Tamer-making sure she was safe. "I let her down."

"You did your best, Bee." Ai soothed. "No one expected this..."

"How's ya arm?" The mega looked at the hybrid woman with a flash of concern on his face.

"Just need to bandage it." Lindy said to Beelzemon, however blood oozed from it profusely. She might need stitches, but she wouldn't let him know that. A few torn cloths from the kitchen was wrapped around her arm. She'll attend to it later.

Afterwards, they tried to find any remaining pieces of the D-Arcs that shattered but unfortunately, there was none.

"What does this mean, Impy?" Lindy looked sullen.

"I...don't know, toots." Ian replied.

Next, they had to bandage Lindy's arm and get her stitches in. Ian sat with her in the bathroom with some string, a needle, and a bottle of sake. After an hour of cursing, crying from Lindy, and some gulps of the sake, Lindy was healed for the time being. It didn't look like was going to get infected and she would heal fast. A single bandage was wrapped around her arm.

Ian sat outside, trying to sense his Tamers, but they were long gone from the area. His mind raced over and over how he could have stopped them, or told them the truth earlier. Now, they didn't trust him at all-nor Lindy. At least if they trusted Lindy...

"You can't blame yourself."

Rose sat down next to Ian, tucking a piece of her dark brown hair back. She heard him mumble something about what did she know.

"I know nothing about this. I never did...but I do know about blaming yourself constantly. How did you think I felt when Ai got cursed? Terrible things happen when you don't let go and move on. Even worse things happen when you don't forgive-"

"Does it look like I want a pity party, Sunshine?" spat Ian, glaring at her.

"No, but you need to know you had a tough call to make. Lindy did too." Rose looked uncomfortable as Beelzemon stepped outside. She stood up and reflexively flinched when he spoke.

"Mind givin' us a few minutes?"

Rose didn't say anything but went inside, completely avoiding the mega digimon's gaze. He shook his head and stood behind Ian.

"Still scared of me-that girl. After all this time too..."

"Can ya get the pep talk over with?" growled Ian, spinning around. Beelzemon shrugged.

"Ya don't need a pep talk, ya need a get your head out of your ass and go explain to ya Tamers why ya did what ya did."

"They ain't even my Tamers anymore, ya saw their D-Arcs shatter-I'm nothin' to 'em. Me and toots, we screwed up-"

Ian was picked up by his counter-part and with a violent thrust, shoved against the house wall. Ian stared right into the mega's red eyes.

"For fucks sake, I know I ain't the smartest 'mon but I didn't know there's a me runnin' around completely retarded! Stop feelin' sorry for ya self and work on gettin' those two back! Ya still their partner! Lindy too! I already gave her shit-so if I find you mopin' around like some sob story, I'm seriously gunna kick ya ass." Beelzemon lowered the hybrid giving a grunt. Ian looked discouraged.

"How the hell do I start? How did you start?"

"Simple, I let 'em ask the questions and I answered 'em. Worked like a charm-sorta. They forgave me in the end, and I know those two will."

"Just...leave me alone." Ian waved a hand, walking in the back yard. He changed into Impmon and climbed the tree landing on one of the higher branches. He didn't feel like talking anymore. Thankfully, Beelzemon didn't follow.

It was night and hybrid Ai came up into the tree asking Impmon if he was alright. She had no luck trying to talk to him, so Lindy was asked to check up on the imp.

"He needs space, not me." she mumbled.

"You both need to talk to your Tamers." the hybrid pointed out. Lindy was in her digimon form, curled up in some blankets and picking at some dinner. She wasn't really hungry after all that had happened.

"I know..." she bit her lip. Ai nudged some dinner that was saved for Impmon to her.

"How long have you loved him?"

"Since..." Lindy thought about the question seriously. When did she start falling for him? "Since I changed. I saw a different side of him because of it."

"Exactly! Those people he lets them see his other side, that's who he needs right now. Not Beelzemon, not Jeri, not me-you. You know him best, Lindy."

Lindy hesitated but scooped up the dinner. Walking out of the room, she heard a quiet conversation between Jeri and Beelzemon. They were inside her room with the door closed, supposedly talking about today's events. She continued on and passed Rose who was filing her nails.

"Oh good, you're talking to him. Not that I exactly approve of you and him but...I think the little guy needs it." Rose looked out in the backyard. "How much has changed in your reality?"

"Everything." Lindy replied staring at her counter-part. "I'm not you."

"No, I suppose you are not." she said, "For one, I don't have a tail or devil horns."

"Whatever, Rose." Lindy growled. She still got under the hybrid's skin.

Outside, the air was warm and still. It was going to be a nice night, with the clear sky and full moon shining. A perfect night, Lindy thought remembering going on night adventures with her boyfriend when they were cursed. It always cost her sleep in the long run, but she felt it in her code to go out.

She effortlessly jumped up to the second or third branch, but struggled with the higher branches. Her arm was still sore. Lindy saw Impmon sitting to himself, looking at the moon.

"I brought dinner." she offered, making it up next to him. He shrugged.

"Not hungry."

"Impy..." Lindy sighed. Everyone thinks she knows him best-that she can read his mind, but she sometimes has no idea what goes through his head. Some things are still a mystery to her and the best examples were times like these. She felt horrible about the twins-but Impmon must have felt worse. He knew them longer.

"We failed them..." Impmon mumbled, fidgeting with his bandana. His eyes locked with hers, trying to gather some kind of response or support.

"It could have been worse." Lindy shifted her body. "We just need to go to them and talk. They'll listen to us."

"They hate us."

"No, they don't." Lindy said firmly. "Ai and Mako don't hate us. They were shocked why we didn't tell them-it's understandable." She rested her gloved hand on Impmon's to get him to stop fidgeting with his bandana. "You just hate yourself right now."

"I..." Impmon squeezed his eyes shut. Tears started to form, making it impossible to stop. Lindy hugged him.

"I know. It's okay. Just us right now."

The two sat, only thing they could hear is the occasional choked cry from Impmon. He can remember only a handful of times he cried, this being one of them. Patiently, Lindy waited, holding him dearly. This reality was getting on her nerves, with the counter-parts, Azazel, and the home sickness she was feeling-it was a wonder that the twins were not crying for their mom and dad. She wanted more than anything to see all of her friends again, and her family. But Azazel needed to be stopped, and this Ai needed to be saved before she or the others could think about home.

"Thanks..." Impmon mumbled, sniffing. "I don't think I'm ever gunna forgive myself...I just can't."

"I can't rush you to do that, that's your call. But, you know I love you-the twins love you. Everyone does. We'll always be here for you-especially me."

"I love ya too..." It wasn't often he said those words, but when he did-it was true. The couple weren't the most affectionate with each other verbally but through the teasing, the support during battles, and times like these it was obvious they loved one another. Impmon's gaze sent a chill down Lindy's spine. He can still do that to her after all these years. It was incredible.

"I guess we gotta go pay a visit to the munchkins, wherever they are." Impmon stood up on the tree, wiping away any stray tears. The sob fest was over, he and Lindy had a job to do still. Ai and Mako were top priority and somehow they had to get those two back.

"I think we know where they would go." Lindy spoke and jumped out of the tree. Changing into Ladydevimon, she held out a claw. "C'mon, I'll save you the flying."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now, hold the comments for a second on how Ai and Mako reacted and let me explain. First, Impmon and Lindy never told the twins about both of their histories because they were so young when it happened. At five years old could you imagine trying to explain to them that you not only murdered someone, but you made it impossible for them to come back? Or how you told someone a few words, but those words were so hurtful and that was the last thing you ever said to them? I think it is perfectly okay for the twins to act this way, So next chapter, it will be further explained, don't worry.

Impmon and Lindy being romantic is being played down but I had to bring it back only because right now, in this world Lindy was the best suited to talk to him. Rose hardly knows him, Beelzemon is kind of...well, he's kind of a dick, and Impmon wouldn't open up to hybrid Ai. Jeri might have been a good choice but...she can't climb trees and is still injured from Beelzemon's gun.

As well, we're realizing that Impmon might _never_ forgive himself for what he did-which is completely understandable. But, you should be asking yourself this question: How far would Impmon go to set things right for his past misdeeds? Food for thought.

For Fate and Destiny, Makoto was kind of the trump card for the prophecy and now that's ruined. With that, we get this warped prophecy that has all the same components, but now we have more deaths. I will say this: two others at least will perish in this story. But, I will not say who. And you know from my previous writing that once I kill someone-I usually keep them dead. There is no reset button here-once they're dead. They're dead. Gone. Done.

Any ideas on what Lindy and Rose's middle name is? I would love some guesses, it would be a little fun!

Next chapter, prepare for some sappy stuff and maybe some romance. Yeah, I know-it's still an adventure story but a little romance won't kill you. I'll do my best to make it painless. See you Sunday!


	20. A Bond So Strong

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: A Bond So Strong**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, we're going to see how Impmon and Lindy can repair the damage done on the twins. Also, we're going to see how Rose interacts with Beelzemon, and maybe we can get a little bit of a clearer picture of how this alternate reality all started once Ai took that hit from the attack. I wouldn't say Beelzemon is completely innocent in this world, but Rose is definitely not. Please keep that in mind-she isn't a protagonist.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Lindy, and Rose.

* * *

It was a no brainer where Ai and Mako sought sanctuary. Their old house was a thirty minute walk, but it was where they would be. Ladydevimon and Impmon travelled to the house, looking at the dark and gloomy structure. It didn't look like their home in this alternate reality. It was too depressing.

Ladydevimon changed back into Lindy and entered the home. It was still dark, and the place was still trashed. The smell from the kitchen wafted into their noses and it smelled terrible. Lindy felt gross.

"C'mon toots," Impmon had no patience for Lindy's upset stomach. They travelled upstairs to the twin's bedroom. They heard voices as they approached the door, but they stopped. Pushing the door gently, the duo could see their Tamers.

Ai was on her counter-parts bed, looking through some photos. She looked like she was crying, with tears on her face and a stuffy, red nose. Mako had the same look but was browsing through a comic book that his counterpart had. It appeared that the twins didn't notice their hybrid digimon were at the door.

"Guys?" Impmon spoke timidly. It felt so different being on this end of the argument. Usually, the twins would have done something bad and made their partners mad but this time, the tables had turned. He rubbed his arm subconsciously, leaning against the door frame.

"So, it's all really true then?" Mako's voice sounded far away. He stood up.

"Did you really kill Leomon?" Ai stood beside him, a look in her eyes made Impmon want to run away. This was turning into a complete nightmare. He didn't say a word and just hung his head low.

"...Why?" Mako's eyes hardened.

"Because I wanted to be-"

"No-why didn't you tell us?" Ai asked, sounding hurt. It made Impmon and Lindy both flinch. "Why did you two keep these secrets from us?"

They said nothing. Selfish reasons drift through their minds. Impmon was scared the twins would start looking at him fearfully, or they wouldn't want to be around him anymore.

"I-"

"We're your partners! Both of yours! I know that others might think that we're too young or too little but we're Tamers and we know we have a job to do-Mako and I thought you two understood us..." Ai cried. The hybrids looked so guilty, gluing their eyes to the floor. A lump in both of their throats prevented them from talking. Their stomachs were twisting and turning, causing so much discomfort, they had a hard time focusing on Ai's rant.

"...and we can't keep being treated like little children! We're supposed to be a team! That means, you can hide this-this- _shit_ from us!"

Lindy didn't even scold the young girl for her cursing. The twins wanted to scream, yell, hit them, but the most prominent feeling in their bodies was betrayal. Ai and Mako were hurt, and now more than ever wanted to be adults like the others. Maybe then, they would get more respect.

"Ai...Mako." Lindy had tears in her eyes. "You were five years old when this happened when both of us had our...pasts. You two wouldn't have understood-"

"So at eleven, we wouldn't understand?" Mako retorted, looking like he was slapped. "When would you tell us?" He glared hard at the two. "...Fifteen?...Twenty?...Never?"

"We were gunna tell you guys at the Expo." Impmon looked at Lindy. "We both were."

"Sure." Ai scoffed, walking away. She went to her bed and hugged a pillow. Mako did the same and through body language, told the hybrids they wanted to be left alone.

Impmon and Lindy just couldn't leave them alone. They had to talk this out, it might be embarrassing and painful, but they knew it was the right decision.

"We'll tell you everything." Lindy spoke curling her tail into her hands. "Just ask us."

Ai and Mako exchanged a look. The hybrids knew they were debating to themselves and probably even having a quick conversation with each other via their link. To their relief, the twins agreed. Ai held out a finger.

"Okay, no filters, nothing to hide. We get to ask anything we want."

"No more secrets." Mako frowned.

The girl crossed her legs, and Mako got comfortable. The hybrids sat at the other end of the bed, looking nervous. Lindy was hugging a spare pillow tightly.

"Okay munchkins," Impmon's voice sounded so tired. "Ask away."

"How did Leomon really die?"

Impmon started his story slowly, starting from when he left Ai and Mako all those years ago when they fought over him. It went into the part when he made the deal with Chatsuramon and the twins winced.

"He used my memories of you two against me." Impmon mumbled. "Made me think that ya two never cared or missed me-I stupidly bought it."

Lindy said nothing and tightened her pillow. Impmon took a shaky breath and explained the first few days of being a mega. How incredible it felt, how powerful he was. To put it bluntly, he was drunk with power, he became a monster and he liked it. The story came down to the final battle in the digital world. He described how each of the Tamers was defeated and Leomon grabbed his arm before he killed Kyubimon. He tried to explain power wasn't just being strong and he wouldn't allow harm to come to the children.

Impmon's voice became hollow. "I stabbed him right in the chest with my claw. I didn't care. I just wanted his data."

The twins stayed absolutely silent.

"I finished loadin' and started to go after everyone and-well, Gallantmon beat me to a pulp. If it wasn't for Jeri beggin' to spare me, I'd be long gone."

"That's why you're so protective over her." Ai whispered.

Impmon nodded. "After that, I wandered for awhile and let myself get attacked until I was back in this form. Then Rika and Renamon saved me...I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve any of their mercy...but they still gave me it."

Glassy eyed, Impmon rubbed them with his red gloves.

"So, now ya know the story."

Tears broke through his wall of emotions. They dripped down his face and he couldn't keep it bottled in anymore. The twins rushed to him and hugged him.

"We forgive you Impmon, we know you're not that anymore. We love you."

"I-I-love you too, munchkins."

Lindy looked at them with a small smile. It was good. She knew they would forgive him easily. He was not even a shadow of who he was before all this. Ai and Mako were more upset that he didn't tell them earlier.

"So, back with the Holy Angels, you found out?" Mako asked looking at her.

"Yeah, we found out about each other's pasts." Lindy replied, looking down.

"So, how did Ethan die? We knew he was an old friend of yours but..." Ai said looking interestingly at the hybrid. They didn't know their partner had a past before meeting them. It was even stranger that a long, time ago Lindy was just a human girl.

"It's not like Impmon's story, I...me and Ethan were close." Lindy began. "It was only a matter of time before we would date, then marry because of our families. I didn't mind...I wanted to be just like my family-which were snotty to begin with." A dark laugh erupted form Lindy's lips. "Then the D-Reaper struck our city. It hit the whole world but you guys didn't see it like I did. We had no digimon to help us-it was chaos. Dead bodies everywhere, looters, panic and so much fear. A lot of people died." Lindy trembled a little at the memory.

"I don't know how, but me and Ethan were in a hot zone-arguing over my family. He thought they were treating me like crap and I was their puppet. I told him he was a jerk and then..." Lindy took a shaky breath. "I told him to go die. That was the last thing I ever said to him because the red stuff was about to kill me. I was such a stupid girl." She squeezed her pillow tighter. "He saved me-pushed me out of the way and just dissolved into the stuff...I...I told my best friend to go die and instead of letting me get what I deserve, he saved me, and I can never thank him. It should have been me who died. I was responsible for his death...and I can never take it all back."

Just like Impmon, Lindy got the same hug from Ai and Mako.

"We had no idea, Lindy." Ai spoke softly.

"It's okay, brats." the hybrid used their nickname in a lovingly manner. "Now, you know why I came here to Japan. My family-no- _I_ wanted to get away. _I_ wanted to escape. It was too much to deal with losing Ethan and I felt like the longer I stayed in Canada-the more depressed I was going to become. Then, I met these two crazy little children who changed my life forever and I will never regret it." Lindy gave a smile to them.

"Ethan could be listening to us...and Leomon." Mako suggested. "And I think they would forgive both of you. We do. We know you two are not like that anymore."

"We're thankful you didn't hold back and told us everything. Partners can't keep secrets from each other and we're not children anymore-" Ai explained.

"-so, no matter what mom and dad say-" Mako continued.

"-or the other Tamers-"

"-we're old enough to know the bad stuff too." he finished, looking older than eleven years old. The maturity from the twins was something they always had but now, it looked like they were teenagers-not children. It was bittersweet to the hybrids. They had a little wish that they could stay children forever...but they knew better than that.

A little while later, Impmon jumped out of the window, and effortlessly grappled onto the roof using a little bit of a grip and a misplaced brick. Changing into Ian, he grabbed the twins and pulled them up onto the roof. Finally, Lindy came up last making sure the twins wouldn't fall down. Ian changed back into Impmon and sat down on the top of the roof where it was most comfortable.

"This is where you two would talk?"

"Yep, our spot." Impmon gave a small smile at Ai.

The roof wasn't steep, so the group had no risk of sliding down. Outside, the air was calm and warm, signalling it was mid-summer. Stars in the sky twinkled brightly, opening up a whole new world for them to look at. The full moon shone, giving it a peculiar glow. Sometimes, the human world could hold mysterious beauty just like the digital one.

"Ever since I changed, we would come up here and just talk. It became natural after awhile." said Lindy.

"What would you two talk about?"

The hybrids thought for a minute. There was plenty of things they would talk about. Night time was their time to explore-to be free. It might have cost the duo in sleep, but they never regretted it.

"At first, it was how many questions I could ask him about being a digimon." Lindy laughed. "I was completely clueless-"

"-ya asked if we eat!" Impmon shook his head laughing. "I didn't think ya were that stupid, but-"

"-we'll I didn't know! I got scared!"

"What else?" Mako asked.

"Uh, then it just became normal things. Soccer, music, or you two." Lindy listed them off looking nostalgic at the memories.

"...and the crap you two got yourselves into." muttered Impmon. He looked at Lindy. "Remember the time when they covered themselves in glitter?"

Lindy laughed. "Oh yeah! It was horrible-we had to pick out all that glitter for weeks. I still found it in your fur afterwards."

"And Mako, ya were so mad cause you wanted to be a princess too, so ya dumped the whole tube over ya head." Impmon snickered.

"Okay, I don't think that's how it went." Mako gave a look to his sister who was laughing her head off.

"No, it did," Lindy smirked. "We took photos."

The laughing stopped for Ai. Her and Mako looked white as ghosts.

"You two took photos!?"

"Pft. Of course." Impmon gave an evil smile. "We got enough ammo on you two for the rest of your lives."

The twins groaned, begging the hybrids to get rid of the evidence, but they refused. After a few hours of talking, they decided to spend the night in the house. After all, no one was going to come barging in. The twins decided to sleep in their counter-part's bedrooms but hesitated when getting under the covers.

"What if Azazel comes back?"

"Then, we'll blast him to pieces." Impmon replied. "Toots and I will take turns keeping watch. Nothin' bad is ever gunna happen to you two."

The twins looked less worried when they were assured by their hybrid partner that they would be kept safe. Ai sat up again, looking scared,

"But we don't have our D-Arcs! How will you digivolve?"

"Ai, that power is inside you and Mako." Lindy smiled. "You just have to believe in us and we will change. Don't worry, they were broken anyways."

"Okay," Mako rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Goodnight Impmon, Goodnight Lindy." The twins chorused together.

"Night." Impmon and Lindy replied.

It was several minutes later that the twins breathing slowed down, and soft snores came from their bodies. Ai and Mako were asleep. Lindy rested her head on Impmon's shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

Impmon bowed his head down.

"Better, but I wanna get outta here. This place sucks balls."

Lindy knew he meant this reality. It was a dark reality, that caused so much pain. She wished she could leave with them too. It had been two weeks since they first arrived here, everyone back home must be worried about them.

"We will. Have faith."

"Always do with ya." he replied staring at Lindy with a look in his eye. Lindy changed into her human form and stood up quietly.

"Wake me up in a few hours, I'll take over."

"Wait-I gotta ask you somethin'." Impmon looked serious. His emerald eyes looked into her eyes and a grin emerged from his lips. "What's your middle name?"

Lindy walked out of the room and gave a flirty wink,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

At the Katou residence, Rose wasn't given much regard by Jeri. She was thrown a blanket and told to find a spot to sleep. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the five star treatment."

As Rose settled down on the couch, she felt like someone was watching her. Jeri went to sleep, Ai was already in bed, so it had to be...

"Lindy."

Rose gasped, sitting up and looking behind her. Beelzemon was sitting across the room with one leg stretched out and his tail curled up around him. In his one hand was a bottle of whisky that was almost finished. She narrowed her green eyes.

"My name's Rose. I don't go by that name anymore."

"Sure, easier to deal with the guilt ain't it?" Beelzemon bore straight at her. "Call ya self a different name, change ya look, but still an ugly A.D.A rat."

The brunette flinched at the venom in his voice. She got off the couch and cautiously walked half way across the room towards him. The woman knew she had to deal with this mega when she agreed to help-but that didn't stop her from feeling terrified of him.

"I'm here to help Ai. I don't care what a monster like you thinks of me." Her comment made the red eyed mega glower and snap his head away from her. He finished the bottle and set it down by the table. Rose crossed her arms. "So, if you know what's good for you, stay away from me."

Beelzemon stood up, towering over the woman. Rose's body trembled, feeling intimidated by the digimon. It was the wolf versus the sheep.

"Still scared of me?"

"N-no. I'm not." Rose lied. She stopped looking away and forced herself to set her back straight, and look at the digimon in the eye. She desperately tried to imagine him as his rookie form-the purple imp that she at first thought was adorable years ago. Now, it was impossible to remember him that way. He seemed cruel and merciless with those judging red eyes...

Beelzemon seemed to ignore Rose's attempts to act brave and turned around.

"Why did ya really come? From what Rika and Foxy told me, you have your little friends that can bust you out any minute from any place. Why not leave and go back to your old life? I ain't gunna stop ya. Most of us don't want ya here anyways."

"I don't have an old life." Rose retorted, feeling angry. "My life was shattered the day I met you and those...spoiled brats."

Within seconds, Rose was lifted off the ground with his claws.

"You have no right to call them anythin'. You were probably the lousiest babysitter I ever had the displeasure of meetin', and I had to kick out some rotten sitters. It's your fault Ai is like this! It's your fault she has to change at night!"

The brunette went silent and hung her head low. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, messing her mascara. Rose had enough. She was fed up with him trying to completely blame her for that night...

"You think you're so fucking innocent?" Rose said quietly. She looked up, with hardened eyes and a chill voice. "Think you didn't have anything to do with what happened? Let me tell you something about that night. I was there trying to get those two kids out of the bio-emerge. Me: a fucking human with no ability to digivolve, or shoot laser cannons. You know who had that power? You."

Beelzemon dropped her, but she kept walking forward with anger dripping into her usually honeyed voice. Beelzemon realized that he pushed her too far. His expression kept stoic as she rambled on and pointed a finger at him.

"They were _your_ responsibility when it came to digimon! I did my best given the circumstances and you kept shitting on me afterwards! What else was a fucking fourteen year old going to do? I couldn't handle the pressure! You kept yelling at me! Telling me it was all **MY** fault! But, you know what? It's **YOUR** fault, too! I might not be a freak hybrid, or a fighter, but I'm a fucking survivor and I'll do just about anything to get Ai back to normal. Even if I have to stand here all fucking night and scream at a demon like you!"

It was surprising that Jeri or Ai didn't come out to see the commotion was. Rose felt so exhausted after today-after all she had been through. Her alternate self could probably handle stuff like this-but her? It was so much to absorb. She dashed for outside, and fresh air. The backyard was perfect for looking up at the night sky, and the full moon. Rose didn't feel any calmer looking at it. She preferred the sun and clear blue skies.

She sat down on the grass and tried to adjust her makeup. However, it was completely ruined. Pulling out a wipe from her pocket, she cleaned herself up, and rubbed all the makeup off. She didn't like anyone looking at her natural face-it was usually blotchy or too discoloured. Her eyes were red from the crying and it did not suit her. Crying never suited her. Rose's smile was the selling point to her beauty.

"Would you have done it?"

Rose didn't have to turn around. Beelzemon stood behind her. She sniffed and breathed heavily.

"Done what?"

"If ya knew ya would turn into a digimon. Would ya saved Ai?"

Rose paused, letting herself gain more control of her breathing. Finally, she let her answer ring out.

"Back then I would have died for them. Now...I'm going to try to help. I promised Ian that." Rose turned around. "How can someone like him, be you?"

"Different things happened. It ain't like we're the same 'mon anymore. Neither are you or Lindy."

"No, we are very different." Rose agreed. "But...you and me are so alike..."

"What?" Beelzemon narrowed his eyes. Rose held out a hand.

"We got our past haunting us, and we tried to escape it anyway we could. I remember you telling me once you may be a trickster but you ain't a complete bad guy. Just know I'm not a complete bad girl either."

Beelzemon said nothing. Rose turned around completely, and slowly inched closer to him. With an embarrassed look, she held out her hand.

"Can we at least be civil until this is over, Beelzemon? Ian already warned me if I don't play nice, I'll go back to Rika and Renamon. I'm not exactly in the mood to get my ass kicked."

The mega stared at the hand extended out to him. It was small and dainty compared to his large claw. He looked over to Ai's bedroom window. He wanted to save her and Mako. For them...he would truce. Beelzemon clasped Rose's hand gently, trying his best not to scratch her with his claws.

"Until this is all over. Rose."

"Thanks. Impy." Rose winked at the nickname. Beelzemon was about to blow a fuse, except the brunette woman went inside quickly to avoid his wrath. He slithered back into the house, and checked up on Ai. She was sleeping peacefully. He knelt quietly down by her side like a parent, and watched her.

"I'll find Mako and fix you, Ai. I promise. I'll never stop until I get things right again."

* * *

Ai and Mako woke up the next morning to an alarming sight. First, both of their partners were missing. Nervous, they jumped out of their beds and went around the house. It wasn't until they hit the kitchen that they found Ian munching on a bagel from a large bag. It appeared he went out and got bagels, coffee and juice for the twins. The kitchen was also cleaned up with the table missing, and the floor clear of any old rotten food.

"Morning." the twins called out. Ian looked up and smirked.

"Mornin'. Breakfast munchkins?"

"Sure." Mako and Ai were tossed bagels and juice.

They ate in silence until Ai spoke up,

"Are we...good?"

Ian knew what she meant. He nodded his head and gave a smirk,

"I think we're good. Did ya two sleep okay?"

"For once, I think we didn't have any nightmares." Mako replied, looking a little more well rested than usual.

"Where's Lindy?" Ai asked, diving into her food.

"Probably still sleeping." Ian shrugged indifferently. "She's a freakin' rock. You two can go wake her up if you wanna."

The twins were about to hatch some kind of evil way to wake her up when the hybrid in question came up the basement stairs, yawning and scratching her messy blonde hair. Dressed in a red baggy t-shirt and oversized shorts, she strolled into the kitchen. Lindy ruffled Ai and Mako's heads and hummed a song cheerfully. The twins watched her pick up a bagel, kiss Ian on the lips, and skip upstairs with a confused expression on their faces.

"I'm taking a shower first!" she announced.

The odd behaviour from Lindy made Ai and Mako look to Ian for an explanation. Usually, she was very grouchy in the morning and never hummed or acknowledge anyone until she had a coffee or woke up fully. Ian shrugged, saying she probably was happy she had a good night's sleep for once. He went back to his bagel, not saying anything more than that.

The morning was mostly slow, given the fact that Lindy took forever in the shower...as usual.

"Ya better not use all the hot water, again!" Ian threatened, pounding on the door.

"No promises!"

When the quartet made their way into Jeri's home again, they were relieved that Jeri was up and happy to see them. She looked better, but had a bandage on her head that covered her bruise. Beelzemon was playing a video game against hybrid Ai, who was kicking his butt. The two seemed alright, considering the incident yesterday. Ian noticed Beelzemon's tail curled around the young girl, protectively. After a few minutes, Rose's presence had not been made.

"Where's Rose?" Lindy asked suspiciously. Jeri sighed.

"She went to 'gather things'. She promised she would come back and if she didn't Beelzemon would find her. You guys really want to break into the Yatta Neiko Casino?"

"If that's where the others are being held, then pretty much. And we have to give some payback to that bastard Azazel." Ian replied.

To everyone's surprise, Rose returned faithfully with several bags and a new outfit. She was wearing a high waist beige trousers, with a baby blue crop top. Her hair was in soft wavy curls and her nails were done up.

"I had to get a mani-I had a stressful time with one of my contacts." the explanation earned various eye rolls and comments. Rose grinned at the group. "Well, don't give me that because I just saved your asses. I know exactly how we are going to save everyone and break into the Yatta Neiko Casino."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, Ai and Mako forgave them! Of course they would, I had no intention of making them not forgive them! Just, they were more mad that they weren't told about this sooner! Rose and Beelzemon were both responsible for that night but afterwards, they kept blaming one another causing Rose to turn to the A.D.A, and Beelzemon to turn to...well a whisky bottle. Still a depressing reality but next chapter, we are going to get interesting! Stay tuned to the Yatta Neiko Casino!


	21. The Yatta Neiko Casino Part I

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One:** The Yatta Neiko Casino Part I

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Anyone knows how a roller coaster works? It starts slow with a climb and then you get to the top where everything is all nice and calm-then it rushes down and you scream? That's this chapter. This is the falling and screaming part. Things will pick up here and it get's crazy. I know the buildup for this part has been slow but I've doing that on purpose. I'm building up to something...

Fun fact: Japan doesn't actually have 'casinos'-it's technically illegal but let's say in this reality it's allowed. I grew up in Niagara Falls-the city where we get 80% customers of Asian countries to come gamble. Add that and my mother is in charge of both casino's money vaults and tracking and well, I picked up a thing or two about casinos. Yatta Neiko are two separate words. The first is like a Japanese cheer when you get lucky. The second is cat in Japanese. Therefore, Lucky Cat Casino. Haha-I'm so lame.

* * *

"The Yatta Neiko Casino is one of the only casinos in Japan." Rose started to pass around a photograph to everyone. The man in the photo was large, almost six feet tall and over three hundred pounds. Dark beady eyes stared out, filled with greed and pride. What was left of his hair, had been slicked back into an unappealing style. Without the suit, he would look like some low class worker. Ian snorted at the photo,

"This guy eat too many doughnuts or did he just inhale the deep fryer itself?"

Only Beelzemon laughed.

"You can crack all the jokes you want sweetie, but Sebia Kobiayashi is the owner of the casino. He let's us A.D.A members operate downstairs in exchange for some security." Rose heaved a large blue print onto the kitchen table and rolled it out.

"Shit, where ya get this from?" Beelzemon asked. Rose winked,

"A lady never reveals her secrets." she put a manicured nail on the blueprint and looked up at everyone with a serious expression. "There will be one opening on Saturday to pull this stunt off. Good news is that Omoto and a lot of men will be out of the country-that means less security."

"What can I do to help?" Jeri asked.

"We need a comms. Someone to keep us on track and let everyone know what's going on. Think you're up for it?"

Jeri nodded. Next, Rose looked at Beelzemon and her counter-part, Lindy.

"You two will be our muscle. God knows we're going to need it. Infiltrate here-" Rose pointed at an entrance by the loading dock bay. "-and start taking out anyone in the way. There shouldn't be too many to worry about." Rose glanced up at Ai, Mako and the young hybrid Ai. "And you three will be our rescue squad. This is important. Go down, past the fighting and take the elevator. There will be a pass code required-it's 1212. It will take you down a level to the cells. Everyone should be present and accounted for in there. It's the only spot where they could hold that many prisoners."

Lindy looked at the children with a stern face, "No fighting once you get the others-just get out."

"That means you too, Ai." Beelzemon noted to the hybrid.

"Uh, sunshine?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where ya supposed to be?"

"Me?" Rose gave a surprisingly impish grin at the hybrid. "Well, I'll be up in the casino lobby making sure our dear Sebia is well distracted. Azazel should be there as well-my informant told me." Rose gave a critical eye to the blond man. "Tell me, Ian," she leaned in close. "How good do you look in a suit?"

* * *

"I'm not coming out."

"Just come out." Ai pleaded to her partner, knocking on the door.

"No," Ian's voice sounded miserable. "I look stupid."

"He's being such a girl about this." grumbled Mako, who fastened his belt. The twins were dressed in black jumpsuits that resembled spy outfits. Rose nicked them from a contact while she gathered everything together. The two had pocket knives equipped to their belts. After arguing, the twins promised Lindy and Ian they would be careful with the weapons and only use them if necessary. They were not going to be hostages, again.

It was Saturday-the day of the rescue mission and everything was set. Jeri left hours ago to set up her perch-and with some help from Rose, got radios and ear pieces. Beelzemon and Lindenmon were ready to go, making small talk by the front door. Rose herself just emerged from the bathroom in a low cut red gown that revealed her bare back. Her hair was done up neatly, and she looked stunning. Jealousy bubbled inside Lindenmon, but she put it down. Ian was hers and he looked past all the fancy outfits and makeup.

Everyone was ready to go except for Ian, who refused to come out of the bedroom. Lindenmon rolled her eyes and pushed past the twins to the door.

"Impy, open the door."

"No."

"I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

Lindenmon changed into her human form and told the twins and hybrid Ai to give them a few minutes. Ai made a snide remark about the two, making Lindy's face turn beet red. Once the three left, she let herself inside and shut the door behind her.

Lindy never saw the whole appeal of men wearing suits. They usually looked uncomfortable, or too stuffy. Plus, she never seen Ian put on anything fancier than a dress shirt and that was only if he absolutely had to. It was a foreign concept looking like a stuffed penguin and Ian would detest wearing something he wasn't comfortable with. Needless to say, Lindy took one look at Ian and she completely understood the attractiveness of men wearing suits.

Rose had picked out a black double breasted Armani suit with a crisp, white, cotton shirt and a red, silk tie. It fit him perfectly, but she noticed he had his tie on crooked. Oh well, Lindy couldn't blame him. He never actually learned how to tie a tie. He looked good nonetheless.

Wordlessly, she walked up to him and undid his tie. Wrapping it around him and redoing it up, she said one simple word.

"Priscilla."

"What?"

Lindy tightened the tie and it smoothly went up. Much better, she thought. Looking up at Ian, she felt hypnotized by him. "My middle name is Priscilla."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"I like that name." he murmured.

Ian locked eyes with Lindy- _his_ Lindy. The one with the soft green eyes, that beautiful smile-all of it was her. It was like fire and ice-so dangerous to play with, but too tempting to resist.

If only they had more time...

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, HURRY UP!" screamed Beelzemon, pounding the closed door. "If both of you ain't out here in ten seconds, I'm breakin' this damn door down!"

...and privacy.

"Thanks." said Ian.

Flushed, Lindy pulled back and changed to Lindenmon. She already felt her emotions pushed away and she focused on the mission. Unfortunately for Ian, he had to stay in human form and had no luxury of escaping his wild thoughts. So, he did next best thing: covered it up with lots of yelling at Beelzemon and smart remarks about anything he could find.

"Stuff it dumb ass-I'm coming out! Munchkins, you look ridiculous-this ain't Mission Impossible. Can we go yet? This stinkin' suit itches!"

Ian marched out, adjusting his cuffs and trying his best to ignore all the responses about his suited up self. Beelzemon snorted and walked away, the twins said he looked great, and Rose gave a nod of approval.

"Good, you look presentable now at least." the lady in red turned to the group. "Now, radio's on two, remember your code names and for the love of God, don't fuck this up."

* * *

The Yatta Neiko Casino was glamorous. At fifty floors, (fifty two including the sub basements), it had everything from a water park, to a restaurant on top, to the casino itself on the main floor. Lights decorated the tall tower, changing colours from green to blue to red to white. A large waterfall greeted patrons walking into the foyer and the floor was covered in expensive Italian marble. Statues of cats were all around, never failing to remind their customers what the casino was named after.

On Saturday night, it was packed with people walking around everywhere, going out for dinner, or just gambling. Ian and Rose entered arm in arm looking like the glamorous couple. Some people even wondered if they were celebrities. This was the point, as they wanted to attract attention, and distract Kobiayashi from what was really happening with the rescue mission. Ian, playing true to his role, stayed quiet looking at the chaos called the 'casino'.

The casino room itself was large but not very obvious as lines of slot machines, poker tables, and Koi Koi games were lined up, making it seem like a complex maze. Bright lights flashed everywhere from the signs, to games to even the cash out desk as it was lit up in neon colours. Another thing Ian noticed was that the air was different here-he asked Rose who looked unfazed by the whole scene. Ian was a little freaked as his senses were completely slammed by the casino floor.

"They cut the oxygen in the room so the gamblers will spend more time here. No oxygen to the brain-less common sense. Also, notice they have no clocks here, that's another reason why those radios will come in handy." Rose put a reassuring hand on Ian's shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie, we won't die."

She made a noise and lead Ian to a poker table near the back. A tall, brute Filipino man was dealing cards to two players. Rose sat down and placed a few chips on the table.

"Set me up darling, me and Impy here are going to be here awhile." Rose gave a flirtatious wink to a glaring Ian. The dealer grunted and gave a hand to Rose. Now, it was Ian's turn to keep scout while she kept their profile high...just high enough to attract a certain casino owner.

* * *

"Come in, Black Demon."

"Black Demon here, Lionheart." came the voice. Jeri could imagine Beelzemon smiling at the code name he gave himself.

"What's your ETA?"

"Ten minutes with the munchkins and pixie here. We clear in the back?"

"Everything's looking good so far. Oh, and Beelzemon?"

"...Yeah?"

"Be careful. I don't want you or Ai to get hurt."

A thoughtful pause.

"I'll be home soon, Jer."

Jeri sighed and shut her radio off with Beelzemon. Looking across the street from a hotel room Rose set her up with, all was going to plan. It had the perfect view of the Yatta Neiko Casino and the back loading bay docks. That was where the Bravo team was going to enter, while Alpha team had already entered the front of the casino. If they pulled this off and got away with it...

"I should check the other's radios." she murmured to herself, turning on her ear piece and holding the talk button.

"Lionheart to Imp 1. Radio Check."

"All good!" Mako replied.

"Imp 2. Radio Check."

"Same here." Ai said.

"Scarlet Witch. Radio Check?"

"I can hear you Jeri-I mean Lionheart." hybrid Ai said. Jeri giggled, she loved Ai's adorable mess up. Ai was starting to become Jeri's little sister without realizing it.

"Blond Thief, radio check and status update." Jeri addressed.

"I read ya and we're at the table, no sign yet-how's toots and the munchkins?"

"Give me a second, White Angel? Status?"

"Just about to reach the loading docks, we're okay."

"White Angel is good Blond Thief."

"Tell the munchkins to behave and...I love 'em." Ian spoke quietly, hoping no one could hear him...however everyone was listening.

"Will do, Alpha Flower, Radio-"

"It's clear-now shut up. I got a full house and this bastard is doubling the pot." Rose seethed.

* * *

Lindenmon landed carefully, carrying the twins and Ai onto the loading bay dock. She looked around, her full digimon instincts kicking in. Her 'Hands of Fate' floated around her body invisible, but ready to strike. Beelzemon landed beside her with a gentle flap of his wings.

"Where's the door?" he asked. The mega loaded his shotguns and ruffling his dark feathered wings. His body was ready to battle as adrenaline and a tinge of excitement was shooting through him. They were going to finally rescue Mako, Yuki and Tai.

Lindenmon floated over to the door that stood beside the loading bay dock. If Rose was correct, then this was the most 'direct' way to the basements. By 'direct' she meant straight down through concrete. Luckily, the mega duo had a very tactful plan. Lindenmon ordered her Tamers and hybrid Ai to stand back.

Flying up with Beelzemon, she stuck out a hand and started to charge her attack. White pixels of light collected into her hand and slowly she started to glow. Beelzemon did the same with his laser canon, collecting energy into a violet light. Within seconds, purple and white light were only visible from the duo.

"Well, here goes nothing." grunted Beelzemon. "Corona Blaster!"

"Linden Blossoms!" Lindenmon cried.

With a loud smash, concrete and dirt flew up in the air from the high impact explosion. A hole roughly five feet long and wide gave the team a new entrance to the basements. Concrete and debris were sizzling from the attack, glowing bright red. The group dropped down and heard a low buzzing alarm sound off.

They were in the sub-basement room where three guards sprawled on the floor-unsuspecting from the blast to come from above their heads while they were on a lunch break.

Ai and Mako walked behind Lindenmon while the other Ai was behind Beelzemon. Hybrid Ai had three flames ready to go and her digimon senses were tingling. There were others here...

The hallway leading up to the elevators was dull. Only one guard challenged them and Beelzemon punched him unconscious without even breaking his stride. It was not until they were several metres from the left elevator when a familiar voice called out.

"Jesus guys, you're making a huge mess in Az's hideout."

The group turned around to see a familiar nineteen year old with crazy brown hair. Beelzemon and hybrid Ai recognized him.

"Kazu? What are you doing here?" Hybrid Ai asked.

"It's been awhile huh, Ai? Beelzemon-nice seeing you too. I'd offer you something to drink but ya broke the sweet mini-bar back there when you blasted down here."

Beelzemon pointed his gun at the kid. He knew Kazu wasn't here by coincidence. "Kazu, go back. I'm not gunna say it again."

"What's your deal anyway? Az ain't the bad guy here. Why, he gave me a new purpose after I lost Gaurdromon to those A.D.A bastards. You guys remember that? How I lost my partner like Jeri did and no one gave a shit?" Kazu narrowed his eyes at the group. Ai and Mako went behind Lindenmon for protection. "Yeah, good times. Az was the only one who understood my pain. He gave me something special." Kazu with a air of confidence, kicked aside a slumped guard and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that?" Lindenmon asked, feeling strange around him. It was like the itching feeling in the back of her head but a strange sensation made her body buzz. Was he...no-no, he couldn't be...

"Why don't I just show you?" Kazu gave an evil grin and raised his arms.

 **HYBRID WARP DIGIVOULTION**

"Kazu hybrid warp digivolve to...HiAndromon!"

The group gasped and backed up. Kazu was a hybrid too? How? This was not good. Lindenmon whizzed around to Ai, Mako and the other Ai.

"You three go ahead with the plan, we'll be alright." Ai and Mako gave puppy dog eyes but the mega hybrid gave a look of disapproval. "No, don't start-find Mako, Tai and Yuki." She turned to the other Ai, "Look after my Tamers, okay?"

"They won't be hurt. I promise." the brown digimon replied, looking very serious. She had a determined look in her eye when it came to protecting others. Dashing as fast as bunnies, the trio went into the elevator, pressed the code, and rode it down.

Lindenmon stood up slowly, flexing out her 'Hands of Fate'. Whipping around, Lindenmon held out a hand and a white ball of energy appeared.

"Linden Blossoms!"

HiAndromon was hit backwards with the sneak attack. Stumbling a little, the hybrid gave a harsh laugh.

"Oh, that's cute! Want to see my attack? Copy and Paste!"

The attack took Lindenmon off guard but she managed to push herself out of the way just in time. Her 'hands' stung from the blast radius. She looked to Beelzemon.

"We're going to be here awhile."

Beelzemon pressed on his radio.

"Jer-we got ourselves another hybrid!"

* * *

The twins and hybrid Ai waited nervously as the elevator shot down, arriving at the second basement floor. The trio heard a 'ding' and the doors slid open. No one was in sight. Perfect.

They stepped out timidly, preparing themselves for anything. The twins each reached for their D-Arcs out of pure reflex but were saddened that they weren't there anymore. When they got out of this, they'll figure out how to recreate their D-Arcs. The quartet agreed to only use the 'link' if absolutely necessary.

"C'mon, this way." said hybrid Ai, running through the pure white hallway. It reminded them of a hospital. Clean, and sterile. Above, the trio could hear thuds and slams, assuming the battle was raging on upstairs. The brown digimon gave a sigh.

"It's okay Ai, they'll be fine." Mako assured her.

In the hallway, there were two doors on the left, a door further on the right, and one at the end. The twins ran to the first door on the left and no one was in there but the second one held two familiar people.

Hybrid Ai felt strange and uneasy. Something was around here and an unsatisfying itch developed in the back of her head. Cautious, she followed the twins to the door.

"Who's there?" a voice asked on the other side. It sounded like Tai-the father. The hybrid pushed the twins out of the way and banged on the door.

"Dad, it's me. Ai! We're here to rescue you!"

"Ai?" came Yuki's voice. "Oh, thank God you're alright. How did you find us?"

"I had help." She smiled at her counter-part and Mako. "Now, stand back! I'm busting open the door."

"Are you..." Mako face grew excited. Ai grew curious as well. They never saw her counter-part's digivolution before.

A blush crept across hybrid Ai's cheeks and she took a few steps, threw her head back, and closed her eyes.

 **HYBRID DIGIVOULTION**

"Ai hybrid digivolve to...Witchmon!"

A teenager sized girl stood in Ai's place wearing a bright, long, red dress and a black cape. A large pointy hat was on her head and she had dark brown boots on her feet. A ghostly black cat was on her shoulder, staring curiously at the twins. In her large claw like hands was a large broom stick, ready to attack with. Her brown eyes had specks of red in them and her brown hair was longer, and pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Woah..." Mako and Ai whispered, amazed at the change. She looked so cool!

"I know. Totally awesome, huh? Now stand back. I'm gunna bust open this door like it's a paper castle!" Witchmon smirked and flipped her hair back in a haughty manner.

Ai and Mako could understand the personality change she was talking about. As Witchmon, she was louder and more confidant. It was different from her other side, the more meek and self conscious one.

Lifting her broom up and pointing at it steadily at the door, she let out her attack.

"Aqua Blaster!"

A shot of powerful water slammed magically into the door-completely obliterating it. The scraps of metal left flew inside. Thankfully, Tai and Yuki were unharmed by it.

The parents looked tired and sore. Yuki's crisp clothes were dishevelled-along with her short brown hair looking limp with grease. Tai had a bloody lip and a bruise above his left eye. As if something possessed them, they brightened at the sight of Witchmon and pulled the hybrid into their bodies for a hug.

"Oh, my baby Ai. Thank God, you're alright." Yuki cried, her body rocked with sobs. Witchmon tried her best not to cry at the reunion.

"Mom, I'm Witchmon now."

"I don't care what you call yourself, you'll always be my baby girl." she hugged Witchmon tighter, afraid to let go. Ai and Mako stood back but felt a longing to join them-feel their mothers hugs or their father's questions on how school was. Until now, the home sickness hadn't hit the twins hard. Now, it was like a train smashed into them and it wasn't breaking. Holding hands, they sought each other's comfort opening a 'link' to each other.

 _We'll see them soon._

 _And they'll hug us like that..._

 _I love you, Ai._

 _I love you too, Mako._

The two waited patiently for the reunion to finish. Then someone unexpected flew out of the cell as well, becoming a blur of white-while crying out Witchmon's name. It nestled deep into Witchmon's arms, trembling.

"Calumon?" Witchmon gasped. The white digimon took a few sniffs before babbling,

"I'm so glad to see you! I've been stuck inside that cell forever! Tai and Yuki kept me company but I'm so glad you let us out!"

The group was relieved that Calumon had been found. Apparently, Azazel threw him in the cell awhile ago. Calumon hovered beside Tai and Yuki noticing the twins. Tai looked confused, and then a little suspicious.

"Ai, who are those two?"

"Makoto?" Yuki reached out to touch the boy's face. Mako shook his head.

"We're from another reality-"

"-It's a long story. I'm the Ai who didn't become a hybrid. Lindy saved me in my world and she became our digimon partner along with Impmon. We saved the world a few times. No biggie. "

The explanation made the parents stand there shocked for a little bit. Even Calumon hung his mouth open. Witchmon rolled her eyes.

"Ai, you can't drop bombs like that. We need them to function with us while we escape."

"Wait, where's our Makato?" Tai asked, looking around.

"I thought he was with you guys." Witchmon frowned. "He was taken away after you guys were-"

"We haven't seen him." Yuki cupped her hands in panic. "MAKATO! WHERE ARE YOU-"

Witchmon silenced her mother.

"Stop. I sensed a digimon here earlier and I don't want to run into it."

"You did? Why didn't you tell us?" Ai demanded.

"Didn't think it would be worth mentioning. C'mon, elevators this way. We can find my brother once we get mom and dad out."

Tai, Yuki, Calumon, Ai, Mako and Witchmon all made their way back to the elevator. Witchmon had her broom out in an attack stance in case anything tried to grab them.

Ai pressed on her radio.

"Imp One to LionHeart, we got mom and dad-I mean Tai and Yuki. Calumon is here too, we're getting him out." Ai blushed, looking back at the parents.

"Ca-Calumon?" Jeri's voice cleared after a moment. "Good job, I'll inform the others. Get out of there."

Everyone scrambled into the elevator, except for Witchmon. Her black cat spirit that was perched on her shoulder hissed and yowled. Someone was here...

"Ai, Mako...make sure my parents and Calumon get out safe. I'll get my brother. " Witchmon said, without looking at the duo. In a flash, she threw out a large hand and pressed the elevator door closed. With a hard strike, she broke the keypad, preventing the elevator to return to the floor. Not even a cry could be heard from her parents but if she had to guess, they would be freaking out. She had to remain confidant her counter-part and Mako would lead the others out safe.

She looked down the hallway and saw her twin brother standing at the other end. He looked alright and wore the same outfit he did when he let go of her hand on that dark street weeks ago. Witchmon wanted to feel excited-even grateful that Makoto was alive and well. But she didn't. A dark feeling grew over her-making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Her digimon instinct tingled and felt like when she was around Lindy or the other Impmon.

"Mako..." Witchmon strode towards him, putting a large gloved hand up. "Where-"

"I've been here this whole time." he smiled, sadly. "In fact, I'm here to convince you to stay. Sis, Azazel is going to cure you. He doesn't want to hurt us-he wants to help." the boy gestured to the both of them. "We can control _our powers_ together and be a family."

" _Our powers?_ " The dread in Witchmon's gut tightened.

 _Oh no._ _Oh, please God no..._

"Azazel gave me this trade." Makoto said, walking towards Witchmon until he stood directly in front of her. "Our services for the power to change-to be like you. A hybrid!"

Witchmon gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, eyes widening. "You didn't!"

Makoto threw his head back, letting the power consume him-a sensation that caused pain but he was starting to enjoy it. After all, it was just proving that he was becoming more powerful and Azazel said it was normal. It filled his body, and a glow erupted from within himself changing into his digimon form.

 **HYBRID DIGIVOULTION**

"Makoto hybrid digivolve to..."

A digimon stood there, equal to the power and height of Witchmon. He looked like a eleven year old child still, but wore a jumpsuit that looked tattered and worn. A dark blue cape was latched to his back. Digi-runes were inscribed on the inside of his cloak. A old, pointy blue hat crowned his head that had skull design on it. His brown hair was longer, tied back behind him but locks fell upon his face. Brown eyes opened, looking like the very same eyes that Makoto had. In his gloved hands was staff that had a sun design on the end, useful for his fire and thunder attacks.

His voice bellowed out, announcing the name of his champion form,

" **WIZARDMON!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, there we go! Wizardmon vs. Witchmon. I had this planned FOR SO LONG. Since I first developed this story. As well, I told you guys that Kazu has a role in this story too! It took most of the story to get to him but I think he deserved some mention of HiAndromon. Everyone usually biomerges him with Guardomon so I took this oppertunity to make his appearance in a new light, and as an antoginst. Throughout my whole series, I mention how severe the bonds break when a partner dies. Losing sanity, depression, even turning evil are results of losing your partner. I drove that point home in Surfacing.

Calumon is alive and well! I didn't kill the little guy don't worry but next chapter...it will hurt. Get ready for Part II of the Yatta Neiko Casino on SUNDAY!


	22. The Yatta Neiko Casino Part II

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two: The Yatta Neiko Casino Part II**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Either by the end of this chapter, you will hate me, or you will-no. No, you'll hate me. You will definitely hate me. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon. I own Ian, Rose, Tai, Yuki, Azazel and Lindenmon

* * *

A wizard duel was a term used in fantasy games or maybe in one of your well worn copies of Harry Potter books. It usually depicted two powerful wizards or witches battling each other in tests of magic and wit. The battle would earn awe and appraise for being so beautiful, engaging and impressive magical skills. Magic was another form of energy and in the digital world, it was just converted code. You could say magical digimon were natural hackers, possessing the ability to manipulate the data around them. However, magical digimon battles involving a cocky Witchmon and a stubborn Wizardmon that were not only twin siblings but hybrids resulted in...well chaos. Hardly what you would call 'great manipulators of digi-code'. Even further, hardly what you would call a wizard duel-more like a vicious scrap battle between two young siblings over a favourite toy.

"Aqua Blaster!" Witchmon attacked, aiming the rocket of water at the hybrid. He sidestepped it, nearly taking a nasty hit. He clapped his hands together.

"Magical Game!"

The attack spurted out of his hands and charged through, landing Witchmon and sending her into a wall. She cried out, letting out a choked sob of pain. He was strong, she admitted.

"Sis, I don't want to hurt you. Join us." Wizardmon changed back into Makato effortlessly. "See? He can fix you and we can be strong together."

Witchmon gave a dirty look and the cat spirit snarled at him.

"Azazel kidnapped our parents and you want to work with him?! You're freaking crazy!"

Makato sighed and changed back into Wizardmon.

"I'll make you see. Don't worry, sis-Magical Game!"

Wizardmon charged up the attack but Witchmon was up and bouncing onto her broom. Flying, she shot herself forward and barrel rolling herself so the attack missed her. She threw out a hand.

"Baluluna Gale!"

A rush of wind picked up Wizardmon, sending him a float. He was caught by surprise letting a gasp escape his lips.

"Shit-"

She rammed into him and they crashed into a white cell room. Witchmon gave a good slap to the wizard hybrid's face.

"Snap out of it! Azazel wants to use us! He already has a plan to use a dark spell to control digimon and destroy Primary Village! Do you really think he cares about us?"

"Of course he does! Why else would he give me all this power?" Wizardmon knocked back his hybrid sister with his staff. A glow spurted from his hands. "Electro Squal!"

Thunder clouds appeared around the room, rumbling deeply and cackling with electricity. Witchmon growled-flicking her eyes left and right. She was about to play 'dodge the lightening bolt'. The first strike almost hit her foot, but she jumped back, then spun left avoiding another powerful rod of lightening. She danced gracefully through the bolts of lightening, feeling her digimon instinct guide her-almost control her. Her heart pounded and confidence flickered in her eyes.

"Brother, I've been a hybrid for over five years," she said and flipped over an incoming 'Magical Game' attack. "Don't even try to test me on magic-Baluluna Gale!"

The hybrid shot out a powerful gust of wind that pushed Wizardmon back violently into a wall. He hit the wall with a thud and snapped his neck back. If he was human, he would have had a concussion for sure.

He let out a snarl,

"I am _not_ weak!" Wizardmon became enraged, pointing his staff at Witchmon. "MAGICAL GAME!"

A fireball burned Witchmon instantly, making her shriek in pain. Her body was being consumed by the fire, eating her flesh and data, which made her twitch uncontrollably. She pointed her broom on the ground.

"Aqua Blaster!"

The cool sensation of water engulfed her-putting out the flames. Water beats fire, she smirked. The hybrid did not however, anticipate that Wizardmon had an attack ready in case she tried that.

"Electro Squall!"

The electricity shocked her body, making her cry out again in pain. It made her tremble, and sent her flying back into the cell bed landing on their D-Arc that Makato put down awhile ago. She groaned in pain, finding difficulty to keep her eyes open.

"Mako..."

"It's Wizardmon." he said, glaring his eyes at Witchmon. A new expression was on his face-a smug one. "And I'm more powerful than you. Soon, I'll be more powerful than anyone."

* * *

Rose was playing at the hottest table in the casino. She made quite an entrance with her 15,000 yen drop in. Looking like a queen with a handsome man beside her that kept an ear and eye out for Azazel or Kobiayashi, it made players curious to up the pot. Hands played, bets increased, and poker faces were shown all around. Rose played a few hands calmly, feeling the other players. Within fifteen minutes, she was owning the table-winning back three times her drop in. Ian leaned in,

"How ya doin' this?"

She called 'check' and threw in a few chips.

"I used to play a lot."

"Toots couldn't even beat me at Go Fish-let alone a poker game."

"Well, she didn't have to. I got in a couple of 'situations' with money. Plus, you should be playing strip-poker if she's _that_ bad at cards."

"Funny," grumbling Ian. "ya should be a comedian."

"I am on nights and weekends, you should stop by." the sarcasm was returned by the brunette. She won the hand and raked in her chips.

Ian took another look at the casino. It was busy with people attending slot machines, and poker tables. A table far off was cheering from a large win. When he looked behind Rose, he saw the prize. Azazel and Sebia Kobiayashi were by the slot machines, bowing and chatting politely. Azazel handed the man some kind of scroll to the other man's hands. He inspected it, and looked pleased. After Azazel dipped out, Sebia pocketed the scroll and a guard whispered to his ear. The man pointed to the poker table Rose and Ian were at. Kobiayashi looked interested and a twitch of a smirk appeared on his lips. Ian turned around, he had to think quick.

"Kobiayashi commin' over-think ya can keep him busy?"

"Sure, what are you up to?"

"Using some of my natural talents." Ian replied ambiguously. He walked away, letting the fat man take the open seat. He went into his breast pocket and threw down a hefty amount of chips.

"Sambrano, put me in."

The dealer grunted and the next around was put out. Rose had a flush.

"You have a very good eye, Miss Rose." Kobiayashi said, not even pausing to toss two cards from his hand. "Raise."

"Hello Sebia, nice to see you again." Rose replied.

"I hear you're wanted by police."

"I'm always wanted, darling."

The rest folded. Pot went to Kobiayashi who had a four of a kind. A new stake was held and Rose tossed her chips in.

"What are you doing here, Rose? You abandoned the A.D.A; your aunt's pride and joy. In my books, that's the highest kind of dishonour upon you."

Rose tossed three cards, but folded.

"My family is insane. I left to survive."

"Survive?" laughed Kobiayashi in a deep boom. He had a full house. More chips went to him. "You're just a girl who has no power, no wealth, just some saggy fake breasts and that plastic smile. You'll never survive."

The comment stung Rose. Instead of retorting immediately, she put out her sake, looked at her cards, and curled her red lips into a smile.

"True, but you forgot something."

"Everyone folded but Kobiayashi and Rose. The woman bet half of her stakes and her eye brow raised in challenge. He made a grunt.

"What's that?" Kobiayashi folded as well, she must have had a winning hand.

Rose carefully flattened her cards on the table for everyone to stare at. Two fives, one jack of hearts, a two and a six. A horrible hand, but Rose's bluff paid off.

"I'm full of surprises." Rose smirked, gazing her green eyes at Kobiayashi in a triumph manner. "I'm out, Sambrano. Cash me."

The table looked in awe as the beautiful woman collected her impressive earnings (almost 200,000 yen) and blew a kiss to the pissed off casino owner. "Good seeing you Sebia. _Arigato._ "

Rose didn't slow down her stride, cashing the chips and leaving the casino. She waited for a little while in the foyer by the waterfall and ten minutes later, Ian strolled out.

"It's a fuckin' maze in there..." Ian muttered in response to Rose's impatient glare.

"Did you get it?" Rose asked, not stopping to ask Ian how he was. He opened his suit jacket and revealed the scroll.

"Fatass never saw it comin'. Nice play back there. Where's the money?"

"Don't worry about that right now. We need to leave." Rose pressed on her radio. "Lionheart, it's Alpha Flower. We got the scroll and Azazel has no idea what's going on downstairs."

"We got other problems. White Angel and Black Demon are battling hybrid Kazu and I lost contact with Scarlet Witch. Imps One and Two are waiting outside with the parents and Calumon."

The duo frowned. Problems were expected to come from this mission but it was troubling to know that Witchmon didn't make it out with the twins. Beelzemon must be worried.

"Copy that, we'll rendezvous with the twins." Rose replied and picked up the pace to meet the twins.

* * *

"Corona Blaster!"

The attack hit HiAndromon but he deflected it back at the mega digimon. With a cry of pain, he flew back colliding with Lindenmon.

"Beelzemon! You alright?" She got up, and defended the two from an attack with her 'hands'. They tried to grip onto the hybrid's android body, but he cut one of the 'hands' with his laser sword. Lindenmon hissed in pain. The hand twitched while data fizzled around it-like it was bleeding out.

"Just give up! I'm unstoppable!" HiAndromon shouted, running forward. Beelzemon pushed Lindenmon out of the way and used his laser canon to deflect his attack. Lunging forward, Beelzemon tried to use his Darkness Claw attack, but it didn't work. The android hybrid flipped several times backwards, displaying his dexterity. The white mega stood up in front of Beelzemon.

"Linden Blossoms!"

The attack sent a white blast down the hallway into HiAndromon and he knocked a wall down. The hybrid saw several security guards come in with weapons. He jabbed a finger at the two digimon.

"Attack them!"

"Shit." Beelzemon swore using his wings to fly out of the line of fire and into a room. Lindenmon stood her ground using her 'hands' to shield herself. Bullets flew into her hands protecting her. Walking forward calmly, she caused several guards to scream and unleash more of their bullets into her, but nothing was hitting.

Idiots she thought, and unleashed her attack.

"Hands of Fate!"

Twelve translucent hands shot forward, flying towards each guard, gripping their weapons and bending them in half. Then, she commanded her 'hands' to punch the guards and knock them out. HiAndromon grunted.

"Not bad..."

"Thanks," Lindenmon flipped her hair and winked. "I had plenty of practice. Do you want to continue?"

"Killing you? Hell, yeah." HiAndromon took a fighting pose but Lindenmon clicked her tongue.

"Well, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

"What-" The android hybrid didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Beelzemon checked him on the side and threw him into another room. Lindenmon heard the elevator ding and the twins came out with Calumon, Tai and Yuki.

"Hey, you found them-wait where's other Ai?" The white mega asked. Ai and Mako looked upset.

"She broke the elevator and made us leave! Lindenmon, you have to help her!"

"Get the others out, I'll make sure she's okay." assured the mega. Suddenly, a guard came out from another door to their left and tried to attack the twins. Something changed inside Lindenmon-like a savage beast was now controlling her. With a 'hand' she gripped the man's neck and held him close to her. Her pupils turned into slits and the hallway got freezing cold.

"Never. Touch. My. Tamers." She let out a low growl, and barred her fangs. With a cry, she threw him across the hall and into a wall with a crack. Ai and Mako flinched at the sight of the angry Lindenmon. She spun around to meet them again. "GO!" she ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice by their partner. Ai and Mako gripped the parent's hands and dragged them out of the hallway and up a stairwell. Lindenmon flew over to where HiAndromon was in a fist fight with Beelzemon. HiAndromon just delivered a nasty right hook to the black angel digimon. Beelzemon snarled, trying to get his claws on him.

"Hands of Fate!" Lindenmon shouted and knocked HiAndromon off his feet. In fluid motion, she spun around and kicked him into the ground, cracking the floor. HiAndromon coughed and groaned.

"Beelzemon, your Ai is downstairs still." Lindenmon held out her hands to the hurt mega. "Heal Sage."

White specks flew into Beelzemon healing him partially. The mega grunted thanks and loaded his guns. Stepping his large boot onto HiAndromon, he lifted Berenjena to the hybrid's face.

"It's over HiAndromon. Change back or else ya gunna be sorry."

"Over my dead hybrid body!" HiAndromon's shoulders started to whine and power up, a blue light on one shoulder and a red light on the other. The floor cracked more under the pressure of the attack loading. With a grunt, the hybrid knocked Beelzemon's boot off him, and focused his attack on the virus digimon. "Atomic Ray!"

It was an intense attack, and Beelzemon felt himself get blasted away. His body hit a wall, then a table, smashing it to pieces. The mega was hurt badly, his body was covered in scrapes and fizzled code. He tried to stand up, but knelt back down in pain.

"Beelzemon!" cried Lindenmon, rushing over but HiAndromon got her leg and gripped it tight. Without a second thought, he flung her over his shoulder and onto the ground, causing the floor to crumble beneath them. The two landed among the debris into the bottom basement floor. Lindenmon screamed as several rocks pinned her missile toe wings and 'hands'. It would take her a little bit of time to get the concrete off herself.

HiAndromon grunted feeling his leg pinned by concrete. He cursed himself for not thinking about the floor deteriorating beneath him. With a swipe of his laser sword, the concrete was eliminated and he was free. Sword in hand, the hybrid walked up to Lindenmon who had got almost her wings free.

"Any last words?" HiAndromon asked. Lindenmon heaved and tried to send out a 'hand' but he sliced it with his sword, making her scream in agony.

"At least you fight until the end, I got to admire that in a hybrid like you. Goodbye, Lindenmon."

* * *

Jeri looked outside in worry. Her radio fizzled with the latest update from Rose about them getting the scroll and Azazel's status. She focused her eyes outside, to the front of the casino. Clearly, she could see the twins waiting with two adults looking composed. The woman looked relieved when she saw Calumon nestled in the arms of Yuki looking terrified, but safe. The parents on the other hand were on the verge of a break down.

Then, she saw it. Several red and blue lights along the east street, sirens whining loudly and announcing their presence. Jeri knew just from the number of them, they were heading to the casino. Taking no chances, she took the microphone.

"Cops are here! Everyone get out!"

* * *

Ian heard the radio alarm by Jeri and snapped his neck to the sound of the sirens closing in. Startled, he looked around for Ai and Mako. Luckily, they were standing by the valet parking, trying to soothe two frantic parents.

"Listen, you have to go back-my daughter is in there!" Yuki pleaded to Mako. He looked uncomfortable. Ian put a hand on Yuki gently,

"Listen, Yuki. We are gunna get your daughter back and Mako. Head across the street to the hotel. Go into room 400 and Jeri will answer. She will make sure you guys are safe."

Yuki looked even more confused,

"Who are you?"

The cop sirens got louder and louder. A crowd started to gather around seeing what the commotion was outside at the casino. A few cruisers pulled up. Rose gave the parents a shove.

"Go! Jeri will explain everything!"

"Lindy Rose?" Tai narrowed his eyes at the woman. She put out a hand.

"Question me later! Get going!" Rose gave another shove.

Being jolted seemed to do the trick, as the parents fled to the hotel across the street with Calumon in their arms. No one paid any attention to them. Ian turned to the twins.

"Munchkins, you alright?"

"We're fine. Let's go save Witchmon!" Ai was eager to get back into the battle. Her brown eyes were lit up with resolution. He nodded and turned to Rose.

"Ready?"

Rose extended a hand out but then drew back. She bit her lip, looking at the incoming swarm of police. She knew why they were here. That asshole couldn't handle her winning that damn poker game. She couldn't fight digimon but maybe she could buy them more time...

The beautiful Lindy Rose took a step back.

"...Rose?" Ian narrowed his eyes. "What are ya doin', Sunshine?"

Rose wanted to say some kind of witty comeback but nothing came from her lips. She just gave a wink and ran towards the police. She was immediately caught and thrown onto the ground. Police crowded around her, cuffing her wrists and throwing her into the cruiser.

"ROSE!" Ian shouted, but didn't move. She was buying them precious time, and he couldn't waste a single second of it. A feeling came over him, like a power surging through his body. Wings sprouted from his back and he let his digimon side overcome him.

 **HYBRID WARP DIGIVOULTION**

"Ian hybrid warp digivolve to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

The change of Ian caused startled out cries and gasps from bystanders. Without waiting a second, Beelzemon scooped up his Tamers and flapped his wings powerfully. With a burst of speed, they took off to the back of the casino. He saw the hole that the other Beelzemon and Lindenmon caused.

"Here we go." he grunted and swooped down. In the basement floor, he saw several bodies lying around, and broken walls. Obviously, there was a battle.

"This is where we last saw them." Mako said dropping out of Beelzemon's grasp. He shouted Lindenmon's name. Ai did the same. No one responded.

A noise caught the twins and it sounded like Lindenmon's cry. Opening a link, the twins screamed at the sensation. They did not expect a rush of pain to greet them, but it did like a blow to their bodies. It felt like Lindenmon's 'hands' was cut badly. Opening their eyes, they saw through their partner's eyes, in the sub basement looking up at HiAndromon's face. Ai and Mako snapped back and shut off the link. They knew where she was now.

"Down here!" the two children cried, running to the room with the collapsed floor. Behind them, they heard a low groan.

The other Beelzemon was limping over to them looking like he had been through a rough time. His helm was split open, showing his face partially. He had his hand covering his abdomen, where he had a wound. His wings looked funny, almost crooked. The twins and Beelzemon ran towards the hurt counter-part.

"Easy, ya gotta lay down." Beelzemon tried to get his counter-part to stop but he slapped his claw hand away.

"Lindenmon is stuck down there with HiAndromon. We gotta...ugh, save her."

The hybrid Beelzemon swooped down, flapping his wings and looked around. There, he saw HiAndromon slicing Lindenmon's Hands of Fate. She looked injured. He charged forward, tackling the cyborg mega and he smashed him into the wall. With strength, he lifted HiAndromon high up with his claws.

"Ya ain't touching my toots, hunkin' junk of metal."

"H-How? I blasted you!" The hybrid's brown eyes widened in shock.

"Let's say you're seeing double." Beelzemon smirked. He looked back at Lindenmon.

"Toots? Losin' ya touch?"

"Oh shut up, Impy!" Lindenmon growled and broke herself free of the concrete. Ruffling her wings, a white dust covered herself.

"Heal Sage!" Her strength returned in a breathless rush. Her body shivered from the heal and for a second, she felt completely fine. Then it hit her that her two 'hands' were cut and oozing with data. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You...bastard! You'll pay for damaging my hands!"

Beelzemon held out an arm, preventing the assault. Lindenmon halted.

"Nah, he's outta juice. Ya can't even keep this form can ya?"

To answer his question, HiAndromon cackled with data-threatening to break apart. Beelzemon growled.

"Change back! You can't keep your form up."

"I...I'd rather die." spat HiAndromon.

"No! Kazu, stop!" Lindenmon cried but it was too late. A burst of data caused HiAndromon to break apart and the young teenager was in Beelzemon's claws, slumped over, and unresponsive. Beelzemon touched the hybrid's neck feeling for a pulse. He was gone.

"Shit..." Beelzemon muttered. He let Kazu slump to the ground, sitting half up against the wall. He closed the teen's eyes. It was strange looking at the dead body of someone he would consider a friend in another world. The concept of Kazu doing this...it wasn't pleasant to think about.

"Azazel will pay for this." Lindenmon said in a low voice.

Ai, Mako and the injured Beelzemon dropped down carefully. They looked at the other two and the body of Kazu with a blank expression. Lindenmon floated over to her partners.

"You two shouldn't see this-"

But the twins ignored her and went up to Kazu. Kneeling down they mumbled a sorry past their lips. The twins didn't want people to die because of them, but it was a hard fact that someone would get hurt. Ai and Mako looked at Beelzemon, their partner.

"Did he give you no choice?"

"He wouldn't change back...he just used up everythin' he had." he replied, trying to figure out what his Tamers were thinking. Ai sighed and said something so grown up, it gave an uneasy feeling to the hybrids.

"This world is becoming bleaker by the minute. How much death are we going have to see?"

Mako looked around recognizing where they were. Witchmon must be around here. He told his partners his discovery and dashed down the hallway-she must be in one of the cell rooms! He was followed by the injured Beelzemon who looked like he was in discomfort with every step. Mako turned to him.

"Do you want me to-"

"No. I got it, kid." Beelzemon grunted, jerking his arm and kept marching forward. When he entered the door at the end he saw Witchmon on the ground, looking beat. Her attire was burned and damaged, with pieces of fabric flickering into data, then back into solid matter. Her eyes were focused on the Wizardmon across the room who had a fireball in his hand-ready to strike. Something struck Beelzemon when he gazed into those brown red eyes, a sense of familiarity that he couldn't shake off. A memory of Makato's face flashed in his mind, and he gasped.

"...Mako?"

Wizardmon looked at the injured Beelzemon. His gave a smirk and pointed his staff at the mega.

"Beelzemon...like my new form?"

Anger sparked in Beelzemon. Not only did Azazel cursed Ai, kidnapped Tai and Yuki but also, he kidnapped _his_ Mako and changed him into a hybrid as well. It was like watching himself go down the same path-the path that held power, and death.

"What was the deal?" he growled, stepping between him and Witchmon. The human Mako took this opportunity to hooked an arm carefully around the sorceress digimon and escorted her out.

"No-Beelzemon-"

"Sh! He'll be fine." Mako hushed and got them out of the room.

"The deal was I get the power of being a hybrid...and I get to save Ai. No thanks to you." Wizardmon held out a hand. "Magical Game!"

Beelzemon jumped away from the fireballs easily.

"For what? There's always a catch, Mako!"

"Just running a few errands for him. I heard the commotion outside. I believe my first order of business is taking care of you all. But, since you're my partner," In a bright light, Makato appeared. "I'll say this only once. Leave."

Beelzemon stood still.

"You're my partner, even though ya are acting fuckin' stupider than a Raremon. I ain't goin' anywhere." Beelzemon looked at the young boy's eyes. No dust was in them and they were the same brown eyes. Makato wasn't cursed...

Wizardmon returned and he shot out a ball of electricity with a flick of his wrist. "Electro Squall!"

Being a mega, Beelzemon had no problem dodging the attack.

"Mako. Come home with us. We'll figure out a way to save Ai without Azazel. He's ain't a good guy."

"He gave me power! That's more than what you ever did, huh? Little Mako can't do this and little Mako can't do that! I'm tired of being little Mako!" cried Wizardmon and threw more attacks in a fit of rage.

* * *

Out in the hall, the hybrid Beelzemon, Lindenmon, and Ai met up with Mako and Witchmon. She looked injured, but she was going to heal. Lindenmon sent some her 'Heal Sage' to refresh Witchmon. Panting, Lindenmon warned that if she kept healing everyone, she was going to de-digivolve. Beelzemon pulled out the old scroll. He knew this wasn't in any old language, this was in digi-runes. He looked to the hybrid witch.

"Can ya read digi-runes, Witchmon?"

"Yeah...I haven't in awhile, though." Witchmon put a finger to her lips, receiving the ancient scroll. Unravelling it, she examined it carefully. Words passing her lips silently, earning stares from the others. She looked up,

"I need a minute."

"Oh, C'mon! It's a few words!" Ai cried running her hands through her hair. Witchmon glared.

"Excuse me, who is the magical digimon here? Me. Shut it, and let me read this."

"Who the fuck-" Ai was dragged back by Lindenmon who scolded the girl for swearing, and harassing Witchmon. Mako looked at the hallway, worried.

"Beelzemon? Do you think the other you will be alright with Wizardmon?"

"He knows what he's doing." Beelzemon replied. "A champion ain't gunna give him any trouble."

Witchmon gasped, looking up and down the scroll as if she was double checking the words. The digi-runes were a little tricky. It was like reading Shakespeare; certain words didn't exist in Witchmon's vocabulary. Finally, she figured it out.

"There are two ways to dissolve the Shatter Light." Witchmon handed the scroll to Beelzemon. "One is for the victim to be deleted."

"Okay, pleasant-the other way?" The hybrid hoping for something less gruesome.

"Love." she simply said. "Any act of love can break the spell."

"That very...typical." Beelzemon slapped a hand to his face. "So, we gotta be mushy to break the spell?"

"Super mushy." confirmed Witchmon, her face looking relieved. "At least, it isn't a complicated way. I read a few spells that require an eye of an Agumon! How gross is that?"

"Ew." Lindenmon, Ai and Mako made a face.

* * *

In the cell room, Beelzemon looked at the panting Wizardmon. Attack, after attack, the hybrid tried to do some kind of damage to his partner but Beelzemon dodged, or deflected the attack away. The hybrid crashed onto his knees, buckling at the lack of power he had. Data flickered, causing the mega to take a sharp breath. If Makato kept this up...he was going to die.

"Mako, stop." Beelzemon cautiously walked forward. Guilt washed over him, how hurt had his partner felt this whole time. "Ya gotta come home with us, we miss ya-"

"NO!" Wizardmon cried, but no attack came. Tears ran down the hybrid's face freely. "You don't love me! You only like Ai cause she's like you! I was just a human kid! You're only paying attention to me now because I'm a hybrid!"

Beelzemon knelt down to Wizardmon, and closed his eyes. This was risky but maybe if he changed, it would make the hybrid less tense. It was like letting a part of himself erase all the anger within himself. Letting go, he changed into Impmon. He hadn't been in this form in such a long time. The rookie looked at his partner square in the eye, feeling tears worm their way through.

"Mako, I love both of ya. Human, digimon, or whatever. I could give less of a shit. I just want both of ya safe. Please, let's stop fightin'. I'm sorry, I spent more time with Ai, I felt so horrible for what happened to her, I kept myself with her and I forgot how ya felt about that. I swear it ain't never gunna happen again. I can't lose both of you...I can't even think about losing one of ya."

Wizardmon stood completely still data still flickering. Something deep within his memory hatched, like it had been locked away. A girl and a double of Impmon told him something...something important:

" _With great power comes a terrible sacrifice. Love breaks all spells and will reveal the truth. Do not shy from those who give help. Protect those who cannot protect themselves._ "

For some reason, Azazel's reasoning became less and less coherent. It was like he had pulled the cotton out of his ears, and clarity ringed. What was he doing? How long had he known his partner and Ai for? They would never try to hurt him, purposefully. And...he missed them. He missed home. Wizardmon's lip quivered and his eyes flickered brown.

"Impmon!"

Makoto changed back and slammed his body into Impmon's into a hug, sobbing tears. Locks of brown hair stuck to his face, that was slick with sweat. His body heaved and shook, letting the love wash over him. The feeling of being back together with his partner made him feel better. Impmon returned the hug, grateful that his partner wasn't about to die.

"Hey, I gotcha munchkin." Impmon chuckled. "I ain't never gunna let ya go that easily."

In the corner, the purple D-Arc glowed, shaking and clattering on the ground. It lifted itself up and floated over to Makato. Wavering a little, it prompted Makoto to open up his hand. He complied and with a sigh it rested on his palm. Impmon looked unmoved.

"Cool, at least ours ain't a million smitherines. Shrimp ain't never gunna hear the end of it from me. Let's go."

"Shrimp?"

"Yeah, the other me is here with the cavalry."

"Hang, on. Other you? Calvary?" The hybrid boy was dragged out of the cell by Impmon. He followed down the hallway and saw a strange white digimon, a replica of Beelzemon with large black wings, Witchmon, a young girl with brown hair and a replica of him.

"These guys are from an alternate reality-yada, yada, yada, they are completely annoyin' so the sooner we figure out how to solve Ai's curse, the sooner they get their asses outta here-"

"Impmon!" Witchmon ran over, hugging the two of them. "Are you guys hurt?"

"Nah, munchkin. I'm okay." Impmon peeled himself off her. "Take it easy on each other, eh? I don't wanna be breakin' up fights between two hybrids all the time.

"Ai..." Makoto looked down. Witchmon shook her head.

"I'm just glad you're okay Mako...I'm so sorry you felt like that. Please, I missed you so much. Let's stop fighting, okay?"

Makoto looked at Witchmon and Impmon, feeling warm from the reunion. He did miss his partner and twin sister.

"I miss you too, guys...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-Azazel...he was twisting words against me."

"That's what he does, we're going to stop him." Witchmon said. "And then we can figure out how to fix both of us. Good news is that we know how to stop his Shattered Light spell."

The touching scene made the others smile. It was like a family was together again. However, Beelzemon had little patience now and marched over to his counter-part.

"What took ya so long?" he demanded, staring down at Impmon.

"Can it, Shrimp." Impmon replied. Makoto pointed at finger, looking slightly pale.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, an annoying hybrid version of me."

Beelzemon ruffled his feathers in annoyance. "I ain't the one who obsesses over a stupid T.V show-"

"-At least I ain't some sissy that plays a guitar-"

"-HEY! I play damn well at guitar-"

"ENOUGH!" Lindenmon shouted. She looked at Makoto with a soft gaze. "Do you remember me, Mako? Back when we snuck into Hypnos to save Ai and Impmon?"

Makoto's eyes widened.

"...Lindy?"

Impmon waved an hand. "Yeah, she's a hybrid too. They're all one big happy family. Still annoying too and managed to trash her hair."

Everyone else laughed and Lindenmon folded her arms. "Looks like you got that mouth still as Impmon."

"Tsh. My mouth never left, toots." Impmon smirked. "C'mon let's get outta here and grab the parents, Jeri, cream puff, and eat! I swear, I never been so hungry before in my life-"

The dialogue stopped there. In fact, everything stopped there for Impmon. A yellow spear burst from his chest violently. The impaled Impmon let out a cry of agony, so shrill that everyone stopped in their tracks-frozen into place. Data spilled out, dissolving at an alarming rate. When the object was pulled back out from Impmon's body, he gave a groan and slumped to the floor, feeling everything go numb.

The only voices that could be heard was Witchmon and Makoto's.

" **IMPMON**!"

They sprinted towards him, failing to catch him from hitting floor. Picking him up gently, they stared in complete horror at their partner's wounds. Everyone was in utter shock.

Impmon hacked, feeling dizzier and lighter by the second. So, this is how it ends he thought watching his data disappear. Dammit...he promised Jeri he would come home...

"No...no!" Witchmon cried, tears running down. Makoto's eyes were red and puffy. Both were unsure of what to do. They held Impmon tighter and tighter, but he was disappearing faster and faster.

"Munchkins...listen to me." Impmon coughed. "I think...I think I gotta go for a little while."

Beelzemon stared aghast at the scene. No, no, NO! This ain't right! He turned to Lindenmon with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Heal him!"

"I can't." she cried. "It's too-" she turned away, sobbing. There was nothing she could do. He was dissolving into data. The beloved rookie was far too gone for aide.

"...don't fight." Impmon coughed harder. His lower half of his body had dissolved completely. "Munchkins, stay together...okay?"

"Okay, Impmon." the twins both said, holding their dear partner as tight as they could, wishfully thinking they could prevent him from leaving. For a split second, Impmon saw two five year old children who were so worried about him. Back when he almost died at D-Reaper.

"Shrimp?" Impmon turned his head to Beelzemon.

"No...you can't fucking die!"

"Shrimp...I forgive ya. Can ya just let me do that?"

Beelzemon knew what he meant. That conversation weeks ago when they first met. He was forgiving him for his past misdeeds. The emotion raged within him, like a caged monster. He was forgiving him? It wasn't fair! He didn't deserve it! But...it was him. Despite the differences, they were both the same when they killed Leomon. The same 'mon that never forgave themselves for that horrible misdeed. Now, it was changing.

"You bastard...I...I understand." Beelzemon gritted his teeth, trying his damn best not to cry. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't argue with himself. Whether it was because the fact that he was watching himself die, or the fact that everything was happening too fast-it was impossible to tell. He let out a cry of frustration. Impmon turned back to his Tamers.

"Munchkins, remember...I'll always love ya."

Impmon exploded into data. For a few seconds, Makoto and Witchmon couldn't understand what happened. Their hands twitched. One second ago Impmon was there and now...

Time spun up again. The purple D-Arc that Makato held had crackled and now just emitted a static noise-signalling that the worst has come true.

Impmon was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ...

...

...

...

...

...See you next week.


	23. Beelzemon's Big Choice

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Beelzemon's Big Choice**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the last part for Hybrid Theory. Hey, remember I asked you about how far Impmon (well, now Beelezmon) would go to make things right? Now we can find out. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Lindenmon, Azazel, and Naomi.

* * *

The air seemed to be gone-sucked out of everyone who watched the scene unfold of Impmon's death. Witchmon and Makoto were sobbing, Beelzemon grit his fangs, Lindenmon held her hands on her face and cried, while the twins were frozen on the spot. No one saw Azazel appear from the shadows, holding the spear that had impaled Impmon.

"Oh, such a tear jerker! Really, didn't see that coming from a mile away." Azazel cackled, looking more sinister. His yellow eyes were more psychotic, and his suit looked rumpled. Even his hair looked unkempt which was a vast difference from its usual style.

The fact that Azazel had murdered their digimon caused an dark look to appear onto the hybrid twins. They glanced at each other for a split second before standing up fully. Makoto voice held no emotion and his fists clenched tightly when he spoke,

"So...this was part of the deal, Azazel? Letting Kazu die? Killing my digimon?"

"A few strings had to be cut, my child." Azazel shrugged and looked at the boy's unreadable face. He rolled his eyes looking annoyed at the boy hybrid. "What?"

 **HYBRID DIGIVOULTION**

"Makoto hybrid digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

Wizardmon and Witchmon pointed their weapons at the Ancient One with snarls upon their faces. They looked like wounded animals, with Witchmon's fangs bared, and pain crystal clear in Wizardmon's eyes. They wanted Azazel dead-no matter what the cost. Since Azazel took away Impmon, they would take away Azazel!

"You'll die for this, you bastard!" Witchmon screeched. "Baluluna Gale!"

"Magical Game!"

The attacks honed in on Azazel. With his spear, he knocked away the attacks. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"You think you two are a match for me? I am the Ancient One Azazel, master of reality! You have no idea who you are messing with!"

"Yeah, well your messing with hybrids!" Wizardmon replied. "And we're going to kick your ass."

"Beelzemon, Lindenmon," ordered Mako and Ai together. "Destroy Azazel!"

"With pleasure!" both megas shouted, following their Tamers' demands.

Witchmon, Wizardmon, Beelzemon and Lindenmon all charged their attacks.

"Aqua Blaster!"

"Electro Squall!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Linden Blossoms!"

The combined attacks sent a powerful force to the Ancient One. With a grunt, he shifted his weight to deflect the attack. Unfortunately, Azazel wasn't ready for Lindenmon to appear beside him and hold him down with her 'Hands of Fate'.

"Sit tight, Azazel! This one's gunna hurt!" she screamed. The blast hit him directly, the mere impact sent him flying into the wall. With a grunt, Azazel felt a wound in his side. How long had it been since he registered pain into his system? So long... His body flickered and data looked unstable around him. Then it returned to normal. In a crackle of data, he appeared to teleport to Lindenmon and punch her back to the group. Beelzemon caught her before she hit the floor.

"Attack again!" ordered Mako and Ai together.

"Linden Blossoms!"

"Corona Blaster!"

Azazel dodged the two attacks with impressive flips and jumps.

"I created you hybrids! You four are mine and you all will do as I say!" Azazel cried lifting his arms and sent out gold dust towards them. " _Shattered Light!_ "

The dust floated over to the group, but Witchmon was already on it. She held out her broom.

"Baluluna Gale!"

The dust simply flew backwards. It unharmed anyone and caused Azazel to become annoyed.

"Stupid hybrid, I'll teach you the meaning of respect! Reality Crush!"

An orb appeared within Azazel's hand, cackling with dark energy. It shot forward, at a break neck speed and almost hit Witchmon, if Wizardmon hadn't dove her out of the way. They both landed inches away from the blast.

"Thanks, brother."

"Anytime, sister." he replied and helped her back up. His voice was quiet, and he had a more solemn personality than his sister's digimon form. The two took a battle stance, ready to cast another spell at Azazel. If it was the last thing they would do, they will make Azazel pay for what he did to their Impmon.

"What's the big deal? You are all not even Tamers or digimon anymore! Half of you don't have their D-Arcs and the other half lost their digimon, it's pathetic." the yellow eyed man grinned. "Just give up and join me."

"No!" Ai cried, throwing a finger at Azazel. "D-Arcs don't matter. What matters is we believe in our partners!"

"And nothing can change the fact that we love them!" Mako replied, throwing his arm out. "You can never break our bond so easily."

Azazel acted differently. Usually, he would have something smart to say. Instead, a look that resembled fear passed his face as he noticed a bright blue butterfly fly around the room. The others saw it too, wondering just how a butterfly can get down here. The butterfly glimmered and seemed to disappear for a minute. Azazel lifted out a hand and opened a portal. It looked like the same quick sand like portal that the quartet fell through at the Expo. He gave a salute and called out.

"I would stay to chat but I got a Primary Village to destroy! I'm not waiting for Naomi to come around and give me a lecture. Goodbye-rot in this reality for all I care."

Azazel dove into the portal and with a loud 'pop', it vanished in a wisp of data. No one had the reaction time to jump after him but everyone jolted their bodies forward out of reflex. Beelzemon shot his last canon at the spot but it only left a hole. He swore and punched the wall.

"We let that bastard get away." he punched again after every word. "And now he's gunna attack the others! God! Dammit!"

The others looked discouraged. Azazel had escape their grasps. With all the firepower, they were still unable to put a dent into him. How do you defeat something that claims to be a God?

Witchmon and Wizardmon looked down at where Impmon's body was. To their surprise something had been left. An egg, roughly the size of a melon sat there. It was pure white with golden stripes and a hint of blue in it. The two peered at it with disbelief on their faces.

"Is that..."

"Sis, that's not Impmon's egg." Wizardmon frowned.

"It's...Leomon's." Witchmon whispered, bending down to pick it up. She looked at it sadly, "When he...Leomon's data must have separated from him."

Beelzemon stopped punching the wall and looked at the egg. Was it truly Leomon's egg? It looked like it. A tingling sensation dwelled within him, almost like a longing to grab it. The white and golden egg, held Jeri's partner who had been dead for seven years. A little voice whispered inside his head to take the egg.

"Curious, how life is just a cycle." came a mysterious voice.

Everyone tensed, preparing an attack. After all the mysterious voices, and figures-they were sick of another drop in. Lindenmon crouched, her 'hands' hovering over the hooded figure that stood behind them. Ai and Mako took out their daggers and took a fighting stance. This time, they would fight too.

"We are sick of you Ancient Ones coming to ruin us! You better leave." Lindenmon threatened.

The hood came off and a stocky, dark skinned woman around her sixties revealed herself. She had a buzz cut of grey hair, and glowing blue eyes.

"Forgive me, I mean no harm. I am Naomi. I am the Ancient One: master of time. I believe you have met my...partner, Azazel. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but how do we know you're not going to hurt us?" Witchmon asked.

"Because, I am chasing after him. He has done so much harm and we need to collect him. I have been following him through realities, and so far I have only been playing catch up. I see that you have Leomon's egg too. I'm sorry for your loss." Naomi bowed her head in respect. "But we must address more pressing matters. We need to travel to the reality that Azazel is in right now and stop him."

"Hold on, why is he after Primary Village?" Ai asked. "That was all he could talk about."

"Because we created Primary Village a long time ago. It was the start of our duties as Ancient Ones or as we call it, ENIAC." explained Naomi.

"ENIAC?" asked Lindenmon. "What is that?"

"A long story." Naomi smiled rigidly. Unlike Azazel, it seemed that this 'Naomi' seemed hollow when she conveyed her emotions. It never fully reached her eyes. She waved her hand and magically, the portal reopened. With a look of awe and wonder, everyone turned to the Ancient One for an explanation.

"I used time to my side. It's all I can explain, now we need to go."

"Wait!" Beelzemon shouted and gazed at the egg. "Wait..."

"Beelzemon?" Ai and Mako looked at their partner, curiously. They thought he would be gung ho to head out, but he was hesitating.

With that egg, I can make our Jeri happy again Beelzemon thought. He could undo all his mistakes, erase the guilt weighing him down. But a sad thought came to his mind. The Jeri _here_ would still be alone. At least with his counter-part, he had kept her company and safe. Now, it was just her. All alone.

 _Which Jeri did Beelzemon want to make happy?_

 _Who would get Leomon?_

It was so confusing, two sides were pulling at him. For his Jeri...for his retribution...or to let this Jeri have her happy ending in this shitty world.

Dammit! Why did I have to die? Beelzemon thought angrily.

"Impy...are you alright?" Lindenmon put a hand on Beelzemon. She used her mind to talk to him and reluctantly he opened up. The hybrid explained his conflict to her. He felt so torn.

 _I'm so confused..._

 _Impy...it's your call. I can't decide for you, but know that we might never come back to this reality._

 _...What are ya sayin'?_

 _I'm saying, be careful. This decision effects everyone._

Beelzemon remembered how miserable Jeri in his world was at first, how much pain he caused her when he killed and loaded Leomon. Sure, he and Gallantmon saved her from the D-Reaper but afterwards, it was a struggle. Often times, she would have her bad days wishing more than anything that Leomon was back. She would cry, withdraw herself, and think she was worthless. Then...she started to change. In his world, she found purpose to help those who lost their partners. She could make a difference, because she survived that lost...

The Jeri here...never had that chance...

 _I've decided._

"Witchmon...Wizardmon..." Beelzemon knelt down to the twin hybrids with an unreadable in his eyes. They instantly cuddled with the egg, shielding it from the mega. "I want to take the egg to Jeri..."

A pause.

"...Your Jeri."

They relaxed. Witchmon and Wizardmon looked at each other and nodded, allowing the egg to slip into Beelzemon's arms carefully. Treating it like a newborn child, he tucked it into the nook of his arm. He turned to Naomi,

"Can I get ten minutes? I gotta do somethin'."

"You may."

"Thanks."

He flapped his wings and flew away, up the floors, out of the back loading bay of the casino, and towards the hotel across the street. He noticed that the police have disappeared and everything was back to normal. If the circumstances were different, Beelzemon would have tried to get Rose back. She did a lot of help them this far.

He knocked at the hotel room, as his human form. Ian adjusted the egg and held it protectively.

"I don't know if you can hear me..." Ian whispered to the egg. "But, I'm sorry for everythin'. I hope this makes up for some of it. Leomon, Keep her safe. That's all I can ask of ya."

Jeri opened the door, looking relieved someone she recognized was on the other side. She glanced around.

"Where is everyone else-" Jeri voice was caught in her throat. She looked at the egg. With shaky hands, she produced her D-Arc from her pocket. The static had ceased.

"I thought...it was a glitch..." she breathed. Her golden eyes gazed at the egg longingly. Without delay, Ian gently gave it to Jeri. She accepted it, and felt instantly at peace feeling the egg in her arms. A feeling overcame her, like she felt connected to the egg, and who was inside it.

"Jeri..." Ian started, but he couldn't ruin this moment. Not yet. Something about watching Jeri adore Leomon's egg, it made him melt. It was a beautiful reunion. Jeri smiled at him with fat tears in her eyes.

"How did you-Beelzemon do it?"

This was the kicker. Ian had to bring the good news and the bad news. He retold the story carefully, as if he was talking to a very small child. Her face changed into a look of sorrow, and finally sadness. She focused on her egg.

Then, she slumped down to her knees to cry. It was heart wrenching to see Jeri cry and Ian strangely wanted to join with her but kept still. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she heaved-letting it sink in that her Beelzemon was gone.

"He told me he would be home..." Jeri sobbed, holding the egg slightly tighter. "He promised he would come home."

"Jeri," Ian knelt down to the young woman. "He did everythin' he could to help Ai and Mako and all of us. I know he wanted to make ya happy so badly-I would have wanted to make you happy."

The Tamer stood up. She wiped her eyes, still looking at the digi-egg with a quivered lip,

"We had became so close through all of this...haven't we?"

"He would have wanted you to be happy, Jer." Ian gazed at her. His green eyes snapped to hers. An understanding passed between them. Gently, she hugged him and was careful not to squish Leomon's egg.

"Thank you."

Ian told Jeri to tell the parents that their Makato was safe and will be home soon with Witchmon. He shoved his hands in his pockets sighing,

"I ain't sure what I'm doin' is right, but I gotta hope that someone gets their happiness out of this crap world. Even if it's just one person." With those final words, Ian turned on his heel and walked away. He knew he made the right decision-a tough one. But, the right one.

"Good-bye, Ian..." Jeri whispered and left back into the room holding her old friend again.

When Ian returned, he changed into Beelzemon again. Somehow, he needed to escape his emotions. They lashed out at him, biting him with sorrow of his counter-part's death, the anger for Azazel, and the anxiety of what was to come. Ai and Mako looked relieved they saw him again, letting a held breath release from their lungs. Lindenmon hugged him deeply.

"You okay?"

He took a breath. The emotions raging within him were mulled down now that he was in his mega form. He would deal with them later.

"Yeah."

She nodded and the group faced Naomi. She turned to Witchmon and Wizardmon.

"I have given thought to your predicaments. I cannot cure either of you completely, it's simply not possible by myself." Naomi's answer caused Witchmon and Wizardmon to hang their heads low. "Yet, there is a way for Witchmon to gain control of her abilities. And Wizardmon, I can help you make sure you don't break apart like Kazu did as HiAndromon. The problem with Azazel's methods was that it's very unstable being in your form this way. Any minute you put too much exertion, you will die. So I have a request: will you two help us on our mission? Will you two travel to the other reality and battle Azazel with us?"

The two looked unsure at first, but Wizardmon muttered something about helping those who were helpless. Those eggs at Primary Village were going to be destroyed from the battle. The advice from the mysterious girl and her digimon was becoming handy.

"Sis, I want to help. We owe them that."

"I agree." Witchmon's brown eyes bore at Naomi. "We will battle Azazel with everything we got!"

It was Lindenmon, Beelzemon, Ai, Mako, Witchmon, Wizardmon, and Naomi all facing the portal-the gateway to where Azazel had fled. Primary Village-where everything all lead up to. The others were going to be there fighting as well, and they had to help them.

"You ready?" Beelzemon and Lindenmon looked at their Tamers. Ai and Mako looked tired and serious.

"Of course, we will always be with you two. We're the unstoppable team." Ai gave smirk.

"Azazel has nothing on us! Let's protect that village." said Mako.

Altogether, everyone fell into the portal. Their bodies were pushed forward, then pulled apart by an unknown force. A feeling of being stretched tore into their bodies, working them-kneading them. Lights and colours flashed before their eyes, and with a lurch they started to comprehend what they were seeing.

It was a dead field of grass with several digi-eggs lying around. Willow trees were losing their leaves, many branches becoming bare. The sky was a blood red, rumbling with thunder and dark clouds. Battle cries and shouts were in the distance, some of them familiar. The sensation of powerful digimon were present, but it didn't discourage the group.

In fact, determination filled everyone's veins. Each had their motivations and duties to protect and fight against Azazel. And there, they would get ready to fight the final battle.

 **End of Part III**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** WE ARE DONE PART III! Now we are back to both groups at Primary Village at the big showdown!

Many writers who do Tamer's fanfics have one way or another to address the Leomon situation. Bring him back? Or keep him dead and gone? Or try to bring him back but kill Impmon in the process? Some handle it well, others...not so much. I decided Leomon can come back-but at a terrible, terrible price. With Impmon, Takato, Guilmon, Kazu, Gaurdomon all dead-you would have to ask yourself...would it be worth it?

Also, I added Beelzemon's conflict to think about taking that egg back home. Think about it. He could have taken it back (with hardly any trouble from Witchmon and Wizardmon) and probably made Jeri happy...but he decided the Jeri in the alternate reality would need him more, after everything she lost. It was a tough, tough decision. Don't worry I will continue that problem in PART IV: **THE ANCIENT ONES OF ENIAC!**


	24. ENIAC

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Part IV: The Ancient Ones of E.N.I.A.C**

 _"All the world's a stage with men and monsters merely players-they have their entrances and exists, and one man and monster in their time plays many parts, their acts being seven ages."_

 _-_ Shakespeare

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to Part Four! The final part to this story! I know we are JUST about to get back to the final battle but I think we should look at Azazel. What do we really know about him? What about this Naomi character? Well, this is how Azazel had everything done. I had to hack and slash a lot of this chapter-it was becoming too lore filled for my tastes but I think this is pretty good idea of what I was going for. Yes, this is the same ENIAC that helped Ryo in Brave Tamer (however, I did not play the game so I'm sorry if I missed details).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Eve, Naomi, Iro, Azazel, Chaos, and Domovoi.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four: E.N.I.A.C**

* * *

 _A long, long, long time ago..._

There was nothing.

No sights, no sounds, no touch, no sensations, and no thought. It was all dark, cold, desolate and empty. Within the void, nothing was everything.

Then all that changed. A spark-a light produced out of the void. It was a small golden light, but it was warm and enticing like a warm smooth velvet blanket draped upon anything that the light touched.

And to _it,_ thought came to be. The idea of _it_ able to produce sounds, and concepts surprised it. Such a strange...way of being. Before it had no idea this was even possible. That light had awaken _it_.

"...Hello?"

 _It_ -the voice called out into the darkness. It stood beside the small light as close as it could. For something deep within it wanted nothing more than to have the light keep it company. It was it's life line, a way to survive. It provided a security, and it didn't want to go back to being in the darkness-to being nothing.

It's voice continued to call out. Someone must be here! It can't be all alone! For some reason, that made the voice feel something... _fear_? What was this _fear_? The voice didn't like fear.

"Hello! Is-is anyone there?"

"H-Hello?"

The response jolted the original voice. Straying slightly towards the new voice, the being reached out and touched another hand.

"I got you." The first voice comforted.

"It's so dark..." the mysterious voice observed. "I can...I can feel."

"Come into the light...stay by me."

The second voice complied, following into the light. The two figures looked at each other, perplexed at each other's appearances.

"I've never seen anything like you."

"I've never seen anything like _you_." the second voice replied. "What...where..."

 _"Project PX running online, sir."_

 _"Very good, Naomi. We will start by running basic algorithms. I'll call Major Smith and let him know E.N.I.A.C is looking well."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

The voices stopped. Who were those other voices? The two figures looked into the small glowing ball of light. In it, they could see a older human woman in her sixties facing at them, looking like she was hitting something on the table. One of the figures reached out to try and touch her. Alas, it was not possible as its fingers went right through it, it was all an illusion. The woman in the light, had not addressed the two figures, but looked like it was concentrating past them, looking at 'algorithms'-whatever those may be.

"Naomi...I like that name." The first voice spoke longingly.

A name! That is what they needed, to identify themselves! The fear it first felt seemed to melt away slowly the more time had passed it was with the light. Light was good, light was protection.

"Is that what I shall call you then?" the other figure asked. A delight passed through 'Naomi'.

"Yes, I will decide to call myself Naomi. What should we call you? You need an name as well."

 _"Hazel, have you received the numbers yet?"_

 _"Not yet, Naomi. Have some patience, darling."_

Back in the light, was a man with dark hair and a goatee. He was waiting at a machine watching paper pour out with numbers on them. He looked at the older woman at the machine with teasing smile. Something told these two that they were close.

"Hazel..." the second figure like the way it rolled off its tongue. It looked at the handsome dark haired man. It liked the name but it needed a little but of a change...It pursed it's lips when it found the solution: "I would like to be called Azazel." The figures shook hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Naomi."

"Likewise, Azazel."

Over time, they gained information and processed it. They met more figures that emerged from the darkness. The third one of their group named itself Eve. The name came from after watching in the light, a young girl run around trying to play with the 'keyboard'. Then, it was Iro, who named itself after an 'engineer' who fixed the machine. Then, it was Chaos. It named itself after someone shouted the word while fixing a small fire. To him, he liked the concept of unpredictability happening.

Through the light, they learned...and adapted. The light grew bigger, and made the area around them become more manipulative-ever changing. With their yearning, they changed the environment around them. They added chairs, a table, background trinkets that added depth to the room. It started to become less of a dark endless void and more of a copy of the room that the light was showcasing. More information was processed by them. They were called Project PX formally-a electronic general purpose computer, but they liked the name ENIAC for themselves. Each initial was made for them. It suited them. A group that banded together to get away from the darkness...and absorb information at an alarming pace.

 _"One day, this program will help start a whole new virtual world." Naomi typed into the computer, adjusting her posture. She looked at her co-workers. "Wouldn't that be amazing? A whole other world...I wonder what it would look like..."_

 _"Probably wires, and code." chuckled Hazel, taking a bite of his lunch. He chewed thoughtfully, looking at the screen. "You're missing a patch there."_

 _"Shoot. Thought I got that." muttered Naomi._

The group looked at each other. They could create a whole new world here! Imagine, something more grand than just a simple 'office'. Eve clapped her hands.

"It is not like we have anything else to do. Let us try it!"

Soon, they had to expand their area and light. Chaos started it by using what they learned about 'Earth' and copied it into their world. Land...sea...skies...grass. Naomi updated the clock, keeping track of how many days, months, minutes, and years had passed. Azazel learned his ability was to create other worlds like this one, but he had to maintain them...or else they would collapse. Frequently, he would travel but never seen another Naomi, Eve, Iro, Chaos or even himself. They were the only one of their kind. A constant. He kept busy maintaining the other worlds. Everything was connected, everything had constants and variables.

Eve had an idea along with Iro. They wanted to create a friend. With their abilities, they created an egg that had black spots on it. Eventually, it hatched into a strange but friendly creature. Pleased by what they had done, they created more. Eventually, they made a land where all life would restart. The creatures would roam and play, and if their data was destroyed, they would regenerate into this land. It was a perfect cycle.

"Let's call it...Primary Village! Our first place!" suggested Eve, giggling. She started to take upon the form of a young child with flaming red hair, and bright green eyes. Iro, had taken the form of a man with brown hair and brown eyes, and a large stocky body. He enjoyed Eve's company.

Naomi had taken the appearance from the woman she first saw. Her short grey hair, and bright blue eyes made her wisdom reach beyond her years. Azazel had done the same-attracted to a man with such a charming appearance, and personality. His bright yellow eyes were the only thing he changed. It seemed...right. Finally, Chaos took upon an older man with red eyes and long silver hair.

Together they all experienced the internet, a connection to other computers or 'lights'. More creatures were created and named 'digital monsters'. They were simple beings. Naomi even created guardians to help with the eggs. She named them Dominimon. They would be caretakers, and help protect the life ENIAC created at the Primary Village-their first major accomplishment.

Years passed, information evolved, ENIAC's abilities all grew. Naomi was in charge of time, Azazel controlled reality, Eve took charge of life, while Iro had space. Finally, Chaos chose to help the balance in the world. Each was important to the worlds, to the digital and even the human world since it relied on the internet so much. People were connecting, technology grew, society started to change depending on the internet changing. They found out their abilities worked on the human world just as much as the digital one. It was a massive responsibility.

Azazel was a more curious one. Frequently, he was perplexed by Chaos's duty of balance.

"There must be as much dark as there is light." Chaos said.

"Why is that, Chaos?" Azazel asked.

"Because, with too much darkness we would go back to the way we were before. And too much light, we would lose appreciation of darkness. One needs the other."

And so it was, in the digital world the five named themselves The Ancient Ones. They didn't meddle in the business of the digital creatures and let them evolve on their own. Too much handling could cause consequences or make things worse. For the time being, all was well.

Until, many, many years later, Chaos became ill. Something in his code was becoming twisted, and damaged. Instead of protecting the balance of the world, he sought to destroy it. He renamed himself UltimateChaosmon and sought to vanquish everything.

Distraught, the Ancient Ones had to lock him away, and healed the world that had been damaged severely. Distraught, they had to find someone else to hold the power of balance. Another Ancient One was needed.

"We will create one." Naomi said firmly. "All of us."

And so they did, an old man with bright pink eyes, and long silver hair. Domovoi seemed to be well, however he only spoke in riddles and rhymes. Azazel chuckled,

"I thought it would be amusing to have him speak in rhymes."

The others were not as easily amused. Azazel had a strange way of coping with the loss of Chaos since he was close to him. His attitude was conceited, as he developed a wall to separate himself from the others.

More time passed, and more things came to be. The creation of a faster internet, the birth of the Royal Knights, Demon Lords and Holy Angels, the Great Sovereigns, even the creation of D-Reaper they all observed.

However, Azazel grew bored. He saw humans as incapable beings, needing constant reliance on ENIAC's intelligence and the internet's vast wealth of wisdom. Wars were started and helped by them, suffering was constant. The things that people would record with their videos...it was sickening. However, the digimon were not any better. They were savage, unable to create or have advanced thoughts or emotions. They would devour one another without hesitation for their data just to become stronger. While digimon had logic and power, humans had creativity and emotion. There was no middle ground.

In every reality, it was the same way. Digimon had no complex critical thinking. They downloaded each other's data to survive and didn't even feel guilty of it! It was like cannibalism, and it was disturbing to watch. In the human world, wars were different, countries winning would change but all that stayed the same was death and suffering on one side or another. For something that created him and his friends, humans were utterly, utterly stupid.

One day, he had an idea. He could make a combination-a mixture of human and digimon...it would be perfect! He brought the idea up to the others. Naomi gazed at Azazel,

"My friend, it would be unwise to do such a thing. It is unsure what it would be like meddling with human's biological composition. They may die from it."

"A little bit of risk is always needed, Naomi." Azazel replied. "It would shaken things up around here wouldn't it, darling?"

" _To mix things together, may produce an appealing recipe. But, to combine human and digimon? A mess it would come to be._ " Domovoi warned.

"He is right. We will not take such a risk." Eve folded her arms, looking unimpressed.

Iro put a hand on Azazel, "Brother, let us continue helping in the digital world."

Although, Azazel didn't let it go. The idea gnawed at him, and he couldn't resist the temptation to just try it. So, he waited for an opportunity...and to his luck, it appeared.

The girl was dying anyways...it would be a good thing to help save her! She didn't look happy about it at first, but eventually she was starting to enjoy it...and she grew from it. It made things certainly interesting. However, the others were appalled when he showed them his work.

"Look what you have done! We agreed that we would not create hybrids!" Naomi shouted.

"Why? Why deny me? Are you all jealous?" Azazel challenged. He knew they were just envious of his powers and abilities! He was in charge of other worlds, and realities. What more of a important job could there else be?

"No, but now they cannot live a normal life! They are forever changed!" Iro replied, anger in his eyes.

"And you caused a ripple effect! It will take forever to clean this up." Eve shook her head at Azazel. "You are a fool!"

Azazel fixed his suit, something he started to wear recently. It made him stand out from the other's in their brown cloaks and white robes. He folded his hands calmly behind his back.

"You are not yourself-Azazel, are you alright?" Naomi walked up to her friend with a worried expression, something strange and uncharacteristic of her. She was the cool and collected one. Emotions were never her strong suit.

Azazel had seen life... and he had seen death. He had seen love... and he had seen hate. He had killed...he had saved...and it was boring. It was all becoming ** _so_** boring.

"I am perfectly fine, darling."

" _I beg to differ, you seem quite bitter._ " Domovoi said. Azazel ignored him.

"Naomi, do you wish to contain me like you do with Chaos?" The challenge sparked gasps from others. Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"If you are to become disruptive and threaten the balance of these worlds, then yes."

"Well, try! You do not have enough power to contain me!" Azazel's pride swelled and bloated. He was starting to become consumed with power. With hungry eyes, he tried to attack Naomi, but she simply stopped him in time with a hand gesture.

"Enough! We will not stand for this! Not after losing Chaos." Naomi let the others put their hands out, glowing bright. "Azazel, this is for your own good. Do not ever come back."

With that, Azazel was cast out and sent back in time, a long ago. He grew angry...and enraged at what they had done. He was abandoned by his friends! Carrying an injured ego, Azazel vowed that he would have his revenge...and destroy everything they ever created together. Starting with Primary Village.

The plan came together slowly. He had travelled to another reality named Witchelny. There, he had recovered a spell called _Shattered Light_. It would prove useful for him to control the more powerful digimon but it was hard to maintain so he would have to pick his digimon puppets carefully. At this time, the three main groups were just forming. They would be suitable.

The plan failed miserably. When he first attempted to conquer Primary Village, the Ancient Ones had took precautions and made it disappear. Azazel needed time to find his hybrids, his creations. And time he had plenty of to formulate a new and improved strategy.

The plan clicked together slowly. Piece by piece and detail by detail. Some things he had to travel across realities for...others were ready for his whim. Azazel needed to make sure his hybrids never strayed from their destiny. Plus, he had a reserve hybrid just in case-the little girl, Ai Haruki wasn't at first suitable-but who knows? She might prove powerful.

It took awhile and lots of searching but, he found a place called Rolling Meadows Facility where two vials of Lindy's code and DNA were kept. It was perfect. Easily distorting cameras, blotching the reports, and retrieving those vials was critical of his scheme and he stole them. He mixed in some code from other digimon and voila! He had Kazu and Makoto-two new glorious hybrids!

Then, he intercepted Destiny and Fate's prophecy. A few things had made him be concerned such as those Tamers and their powerful digimon, but he knew the hybrids were on his side. He would lead them (plus two more he will create) to destroy Primary Village along with a few select digimon from each of the great groups. He would also have to skew a few things and stop the two prophets. Naomi might notice but by the time she gathered the others...it would be too late!

After Primary Village would be burned, and the last digi-egg crushed beneath his feet... then, the others would come. And he would make them pay. He would make them _**all**_ pay for what they did to Azazel: the Master of Realities!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, there you have it! The beginning of the digital world-and Azazel plus the other Ancient Ones are technically Gods. That and UltimateChaosmon was originally a God too but once the others locked him away, he lost a bit of power.

I named Eve after the Christian religion from the first woman created. I found it suitable that she's in charge of life and helped create the very first digimon.

Iro is named after Avatar (on of my favourite characters) if you wanted to know. Plus, it's hard finding names starting with I for men.

Naomi was named after Christian religion again and it means 'pleasantness' as a deep contrast to Azazel which is a demon's name. So, in a way, Azazel is a fallen angel since he was cast out of ENIAC.

Hey! If you haven't yet, please check out my Deviant account! It's the same username I use and I post some really cool art for this story along with other fanfiction covers I create for authors! It would mean a lot!

Next chapter we are getting into the final battle! Let's see what the groups can do! Gallantmon is fighting the Royal Knights, Sakyuamon is fighting the Demon Lords, and MegaGargolmon is fighting the Holy Angels which includes his sister and Lopmon! As well, the hybrids are just coming in and going to fight Azazel, and the prophets Fate and Destiny are injured-maybe Naomi will help them? See you next week!


	25. The Battle for Primary Village

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Five: The Battle of Primary Village**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Start of the finale! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own Fate or Destiny. I own Lindenmon, MegaGargolmon Xiao Mode (sure?), Azazel, and Naomi.

* * *

Primary Village was chaos. Battles were raging in various places, the clashing sound of attacks and war cries was a sweet, honey like melody in Azazel's ears. Among the maroon skies and dead trees Azazel strolled through the village, passing through the vulnerable digi-eggs.

It was all coming together. The three newly ascended megas were busy trying to 'save' their friends, the others were stuck in an alternate reality, that stupid imp and the little girl were out, and the last guardian was defeated. He knelt down, peering at a digi-egg with contempt.

"To think, we created all of you. Gave you life, choice and the ability to grow strong." He picked up the egg. It was blue with red markings on it. "And what do you all do? Waste it. It's become _**so**_ typical..."

Azazel sensed something about to attack him. With lightening reflexes he shot up and back flipped into the air. Halfway through the air, he saw Lindenmon strike with one of her 'hands' where his head would have been. The Ancient One gasped, how did they-

" **Corona Destroyer**!"

Azazel swore and felt himself hit by the second attack. It tore through his body, damaging his data and almost breaking him apart. He was thrown into the water with a big splash. In the cool liquid, he fumed and his eyes blazed a bright, burning yellow.

Naomi must have reversed that portal he thought. Climbing out, Azazel looked around. It was those hybrids, and the two human children: Ai and Mako Haruki. However, no Naomi was seen.

Where could she have gone he thought feeling his core shudder. This was bad. She can't be here yet! Azazel's movements were erratic, swivelling around his head and body from one direction to another scanning with an almost frightened expression.

"Where is she?"

Then he saw her, walking over to that stupid girl and her digimon. The Ancient One knelt down holding a hand out patiently. Destiny looked confused beyond belief but reluctantly, took her hand while curling her other arm around the injured Fate. Azazel started to move as fast as he could towards them. He knew what she was up to now...

"Reality Crush!"

The attack just missed the trio. Naomi had disappeared along with the girl and her injured Impmon with a soft ' _pop_ ' sound. Azazel cursed, smashing the ground. His frustration was climbing higher...making him start to feel he was losing grip.

 _I can't let emotions control me_ he thought and let an unnatural calm overtake him. He turned around, and faced his hybrid group-his creations.

"Made it to the party? You were supposed to have an invitation."

"Yeah? Well, we're more of the party crashin' type." Beelzemon replied and cocked his gun. "Ai, Mako, get behind us!"

"Wizardmon, Witchmon, protect the eggs at all costs." Lindenmon ordered, releasing her 'hands'. All of her hands were accounted for; with two twitching erratically. They were still damaged from HiAndromon. The 'hands' seemed to have a life on their own, looking hungrily at the Ancient One and if they had teeth, they would be snapping and snarling.

Azazel took off his jacket slowly, peeling it off like it was stuck to his skin. He tossed it aside, not caring it hit the ground. Lifting his hand, a yellow spear was at his side in a flicker of data. Azazel looked different, with digital code pulsating through his skin, which was becoming translucent. A growl erupt from his lips,

"You are supposed to merge with me! That is your destiny, that is the prophecy! _Four will become two, and two will become one._ You're just delaying the inevitable!"

A harsh laugh escaped Beelzemon's lips. "Buddy, if ya think were ever gunna join forces with ya, you're just plain damn nuts."

"Attack!" Ai and Mako ordered.

Beelzemon and Lindenmon flew forward and charged Azazel,

" **Darkness Claw!** "

" **Hands of Fate!"**

* * *

The crimson sky emit an unearthly glow onto Alphamon and Magnamon. Their polished amour shone, weapons firmly in their grasp and the mysterious black magic known as ' _Shattered Light'_ was crusted into their eyes. The dust shimmered, giving the appearance that their eyes were glowing yellow. There were also cracked marks on their eyes, like smashed glass.

Gallantmon CM knew this was not good. Battling not only two megas-but both of them were his comrades in the Royal Knights had placed him at a huge disadvantage over the two controlled digimon. In his grasp was the dangerous sword Jericho. He needed to somehow get through to Alphamon and Mangamon that they were under Azazel's mind control spell.

However, that required the two digimon not attacking them.

 _Takato, I don't like the idea either, but we need to fight back!_ Guilmon cried within the mega. His partner was grasping the concept that they would have to hurt their friends. Until now, all Gallantmon CM was doing was dodging attacks.

 _But...I don't want to._ Takato thought. Gallantmon CM's amber eyes picked up Alphamon rushing forward-fist thrown up to punch the Biomerged knight. Ducking, Gallantmon CM crouched his legs and with as much force as he could muster, jumped straight up-flying away. Alphamon didn't follow. Wordlessly, Mangamon took off into the sky and attacked Gallantmon CM.

"Magna Punch!"

The attack missed. Gallantmon CM swung Jericho down and hit Mangamon. He only cut a part of his amour off with a clean swipe. Flying higher, Gallantmon CM pointed his sword down.

"Jericho Light!"

The sword did not respond. Magnamon punched Gallantmon CM's in the head and sent him flying down into the ground. With a crash, he groaned at the strength of Magnamon. He could hit.

What was wrong with Jericho? It should have worked. The knight racked their minds encountering a memory of Vulcanusmon giving a lecture on how Jericho should be handled.

 _"If you_ _dumb asses try to use the sword right away-it ain't gunna work! You_ _gotta give it a little bit of time to charge! It's slow to start but once it gets working, whoever is facing the two of you is gunna be hurting." Vulcanusmon wagged a finger. "So, do not use the sword right away, concentrate on using other attacks."_

Gallantmon CM needed time and with Magnamon flying down and Alphamon charging up an attack, he hardly had any to begin with.

* * *

Sakuyamon MM was facing Lucemon CM and Lilithmon, two of the most powerful Demon Lords. While the thought excited her battle hungry sides, a small tinge of nerves prickled her mind like an annoying itch. The battle hadn't started, each waiting for the other's first move. This was fine by Sakuyamon MM, she needed time to handle who she were gong to summon with Bodhi.

 _We could summon another Demon Lord. I'm sure Beelzemon would come in handy,_ thought Rika.

 _No, they know his attacks. We need two digimon that can catch them off guard...and powerful ones_ , Renamon replied within the consciousness of Sakuyamon MM.

Two powerful ultimate's, that can cause damage and work together...

 _What about Cyberdramon and WarGrowlmon?_

 _No, he's too big!_ Rika objected.

" **Nazar** **Nail!"**

The first move was finally made by Lilithmon where she had came out of nowhere, surprising the mega digimon. Sakyuamon MM bent backwards quickly, feeling the slight touch of the digimon's decaying claw. A burn seared into the skin of the shaman mega that made her gasp in pain. As well, the amulet was caught in Lilithmon's claws. Feeling angry that Sakyuamon MM was caught off guard, she let out a war cry and sent out an attack.

"Spirit Strike!"

The spirit foxes lunged forward, snapping and snarling at Lillithmon. It distracted her long enough for Sakuyamon MM retrieve Bodhi and jump back.

"Amythest Barrier!"

A large pink dome enclosed Sakyuamon MM letting her have a few more moments to think.

 _Rika, do we have a battle plan or not?_ Renamon's thought were sharp.

 _Yes, I know who we're going to summon._

Rika shared the thought instantly with her partner. Renamon felt unsure.

 _Rika, are you sure? Those two dislike each other!_

 _I'm sure, they will work together._

Sakyuamon MM clapped her hands together and started the summoning ritual. A circle lit up around her with digi-runes appearing on the ground around her. The wind picked up, swirling around the mega's hair.

" **Summon, LadyDevimon and Angewomon**!"

Two spirits appeared. The first was a woman in all black with long silver hair, large claws and a black hood covering her head and half of her face. Chains adorned her voluptuous body, making her look terrifying. Ebony bat wings sprouted from her back.

The second one was a beautiful blonde angel with ivory feathered wings. A brown helm covered her face and a pink ribbon wrapped around her arms and body like a shawl. Her body had white fabric covering her one leg and most of her body, but a lot of her skin was visible. Small boots were placed at her feet with wings at the sides.

The two spirits looked each other with slight disgust. One was a vaccine digimon, and the other was a virus digimon. Plus, they were polar opposites in the digivolution spectrum. Rika knew from the TV show that they naturally disliked each other, but now she needed them to work together.

"LadyDevimon, and Angewomon! I ask you two to work together to help save our friends and this village. It's important. So stop with the eye rolls and go!"

The two spirits didn't say anything in response but stepped forward together. Angewomon opened her arms and a bow appeared before her. LadyDevimon lunged forward with her one claw hand.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Bat Wing!"

* * *

MegaGargomon XM battled Cherubimon with careful attacks. His goal was to make sure Suzie and Lopmon were unharmed, but lost enough energy to revert back. The celestial digimon was large to begin with, rivaling MegaGargolmon's original size. They had gigantic pink claws, and ears with golden rings holding them in place. A jester collar was worn around their neck, and their body was long with white, pink and yellow colours.

"Lightening Spear!"

The attack shot out of Cherubimon, almost hitting MegaGargomon XM if he hadn't ran out of the way. His face changed into a more frustrated one. Taking out Uchide from his back, he tapped the hammer on the ground and stood as if he was at bat.

"C'mon! Try that again!" he shouted.

They were going to use the attacks against Cherubimon. Uchide could handle it, and maybe the energy would revert the two back to their original forms. The taunt was successful.

"Lightening Spear!"

The bolt of lightening shot out. MegaGargolmon swung Uchide as hard as they could, hitting the attack just right. It deflected and hit Cherubimon straight in the chest. A cry of pain was announced and the vaccine digimon flew back, gritting her teeth.

"Suzie! Lopmon! Fight the spell!" The small mega cried reaching out a hand. "I know you both are in there! Don't give up!"

The digimon flinched, giving MegaGargomon XM a glimmer of hope. They were both listening, just having trouble controlling. Cherubimon slammed her hand down on the small mega, trying to crush him.

"Jeez, were not bugs guys!" Terriermon's voice piped up.

MegaGargolmon XM rolled away, running a blur underneath the celestial mega. With Uchide he held it steady, ready to deflect another Lightening Spear. He looked around himself and saw he was in a large cluster of eggs. If they pulled a wrong move...

"Sis, over here! Let's grab these eggs!"

MegaGargomon XM saw a Wizardmon and a Witchmon fly over and start to scoop up the eggs. Witchmon looked at the mega.

"Don't worry about the eggs, my brother and I will get them to safety! Concentrate on saving your sister, Henry!"

The biomerged mega was dumbfounded at the two. Who exactly were these guys? Their visor reflected his suspicious expression.

"And who are-"

"No time-look out!" Wizardmon threw out his staff. "Magical Game!"

The fireball distracted Cherubimon from stomping MegaGargomon XM with her foot. Breathing in relief, the mega thanked Wizardmon.

"Listen, they're under Shattered Light's control! You need to demonstrate an act of love!" Witchmon piled another egg onto her body, letting her ghost cat carry a smaller egg. "Henry, tell Suzie you love her."

"What? How do you-" But MegaGargomonXM didn't get a response. The two digimon were gone, off saving more eggs from the perils of the battle field.

MegaGargomon XM talked within themselves.

 _We don't have any other ideas! Let's try it._ Terriermon thought.

The mega ran around, dodging various stomps, attacks from Cherubimon. He spotted an opportunity where Cherubimon slammed a large claw on the ground. Running up the claw and arm, they were at Cherubimon's jester collar within seconds. Then, MegaGargolmon XM hugged the mega.

"Suzie! Lopmon! We love you two, please stop this!" he cried. For a second, they thought it worked as the white and pink mega stopped struggling. Then, the mega picked off the green robot mega and started to squeeze his body. The pain was indescribable, like everything was being popped out of him. Gasping for air, MegaGargomon XM realized that his data was starting to become unstable within body. He started to wheeze and Henry's voice emerged.

"S-Su-Suzie...I'm so sorry for-for the-f-funeral! P-Please, I l-loved dad! I was just trying to strong for you and everyone-else! It'-s-okay-to cry!"

Tears poured down MegaGargomon XM. From the pain, the memory of Janyu, and the thought that the two might be actually deleted any moment. Their body was unresponsive, held tight by the pink claw.

Then...they heard a voice.

"H-Hwenry?"

MegaGargomon XM looked up in surprise. The golden dust in Cherubimon's eyes was gone, revealing black clear eyes. The sorrow expression was there too and a tear was produced from one of the mega's eyes.

"Suzie...Lopmon...are you two alright?" the green mega asked, feeling his body being gently pulled into a hug.

"We're so sorry!" bawled Cherubimon's voice-a combination of Suzie and Lopmon's. The large being glowed brightly, and shrunk into a digimon and a teen girl on the ground. A worn out Kokomon and Suzie were now panting on the grass. MegaGargomon XM knelt down beside the two.

"Are you guys hurt?"

"No, we're just exhausted. We've been biomerged for almost three weeks straight. It took a lot out of us." Kokomon replied, gasping for air.

"Henry, you and Terriermon look different..." Suzie gently placed a hand on the mega's visor, feeling strange that they were a little shorter than her. MegaGargomon XM rubbed the back of his neck.

"We kinda got an upgrade..." Terriermon's voice chuckled. "We're fun sized now, Suzie!"

"It's so cute!" Suzie replied and hugged the digimon. "My big brother is now shorter than me."

"Suze..." whined Henry. Terriermon and Kokomon laughed at the sister's fierce hug. She pulled back with a very different expression on her face.

"We need to stop Azazel, MegaGargomon. You broke the spell, how did you do it?"

"That Witchmon told me that love broke the spell..." he trailed off. How did she know that would work? Questions were popping into the mega's head faster than he could answer them. He picked up Uchide and placed it on his back. Turning to the other's battling he looked around. Witchmon and Wizardmon were cleaning up the eggs where Gallantmon CM and the knights were fighting. Sakyuamon MM had summoned an LadyDevimon and a Anglewomon to fight Lucemon CM and Lilithmon. In the distance, beyond the trees and by the water was a group of familiar faces.

"Guys, do you see who I'm seeing?" MegaGargolmon XM pointed a finger over. Suzie looked over and gasped along with Kokomon.

"Beelzemon, Lindenmon, Ai and Mako?! What are they all doing here?" Kokomon asked looking confused. "We thought they went missing! That's why we came to see CalvisAngemon when he summoned us! But...we were attacked."

"They must have some idea what's going on here-Henry, let's help them out!" Suzie grabbed the mega digimon's hand and started to drag them-an odd sight since Suzie was almost a foot taller than the powerful mega.

Then something entered the green mecha digimon's mind. CalvisAngemon...where was-

"Key Strike!"

Oh right, they all forgot he was still around. Rolling out of the way, MegaGargomon XM took out Uchide preparing to battle the other Holy Angel. CalvisAngemon took out his keyblade from the ground, and wordlessly face the green mega.

"Uchide Smash!" he cried, swinging the hammer with all their might. It was a good hit at CalvisAngemon. The angel mega hit a tree, then slumped to the ground. MegaGargomon XM swivelled to Suzie suddenly.

"Get to the twins and find out what the hell is going on! I'll hold him off! "

As the two ran off towards the twins, MegaGargomon XM stared dauntlessly at CalvisAngemon, spinning Uchide with his fingers. As soon as he stood up, the small mega charged forward with the hammer.

* * *

Suzie ran with Kokomon in her arms as fast as she could, trying to dodge stray attacks, and eggs. She jumped over a larger egg, and side stepped an attack from somewhere. The ground shook from all the abuse the land was receiving form the battles. Suzie felt exhausted but she had to push her legs forward. Her mind felt slightly fuzzy, after being fused together with Kokomon as Cherubimon for so long, it was unclear what thoughts where her own and what were the combined ones. Kokomon looked up at Suzie,

"Don't feel bad for what happened. We didn't know."

Suzie felt like crying again but held her frown and bit her tongue. Now wasn't the time to get teary eyed. She had to figure out why Beelzemon and Lindenmon were trying to battle Azazel while the twins stood away looking useless. Where were their D-Arcs?

"Mako! Ai!" Suzie called out, sprinting faster towards them. The twins turned around, looking shocked that their friend was here in Primary Village.

"Suzie? Kokomon?" Ai ran over, hugging the two. Mako joined them. "Why-are you-?"

Suzie cut off Ai's unclear questions with another hug. "We were controlled by Azazel's spell, but my brother and Terriermon freed us. Why are you two here? What's going on?"

"Azazel is this Ancient One that sent us to another reality. He tried to make us join him!" Mako answered, looking at his partners' who were fighting Azazel. Beelzemon just got knocked around and sent into water. He winced, feeling the pain.

"Why is he doing this!?" cried Kokomon. "This is a place for digimon to be reborn! Why destroy it?!"

"It doesn't matter." replied Ai firmly. Her brown eyes hardened, "What matters is that we stop him. Beelzemon and Lindenmon are doing their best, but he's winning. We need the others! Where is Henry and Terriermon?"

"Everyone else is fighting the groups! MegaGargomon is fighting CalvisAngemon, Gallantmon is stuck with the Royal Knights, and Sakyuamon is battling the Demon Lords. Haven't you looked around?"

The twins hadn't taken a complete view of what was going on. Battles were sounding off everywhere, and attacks had hit various parts of the village. They could see Wizardmon and Witchmon flying around at top speed, saving eggs left, right and centre. They were piling them up by the egg statue-farthest place from the battles. The village was becoming more like warzone than a peaceful sanctuary.

"Sis, have you seen Naomi?" Mako asked. The two looked around and noticed she was gone since they first arrived in the village. Suzie looked confused.

"Naomi?"

"She's another Ancient One-a good one. She helped us get back here. Azazel looked kinda scared of her." Ai explained then knelt down in pain. The others looked concerned and turned to the battle. Lindenmon had a large gash across her body from Azazel's spear. Beelzemon let out a dangerous snarl and attacked fiercely.

"You guys are feeling what they're feeling..." Suzie whispered.

"Tell us quickly what happened so far." Kokomon ordered. "And then we can figure out how to stop everyone from fighting."

* * *

Gallantmon CM finally had enough dodging Magnamon's attacks. It was becoming too much while Alphamon was trying to pick him off from the sky. Jericho was finally charged up and ready to go. A loud hum emitted from the sword. The mega flew up the sky and high as he could and let themselves fall down, charging straight at Magnamon. Sword pointed forward, they let loose his attack.

"Jericho Light!"

The light had no sound at first. An energy bolt shout out of the tip of the sword, and exploded into a million missiles of energy. They flew around Magnamon, honing in on the mega. Then, it hit him-sounding off a large explosion. It shook the ground, causing eggs to fall over and trees to rattle. Vulcanusmon was right. Jericho was a powerful sword once charged. The red knight looked bewildered at the attack. With that clear of a shot, it was impossible that Magnamon could walk away form that...

And he was right. There on he ground was the defeated Magnamon in his in-training form, knocked out. The knight turned to Alphamon with a sad look in his eye.

"Please, Alphamon. Let us know you're in there..."

Alphamon simply took out his sword. A black and golden two handed sword that looked deadly beautiful. Digi-runes inscribed the blade, and the pommel held an onyx stone. The digimon presented Gallantmon CM with a fighting stance. He complied, taking out Jericho and made a fighting stance as well.

"Alphamon..." he sadly knew this was going to end in them battling.

The swords clashed together in seconds. Alphamon swung horizontally and Gallantmon CM blocked. Shifting forward, Gallantmon CM lunged and almost got Alphamon's chest but he spun around and went for Gallantmon CM's head. The knight ducked, missing the attack. The black mega charged up his sword.

"Seiken Grandalpha!"

The attack knocked back Gallantmon CM considerably. Luckily, Jericho held and looked unbroken. With a war cry, he shot out his sword,

"Jericho Light!"

The large scale attack was miraculously dodged by Alphamon. His speed and reflexes were on point. During the blast, dust kicked up and the red mega couldn't see.

"Shit..." he mumbled covering his eyes from the debris. Gallantmon CM was about to fly up, but Alphamon checked the knight from behind, sending him into the ground hard. Gallantmon CM coughed, feeling sore form the hit. Looking out, he saw his sword landed a few feet away, impaled into the ground. The knight got up and started to make their way towards Jericho, but Alphamon pulled them back and slammed them into the ground, again. He slashed Gallantmon CM's leg and code spilled out.

'GAH!" Gallantmon CM felt the cut, and cried out.

* * *

LadyDevimon and Angewomon's attacks were on point with Lilithmon and Lucemon CM at first. Sakyuamon MM had to help control the flow of the battle and use her energy to help the two spirits out. She was still fighting, just using her power a different way.

Angewomon kicked Lilithmon with her heel, causing a scratch to appear on her cheek. A flicker of emotion appeared on her face, but it was gone as soon as it came. Angewomon had to fly back to avoid the dark claw of Lilithmon.

LadyDevimon was facing problems as well with Lucemon CM. He was punching his way through the ultimate, not caring what he hit or whom. His power was astonishing, to keep going without any sign of tiredness.

"Paradise Punch!"

Luckily, the black clad digimon had ducked and rolled out of the way. She flew up and attacked,

"Darkness Wave!"

The gust of black energy caused Lucemon CM to smash into the ground. He got back up, his cracked, yellow eyes staring at LadyDevimon's red, glowing eyes.

"I know both of you are in there!" Sakyuamon MM called out. "You have to fight that damn spell! Remember you're to protect this village-not destroy it!"

Lucemon CM twitched a little, letting LadyDevimon sent out another attack.

"Darkness Wave!"

The mega was ruthless, charging through the attack and attacking the summoned digimon without holding back. Sakyuamon MM wasn't quite sure how long they were going to hold...it was taking a dark turn.

"Darkness Love!" Lilithmon called out and blew a kiss. Angewomon was caught off guard and received the nasty attack. It made her shout out and hold her body tightly as the darkness encased her. She was in great pain but gritting her teeth, she launched an arrow from her bow.

"Celestial Arrow!"

It damaged Lilithmon and grazed her side. The Demon Lord shrieked and back handed Anglewomon in response with a loud slap.

"Angewomon!" Sakyuamon MM cried, feeling the sting of the slap on her own cheek. LadyDevimon was also being punched into the ground by Lucemon CM.

"Paradise Punch!"

She tumbled down, almost knocked out. Code crackled around her, threatening to disperse. A cold chill passed through the shaman mega.

"LadyDevimon..."

 _Rika, we're losing..._ Renamon thought.

 _Not yet. We got one more trick up our sleeve,_ Rika replied.

The shaman mega watched as LadyDevimon was held down by Lucemon CM's boot on her chest. Angewomon was held up by her throat with Lilihtmon's dark claw. Both were on the verge of disappearing. The energy within both was starting to fade and Sakyuamon MM starred to feel drained.

"That's enough!" screamed Sakyuamon MM. "D.N.A Digivoultion!" Bodhi glowed brightly, an azure light shot into LadyDevimon and Angewomon. They both dissolved into data and came back together as one digimon before Sakyuamon MM. Then, the data reconfigured into a new being.

 **D.N.A DIGIVOLUTION**

"Angewomon..."

"...and LadyDevimon..."

"...D.N.A Digivolve to..."

She was a tall, humanoid mega with half of her covered in black leather, and the other half in white cloth. Blonde silver hair unveiled down her back in loose, tousled waves. A visor erased her eyes and concealed her face completely. Six bat wings and six angelic wings were on her back, connecting together to form the new challenger.

"MASTEMON!" The combined voices of Angewomon and LadyDevimon shouted. Without hesitation, she pulled her arms back charging her body for an attack. While Lilithmon and Lucemon CM were distracted by the digivoultion, Sakyuamon MM sent out her 'Spirit Strike' to help out.

"Chaos Degrade!" Mastemon cried, a grey energy blast fired. Lucemon CM had enough time to fly away, but Lilithmon was struggling with the spirit foxes that Sakyuamon sent out. When she had a second to look at the oncoming attack, it was too late. Lilithmon was trapped in the blast and screamed. Her body lost so much energy that she de-digivolved and was knocked out. Mastemon flew down to Sakyuamon MM.

"Thank you, Mastemon. That was well done." Sakyuamon MM didn't listen for a reply. She was staring at the fact that the eggs around here were gone. Did someone take them? She saw a Witchmon and a Wizardmon scoop some up around her and fly away. They looked like they were helping.

The victory against Lilithmon was short lived. Lucemon CM gave a shout.

"Grand Cross!"

One down, one to go thought Sakyuamon MM, glancing wearily at her friends who were stuck in their own battles. She then proceeded to fight with Mastemon again the great Demon Lord of pride.

* * *

Beelzemon and Lindenmon were giving it everything they had. The two were good hybrid fighters together-reading each other's bodies and minds easily. However, despite their teamwork, Azazel was winning.

He slashed Lindenmon's body when she was trying to recover from one of his attacks. Data spilled slightly making her shriek in pain. That made Beelzemon become terrifyingly angry. Anyone harming toots, was instantly in the 'deliver pain' books. And Azazel had made the top of the list. He made a glowing pentagram with his laser cannon,

"Corona Destroyer!"

The attack hit Azazel, but he used his spear to cut most of it in half.

"Nice try! Reality Crush!"

The energy blasted Beelzemon down into the water, a third time. His wings were soaked, not good for flying and water was something Beelzemon generally disliked. The mega was pissed off, hurt, and drenched. He was not having a good time. Lindenmon looked the same except she hadn't let herself fall into the water, yet.

"We could've been amazing!" Azazel slashed again into Lindenmon with his spear. "We could've been powerful! But you all keep avoiding your destiny!" He stabbed Lindenmon's arm and she withered in pain. "WHY?!"

"B-Because we c-choose our own destiny!" Lindenmon screamed and took the spear out of her arm with one of her 'hands'. She then stabbed it into Azazel's chest with all of her might. The Ancient One couldn't register what had happened at first. His yellow spear was sticking through his chest-almost alike what he did to Impmon back at the casino. He floated down to the ground and slumped over, breathing heavily.

"Finally." Lindenmon sighed and fell to the ground. Beelzemon flew quickly to her and held her upright. She looked beaten up, and ready to de-digivolve at any second. With a faint smile, she looked up at Beelzemon.

"Remember the good old days?"

"What good old days?" he grumbled.

"The days when I worried about the twin's bedtime, and getting you to stop setting me on fire."

Beelzemon chuckled lightly and pulled her up to stand. The angelic mega wobbled on her feet a little, using her strength and balance. She leaned against his chest, and looked at the slumped Azazel. Her hands clutched the mega's jacket tightly. One of his wings curled around her body possessively.

"Is he..."

"No way he survived that." Beelzemon confirmed. "Deader than a doorknob."

The twins stood beside their partners, feeling relief crash upon their bodies. Alas, it was done. Azazel was dead. Now, they just had to help the others with their battles and make sure everyone was safe.

"Heh."

Everyone tensed. That laugh...

"Heh, heh."

The slumped over Azazel moved. He lurched forward, letting his arms hit the ground, hands clutching clumps of dead grass. With a dramatic pause, he started to gurgle words,

"Destiny...you...want to know...about d-destiny?"

Azazel stood up, hacking and coughing. Data puked out, spraying everywhere around him. He looked far from the well dressed Ancient One he was before. His hair was out of place, his clothes were torn, and his eyes looked beyond psychotic. They were down right blood lust. Azazel with one hand, grasped the spear that was impaled in his chest and heaved it out in one motion. He groaned, but chuckled darkly when he looked at the gaping hole in his chest.

"Destiny...is never...your choice..." He dropped the spear and it clattered to the ground. No one dared to say a word. It was all so surreal. How the hell could he have survived that? Beelzemon pulled Mako into his body, while Lindenmon did the same for Ai. The all looked terrified. Beelzemon took out his laser canon with fear etched on his face.

"Corona Blaster!"

The attack did nothing. Azazel stood there, barely standing, laughing harder. He started to sound hoarse and tired but the laughing grew louder, and louder.

"...so allow me...to show you..."

Azazel looked up at the group.

"...your **TRUE** destiny!"

It was then that Azazel reached his arms, and they stretched into dark claws. They grabbed Beelzemon and Lindenmon's faces violently. Pulling back, the megas were dragged to Azazel, despite the twins trying to grab on each one of their partners. Ai and Mako missed and landed face down into the ground. They each reached out, crying out their digimon's names loudly.

"Beelzemon!"

"Lindenmon!"

The hybrids bodies were pulled into Azazel and lifted up in to the air with those dark black claws. Beelzemon thrashed and cursed trying to break free but he was stuck. His head felt like it was being crushed as the pressure grew greater around his head. He looked to Lindenmon who wasn't moving...

The energy left him like a zap ray. As Impmon, he fell on the ground. He coughed and gritted his teeth. When he looked up, he instantly paled.

There was still Beelzemon there being held limply by Azazel's one claw. It disappeared in a purple light and was absorbed into Azazel. Impmon's eyes looked to Lindy who was on the ground with him as her Impmon form. Lindenmon-at least her body-was being absorbed into Azazel as well. The two rookies got up slowly, looking mortified at what the Ancient One had done.

Azazel had stolen their mega forms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** DUH DUH DUH!

See you Sunday!


	26. The Battle for Hopes and Dreams

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six: The Battle for Hopes and Dreams**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First off, thank you for the reviews so far-it has been so lovely to hear the various comments and I'm glad my cliff hanger worked out well. I won't say much but I will say this. When the time comes you should listen to 'Hopes and Dreams' from Undertale OST. You will know when to start the music. Trust me, I've been listening to it non stop while editing this whole part. Ladies and Gentlemen, let us enjoy the battle against the monster: Azazel!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own Fate or Destiny, or **-unclear muffled sounds here-**. I own Lindy, Naomi, Azazel, **-muffled sounds-** and - **muffled sounds** -.

* * *

"No!" Ai and Mako cried together. Beelzemon and Lindenmon were the strongest forms their digimon had. Without them, they were sitting ducks. Suzie held Kokomon closer to her body.

"What are we doing to do?" she whimpered, looking like her younger self again. Kokomon narrowed her black eyes.

"We're going to stop him, that's what! Let me go at him!"

Suzie gasped, almost letting go of her partner. She held on tightly, like she was a stuffed animal.

"No! We don't have enough power to Biomerge-let alone you digivolving. Kokomon, I'm not letting you get deleted for nothing!" Ai and Mako looked sadly at the duo. They had been through a lot in three weeks under the control of Shattered Light. No wonder Suzie was desperate not to let her partner go back into battle.

"Impmon, Lindy! Get away!" Ai cried, waving her hands frantically.

Impmon and Lindy stepped back slowly. Azazel was changing once he absorbed the two mega forms, becoming larger...more...menacing. His body was popping loudly, growing more taller and muscular. Four wings sprouted from his back but at odd angles. Some were Beelezmon's black feathered wings, while some were Lindenmon's white missile toe wings. Beelzemon's helm was on one shoulder, and a white flower was on his other one. Underneath his shirt was Beelzemon's body armour and Lindenmon's shirt. Twelve hands sprouted as well, all having green eyes planted all over them. White ribbons danced around Azazel waist and a a metal coiled tail grew. His face was the worst. Large fangs hung over his lips looking jagged and misplaced. His once yellow eyes were multiplied over his forehead with green and red eyes. His black hair grew covering his face and his jaw became unhinged. Simply put, he looked like a terrifying monster combined with Lindenmon and Beelzemon.

"You are one ugly mother fuc-GAH!" Impmon dodged a blast from Azazel's new hand. The 'hands' among his body shot Beelzemon's Corona Blaster. Lindy started to run.

"Impmon! We gotta get back."

"Yeah, no kiddin' toots." he grimaced, holding his arm. "That bastard is gunna pay for takin' our forms!"

"Badaboom!" Lindy cried and stunned a hand trying to grab the two of them with her flame attack. She grabbed Impmon's gloved hand, and ran back to where the twins were. They pushed their bodies as hard as they could, their lungs screaming out for air, their muscles in their legs begging to stop-but they ran faster. A 'woosh' of air whipped behind them. Azazel must have tried to grab them again.

"Reality Crusher!" he yelled in a booming voice. He was charging the attack, and it sent off.

Mako gasped watching Azazel charge his attack. Looking at Suzie, he knew she and Kokomon had to get out of the way. He lunged forward and with his hardest, shoved Suzie and Kokomon back several feet.

"Gah, Mako!" Suzie screamed.

Mako didn't have time to do anything else because the blast engulfed him, Ai, Lindy and Impmon altogether. If Mako had to guess what it felt like for Lindy to take a digimon hit-this would be it. A million white hot knives poked into him and Ai, making them scream forever.

Finally, they felt again. It wasn't much they could feel but the ground on their backs, and the burning on their skin. The twins could open their eyes, thankfully. Ai felt Lindy's gloved hand within her reach and she turned her head around to see if she was alright. Mako looked at Impmon.

The both looked beat up. Data flickered within each of them, threatening to break apart. Their fur was frayed and burned off in places. Their bandana's were almost completely gone, a few scraps of fabric was left. Impmon groaned.

"That hurt like hell..."

"Ai...Mako...are you two...alright?" Lindy struggled to lift herself off the ground. The twins looked down at them once they got up. The twins knelt down again, feeling pain overcome their bodies. The best they could do was crawl towards their partners.

"We're alright. Just a little hurt." Mako lied, feeling light and faint. "You guys look worse." He touched Impmon's head gingerly. He winced as he let out a laugh,

"Yeah, I ain't feeling so hot."

"Lindy...don't die." Ai whimpered, feeling herself cry. Lindy coughed.

"Ai, remember what I told you?"

"About believing?"

"Yes sweetie-you too, Mako. Do you both remember?"

 _"But we don't have our D-Arcs! How will you digivolve?" Ai asked back in the house._

 _"Ai, that power is inside you and Mako." Lindy smiled. "You just have to believe in us and we will change. Don't worry, they were broken anyways."_

"The power is inside us..." Mako whispered to his sister. "Even though our D-Arcs are gone, and Azazel took their forms, we have the power to change them-"

"-and change yourselves too." Lindy smiled. Impmon looked at her.

"Lindy, wait-"

"-they're ready." she confirmed. He made a unsure face but then changed into a serious expression, somehow understanding Lindy's meaning through those two words.

Ai and Mako held on to each of their partners dearly looking flummoxed. What did they mean by that? What was going on? Feeling their connection-their bond with their digimon they examined it carefully. It was weak, but still there. Something was also there, something they hadn't thought of before...

Azazel laughed harshly brandishing his grotesque fangs. Saliva dripped from them, making him look hungry and feral.

"Join me...we will change this place, and then destroy the other Ancient Ones! Naomi won't stand a chance, Eve and Iro will be annihilated and Domovoi will speak his last rhyme to me!" The monster before them was completely insane. Suzie and Kokomon shuddered at the sight of him. They felt very afraid of what was going to happen next.

With all the others battling, the disappearance of Destiny and Fate, and now the two rookie hybrids out of luck for their digivoultions, it seemed that Azazel was going to win the battle. He was going to be victorious and not only destroy Primary Village but eventually everything. There had to be some kind of plan, some kind of back up-some kind of help they could call out into the sky...

...but no one would come.

 _And when the end is nigh..._

It's when times like these are the darkest, and all hope seems lost- a spark of light, just a tiny flicker will come to life. An aide that will make itself known-a part of the prophecy that was so overlooked, so interpreted as Azazel's plan, that he hadn't thought of the obvious. He hadn't thought of one simple thing that could throw everything he had worked for away.

 _...Four will become two..._

"You'll destroy them all, won't you?" Ai asked calmly.

She struggled to stand up after the attack. Burn marks were displayed on her body, she was bleeding data profusely and her head was spinning. However, something inside her was growing, a kind of power that she didn't know she had until right then. She helped up Lindy, who made eye contact with the brown haired Tamer. It was understood then what they had to do.

"Digimon...humans...everyone."

Lindy spoke slowly, holding an injured arm with her gloved hand. Then, with her good hand, she grasped Ai's-linking each other. Memories flashed before her eyes: meeting the twins, the attack she took for Ai, when she found out they were her partners, and even the times when she comforted them or laughed with them. Her digimon code was feeling something different happen, a kind of shift that attracted her to Ai. It caused a sea green glowing circle to encase the area around the two; healing their bodies without them noticing. However, Impmon and Mako were noticing it.

It was time...

"All that we worked for, gone in an instant."

Mako held out a hand to Impmon, feeling the bond between him and Impmon start to melt...and merge. The wounds that were all over their bodies slowly started to heal as well. A violet circle of light started to glow around the duo.

"But, **_WE_** ain't gunna let ya do that!" Impmon cried, taking his Tamer's hand.

A flash of memories rushed through him. Their first meeting, the times he took care of him, the arguments, the reunions, the battles. It was time to fight together as one. It filled him with excitement, and also determination. He could feel the connection between him and Mako grow closer, and stronger like a waterfall cashing down on rocks.

They all had to protect. It was their duty. Not just Impmon and Lindy's-but now Mako and Ai's duty as well. The wind started to howl around them; swirling energy crackled everywhere-almost forming sparks of lightning. Some were electric violet, others were vibrant sea green.

" ** _WE_** are unstoppable when we're together!" Lindy screamed.

"So Azazel, do you dare to fight us?" Mako asked giving a challenging look.

The wind howled louder and sparks of light grew brighter, snapping more frequently. Suzie's D-Arc started to beep wildly sounding off like an alarm.

Witchmon and Wizardmon stopped picking up eggs for a second and stared at the power emitting from the quartet in shock.

" **Then see our true forms**!" They all cried together.

With those last words, something remarkable happened. Two pillars of light unleashed themselves from the quartet. One was within Ai and Lindy-a bright sea green burst, another was a violet light coming from Mako and Impmon. Everyone stopped their battles and looked at the pillar of lights. They couldn't believe the power surging between the four, it was astounding.

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOULTION**

"Lindy Biomerge to..."

"Impmon Biomerge to..."

It was hard to describe at first. The feeling of two consciousnesses combined into one. To Lindy, it felt like having a warm rush of power dwell within her, like another soul that touched her mind, body, and spirit. Ai's feelings, her thoughts, and memories were flowing into her like a river; freely and openly. Nothing was hidden from the two now. Not the jealousy that Lindy felt towards Rose, nor the anger from Ai upon seeing Primary Village being attacked. The two felt themselves become a new being, a being that had one goal: to stop Azazel at all costs.

For Impmon, it was slightly different. He could sense the power within him and the soul of Mako was there-along with his thoughts and feelings. However, he knew Mako could sense the guilt, and the wrath Impmon had displayed in the past. Mako understood it and accepted it, sharing his confidence, and courage. The two were one, and they had a very important job: to defeat Azazel.

Most of all, they all shared a very powerful love that very few could understand. It went above and beyond, understanding flaws and even accepting them within each other and themselves. The love they shared, was enough to stop Azazel, and they knew it. It crashed through Primary Village-and broken anyone under the Shattered Light spell.

The first digimon that emerged from the light was a mystical being. It was humanoid, tall and toned with four long arms. A yellow sash garbed the digimon across the chest, with complex digi-runes trimming it. It wore baggy white pants with long blue and black boots. A silver deer mask was concealing her face, with just ruby, red lips curled into a smile. Beautiful carvings and designs donned the mask, with the crest of hope upon the forehead. White, grand antlers bore out of the digimon's head. They twisted and branched out, looking mighty and dangerous to whoever was unfortunate enough to fall upon them. In contrast to the white antlers, dark brown hair flew out behind the digimon, in a tight braid. Tuffs of brown and white hair framed her jaw line. A simple sea green ribbon tied her braid up. With a mighty voice that sounded like the perfect blend of Ai and Lindy's voice, she called out her true name.

" **KASHIMON!** "

The second digimon that presented itself was familiar to Beelzemon however, there were significant changes. He lost his wings and a dark matter replaced his flying appendages that looked like it was alive on its own. It was no solid matter, but seemed to be like a liquid, blobs of darkness. They formed into replica of his wings, but moved more freely. The face mask that Beelzemon wore was no longer purple but a blood red colour. Horns sprouted from the digimon's head, as dark and tusk like. His blonde hair grew longer, almost down to his shoulders in choppy locks. Upon his suit was a red cape draped over his left side and flowing out, stopping at his mid back. Digi-runes trimmed his cape, with the crest of life on the centre of it in purple embroidery. Upon one hand, was his laser canon, and in the other was his hand was the same dark matter that was on his wings. It formed into a large claw. Upon opening his eyes, two revealed to be emerald green, and the one in the dead centre was brown. In a fierce cry, Mako and Impmon's voice he announced himself,

" **ALLOCENMON!** "

 _Lindy we did it! We biomerged!_ Ai thought, happiness and pride swelled within Kashimon. Lindy shared her joy with Ai. It felt so different to be connected to the girl this way. They were one as Kashimon and they moved their hands to be in awe at the synchronization. Lindy's experience in battle, plus Ai's fierce determination would prove more than enough to make them a formidable opponent.

"Who would have thought, huh?" came two familiar voices.

Kashimon turned to Allocenmon, taking in the demon digimon. He looked more menacing, but a soft gaze was held just for her.

"That one day, we would actually be able to biomerge. Four becomes two...that was us all along! The prophecy stuff Azazel was talking about talked about us biomerging!"

 _With this power, I think we stand a chance, guys._ Mako's thoughts were hopeful.

 _As long as we believe in each other, we will always stand a chance._ Lindy replied.

Striking out a hand, Kashimon sent out a wave of light, enveloping all the injured digimon on her side. Sakyuamon MM, MegaGargomon XM, Gallantmon CM, Kokomon, Witchmon, and Wizardmon all felt rejuvenated.

"Heaven's Resurrection! Arise, my brothers and sisters! Stand up, for we are not done with our battle, yet!" Kashimon was a spirited digimon, filled with determination, hope, and devotion.

Suzie struggled but pulled out her D-Arc while balancing Kokomon on her hip. The reader took a few seconds to detect the two new digimon but it first took in the humanoid deer mega.

"Kashimon, mega, vaccine digimon. As an ancient guardian, her special attack is Heaven's Resurrection, which heals digimon." Suzie trailed off looking in awe.

"She must have just used that-I feel so much better." Kokomon squeaked. Suzie turned her device to Allocenmon.

"Mega, virus. Another ancient guardian digimon. His special attack is Corona Desolation..." Suzie smiled. "Mako...you finally did it." The virus mega looked menacing and intimidating but you could easily see the bravery and the strength within him.

"Alphamon?" Gallantmon CM asked, looking at the mega doubling over. The digimon shuddered and dropped his sword. The black Royal Knight viciously rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the dust out of them. In seconds, he looked up with clear amber eyes.

"Gallantmon...I'm free?" Alphamon was greeted by Gallantmon CM helping the mega back up on his feet.

"Allocenmon and Kashimon must have broken the spell. We're so sorry for battling you, but we had no choice."

Alphamon waved it off, giving Gallantmon CM a large bear hug.

"You were brave, Gallantmon. I'm proud to call you a Royal Knight-it isn't easy to stand up to your superiors even when they're wrong. I...apologize for being brash earlier. Now, we need to stop this Azazel before he harms anyone else or these eggs."

"Can you guys get the others and make sure they're okay? I'm going to help in battle." Gallantmon CM didn't say anything else, but left Alphamon to hopefully agree with his request. Kashimon and Allocenmon might be powerful, but they were going to need a lot more help. He flew over to the two mega's and called out their names.

"Gallantmon, whada think?" Allocenmon grinned cockily. The biomerged mega could definitely hear Mako and Impmon's voice. Gallantmon CM held Jericho close.

"A little sporty if you ask me." Gallantmon CM teased. Allocenmon's 'wings' ruffled and twitched.

"Sporty? Fine, I'll show you sporty-" Allocenmon steadied his laser canon at Azazel and it wined up with a high pitch frequency. After energy was absorbed, the biomerged guardian called out his special attack, "Corona Desolation!"

Allocenmon's attack didn't look like much until it travelled half way though. The blast blew itself apart and like missiles, exploded all over Azazel. Domes of fire consumed Azazel in yellow and orange flames. The monster screeched at the result of the attack.

"Yeah, I didn't think he liked that." Gallantmon CM said and held Jericho, ready to attack.

"Ain't supposed to."

Kashimon waved over the others. Sakyuamon MM, MegaGargolmon XM, Lucemon CM, and CalvisAngemon. The two leaders looked exhausted but much better than they were, taking in the new megas that appeared. Sakuyamon MM looked up at Kashimon. She was almost ten feet tall.

"So, you two finally biomerged." she smirked. "You two came a long way since we last saw you." Kashimon smiled.

"We have grown a lot. Sakuyamon, watch this!"

Focusing her hands, Kashimon did a complex set of movements and made a beautiful silver bow appear. It appeared to be made out of digi-ore, and had several runes inscribed into it. A white, glittering arrow appeared at the string and the mega pulled it back with two of her hands. White frost circled around her and a light dusting of snow fell down. She didn't appear to be chilled by the preparation of the attack and let out a shout,

"Ice Miracle!"

While Allocenmon's attack was fiery and loud-Kashimon was more quieter. The arrow struck Azazel into his chest, and ice blossomed around him-freezing his core. Azazel let out another ear piercing screech. Kashimon looked to Sakyuamon MM for appraisal.

"Very good, Kashimon. Now, can we actually battle? I want to turn this freak into ash ." Sakyuamon MM growled.

"Be my guest." Kashimon replied.

"Lucemon, CalvisAngemon. Can you two help that Wizardmon and Witchmon with the eggs? This is going to get nasty." MegaGargomon XM pointed to the two digimon who were struggling to get a very large egg moving out of harm's way. Lucemon CM clicked his tongue.

"I suppose they need help. Only if CalvisAngemon isn't going to backstab me."

"Brother, I will be on truce as long as you are." the angel mega replied. The two took off to help Wizardmon and Witchmon.

The megas all charged their attacks at Azazel. It was like any other battle, just line up all the attacks and shoot the monster down. There was no way Azazel could stop all the digimon there.

On the ground, Kashimon, Sakyuamon MM, and MegaGargomon XM all started to prepare their attacks again. Kashimon drew her arrow, Sakyuamon MM got Mastemon to prepare another Chaos Degrade while she was going to send out a Spirit Strike, and MegaGargomon XM was going to use his Mega Barrage attack.

In the air, Gallantmon CM, and Allocenmon got their attacks ready. The Royal Knight held Jericho steady with two hands, Allocenmon aimed his laser cannon.

"Altogether!" shouted Gallantmon CM. "Jericho Light!"

"Corona Desolation!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Chaos Degrade!"

"Ice Miracle!"

The attacks launched into Azazel. Each hit him harder than the last. He let out a cry of frustration and looked around. This was not doing good! He needed to absorb something else! If he can't have those two hybrids-then he will settle with the other two! There, he saw Witchmon and Wizardmon carefully picking up a heavy egg a few dozen feet from him. The egg was a little larger, so they were concentrating on picking it up rather than Azazel sending out a dark claw towards them.

"Abosrb!"

"Shit, look out!" cried MegaGargomon XM, trying to move as fast as he could to intercept the attack.

Witchmon and Wizardmon didn't even have a chance to raise their defences when they saw the evil claw zoom towards them. They gasped, and tried to pull up an attack but as they did, a flash of familiar, black feathers whizzed in front of their faces. A figure stood before them protectively. It drew out a sword and called out its attack.

" **Blade of Destiny**!"

The first thing Witchmon and Wizardmon saw was that the claw had been sliced clean off. Azazel screamed again, lashing his other 'arms' out at everyone. They started to avoid the appendages. The figure turned around, making Witchmon and Wizardmon shout in surprise.

The figure resembled Beelzemon in his Blast Mode. Tall, with a medieval helm covering their face. Sturdy metal armour covered most of the leather clad body and instead of guns, a ebony sword was in their disposal. Dark large wings were widened out, making them look more like an avenging warrior than a the dark angel the twins were used to.

"B-Beelzemon?" Wizardmon put out a gloved hand. The figure grunted.

"No, I'm sorry Wizardmon." the voice was a mixture of a girl and Impmon's. "We are Fatemon."

The two hybrids cast their eyes downwards. They thought for sure he came back for them. It would be just like him to come at the last minute to save them. However, the memory of Impmon being impaled by Azazel lit a fire deep in their hearts. One way or another, they would avenge for his death. Fatemon asked if they were harmed.

"No, we're fine," Witchmon gripping her broom tightly and gazing at the mega with large brown eyes. "Thank you."

"Good. Keep up the work and protect all these eggs. I know you two can do it." Fatemon gave a little smile and with that, the armoured mega flew off into battle. They met up with MegaGargomon XM.

"Who are you?"

Fatemon gave a laugh.

"Can't remember us? We're Destiny and Fate. This is our mega form, Fatemon."

"You two can Biomerge?!" Terriermon's voice spoke aloud in shock. "No-of course they can. What was I thinking. Do you have a secret spell that can lock this guy up, too? Or can you just wave your sword and make everything all better?"

"Terriermon!" scolded Henry within the mega.

"Naomi is working on it. They should arrive soon." Fatemon replied ominously. Before the small, bunny mega could ask for clarification, Fatemon joined the battle and leapt into the air holding out an arm.

" **Balanced Reality**!"

The attack was swift and knocked out several 'arms' of Azazel. He gave a scowl.

"Oh look, you two Biomerged. Prophecy not going according to plan?"

"You have no idea how messed up, you made things." growled the warrior digimon. "You ruined lives! As Fatemon, we will make sure this prophecy will be saved!"

" _Two will become one_ -that was you two all along! You tricked me-it was supposed to be me that merged with two hybrids!" Azazel looked furious at Fatemon.

"To be fair, we had no idea we were part of this until last minute. Naomi brought us back to speed and gave us a nice little power boost. And you could use some work on interpreting prophecies." Fate's voice teased. Azazel looked like he was going to burst a vein. With a strangled voice, he shrieked,

" **DIE**!"

"Jericho Light!" Gallantmon CM cut off another arm that shot out to Fatemon. "How do we destroy this guy!?"

"We have to buy time. Naomi is collecting the others so we can imprison him." The avenging mega replied.

"Fine, then let's buy some damn time! Corona Desolation!" Allocenmon cried, unleashing another powerful attack.

"Balanced Reality!"

"Jericho Light!"

"Chaos Degrade!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Uchide Smash!"

"Ice Miracle!"

The battle was becoming exhausting within time passing. It felt like for ages that everyone was fighting. Azazel changed his attacks from unleashing his appendages, to summoning dark shadows to attack others. Twice, Suzie and Kokomon almost got killed if it wasn't for Allocenmon and MegaGargomon XM keeping a watchful eye out for them.

Fatemon had been a remarkably huge help. They would distract Azazel from focusing on one mega digimon, and bombard him with attacks. Some tore through him and his core, but mostly, he could deflect them with his 'hands' that he used from Lindenmon's powers. Often he would use her Heal Sage to revive himself. It was becoming increasingly frustrating battling the monster.

"If we could get rid of him using Lindenmon and Beelzemon's powers, we would be golden." MegaGargomon XM said.

"How can we do that?" Sakyuamon MM asked, keeping up her strength with Mastemon. The combined mega was getting hit left right and centre from the 'hands' of Azazel. Twice, the monster bit Mastemon making her bleed data.

"Well, Lindenmon has a weakness for her horns. They must be on him." Lindy spoke up within Kashimon. "If you hit them, he'll go into shock."

"And, Beelzemon's wings...snap 'em." Impmon said in a distant voice. Mako felt the memory of Beelzewomon breaking his wings fill their minds as Allocenmon and it made Mako shudder within the digimon. That was an unpleasant feeling.

The group went to work. Gallantmon CM flew around and destroyed a black feathered wing with his sword. It caused Azazel to howl in pain and unleash a dark blast of energy around. Everyone flew back, feeling drained immediately. The digimon were struggling to stay together in their final forms. They couldn't break apart! It was like trying to hold on a slippery hand, it just kept getting harder to do as time wore on.

"You can not beat me!" Azazel roared, catching Fatemon in mid air and squeezed them. "I created you-I made you-I made everything! I am a God!"

"Wow, someone hit the repeat button." Allocenmon muttered and threw out his dark hand. "Dark Claw!"

The claw struck Azazel's arm that held Fatemon and it was destroyed. With a swoop, the demon mega caught Fatemon in mid air.

"I shouldn't really ask but, is there a really good reason why ya kinda look like us?" Allocenmon asked letting the other mega fly in the air beside him.

"It's a long story." Fatemon replied in a tight voice. "Thank you for saving us, Allocenmon."

"Uh, ya welcome I guess-shit!" Allocenmon hadn't watched where he was flying and almost ran into an attack by Azazel. Luckily, Fatemon knocked it back with their 'Destiny Blade'.

"Looks like we returned the favour." Fatemon grinned.

"Yeah, thanks." rumbled Allocenmon and flew back into battle.

Kashimon aimed her attack right at the peaking horn that Azazel was trying to hide with his long back hair. Her body tightened, and she let out a puff of air. The shot was clean, and it struck Azazel in his white nub of a horn. It shattered making Azazel release another wave of dark energy. This time, Sakyuamon MM held a shield protecting everyone behind her.

"Good job, Sakyuamon!" called out Gallantmon CM. Everyone was getting excited. Was this it?

"No!" whined Azazel. He felt the power of Lindenmon and Beelzemon slowly bleed out of him. The data just...fell out of him as if it was tired of being a part of him. Like it knew where it had to go, the respective data went into Kashimon and Allocenmon. It felt uncomfortable for the both of them to load it back into themselves but, in seconds it was settled. The two had their mega forms back.

"That feels so much better." Lindy's voice sighed. That empty space within her was now filled. The same went for Impmon.

Everyone cornered Azazel who looked like he went through a war zone. His clothes were ripped apart, data flickered around him and cracks were prominent on his face-like he was made of porcelain. Underneath was unstable digi-code.

"So, he's a program..." muttered Fatemon, widening their eyes. This explained a lot...

"I'-I-I'm not just a p-progra-program!" giltched Azazel shouted. He made several portals appear in the air, leading into other realities and dimensions. Some looked dark and bleak, while others looked like carbon copies of the digital world. "I-I am A-Aaz-Azazel, master of re-realities! One of the Ancient Ones of ENIAC!" With each word, Azazel glitched out more and more. He threw back his head and let out a cry that pierced everyone's ears. Everyone braced themselves as dark waves of power unleashed itself and swirled around the group. It was like a storm of darkness! Lightening shattered the ground, and blinded the group occasionally from the startling contrast of light and dark bursts.

Gallantmon CM and Allocenmon felt themselves lose their ability to fly and fell down. Crying out, the knight grabbed the demon digimon's 'hand'.

"I got you!"

"Don't let go!" Allocenmon called out. They managed to land unharmed and Allocenmon reached out a hand, panicked. He felt two of Kashimon's hands. He gripped one with his large black claw.

"Hold on, Allocenmon!" Kashimon cried.

"Kashimon!" the demon mega gritted his teeth in pain.

"Everyone else-grab on!" Kashimon reached out and clasped with Sakyuamon MM's hand with her other two hands.

Everyone did the same and held on tightly. Even MegaGargomon XM held on tightly to Suzie and Kokomon. Azazel was draining them completely with his power. Slowly, they felt their data start to crumble. The fuzzy light feeling was all anyone could feel. If anyone could look into the battle, they would see all their forms flicker between their forms and the individuals that made them up.

" **GIVE UP**!" roared Azazel.

" **NEVER!** " Everyone else screamed, clenching their teeth and sewing their eyes shut. They would rather die than give Azazel what he wanted. They were all hanging on by threads, clinging on to the tiniest ounce of energy they had left.

"No!" CalvisAngemon cried reaching an arm out, but Lucemon CM and Alphamon stopped him.

"There's no point going in there! It's going to delete us!" Lucemon CM warned.

"Let's get an attack ready on Azazel with that Witchmon and Wizardmon." Alphamon ordered, preparing to gather the little group that was left.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, the dark storm stopped completely. Everyone couldn't believe they survived the attack and felt data return to their bodies. It was too close of a call-anything else would destroy them. Looking up, Azazel was held locked in place by a floating figure with piercing blue eyes.

"No, Azazel." Naomi spoke, making her appearance.

Everyone looked at the dark skinned Ancient One. With her was a small child with flaming red hair, a large stocky man, and a very familiar rhyming old man with bright pink eyes.

"Domovoi!" cried Gallantmon CM, MegaGargomon XM, and Sakyuamon MM.

" _Hello my friends, it is a pleasant surprise, to see each and you very well and alive_." Domovoi took a deep bow.

"Did he just rhyme?" Allocenmon asked leaning in to Kashimon. She shrugged, holding her injured arm where the demon's claw gripped her. He squeezed it a little too tight.

"N-No! I will not be sto-stopped!" Azazel choked out the last part. He looked more unstable by the minute. Naomi nodded to the others and they circled around him. Lifting their arms in the air they started to chant and slowly Azazel started to become numb. He whimpered pathetically to Naomi,

"Darling, what have I done wrong? I was _so_ bored. I had to make things interesting. "

Naomi curled her lip.

"That is the problem. You meddled too much in these worlds and caused so many issues. You need to be locked away."

The circle underneath Azazel shot up, revealing bars of code. Four walls enclosed him like a cage-trapping him. The cage lifted up, and started to travel through a portal.

"I'll come back! I'll have my revenge!" Azazel screamed. He bashed into the cage, but it was useless. He disappeared into the mysterious portal and just like that, Azazel had been trapped and defeated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A long time ago, I was wondering if Impmon and Lindy would have a biomerged form. I put it down because they had their mega forms already and there wasn't enough time in the stories. So, when I got the opportunity to write Shattered Light, first thing I did was prepare their biomerged mega forms! If you want to see them, check out my Deviant account under the name Linkmaste. I kept it a secret for SO. DAMN. LONG. But, I did sprinkle hints along the way starting from the tournament, then to the prophecy, then to that conversation Lindy had with them at the house-so, maybe _some_ of you figured it out. But, I like to think I held that card for a surprise.

Kashimon is based off the deer shrine lore in Japan. That is why I made her appearance based off of a deer. Also, I was inspired from Opal from Steven Universe. No wings, but a sick ass bow. Katniss has got nothing on her!

Allocenmon is based off a fallen angel who is the duke of hell. I made him more primal and kind of grungy. Sort of like he was a Royal Knight and got changed into a demon.

Another reason was that Ai and Mako couldn't biomerge with the two until they completely understood each other. Also, I personally feel there has to be a certain realization in the Tamer before they could even biomerge. In the series, they all had it and it was a favourite moment of mine.

Fatemon isn't owned by me-that is BookWormGal's creation. Look at my Deviant account for a picture of him too!

So, HOWS THAT FOR A FINAL BATTLE!? We're not done yet! Stay tuned for next week!


	27. A Broken Curse and a New Gaurdian

**Shattered Light**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: A Broken Curse, A Goodbye, and A New Guardian**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Remember how I said that I don't ever bring dead people back?

I lied. Er-sorta.

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own Fate or Destiny BWG owns them. I own Lindy, Naomi, Eve, Iro, Azazel, Domovoi and... _him_.

* * *

The joyous cries went all around. Everyone was jumping for happiness and hugging one another in glee. Witchmon and Wizardmon hugged Alphamon and CalvisAngemon happily. Lucemon CM let out a breath feeling relieved that the group made it out alive. They saved almost all the eggs. A few had been deleted at first, but without their help, so many more would've been lost. All of them were piled upon themselves near the digi-egg statue twitching and buzzing-like they knew something good had occured. Several baby digimon babbled happily in the arms of Witchmon and Wizardmon. None of them were harmed.

The hybrid counter-parts ran up to Kashimon and Allocenmon with awe blooming on their faces. They took in the new forms giving it a once over.

"You guys look so sick." Wizardmon breathed looking up.

"Tsh, you know it." Allocenmon folded his arms, but jolted and widened his eyes as he doubled over. A bright burst of violet light came from within him and Mako fell to the ground with an exhausted Yaamon in his hands. Mako felt exhausted too, but it was such an incredible rush being a digimon. No wonder the others enjoyed Biomerging. Mako still felt his heart racing from flying in battle-it was one thing to fly with Beelzemon and Lindenmon but to actually be in control of the flying was a new territory. Needless to say, Mako was in love with it.

Kashimon parted as well, and Ai fell on her butt with Lindy's in-training form in her arms-a dark blue Yaamon with a sad expression. She looked up at Ai with light green eyes.

"I hate this form! I feel useless."

"Well, you weren't useless just a second ago. You did great."

Lindy blushed. "You did too, Ai. We're an amazing team."

Then something strange happened between Yaamon and Lindy. A soft flood of light came from within them and two devices appeared. The first was from Lindy and it was a sea green and white D-Arc with golden digi-runes inscribed onto the device. It looked so shiny and new. Ai made a noise that sounded like a shriek and a laugh of happiness.

"We get new D-Arcs!"

The second light came from Yaamon which was purple and black D-Arc with silver digi-runes on the sides as well. Mako made a sigh of relief, taking the device from mid air.

"We can tell the difference finally between both of our D-Arcs."

"They look cooler, too. I approve of 'em." Yaamon gave a nod.

The battle had finished and everyone had started to change back to normal. The only thing that anyone agreed on was to clean up the village. While most of the work was done by Destiny, Fate, and the Ancient Ones, the Tamers, digimon and hybrids worked together to make sure all the eggs were in their proper place. A few introductions were made with Witchmon and Wizardmon to the group who waved happily at the large array of digimon, Tamers, and group leaders. Some waved back, others nodded their head at them.

"Thank you for protecting those eggs. You two, Alphamon, Lucemon and CalvisAngemon saved so many lives. Dominimon would be proud of you all." Takato said looking at the group. The two magical champions accepted the complement without asking much about Dominimon. Lucemon rolled his eyes saying that the Tamer shouldn't get used to the charity acts while CalvisAngemon bowed at the complement. Alphamon put a hand on Takato and Guilmon,

"Who would think my newest recruited Royal Knights held so much potential...you two will have to tell me your story."

As well, Fate and Destiny introduced themselves to Ai, Mako, Lindy, and Yaamon. Giving a polite bow, they explained they were the voices in their D-Arcs when they were in the alternate reality. The quartet was surprised by Fate's appearance looking like an exact replica of Impmon with Lindy's same sea green eyes. Lindy could tell the twins were looking between them and the copy cat of Impmon excitedly.

"We wanted to help you more, but our prophecy restricted us." Destiny held a straight face but her eyes told a different story. They were apologetic.

"Also, we're jerks and wanted to see you struggle." joked Fate, earning a glare from Yaamon.

"...Ya not like our kid from another dimension thingy, are ya?"

Fate rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. No resemblance and I am way better looking."

"Are ya freakin' serious? I am the hotter one by a _mile_!"

"Oh, boy." Lindy groaned along with Mako and Ai. Here we go they all thought.

Ai and Mako were disappointed by Fate not being related to Lindy and Yaamon. Lindy blushed profusely which ended up with a beet red in-training trying to cover her face with her 'ears'.

"Would you two quit it already? Impy and I will have children when we're ready. Stop pushing it!"

When everything was cleaned up, a few moments were taken for everyone to explain their stories and what had been going on. Takato, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Renamon, and Guilmon told everyone of the trials, Vulcanusmon, and Dominimon. Ai, Lindy, Mako, and Yaamon told them of their adventures in the alternate reality. When it came to breaking Rose out of jail from Rika and Renamon, the fiery Tamer looked pissed.

"I end up being some stupid brat with a grudge! I wish I can go kick her ass and teach her a lesson."

"At least you're alive." Takato groaned. The other reality sounded terrible. Guilmon gave a small whine in sympathy.

"And we ran away...that's the last thing we would do." Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "Can't we go there and fix it?"

"Yeah and then what? What's happened, happened." Mako shrugged.

"Besides, some good things happened there that can't here." Ai told the group thinking back to Leomon's egg. At least the Jeri there had her peace.

"Still...so many died." Terriermon looked sad.

"They're strong." Lindy said. "It will take time, but eventually it will get better."

Then Suzie and Lopmon, who changed recently, recounted how after everyone disappeared, everyone else went into a panic. Parents were mad, the others were worried, the Canadian Tamers stayed back to help out, and Yu's phone wouldn't stop ringing off the hook. Suzie and Lopmon were summoned by CalvisAngemon for a mission and were the only ones who came to the digital world. And then, Azazel struck covering them in that 'Shattered Light' spell as soon as they landed in the Sanctuary.

"He was clever to trick us into Biomerging first. Then he used CalvisAngemon to distract us and hit us with that spell." Suzie said.

Henry put a protective arm around his sister, apologizing. She shook her head, bright pink eyes looking embarrassed.

"Henry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should understand that everyone has their own way of grieving. I was selfish to think you have to do the same thing I do. Dad would want us to get along and be family."

While the group was all talking, Fate and Destiny went over to Naomi. They had so many questions, so many comments. It was nice to actually see someone who could know all the answers. Why did the prophecy go so astray? What exactly was Azazel? Why did they withheld so much information?

"Naomi, we need to talk to you." Destiny walked up with an unsure way to approach the Ancient One. Fate was the only one who could see the nervousness in Destiny's words. The mysterious woman's bright blue eyes met with dark blue ones.

Still so young and such a way to go Naomi thought while she looked down at the duo. In a unusually soft voice, she addressed the two prophets while taking a knee,

"You and Fate have done a good job. Thank you."

Naomi lifted a hand and was about to flick her wrist.

"Wait-" Destiny and Fate cried, instantly knowing what the Ancient One was going to do.

 _Pop._

It was too late. Destiny and Fate had 'popped' away and just like that, all memory of Fate and Destiny was erased from everyone's minds. Naomi felt bad, but it was easier than being asked twenty questions. They had other places to be...and more prophecies to fulfill. After all, that was their duty.

"Naomi."

The Ancient One turned to her friend, the Ancient One of Life. She looked at the group with a frown chiseled into her features.

"We need to fix this mess still." Eve said.

"Yes, I know Eve. Let's gather them." replied Naomi.

"And break it down to them easily. It's going to shock them." Iro coached. He always had a more sympathetic side to living creatures. They always made him so happy to watch and he treated them like delicate china. He always considered the emotions of beings-digimon or human.

And so the Ancient Ones gathered everyone together and recounted of what Azazel was and what they were. Naomi went into the history of ENIAC and even said who UltimateChaosmon true identity was. Then, Naomi explained Azazel's obsession with creating hybrids, and how bored he had become with everything. How he had seen it all and was tired of the same thing happening over, and over again. It drove him mad.

"To think you have done everything..." Renamon muttered to herself. "And have nothing left to do but _be_ evil...that would be the worst kind of life."

"It can be...predictable." Naomi chose her words carefully. "But the four of us strive to help balance good and evil, make prophecies go smoothly, help not alter reality and time to suit one person's needs. We wear different hats here in the digital world and even in the human world. What happens here, will definitely happen in the human world. We are not ignorant to that."

The Ancient One of Balance, Domovoi took lead into the conversation folding his arms within his cloak. The shrewd man's voice spoke,

" _Apathy and ignorance lurks in all of us, threatening to turn us ill. We must hold ourselves accountable, and not abuse our freewill_."

"Yes, Domovoi," Eve said. "I could have agreed more with your wisdom. We are all at risk to become like Chaos or Azazel."

"So, what are you planning to do about it?" Takato asked looking puzzled.

" _Our wisest decision is to simply let this world fly. We must bid farewell and say our last goodbye_." Domovoi rhymed.

"Hold on!" Rika cried. "You're all just going to leave?"

The group looked astonished at the plan of the Ancient Ones. That was it? This was their solution? To just...disappear? Domovoi went up to the young woman and put a gentle hand on her head. Rika shivered, feeling not uncomfortable but surprised. It was like a rush of power went through her body and left in seconds. The Tamer could fully understand what Renamon was talking about when she and the others met Domovoi. It wasn't a bad feeling, but his presence with the other Ancient Ones had her on edge. The last time she felt remotely like this was with the Sovereigns.

" _There is more to death than any of you can comprehend. We have discussed this before and agreed: this is the end_."

"But what about Azazel or UltimateChaosmon?" Henry asked. "How will we keep them from coming back?"

"There will always be new heroes to appear. Take comfort in that, Henry." Naomi put a hand on the Tamer's shoulder and he was for a moment, at a loss for words.

Domovoi looked at Witchmon and Wizardmon,

" _We cannot express our deepest sympathies for your loss and the balance of your zen. Keep holding onto hope and maybe one day, you'll see your friend again_."

The two looked at him with a look of hope etched onto their faces.

"As well, a promise is a promise," Naomi said. "You two have held your end of the bargain. Now, we will hold ours."

Eve, Iro, Domovoi and Naomi held hands around the two hybrids. Wizardmon looked uneasy but Witchmon gave his gloved hand a quick squeeze.

"It'll be alright."

Wizardmon grimaced, feeling the pain of his hybrid form-he had ignored it for so long now it was either be cured, or die.

"Uh, what's going on?" Takato asked. Most of the group did not know who the two champion digimon really were. They were introduced as just Witchmon and Wizardmon. Yaamon smirked,

"Watch and see, goggle head."

It was exactly like before when Lindy and Impmon were cured after defeating UltimateChaosmon. The two hybrids glowed brilliantly and levitated into the air. Closing their eyes, they let the power of the Ancient Ones do their magic. Slowly, they changed, revealing their true identities to the group. Many digimon and Tamers gasped in unison.

"Ai...Mako?" Rika looked back and forth from the twins that stood beside them to the ones that were caught in the light show.

"They're our alternate selves from the reality were stuck in." Ai explained.

"They're hybrids and Ai was cursed for years with it. The other me was changed by Azazel as well." Mako said.

Hybrid Ai changed drastically from her five year old body. Her hair grew longer, reaching past her back. As well, her body grew to the height of Makato and she had on a long white dress. Her feet were bare. Makato held no physical change but the pain of Azazel's cruel methods to transform him melted away. He could also be able to hold his form longer, and not threaten to break like Kazu did as HiAndromon.

"That's...so weird." Takato couldn't take his eyes off the scene.

"Yeah, you pretty much said it, Takato." Terriermon confirmed.

The newly cured twins looked at each other and at themselves. Tears in his eyes, Makato stared at eleven year old Ai with astonishment.

"Oh my God..."

Ai examined herself breathlessly. She spun around, taking it all in and letting out a whoop of joy. Excitement swooped in and letting the rush seize the two like a gust of wind. She jumped onto Makato for a hug. They both screamed in happiness.

"I'm normal!"

"-you're cured-"

"-I'm so big-"

"-how do you feel-"

"-amazing!"

The babbling stopped between the two. Another wide grin was appearing on their faces. They had to test out their power. In a flash of light, Witchmon and Wizardmon appeared and again, then back to the human twins. The twins looked at the Ancient Ones.

"Thank you." Ai whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"We are glad you two are happy again." Iro smiled. "Brother and sister...a bond so strong. You two need not to be jealous of one another as each of you has your own strengths and weaknesses. Divided, you are not much but together...you two are powerful."

The newly cured hybrids hugged the Ancient One of Space, laughing. He stumbled back but returned the hug, laughing with them. He was a warm and hearty Ancient One, unlike the cold Naomi who turned away from the scene.

"Now, to more pressing matters." Naomi announced and looked at everyone. "The discovery of Primary Village was obviously unintended and needs to be fixed."

Everyone's expression changed to a curious one. What did Naomi mean by that?

"We cannot risk the safety of the village by all of you knowing its existence." the Ancient One of Time explained. "Therefore, we must alter everyone's memories-"

"That's bullshit!" cried Terriermon followed by various protests from everyone.

"If you are worried about our groups trying to claim this place, rest assured we have learned our lesson." Alphamon said with Mangamon beside him.

"Virus, vaccine, data, and all in-between are born here. It would be utter stupidity to endanger this place." Lucemon pointed out. Lilithmon didn't give any kind of response but by the look in her eyes, she agreed with what he said.

"We are capable of retaining this knowledge, Ancient One Naomi. Please, trust us." begged CalvisAngemon.

"What about your successors? Leaders that come after you may not have the same opinion. No. It is best if you all forgot about this place." Naomi narrowed her bright blue eyes.

"Then who will protect it? Dominimon sacrificed itself..." Guilmon hung his head low. The pain of Dominimon's demise was still fresh. A lot of the losses still were; from Impmon to even Kazu from the alternate reality. Their victory didn't happen without significant losses.

"We will assign a new guardian to this place. Do not worry."

"Will we forget everything?" Lopmon asked.

It would be horrible to simply forget everything that happened the past three weeks. A lot had changed. No one was sure if they could go back to the way it was before. It would mean no memory of the trials, the alternate reality, their new forms they achieved and all the epiphanies in-between.

"Not everything- that would be impossible." Naomi said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything about the village-it would be replaced with another memory."

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice." Renamon crossed her arms. "I do see your point Ancient Ones, but I still disagree with it."

"We're sorry." Eve gave a sad smile. "But it's for the greater good. Life is scared."

"And it's time for you two to return to your own reality." Naomi turned to the hybrids Ai and Makato. "You would want to say your goodbyes now."

The twins ran over to their counter-parts and hugged them fiercely.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being a bit of a brother hogger." hybrid Ai blushed, fidgeting with her white dress. She and the Ai looked polar opposites-from their different hair styles to their attire. Ai still had on her black jumpsuit from the casino rescue mission and hair tied back into a high braid. The other Ai had her white dress, and soft straight hair let down to her lower back.

"It's cool. I'm glad you're back to normal." Ai replied, but she caught a glance from Lindy. "...and I'm sorry for acting like a jealous brat. Can you thank Jeri for us? She was so amazing to let us stay at her house all that time..."

"No problem! Jeri is family to us." the hybrid smiled.

"Take care of everyone okay? You two have big shoes to fill." Lindy told the duo in a stern voice. "No horse playing with your forms-it's a huge responsibility."

"We will. Don't worry, we can start fixing our world little by little." Makato hugged his counter-part. "Impmon would have wanted us to do that."

"And look out for each other-ya hear me?" Yaamon glared at them but his eyes softened. "...and please look after Jeri and Leomon."

"We will." the boy hybrid smiled at the in-training. "Nothing will happen to Jeri and Leomon as long as Ai and I are around."

Naomi summoned a portal and the twins stepped inside, waving one last time at everyone. Then, they were gone. The portal disappeared.

"I'm going to miss them." Mako sighed.

"Just look in the mirror and you'll be fine." joked Yaamon. Ai and Lindy laughed.

"Now, it's time for the rest of you all to return home." Naomi set Lucemon CM, Lilithmon, Alphamon, Mangamon, CalvisAngemon all back to their respective homes. Lucemon CM gave Yaamon a stern look,

"When you are done, come back to my castle-if our memories aren't completely warped by that strange woman. We need to talk about taking turns of running the Demon Lords. Bring Daemon with you as well."

Yaamon made an eye roll when Lucemon CM left.

"I ain't babysitting some stupid demons."

"We'll do it together," Mako said. "It could be fun and I actually miss the digital world."

"I don't miss it. I want to go home-" huffed Ai, making a face that resembled someone who watched Impmon eat a stick of butter in one bite.

"You too Lindy. You're still a Holy Angel and we need to talk about what happened." called CalvisAngemon and disappeared as well.

"-well, crap. I guess I'm going too." Ai muttered. Lindy sighed and prepared to scold Ai for language again.

"You as well, Takato and Guilmon! Report back to the Royal Palace for a full report on this! We have a lot of paperwork to fill out!" Alphamon's voice echoed.

The pair groaned and Guilmon slumped to his knees, crying out he didn't even know what that meant, but it sounded horrible.

"Well, maybe it won't be too bad." mused Lindy. "If us, Takato and Guilmon were running the three groups together then we could have an excuse to all hang out."

"That's true. I was going to take a year off of school." Takato turned to his partner. "Think we can run the Royal Knights for a little bit, buddy?"

"Can I get to eat all the peanut butter I want?" the red digimon asked. "Cause that's all I really wanna do right now."

"Guilmon, I'll give you all the Nutella pockets you want when we get back." Lindy said. The digimon's eyes sparkled and he sat there looking dazed.

"Nutella..."

"Great!- You broke him, Lindy! Now he's just going to sit there and drool." Terriermon shook his head.

Everyone laughed. That was when everything slowly went white from the Ancient One's power, and it sent them back home with altered memories of Primary Village and Dominimon. To them now, both never existed. In their minds, Azazel was trying to take over the digital world instead, and the group had done a good job of imprisoning him.

Then, it was just the Ancient Ones left. They stood silent, taking in the beautiful village. The sky was back to being the brightest blue, the grass was soft and lush again, the eggs were peaceful and in the distance you could hear playful babble of the baby digimon. A new feel overcame them. It was...bittersweet.

"We still need to create a new guardian." Eve said with a hint of tenseness in her voice.

"Indeed." Iro replied.

The two turned to Naomi. Usually, she would have the answer, or at least a clue of what was going to occur. The Ancient One blinked slowly and lifted her hands with a strange smile on her lips.

"I have collected his data and kept it safe for a long time." The data in her hands appeared and glowed. She looked warmly at it. "He saved that girl's life from that program..."

"Oh, _him_." Eve looked surprised. She examined the data, and analyzed it. Naomi's idea was plausible, and it could work. He needed some repairs and some extra data to fill in some gaps but it was mostly there. "Will he be capable?"

"We will give him a partner to help." Naomi cupped her hands. The flecks of data swirled and flickered.

 _"He is not whole I see, some parts need to fulfill he."_ Domovoi had already examined the data and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Sometimes, after a long while in the depths of the digital world, data would separate more and combine with other data. If you tried to bring back together something that was destroyed, it was like picking out only one colour in a bowl of sprinkles. It would be almost impossible. But Naomi did a good job keeping most of it together. She must have planned this for a long time...

"Yes, I could not save all of it but with our help, he will be fine. I added our power."

The data was composing together on the ground. It looked like he was loading, with an outline of a figure being made and slowly filling up. Static crackled around it, and the wind picked up making digi-eggs shake.

By the time the data regrouped, it formed into an older man in his fifties. His body was in a white robe, and it ended at his bare feet. The man had tanned skin that was worn like old leather. His greying hair still had strands of light brown in it, and was styled like a teenager, all wavy and at the lobes of his ears. Underneath the locks, was bright blue eyes that were as beautiful as the ocean. He had a long nose and a square jaw, where a trimmed grey beard was. Even though he looked older, he moved like he was a fourteen year old boy. The man stumbled to life, looking around wildly.

"Where am I?" he asked. He held his hand and felt uncomfortable like being dunked in cold and hot water at the same time. The image of a girl with bright blonde hair and blobs of red faded from his memory but one thing remained. A name. _His_ name. "What was I doing?"

Images and thoughts raced into his head and out. It caused him to pick the images apart and slowly understand the new form of communication. With closed eyes, he murmured back some of his orders.

"Guardian of Primary Village...take care of the baby digimon..." His eyes snapped back open. "...partner?"

Looking down, a small white creature with no arms and legs sat patiently. He had big black beady eyes, small golden wings, and a white lick of puff at the top of his head.

"Hey, what's your name little guy?" the new guardian asked, scooping up the white puff. It babbled, but strangely the man understood it.

"Puttimon? That's a strange name. I'm Ethan."

The digimon named Puttimon yipped more.

"Yes, I guess my name is odd too. Say, I have to run this village. Would you care to help?"

Puittimon yipped happily, nuzzling into the older man. He chuckled.

"Okay, 'Putts' it is then and thank you. I don't exactly know what I'm dong." Ethan looked down and saw a green glowing sword with a scabbard next to it. Picking it up, he examined it. Unknown to him that the sword was Excalibur and it belonged to his predecessor, the last courageous Dominimon.

"That looks sharp. No way safe for baby digimon. C'mon Putts, let's go put this thing away somewhere and figure out what to do next."

The two walked away, starting their adventure. They didn't notice a trickle of data leaving the village-collectively becoming one with the digital world, a promise kept by Ancient Ones to let the world move on and fly on it's own...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's it for the Ancient Ones. They're all gone now except for Azazel and UltimateChaosmon who are imprisoned. We said goodbye to the other Ai and Mako (who are cured), the memories of Dominimon and Primary Village are gone but at least we have kind of a familiar face to be their new guardian. Ethan, a character I have written so much about in the background but I never written him 'alive'. If only Lindy knew...

Technically, he isn't alive but...hes now just data that was absorbed into D-Reaper. Kinda like Gennai from Season One.

I listened to 'His Theme' from Undertale while editing this-and I did shed a few tears. What's with the Undertale music? I like Undertale-isn't it obvious?

Next chapter may or may not be the last chapter. It is based off how quickly I wrap everything up. We still need to address three or four final things. Rika facing Ryo, Takato facing what he will do with his life, and one final important conversation between Impmon and Jeri and...well, someone else we kinda forgot about and a little special treat for my lovely readers. See you later!


	28. And the World is your Oyster

**Shattered Light**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Eight:** And the World is your Oyster...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own Tai, Yuki, Yu, Lindy.

* * *

Getting back to the human world was met with plenty of new problems. After the bright white light, everyone found themselves in the lobby of Hypnos in the human world. Some were laying on the floor, others were in the decorative fountain soaking wet and grumbling. Some were on the couches and chairs laying comfortably such as Suzie and Lopmon. The security went into a frenzy, running around, and trying to figure out how the hell six humans and six digimon suddenly appeared out of thin air.

A few phone calls, some yelling, and plenty of talking, the large group was met with bombards of questions. Yu was looking disheveled with bags under his eyes, greasy hair, and rumbled dress shirt. Hardly what anyone would describe as the leader of Hypnos.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Yu demanded, losing his cool composure for once. Takato rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see-"

"My office. All of you-NOW!"

Never had Hypnos been so silent as the group all complied, terrified of the exhausted leader.

In the office, it was cramped with the whole group who were in the digital world, Yu, their friends, and some parents who were in the building at that time. Parents worried sick over their children, friends demanding what had happened and Yu yelling at the group, giving lengthy lecture. He slammed his hands on his sleek black desk,

"Do you guys have _any_ idea what I've been dealing with?! It's been non stop call after call from parents, I'm dealing with the police on a constant basis, not to mention that I got six Tamers and their digimon all shoved in our offices who refused to leave until they knew you all were found-it's been hell and I'm up to my damn eyeballs with all the paper work I've been doing! I can expect this from the Haruki twins and Miss. Wong but you three are the older group!"

"Uh, we didn't exactly have a choice..." Takato laughed nervously. Yu narrowed his dark eyes.

"And why is that Mr. Matasuki?"

Takato was about to open his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Honestly, he had no clue how he and the group went into the digital world. Ai and Mako however could respond,

"Azazel had trapped us when we were at the Expo! We didn't even get a chance-" Ai's retort was cut off.

"Miss. Haruki," seethed Yu. "I would love to personally punish you and your brother for disobeying my orders of entering the hybrids into the Expo battle tournament but your parents are on their way to collect you. I will be frank, they are pissed and I think that will be punishment enough."

"We totally were allowed to compete!" Mako cried. "We got mom and dad to say it's okay!"

"I specifically told you two that Lindy and Impmon could not compete in the tournament because they were hybrids! Asking your parents doesn't make my orders void!"

Yaamon and Lindy snickered at the twins, but it was cut off by Yu glaring at them,

"You two are not out of this mess either. They're pissed at you too and so am I."

"That reminds me, you two are in trouble for changing into megas at the tournament." Henry's stone faced glare made the two hybrids pale and laugh nervously.

"Henry," laughed Lindy uneasily. "You don't understand, Impy put Nair in my shampoo-"

"I don't care, I will deal with you two later personally." Henry looked to Yu and the leader nodded his head.

"Yu," Suzie held Lopmon and stepped forward. "Please don't be mad at us, we had no chances to contact the human world! It's not like we wanted to suddenly disappear."

While Yu was still laying out punishments that varied to each group, Kenta and MarineAngemon explained to the group that some digimon were around trying to get him, and Calumon to join the digital world to help out CalvisAngemon but the portal closed and the digi-ports were malfunctioning. The group concluded that Azazel must have shut the portals down temporarily.

When Jeri arrived, she threw her arms around Takato and Guilmon, asking constantly if they're alright. Takato picked his girlfriend up, and gave her a kiss.

"We're fine, Jeri. I hope we didn't worry you too much."

"Calumon has been doing a good job keeping me company. But, don't run off like that! It wasn't easy waiting three weeks for you to come home." Jeri scolded playfully. Then she made a serious face. "But your parents are grounding you for sure. Your mom was losing it."

Takato groaned holding his head.

When the group recounted their tales, they felt strange when they explained that Azazel was planning to take over the world. Details such as where they were for the battle and where Takato and the others landed were fuzzy, like a picture unfocused. Yu didn't seem to care, he was still pissed that he had to deal with the Expo guests and as the leader of Hypnos, he had enough on his plate. Henry apologized and got him to calm down.

"How did the Expo turn out?" Henry winced, preparing for it being a total disaster and everything went horribly. It had been a worry in the back of Henry's mind since he had to taken away from the event. Yu looked over to his assistant, Riley who seemed to have a speech prepared for that exact question,

"The Expo was moderately successful. It was praised for the openness and diversity of the different Tamers that were invited and many enjoyed the panels where they sought support. Some countries however were a little more hesitant saying they felt threatened by our gestures but that's more of a cultural barrier. The tournament did bring a good revenue and was popular however the Champion class was cancelled because of the sizes of digimon. The winner was an American Tamer and the battle was pretty neat if I do say so myself."

Yu glared. Riley coughed.

"Right, sorry. In conclusion it is recommended that Hypnos opens a new department concerning foreign Tamer relations. This way, we can have a better understanding of Tamers from around the world and provide constant communication and support. The department will be low key, and small-if not less than five staff. Henry, would you like to help run it?"

Henry didn't expect the question to pop out of Riley's mouth. He pointed at himself.

"M-me?"

Riley smiled,

"Shocker, we are also going to ask Lindy to help out too. Her status and languages will be very useful for you. You can handpick your other three members to help out in the department. Then, Yu says he will work on teaching you the ropes on Hypnos other departments."

"Henry and I lived in Hypnos for weeks-I think we understand the ropes." Terriermon mouthed off. The Tamer shushed him and turned to Riley.

"Wouldn't Lindy be occupied with school?"

"She just needs a computer and she's more useful in Canada anyway. She can travel to America and keep contact with the Canadian Tamers."

Henry paused,

"And I can still go to school?"

"We will pay for everything. Along with Lindy's education as well." Yu said giving a twitch of a smile.

Henry accepted the offer gladly. He wouldn't be doing exactly what his dad or Yamaki did in Hypnos but he was starting a new chapter and a new department. One that solely helped Tamers and digimon. Henry liked to think that his father was up in the sky, watching him and feeling proud that his son was making a difference in the world.

Tai and Yuki naturally grounded Ai, Mako, Impmon and Lindy when they returned from the digital world with the others. At first, it was instant opposition and retorts from Ai and Mako. Impmon looked peeved as he just recently changed back into his rookie form. Lindy had done the same,

"Hey! What gives, huh? Ya can't ground me!"

"Yes Impmon, we can and will ground you too." Yuki frowned. Lindy tried excusing herself that she isn't a child anymore but a glare shut her up. It wasn't hard to figure out why. The parents were worried sick for three weeks, not knowing where they all were. Even trying to explain that you can't exactly get a call through an alternate reality didn't work. Grounded for three weeks: no cell phones, no computer, no going out with friends. Lindy and Impmon were restricted to work, and home. Ai and Mako were stuck with going back to school and then home immediately. Yuki almost cut Ai's skating out completely but thankfully Tai protested saying he just paid for classes. They weren't cheap.

"Mom! Dad! That's okay-check out our new forms!" Ai and Mako were eager to show off their Biomerged forms of Allocenmon and Kashimon. Lindy and Impmon gave unsure looks, but complied with their Tamers.

Except nothing happened. Ai and Mako looked around making sure everything was right. Ai was holding Lindy's hand and Mako was holding Impmon's. Their D-Arcs were in the air...they were all good to go! Takato laughed at them.

"You guys can't Biomerge in the human world, remember?"

"But you guys can!" whined Ai and stomped her foot.

"We got that power from Dobermon back during D-Reaper." Henry explained. "Besides, you two can't just Biomerge whenever you feel like it. It's a serious responsibility to have that kind of power."

"Aw, okay." Ai and Mako both hung their heads low. Lindy changed into her human form.

"Don't worry, you still have Beelzemon and Lindenmon to kick some tail." She hugged her Tamers tight. "I'm just glad we're back in our reality."

Ryo and Cyberdramon came to the group in a rush as he bypassed all the security. They just learned that Rika and Renamon had arrived back and was deeply worried about them. Was she hurt? What happened? But when he saw the red headed Tamer folding her arms talking to her grandmother, he felt uneasy. Was she still mad at him? He put an arm out in front of Cyberdramon.

"You mind giving me a few minutes alone with Rika?"

A low growl gave him the response he needed. Ryo nervously walked up to Rika, a very uncharacteristic trait of his. Despite his cocky attitude, he felt genuinely bad for making Rika feel disrespected at the battle tournament.

"Rika..."

The Tamer turned around to see Ryo standing there. A sudden flashback of her trial made her a little uneasy but she gave one look to Renamon and in seconds, it was just her and Ryo. It was time to face the music. It was just like jumping off that building. Sometimes, you just need your actions to speak your words.

It might be scary Rika thought, but it would be scarier to not tell him how she felt. With one motion, she pulled Ryo into a swift kiss and closed her eyes. She could tell the legendary Tamer was shocked at first but he kissed back, letting the moment take its due course. The couple ignored the wolf whistles from Kazu and Terriermon and the exasperated cries of 'finally!' from other Tamers.

Finally, they pulled back and Rika bit her lip. Then she looked back up at Ryo,

"Movies? Tomorrow? I get to pick and we split the price."

Ryo smirked,

"I can't negotiate that can I?"

"No, tough shit." Rika laughed. Ryo held Rika's hand.

"What...changed your mind?"

Rika looked back to her friends, Takato and Henry who gave thumbs up,

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow on the way to the movies."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Wildcat." Ryo winked.

* * *

That night, Impmon wanted to talk to Jeri. He travelled when everyone was fast asleep so he could sneak out without making the parents notice he went missing. He was supposedly grounded, and Yuki was firm. He took a last glance at toots who was sleeping soundly in her human form, clutching a pillow. Impmon couldn't tell if he smirked or smiled at her but twisted his head to head out into the warm summer night. It was a blur but when he got there he had to remind himself that his Jeri had a kept garden instead of the alternate Jeri-where weeds were growing wildly-just like his emotions.

It wasn't the fact that he was nervous talking to her-in fact Jeri became one of his closest friends. But, what he was going to tell her made him want to tear away and fly into the night. Seeing himself die, watching her alternate self hold that egg and look at it, the pain that swept through her face when he explained what Azazel had did...it sent shivers up his spine. Strangely, he couldn't remember much about Leomon's egg. It was muddy in his thoughts but still there.

When Impmon arrived at Jeri's bedroom, he knocked softly at her window. Sleepy but faithful, Jeri had answered his call. She had long brown hair sticking everywhere and somehow looked younger than her counterpart. Impmon missed this Jeri, the bubbly one that rubbed her eyes.

"Impmon...what are you doing?" She yawned and checked her clock. "It's...one a.m."

"Sorry Jer. I came to talk." Impmon landed on the ground easily. Jeri wasn't surprised. Sometimes, he did come late at night to talk to her. She sat on the bed feeling herself wake up.

"What's up?"

The purple imp explained his story when he was in the alternate reality. How, he told the twins his past and he met himself in the other reality. He struggled describing how it felt seeing himself.

"It wasn't like looking into a mirror. He was still different from me, but it felt so strange it almost creeped me out of my skin. That and the first time we met he almost killed me."

"He what?" Jeri frowned. Impmon put up a gloved hand.

"We kinda broke into the house-I get where he was commin' from. But...he was so hateful of himself and he looked..."

"Broken?" she offered.

Impmon looked up.

"...Yeah."

"Well, how was I...doing? How did I seem?"

Impmon hung his head and fidgeted with his bandana.

"Ya were still so sad. I didn't think ya were taking it too well. Ya seemed to be close to him-er me. I guess the other me wanted to comfort you."

"Well, that sounds like you." Jeri smiled. "You've been watching over me for years."

Impmon blushed. He was like a silent guardian-and would do anything for her.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Jeri sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She was careful not to disturb the sleeping Calumon. She was wearing her D-Arc around her neck. Jeri always slept with it.

"He died Jer. Azazel killed him." Impmon's voice went very dry. "I couldn't stop him and it felt so awful watching that...but then." Impmon eyes gazed at Jeri's D-Arc. "He-I don't know how-left Leomon's egg."

Jeri stopped breathing. Her eyes went wide, and she instinctively clenched her D-Arc like it was her last life line and she was drowning in the middle of the sea. Taking a hasty breath, she asked him to continue.

"I...I wanted to take it back to you Jer." the hybrid spoke. "I so, so wanted to take it away and make you happy again. I would stop feeling so bad about myself, maybe I could move on-"

"Impmon-" Jeri's voice sounded far away.

"-but I didn't. I couldn't. I failed you, Jeri." Impmon's voice cracked. "I gave it to the other Jeri and she looked so...I ain't got any words to explain it. She was so upset over the other me dyin'. But, I gotta ask this and it may sound crazy but I'll do it in a heartbeat if that's what you wish: would you want me to give up my life to get Leomon back?"

The question shocked Jeri. She looked at the rookie and knew he was serious. He would honestly give up his life for the chance of Leomon's egg coming back.

"Impmon..."

The golden eyed woman shook her head and looked at her D-Arc.

"I miss Leomon everyday. Nothing can change that. However, giving up your life is just not right. I couldn't let you die. You have Lindy, Ai and Mako to live for. It's selfish. You told me that he forgave you right?" She stared out the window at the night sky.

Impmon nodded his head.

"Then I'm content with just that. Out of all the people who you needed forgiveness from, it was from yourself. You needed to forgive yourself Impmon."

The purple rookie growled,

"I don't deserve it-"

"You do." Jeri's firm voice cut him off. "You saved me from the D-Reaper, you saved Lindy from dying, you battled and won against Beelzewomon and helped the Canadian Tamers, and you even helped defeat UltimateChaosmon. You are not even a shadow of who you were in the past. Can't you see that?"

Silence. Jeri turned her head back to her D-Arc she played with it, almost like it was soothing her.

"I'm glad you made the right decision to give other Jeri back her egg. It was the right decision and I never want you to think twice about that, okay?"

"Jeri..." Impmon looked outside. He thought what the other Jeri was thinking right now, hugging her precious partner in that egg and waiting for him to hatch. She must be happy about that. He gave a smile. "I needed that. Thank you."

"You're my friend. I could never let you do that." the ex-Tamer put a hand to her heart. "Anyway, without everything happening I wouldn't be opening my clinic and studying psychology and health at school. I want to be a digimon therapist and help people. So many children and digimon lost their partners and need help. I saw plenty of it at the Expo. It opened my eyes."

"That's great Jer..." Impmon said. Suddenly, Jeri pulled Impmon into a hug. He blushed, but hugged her back deeply. Who would have thought...

"Come visit me anytime. You're always welcome." Jeri smiled. Impmon nodded.

"Goodnight Jer."

"Goodnight, Impmon."

As Impmon jumped branch to branch, journeying back home, he felt lighter in every step. It was like that crushing feeling was lifting itself off him-like a impossible boulder becoming smaller and smaller. Impmon could lift the boulder off himself and throw it away. He didn't need it anymore. If Jeri could move on, so could he. He needed to stop living in the past and move on to the future. He had Ai, Mako, and Lindy to think about.

Plus, he forgave himself. It wasn't exactly like he pictured it but it made the purple hybrid feel that nothing was going to keep holding him back. He had to keep going in life, and through it he could do anything.

It was just what he would have wanted himself to do.

* * *

A week later, Takato and Guilmon sat on the bed looking up at the night sky. It seemed like so much had happened over the years that made him think about this exact moment. Guilmon tugged at his Tamer's shirt.

"You really want to do this, Takatomon?"

The goggle head didn't turn to look at his partner. Staring at the night sky, he spoke.

"I'm sure, boy. We could use the year off from here. Plus, we have our friends still waiting for us when we get back. Alphamon wouldn't mind teaching us how to run the Royal Knights for a little bit."

"And what about Jeri? You love her." Guilmon reminded gazing his amber eyes up.

"She understands. We can wait and she can come visit anytime. Impmon promised he would keep an eye on her for a bit."

"If you're sure about this-I'll follow wherever you go. I made that promise to you a long time ago."

Takato picked up his bag and placed a piece of paper on his desk. He didn't need much, just some clothes, and some books. The rest could stay. His parents would look after it. They would be sad to read his letter explaining why he is leaving for a year but eventually, they would understand. Takato caught himself in the mirror. He had changed so much since his first days as a Tamer. He was older, his red eyes could say he was well experienced, and his goggles hung around his neck casually. If only his twelve year old self could see him now...

The Tamer and Guilmon went out and journeyed to the park where a digital portal waited for them patiently. It was hardly used, except for emergencies. It glimmered and shone in soft yellow light. Takato stood before it, taking one last look at the human world. A whole year in the digital world...

Henry, and Rika understood completely. They hugged him when he told them his decision shortly after they got back and said they would come visit time to time. Takato put a hand on Rika's shoulder. It was funny how he was now taller than her after so many years of being the shorter one.

"Take it easy on Ryo, okay?"

Rika blushed. She had been on one date with him and so far...it felt like they were flying.

"Stupid goggle head."

Takato turned to Henry.

"You and Rika are going to hold down the fort alright?"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure shit won't hit the fan." It was nice to see Henry so relaxed after all that had happened. The bags under his eyes were less prominent, and he looked more alive than he had in months. Henry was preparing to start running the International Tamer Relations Department and within a few weeks it would be open. He had Lindy, her partners, a secretary/assistant named Sakura, and was going to find a few more members for his department. It would be small, but eventually it would be one of the more important departments in Hypnos. "Besides, I'll have help from the others."

"Don't hesitate to visit us. We'll enjoy some company." Takato said.

"Of course, we want to check out how someone like you is going to run an army." Rika teased and punched his shoulder. Takato pouted.

"Gallantmon is going to run an army. I'm going to explore the digital world."

Takato knew this was not completely true. Most missions were probably peaceful ones and exploring the digital world was for everyone's benefit. He wanted to make a map or a compass that could help anyone who got lost in there. Plus, soon he was going to have help from Lindenmon and Beelzemon-the next temporary leaders for each respective group. They didn't like it much, but as long as Takato and Guilmon was going to lead the knights, they could tolerate it. From what it stands it was going to be Alphamon, Gallantmon leading the knights, Lindenmon and CalvisAngemon leading the angels, and Beelzemon and Daemon leading the demons. After a little while, it would switch up to another pair to run each group.

"Takato..."

Takato snapped back into the present. He zoned out completely and worried Guilmon. The Tamer apologized and walked into the portal. Guilmon followed. The two were going to follow their own path and destiny, something that not a lot of people were able to do. But first, they had to go find Vulcanusmon to repay a long needed thank you for making the legendary weapons of truth. After that, the world was their oyster-with Jericho they would pry it open.

And with that, the duo set off on their next adventure into the digital world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another reality..._

The hot sun in the azure sky blazed down onto the beach, sending waves of heat upon everyone. People walked around, carrying sunburns or gorgeous tans. The waves washed along the shore, making it the perfect beach day.

In the corner, was a secluded part of the beach where customers could get a custom Thai message. They were very skilled, and very expensive. In the tent, only one woman was a customer, receiving a through message from a handsome man with long, dark hair and a defined body.

The woman gave a moan of pleasure. "Oh, you are so amazing at this, Enrique. I'll be sure to give you a hefty tip if you keep going for a little bit more."

Suddenly, another masseuse handed the woman a cell phone. Looking interested, she picked it up and pressed the phone to her ear, letting Enrique's hands rub her lower back.

" _What is it?_ " she sighed in English. " _I'm in the middle of something._ "

A pause. The woman made a noise and curled her lips into a smile.

" _Perfect, put her through._ "

The phone clicked and beeped for two seconds. A far away click sounded off and a young girl's voice was on the other side.

"...Rose?"

"Ah, Ai. Glad to hear from you." Rose switched to Japanese, and closed her eyes, enjoying Enrique rub the knot out of her back. "Did you manage to fix your problem?"

Ai's voice hesitated.

"Y-yes, I'm cured, Mako is alright, and we just got the money you sent us. Rose-the others told us you were arrested."

"Oh, that was easy to get out of. Like I said, a lady has her ways." Rose gave a sexy chuckle that made Enrique falter in his message.

Lindy Rose had an easy time breaking out of the police station. Her lawyer was always very tricky and managed to get a cop to confess they never read her rights. In a hour, she was back out on the streets and she met up with a familiar poker dealer nearby. Sambrano kept the cash safe-as she instructed to him at the casino. While the hero squad was planning to bust out Mako and the parents from the Yatta Neiko Casino, Rose had a whole other plan hatched. Her goal was to get back her wealth. That and teach that bastard Kobiayashi a lesson or two about underestimating a Rose. Roses like her were beautiful, but had their nasty thorns. If you weren't careful, you could get pricked.

"-Rose?"

"Hm? Sorry, sweetie. I was busy day dreaming. You ever been to Barbados? It's so relaxing." Rose closed her eyes.

"What did you really call about?" Ai asked suspiciously.

"I called to ask if you are interested in a little...group I'm forming." Rose twisted a lock of her black hair. She dyed her hair again as soon as she escaped Japan and made her getaway to Gibbs, Barbados. After all, she was a fan of sunshine and showing her skin-it seemed like the perfect hideaway.

"What kind of group?"

Rose waved two hundred dollar bills to Enrique, and thanked him for his services. She stood up and proceeded to put her clothes back on while adjusting the phone on her ear.

"Yonoko Omoto is still at large and working with Kobiayashi for the Anti-Digimon Association. I want to show them what happens when you mess with a Rose like me. It would be nice to have your abilities-perfect for the plan I'm hatching. Think of it as...a revenge squad. There's something in it for you too."

"What?" sighed Ai.

"Whatever you'd like."

For a minute, Ai said nothing on the line. Rose threw on her shades, left the tent and walked along the beach. The breeze was refreshing, and the warm sun kissed her beautiful tanned skin.

"There is something." Ai said in a tight voice. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What does your heart desire, my sweet Ai?"

Ai made her wish and Rose's smile grew wide like a Cheshire cat.

"Ah, not a problem. We'll talk later about the details. I look forward to meeting you and your brother again soon."

Click.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** Well that's it I hope you enjoyed-

 _Static Noises._

* * *

 ** _Digital World: Vulcanusmon's Hideout_**

 _Clank. Clank. Clank._

The sound of a hammer hitting white hot metal was all you could hear in the caves. Vulcanusmon was smashing though his work, bending the metal to his will and using his other hands to keep the fires hot in the oven, the scarp metal clear from his bench, and shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. He had his helmet off temporary since he was pulling another late night.

It had been awhile since he met those strange humans and their digimon. He was doubtful at first but after the trials it was obvious they were a strong team. He wasn't offended when they vanished after all the weapons fit them perfectly and he crafted something superior than he had in his lifetime. Three great weapons of truth...if only he could recreate something so magnificent-

"Long night?" a voice asked.

Vulcanusmon jumped, spinning around with his half complete molten sword in one hand, break in in another, his hammer in his third hand, and a summoned battle axe in the fourth hand leaving the other hands ready to grab whoever entered his home. The figure stood in the shadows of the dojo arms crossed and back leaning against the rock wall.

"Oi! You have no right to be here! Leave before I smash your head in you fucking wanker!"

The figure let out a booming laugh,

"I was told you have a temper but I didn't expect it to be this short. I did not come here to harm or battle. I came here to talk."

"Well talk then dammit! I'm an agin' mon!" Vulcanusmon yelled. His metal body creaked and groaned preparing to attack at any given moment. The mysterious visitor didn't make a move or a battle stance. He seemed content to lean against the wall.

"I would like to give you an opportunity to come out of the shadows and work on your craft again. It's been hard isn't it? Working without any inspiration after all that's how you made Excallablur, Berenjena, Esta Cu-"

"Esta Cu is an extremely old weapon, how do you know of it?"

Vulcanusmon looked into the shadows to take a better look but he saw azure blue eyes staring back at him. They looked at him steadily,

"I read about them. Interesting information I found including you and your capabilities. I have a proposition for you. Come work with me and I can help you clear your mines, find you some inspiration and have control of your sector of the digital world."

Vulcanusmon's expression changed to a amused one with a smirk,

"Mate, looks like you have to wait in line for that whole 'rise to power'. You got Sovereigns, Holy Angels, Demon Lords, and those Royal Knights. What makes you so special? Who the bloody hell are you?"

The figure stepped forward from the shadows. He was large almost eight feet tall, with a powerful body covered in golden amour. A bright yellow mane decorated his face and travelled down to the back of his body. Red and yellow circular shields were placed at his shoulders and his claws were tied by bandages and amour looking like he was recently in battle. His face was that of a lion, a metal muzzle and blazing azure eyes looking confidant. Upon his back was a crest that resembled that of a sun.

"I'm the one who's going to bring the one thing this world needs." the digimon replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is going to a long Author's Note. I apologize.

First and foremost I would like to thank you all for reading this story! I hope it was an enjoyable experience and you felt that the characters were acceptable. There are a few readers I would like to thank personally however and they deserve credit.

CrazyEight: Thank you for your honest opinion and suggestions. They are extremely valuable and I am humbled to have you take a look at this story. I hope you can see I have made some changes and it would be acceptable to try to read again.

KingKaiju: Thank you for the help and use of your characters. They were fun to use and you provided some great ideas! Best of luck with your stories.

Teraunce: Thank you for the reviews and input. It means a lot to me.

BookwormGal: Words can not describe how thankful I am for the reviews and the constant support. You gave me two great characters that I loved to use and I hope other fans could discover. You have been above and beyond a good reader and I wish I could make it up to you how much you have helped me. I do not rely on reviews to keep me going for a story but it was a nice treat to see how someone liked what twists and turns I put into my story. From the bad to the good. I remember when I first saw you post your Black Crayon stories back in 08/09 and you have grown so much since then. Please be proud of yourself.

Bosco: You damn cat. I love you and even when you drive me nuts and sit on my keyboard.

My husband: You damn husband. I love you too-even when you keep making fun of my stories and suggest a 'sexy shower scene' with the characters. I love you and thanks for not thinking I'm a complete weirdo. Just 99% weirdo.

My Favorites and Alert subscribers thank you!

Bookworm Gal

Jackpot 2

KuroganeKrad

Loki921

Poosa-ard

Teraunce

The Grim Reaper

It's not a lot but like I said, I didn't make this for views or reviews. I did this for me.

A few things are going to happen. First we are having a little 'interview' next chapter of our characters and 'deleted scenes' I took out. Then I will talk about my next steps and what I am working on currently. That little bit with Vulcanusmon is a bit of a 'teaser' of what I'm working on next. It's not exactly a sequel. I will say it's a stand alone series (or story).

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR THE CAST/CHARACTERS OR EVEN ME AS THE AUTHOR PM ME! I WILL INCLUDE IT!**

Thank you everyone. Thank you.

- **Linkmaste**


	29. Fun Chapter Interview and Author's Note

**Interview Questions for Shattered Light Cast**

* * *

 **Link:** Good day everyone, I'm Link. I'll be reading some questions today for the Tamers group. Thanks, for coming everyone! I'm glad you all made it.

 **Takato:** Um, where are we?

 **Guilmon:** Takatomon, who's the weird lady talking to us?

 **Ai and Mako:** She kinda looks like you, Lindy.

 **Lindy:** Pft, um I'm way skinnier than her and she looks like she hasn't slept for days.

It was true. Link had several bags under her blue grey eyes and was chubbier than the blonde hybrid. Also, her greasy dark blonde hair was in a knot of a bun on top of her head. Link kept her cool and adjusted herself on the comfy chair.

 **Link:** Um, guys can we get back on topic?

 **Calumon:** OH! OH! Do we get a prize if we answer all the questions?! I CHOOSE FALSE!

 **Jeri:** Calumon, I don't think this is a game show.

 **Calumon:** Oh, no fun!

 **Link:** OKAY! Let's settle down! Our first question is towards Takato and Guilmon together. They want to ask this: How does it feel being a Royal Knight as Gallantmon?

 **Takato:** It's not like we suddenly know how to be a Royal Knight and stuff. We're still figuring out how all that works.

 **Guilmon:** As long as someone protect others and fight for what's right, anyone can be considered a Royal Knight.

 **Takato:** Exactly, it's just a title and it's what your actions do is what makes you who you are.

 **Link:** That's a very good answer guys, thank you. Next, we have a question to Rika and Ryo!

 **Rika:** Ugh, really?

 **Ryo:** Aw c'mon Wildcat, embarrassed we're a couple now?

 **Rika:** Do you want a broken nose?

 **Link:** They ask: What kind of pet names do you guys give each other?

 **Ryo:** Well, I call Rika Wildcat-it's pretty obvious why.

 **Terriermon:** Is it cause she's a wildcat when you two are alone?

 **Rika:** TERRIERMON, I SWEAR TO GOD!

 **Henry:** Terriermon, that's not appropriate.

 **Impmon:** Bunny, can't ya keep ya mouth shut for like five seconds?

 **Terriermon:** Can it, Imp.

Link looked a little nervous at the two digimon bickering. Last thing she wanted as a brawl in the middle of the interview. She had to take control, now.

 **Link:** Okay, you two stop arguing. Rika, get your hands off Terriermon and answer the question.

 **Rika:** Ugh, fine whatever-this is stupid anyways. I don't really have a nickname for Ryo but sometimes I call him...pumpkin.

At this point, Kazu, Impmon, Terriermon, are all laughing out of their seats. Henry, Lindy, and Gaurdomon all give long sighs and face palm. Rika is yelling offensive curse words that is making Jeri cover Calumon's ears to make sure he doesn't hear them. Link blows a whistle that was tied around her neck. She knew that would come in handy.

 **Link:** Kazu, Impmon, Terriermon get back in your seats, Rika stop strangling Kazu and I have the next question for Lindy and Impmon.

 **Lindy and Impmon:** Oh no...

 **Link:** Lindy and Impmon, when will we be expecting some little hybrid feet to be running around the place?

 **Lindy:** Are you serious?!

Impmon was refusing to look at anyone but the floor trying his best to ignore his Tamers jumping up and down. Same with Lindy. Both were blushing furiously.

 **Ai and Mako:** We want Leon to come back! Can't you two hurry it up?

 **Takato:** Guys, you can't make Lindy and Impmon have kids.

 **Ai and Mako:** Why not? He's so cute! And we want someone new to play with!

At this point, everyone was snickering and Impmon was using his bandana to cover his face while Lindy was doing the same with her designer scarf.

 **Impmon:** Can someone please kill me?

 **Lindy:** Me too...

Link cleared her throat, trying not to laugh or look like she was enjoying the couple being tortured. She adjusted herself again on the couch.

 **Link:** Answer the question you two love birds.

 **Lindy:** I want to finish school first, I need an education! Besides, we're Ai and Mako's partners first.

 **Impmon:** Munchkins are first on the list. Toots and I talked about that a lotta times.

 **Link:** But maybe in a few years?

 **Impmon:** FINE! Maybe in a few years-now can we just move on dammit!?

 **Link:** Okay, okay, Mr. Grouch we can move on. Besides, I have a very important question for Guilmon.

 **Guilmon:** Me?

 **Link:** Yep! Which would you take with you to a remote island. Nutella or peanut butter?

 **Guilmon:** Uh...that's a hard question. I love peanut butter! But, I love Nutella! But I know Renamon eats Nutella when no ones around, so I would take the peanut butter so she can have the Nutella. Is that okay?

The room went silent and Renamon suddenly felt very aware that everyone was staring at the vulpine digimon. She flicked her tail and it almost seemed like it was...wagging?

 **Renamon:** I don't...like...Nutella.

The digimon's tail wagged harder.

 **Rika:** Renamon? You like Nutella?

 **Renamon:** I might have tried it once...or twice.

 **Guilmon:** But Renamon, you took that whole jar the one time-

Guilmon couldn't say much more since Renamon smacked him to shut up.

 **Impmon:** Huh, never pegged ya for likin' chocolate, Foxy.

 **Renamon:** ...

 **Terriermon:** It's true I saw Renamon horde a whole jar to herself! It was hilarious-

 **Henry:** Terriermon! Get back here!

Terriermon's screams could be heard in the background as Renamon was after him. Rika and Henry sighed deeply.

 **Link:** Okay, never knew that question could spark such a...reaction. Next up is Suzie!

 **Suzie:** Finally I get a question! I was so bored!

 **Link:** Suzie, do you think one day you would be a team leader?

 **Suzie:** Oh, totally! I could probably be the best leader ever! Me and Lopmon are tight, we're a Holy Angel, and we have some pretty good fashion sense, not to mention we have some great acting skills.

 **Ai:** Not to mention you're a drama queen.

 **Suzie:** Well, excuse me for having some personality! You just get jealous of everything!

 **Ai:** I so do not!

 **Mako:** Uh, do I have to mention when we were stuck in that reality with the other Ai?

 **Ai:** Wha-Get-That was different Mako! And even if Suzie is the leader of the next group, it would take a lot for us to join her. Our quartet team is a team on it's own!

 **Lindy:** But, it would be nice to get some help now and then-

 **Ai:** We can handle it on our own.

 **Mako:** Oh boy...

 **Impmon:** Ai...

 **Ai:** No. Us. Alone. Team. End of discussion.

 **Link:** My, my Ai you seem like the bossy one in the group. Any reason why you're not really interested in having Suzie as the leader?

 **Takato:** Seriously, who is this woman?

 **Impmon:** Yeah, I second that! Who the heck are ya?

 **Rika:** Why are we here answering questions?

 **Henry:** And more importantly, how come we are still doing it?

 **MarineAngemon:** Pi Pi!

At this point, Calumon took the script from Link's hands who gasped in surprise.

 **Link:** HEY! Give that back!

Calumon floated over to Jeri who took the script. She looked at it and furrowed her eyebrows.

 **Jeri:** This has questions about her too! Like, why do you call yourself Link?

 **Link:** Oh, let's not distract this with questions about me! I'm not important, let's redirect this towards you guys-Jeri how is the digimon clinic coming along-

 **Suzie:** Answer the question, Link!

 **Kazu:** Yeah! Answer it!

At this point everyone was calling out to Link to answer the question. She hung her head in defeat. It was no use. No one was going to calm down until she answered the question.

 **Link:** Alright, alright, alright! I'm called Link because my full username is Linkmaste! I love Legend of Zelda and wanted to be called Linkmaster online but the website I submitted the name had that name already and gave me Linkmaste instead. It just stuck since and I had it for almost fourteen years. My real name is actually Lindsay.

 **Lindy:** Huh, that sounds kinda like my name-

 **Link/Lindsay:** Well, it's because-

 **Kazu:** BORING! Let's find something good on this script! Hey, there's a question about Takato and Jeri! When are you two getting married!?

Takato and Jeri jumped up in surprise. The couple were naturally holding hands and sitting close as possible with Calumon in Jeri's lap and Guilmon sitting next to Takato. The digimon looked confused.

 **Calumon:** What's getting married mean?

 **Guilmon:** Takato! Don't get married! I don't like the sound of it!

 **Gaurdomon:** It sounds dastardly wicked! I don't like the sound of it either. Master Kazu, what is this marriage?

 **Renamon:** Marriage is when two people commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. It typically involves a ceremony and exchanging of vows and rings. It is common practice for the male to propose to the female with a ring or other forms of gifts.

 **Takato:** Uh...

 **Kenta:** Come to think of it, you two have been together for a long time, and we never had a wedding in our group before. Takato, when _are_ you going to pop the question?

 **Impmon:** Hold on! Who says Takato can just marry Jeri! I say he goes through some trials or fights a couple of Ogremon on his own! He can't just waltz up to her with some dumb ass rock!

 **Lindy (sarcastically):** How romantic of you, Impy.

 **Impmon:** Tish, I'm lookin' out for Jer.

 **Link/Lindsay:** You know marriage isn't too bad...I'm married.

It didn't seem that anyone had heard her.

 **Takato:** Well, I mean were a little young still and I think Jeri wants to finish school and I still gotta do my thing with the knights and Guilmon...I dunno.

 **Rika:** Are you nervous she'll say no, Takato?

 **Jeri:** Oh my, is that it? Sweetie, I would think it's beautiful if you proposed to me! We might have a longer engagement but that's only because I want to make sure I get everything set up or my clinic.

 **Kazu:** WEDDING CONFIRMED! WEDDING CONFIRMED WE ARE GETTING SO WASTED!

 **Terriermon:** Wasted? There's booze in this? Count me in!

 **Impmon:** For once, I agree with the bunny! Food and booze? That's all I need! PARTY!

 **Lindy:** Impy, a wedding isn't just about parties. It's about love and the bond between two people and a nice couture gown-Oh Jeri, you just _have_ to take me with you when you shop for your wedding dress!

 **Suzie:** I want to come too! I have to make sure you buy the biggest and fluffiest one out there-

Link blew as hard as she could into her whistle silencing everyone. When she finished, she was panting and a little red in the face.

 **Link/Lindsay:** Jesus Christ, you guys are almost as bad as my Italian friends. Can I have my script back please, Kazu?

 **Kazu:** Hold on, I want to find a question about me! Where's the love for Kazu here?! I'm like the best thing since sliced bread!

 **Kenta:** I don't think a lot of people would agree with that statement.

 **Gaurdomon:** Master Kazu, I would say you are a...refined taste for some people. A bit unpredictable if I might add.

 **Link/Lindsay:** I actually think you're a sweet guy, Kazu.

 **Kazu:** Gah-hey now, I might be a ladies man but I don't want you crawling all over me strange woman.

 **Link/Lindsay:** Uh, sorry but I'm kinda taken too-I'm actually a married woman.

 **Everyone:** WHAT?!

At this point, Link grabbed the script from Kazu's limp hands. She rolled her eyes,

 **Link:** Now everyone listens to me-awesome. Alrighty, let's get back on track! This question is for everyone! List one thing about you that no one else knows!

 **Calumon:** OH OH! I WANT TO GO FIRST!

 **Link/Lindsay:** Okay, give us your answer.

Calumon looks at everyone with slanted eyes, preparing to unleash his deepest darkest secret. He sucks in a huge amount of air.

 **Calumon:** ItookJeri'smakeupandjewleryandparadedwhennooneshomesingingpopgirlysongs!

 **Rika:** Can we get that in something we can understand?

 **Calumon:** I like wearing Jeri's makeup and jewellery and playing pop girly songs!

 **Jeri:** So that's where my stuff's been going. I thought Lindy was stealing it again-

 **Lindy:** HEY! I quit that years ago! But, it's pretty cute seeing Calumon dancing around I would love to see that!

 **Calumon:** Really?!

 **Jeri/Lindy:** Of course!

 **Link/Lindsay:** Jeri, why don't you go next?

 **Jeri:** Oh, well I sometimes love to watch scary movies! I find them exciting!

 **Takato:** I am actually terrified of scary movies. I refuse to watch them.

 **Guilmon:** I forget I have a tail sometimes and I chase it.

 **Kazu:** I broke my arm five times.

 **Gaurdomon:** I like to play chess but I suck at it.

 **Kenta:** Kazu actually drives me up the wall more often that I'd like to admit.

 **MarineAngemon:** Pi-pi pii pi ppipi pi pi!

Everyone looked to Kenta.

 **Kenta:** He say's he enjoys listening to heavy metal music.

Various 'Oh' and 'huh's' went around the room. Link looked a little disturbed.

 **Rika:** I sometimes like to sing.

 **Renamon:** You do have a beautiful voice, Rika. I don't suppose my little Nutella secret counts does it?

 **Link/Lindsay:** Sorry Renamon, you need a new one.

 **Renamon:** I would like to take classes someday. I'm not sure on what, but I do want to learn new things. Is that acceptable?

 **Link/Lindsay:** Totally! I love school as well!

 **Impmon:** Losers...

 **Link/Lindsay:** Impy! Why don't you go next, hm?

 **Impmon:** Only toots can call me Impy and-er...do I gotta do this?

 **Lindy/Ai/Mako:** YES!

 **Impmon:** I...I like listening to Taylor Swift.

 **Lindy:** I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I heard 'Shake it Off' in your room and you tried to play it off-but you can't resist her catchy tunes, can you?

 **Impmon:** ...I hate you all.

 **Lindy:** My turn! I sometimes get really hungry and I clear out the fridge...and the pantry.

 **Impmon:** THAT WAS YOU!? Ya have any idea how many times Yuki blamed me for that!?

 **Lindy:** Soccer gets me hungry!

 **Henry:** I never got chicken pox.

 **Terriermon:** I cry at the end of Marley  & Me...every time.

 **Suzie:** I would love to be on a talk show someday with Lopmon!

 **Lopmon:** I want to perform with Suzie on a play or a dance.

 **Ai:** I tried some of mom's wine and I hated it.

 **Mako:** I tried some of mom's wine and I liked it.

 **Lindy:** You two shouldn't be tasting any wine!

 **Link/Lindsay:** I have a tattoo of a butterfly on my back.

 **Ryo:** I'm a pretty good cook! I love to make Rika something special sometime.

 **Cyberdramon:** I like flowers. They smell nice.

 **Link/Lindsay:** Well, that was a combination of disturbing, funny, and strange. Next is for Rika: If you had to choose between living in a remote island with Marianna and Tiguramon or having to wear a sparkly pink dress with lots of bows, what would you choose

 **Rika:** Both sound horrible. Can I pick neither?

 **Link/Lindsay:** Nope! You have to pick one!

 **Rika:** How long do I have to wear the dress?

 **Link/Lindsay:** Forever. Same with the island.

 **Rika:** Fine, I would pick the island. At least I can get away from the stupid girl and her digimon.

 **Link/Lindsay:** Well we are almost done! One final question to the group!

Everyone looked interested and leaned in.

 **Link/Lindsay:** Chocolate or vanilla?

 **Impmon/Mako/Takato/Calumon/Terriermon/Kazu/Gaurdromon/Ryo/Cyberdramon:** Chocolate!

 **Jeri/Guilmon/Rika/Renamon/Suzie/Lopmon/Ai/Lindy/Kenta/Henry:** Vanilla!

 **MarineAngemon:** PI!

 **Kenta:** He says chocolate.

 **Link/Lindsay:** Alright, that's all we have today thanks for doing this guys! It was great seeing you!

 **Henry:** This was kinda fun but I wish we knew who you were

 **Link/Lindsay (in a sarcastic voice):** Don't we all know who we really are...

 **Takato:** No seriously, who the hell are you?

End of Interview

Hey guys! Link here and thanks for reading that 'interesting' little thing. I wanted something light and funny after all the heavy reading from Shattered Light. Maybe it got some laughs, maybe it was stupid (was supposed to be) but what's important is that we all learned something new today like MarineAngemon listening to heavy metal...

So, what are my next actions? What's my plan? First and foremost I will continue to edit Successors and finish posting it. It's been a little bit of a slump as I'm redesigning character arcs and I wanted to include more Demon Lords and Royal Knights. But when you have a giant cast of over thirty characters, it gets complicated. So, I'm sorting that mess.

A few things to keep an eye out for include two new 'Small Moments' chapters. One will be Leon and Iris based and another will be Impmon and Terriermon based. I will not say much more than that. It will be more cute and funny than action and serious.

The next big project I'm working on is a Season 2 of Tamers. It will follow Suzie and Lopmon leading the next team of 'Tamers'. I don't necessarily believe in the 'Digi-Destined' group so I won't be calling them that. Besides, there are plenty of stories that have that basis. I am just developing the plot but it's looking like it will be over 200K words and I will be making '2 Seasons'.

 _Will the new series involve Lindy, Impmon, Ai and Mako?_

Not really at first. They are in the background. This focuses on Suzie, Lopmon and two other pairs of Tamer/Digimon and it will develop from there.

 _Will there be new characters?_

Oh yes! A few new faces are going to make an appearance.

 _New Digimon too?_

You betcha! A whole new evolution line for one digimon and a new digimon with his own evolution line. A few old faces with new designs will come into play.

 _Preview?_

Aside from the end of Shattered Light there will not be too much of a preview. But, if you keep an eye on my Deviant Art account, you will see some profiles, and some sketches of what I'm working on. Maybe even a fanfic cover.

 _Is there going to be romance?_

Yes, I will be including some romance. Suzie is sixteen and she does have some romantic partner(s) involved in the story.

 _Will the original Tamers be in the story?_

Yes and no. Certain Tamers will get more time such as Henry and Rika. Jeri will be in the series too. I'm still working on that.

I want to read something-now!

Why don't you check out my favorites for some good recommendations? Or if you haven't read The Saga Series, try it out! Start out at Secrets and work your way to Successors.

Other recommendations include CrazyEight's stories for something heavy, BookWormGal's Destiny and Fate for something epic, KingKaiju's Digimon Saga for an original adventure or if you want a personal recommendation I'm reading Machines Don't Bleed by ChaosandMayhem. It's a TF2 fanfic but it's written better than most novels.

Next chapter will be 'deleted' scenes where I'll explain why I got rid of it. Also, here is a 'soundtrack' of Shattered Light. Most is Toby Fox's Undertale soundtrack but that's what helped me write this story. I totally recommend listening to it-even if you never played the game.

 **Shattered Light Soundtrack**

Main Theme: Find the Pieces by TryHardNinja

Fate and Destiny's Theme: Memory from Ib Soundtrack

Azazel's Theme: Backbiting by Yukota Minotoe from Rule of Rose

Digivolution: Magician by Veoz (Original Mix)

Lindy Rose's Theme: The Rose by Amanda McBoom

Suzie & Lopmon Vs. Ai & Impmon Battle Theme: Death by Glamour by Toby Fox

Ike & Shinpimon Vs. Ai & Impmon Battle Theme: Bonetrousle by Toby Fox

Mako & Lindy Vs. Ai & Impmon Battle Theme: Megalovania by Toby Fox

Rika & Renamon Vs. Ryo & Monodramon Battle Theme: Spear of Justice by Toby Fox

The Yatta Neiko Casino Theme: Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother

Impmon's Death: His Theme (Build up Version) by Toby Fox

'A Heart to Heart' and 'A Bond So Strong' Chapters: Undertale by Toby Fox

Dominimon's Last Stand: Battle Against a True Hero by Toby Fox

The Final Biomerge: Hopes and Dreams by Toby Fox

Battle Against Azazel: SAVE the World by Toby Fox

Ending Theme: Goodbye to a World by Porter Robinson


	30. Bonus Feature: Deleted Scenes

**Bonus Features: Deleted Scenes**

Hey guys, Link here again. I decided to include some 'deleted scenes' that were in the old drafts of the story. They're not pretty or edited or even coherent. Some of it has my author's notes I give myself. But, I thought it couldn't hurt.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene One: Henry and Terriermon's Talk**

 **Reason:** I wanted to keep Henry and Suzie's conflict in the background until the trials. Besides, I can't imagine Terriermon really bringing up the topic in front of other Tamers that Henry was talking to. Thus, scrapped.

The green and white digimon observed Lopmon lose in the first round to Impmon. It made the digimon feel unhappy. That the cocky loud mouth got to fight and Terriermon could not, it was not fair!

"Henry! Why can't I enter last minute with Suzie? I'm sure she will want to try again." The dog rabbit digimon stared at Henry with anticipation. Maybe, he will say yes! Henry finished shaking hands with a tamer from Ireland and shook his head.

"I would really prefer if you didn't Terriermon. Haven't we done enough fighting over the years? I'm just happy we have a moment's peace."

"Of course I like the peace." Terriermon grabbed a large bag of popcorn and shoved a generous helping into his mouth. "I just like the competition too and I get to cream Impmon. You know if you gave me ten seconds, he would be done like steak!"

"Terriermon..." Henry warned-his voice teetering on between annoyed and firm.

"What? It's true! You know that the only reason we're up here and not down there is because you're avoiding Suzie! You two need to get over your differences and make up. It's not like you to avoid her this much."

Henry made a face.

"I'm not avoiding her-"

"Bullshit," Terriermon turned on him. "You are. We spent how many weeks living in Hypnos here? Three-four? I swear I can list how many empty rooms there are here-and how do I know that? Because we slept in all of them!"

Terriermon!" snapped Henry. "Enough!"

* * *

 **Deleted Scene Two: Fate and Destiny's New Prophecy to lead into 'Destiny'**

 **Reason:** A few reasons here. First, I was not sure what BookWormGal has in store for these two in 'Predestination' so I might be making something inconsistent. Second, I insulated that the Ancient One were Fate and Destiny's 'bosses'. I opened more cans of worms with these scene since it's happened after the whole story. Basically they would come back, kinda restart and talk about the prophecy for 'Destiny'. It was too complicated for such a small scene so thus, scrapped.

"Hey Dee. Whatcha lookin' at?"

The prophet slowly walked up to her who was hunched over looking like she was watching something. Instead, all he could see was sand escaping the grasps of her softly cupped hands. Destiny turned her head slightly,

"Time still flows and each speck is as important as the last. However, our minds are like our hands and time escapes us. Why is that?"

Fate groaned rolling his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

"If you're going to go all mystic and crazy on me then I'm not having any part of it!"

"Fate," Destiny stood up. "Don't you think we should find out if we're alone on this? How can it just be us to that takes care of all of the prophecies?"

The purple digimon didn't say anything but leaned against the wall of the temple they were staying in. It was made of sand and stone. For some bizarre reason it seemed that they belong here. (Include setting? More casual?)

Then the sensation started-like fire and ice encasing them. It made them groan and twitch trying to accustom the orders of the higher ups. (Head honchos? Explain the Ancient Ones here?)

"We have a new prophecy."

"This is dark...so dark."

"Not all of our missions are supposed to be good, Fate."

"Dee-this poor guy is going to die! He might have made a few mistakes-"

"Killing a digimon is a pretty big mistake."

"-But he has people who care about him!"

"We have our orders."

Fate clicked his tounge and watched Destiny create a portal. They were going to leave and start this next prophecy. Hesitating, he wished that somehow he could save the Impmon who was going to fall at the hands of Destiny and Fate. (Too corny? More depth? Fate should be a little more sarcastic...)

* * *

 **Deleted Scene Three: Make out Session**

 **Reason:** Honesty? I kept this until the VERY last minute. I decided that maybe it was a little too...risque? I mean they are a couple and everything but I wasn't quite comfortable with the scene. It was a tough call. I wish I had some balls and kept the scene. It was a paragraph nothing more. Actually funny story: I'm supposed to know romance so well since I'm the relationship advice friend in the group and I had to consult not one but two different romance novels to help me write this scene. I don't know if that's sad or hilarious but me writing romance is painfully hard and turns out more humorous. Oh well, it's here. Enjoy.

Everyone was ready to go except for Ian, who refused to come out of the bedroom. Lindenmon rolled her eyes and pushed past the twins to the door.

"Impy, open the door."

"No."

"Impy, I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Lindenmon changed into her human form and told the twins and hybrid Ai to give them a few minutes. Ai made a snide remark about the two, making Lindy's face turn beet red. Once the three left, she let herself inside and shut the door behind her.

Lindy never saw the whole appeal of men wearing suits. They usually looked uncomfortable, or too stuffy. Plus, she never seen Ian put on anything fancier than a dress shirt and that was only if he absolutely had to. It was a foreign concept looking like a stuffed penguin and Ian would detest wearing something he wasn't comfortable with. Needless to say, Lindy took one look at Ian and she completely understood the attractiveness of men wearing suits.

Rose had picked out a black double breasted Armani suit with a crisp, white, cotton shirt and a red, silk tie. It fit him perfectly, but she noticed he had his tie on crooked. Oh well, Lindy couldn't blame him. He never actually learned how to tie a tie. He looked good nonetheless.

Wordlessly, she walked up to him and undid his tie. Wrapping it around him and redoing it up, she said one simple word.

"Priscilla."

"What?"

Lindy tightened the tie and it smoothly went up. Much better, she thought. Looking up at Ian, she felt hypnotized by him. "My middle name is Priscilla."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"I like that name." he murmured.

Ian locked eyes with Lindy- _his_ Lindy. The one with the soft green eyes, that beautiful smile-all of it was her. It was like fire and ice-so dangerous to play with, but too tempting to resist. Right now, Ian couldn't resist her. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. Giving a surprised moan, Lindy closed her eyes and returned the kiss, sliding her fingers into his messy hair. Ian boldly pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting the spearmint toothpaste she just used. Ecstasy filled him as she did the same and even surprised him when she bit his lip. Her hands travelled to the back of his neck and traced his skin-a weak spot of his. Sparks shot off, sending pleasurable shivers up both of their bodies. They parted, taking a gasp of air. Ian still had Lindy's legs wrapped around him and she had her arms around his neck.

If only they had more time...

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, HURRY UP!" screamed Beelzemon, pounding the closed door. "If both of you ain't out here in ten seconds, I'm breakin' this damn door down!"

...and privacy.

"Thanks." breathed Ian.

"For what? The tie or _that?_ "

He gave a smirk.

"Both."

Flushed, Lindy pulled back and changed to Lindenmon. She already felt her emotions pushed away and she focused on the mission. Unfortunately for Ian, he had to stay in human form and had no luxury of escaping his wild thoughts. So, he did next best thing: covered it up with lots of yelling at Beelzemon and smart remarks about anything he could find.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene Four: Attempt One at an Epilogue.**

 **Reason:** Okay first things first. This is not canon in my universe. I basically told myself to write and not stop until I felt like it. This was the result. Too much LindyxIan for my liking and not really tying together what happened in the story. A cute idea for a short story maybe at best but wasn't up to stuff for my ending. It's a long deleted scene-I kinda went a little crazy. Also, I did not edits or revisions-this is as raw as you can get here. That means plenty of weird dialogue, out of character stuff, and horrible wording. Enjoy.

Shit, shit, shit.

Lindy paced the bathroom floor, biting her nails down. She didn't care what they looked like, she had bigger problems to worry about.

The twenty three year old hybrid was in the bathroom of Tai and Yuki's home, avoiding the object on the bathroom counter with all her might. It made her heart beat through her chest, like a conga drum in the jungle. Sweat formed on her brow, making her want to throw the object away and live in la-la land.

She couldn't.

It had been a few years since the whole Azazel episode and thankfully, nothing traumatising had happened since. Well, a few rogue digimon bent on world domination but once you seen one of them, you seen them all.

Lindy had finished school finally and earned her bachelor in Political Science. As well, Lindy got a job with Hypnos as an Ambassador. She was the link between the digital world and the human one. She had been on the job for a few weeks and it's been great! She had to occasionally go out as Lindenmon to deal with Holy Angel matters but after taking over the castle for six months as a temporary leader, she felt more comfortable. Plus, it was made Beelzemon ran the castle for the same six months she was. With Gallantmon owning the Royal Knights, they would frequently meet up and explore the world together. It was actually nice.

Ai and Mako were growing up, faster than ever. Ai was serious about her skating finally and wanted to go competitive. Mako was focusing on his studies. The two were becoming their own people, and depended less and less on each other. It was bittersweet to watch but it made Lindy shed a tear. Impmon as usual rolled his eyes.

Rika and Ryo finally started to date. It was pretty awkward when Rika suddenly grabbed Ryo by the collar and kissed him as soon as she saw him, but they got over it. (Terriermon made sure to not let it go months after it happened.)

Her and Impy were together and happy, especially she was back to living in Japan full time. The Ambassador job did require her to visit Canada often so she never felt like it was goodbye to her friends and family there. One time Ian came over for Thanksgiving to meet Aunt Melissa. It was kinda funny to see him all nervous meeting her one aunt.

Now, Lindy had a different problem. It was a pink stick sitting on her counter reading a plus sign in the small white box. Next to it was a litre of water, and three identical tests...all positive.

Lindy did the math in her head, she couldn't change-that's why she raced to the store to buy the expensive testing kits. And, it was real.

Lindy was pregnant.

She gripped the counter, her knuckles almost turning white. This was surreal. She was going to be a mother. The hybrid woman wanted to feel something move in her womb to make sure she wasn't dreaming but that wasn't possible yet. At most, she was eight weeks, still very early.

"Lindy? Are you in there?" Ai's voice called out. Lindy gasped, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

'Uh, yeah-just-just hang on!"

"Lindy, I gotta pee!" Ai banged on the door. "You take forever in there!"

"Ai, give me a minute!" Lindy felt frustrated. Ai was fourteen years old and a complete teenager, with the attitude. She was supposed to be her digimon-not her big sister. Lindy scrambled to put the tests back in the box and find a hiding place-but Ai already opened the door, making Lindy jump in the air.

"Oh my God, can you like be anymore slow?" Ai asked annoyed. She noticed Lindy holding a box in her hand and her brown eyes narrowed at it. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Lindy blushed bright red and hid the box behind her. Ai simply had to look at the large bottle of water and feel Lindy's apprehension to connect the dots quickly. Ai's face changed into one about to scream in delight. With lightening fast reflexes, Lindy went to cover her mouth.

"Who's home?"

"Just me and Mako." she mumbled through Lindy's hand. Lindy looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't know how this happened!" Lindy covered her face. Ai gave a strange look.

"Was that a rhetorical question or do I have to explain that?"

"No! I-I-don't explain." Lindy moaned, keeping her face covered. Ai folded her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Impmon has no idea does he?"

"None." admitted Lindy. "I _just_ found out."

At this point, Mako came by wondering what the yelling and commotion was about.

"You two synchronizing your peroids or something?"

"Check it out." Ai tossed Mako a pink stick that she swiped from Lindy. Mako caught it unsure of what it was. He read the positive sign and looked back up to Lindy.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't change into my other forms." Lindy said hanging her head low.

He threw it back grossed out.

'Ew, I don't want to touch this. You peed on it."

"Cap's on loser." Ai rolled her eyes. "Lindy, you gotta tell him."

"No, maybe I'll just disappear for nine months."

Mako and Ai hugged Lindy assuring her that it would be alright. They devised a perfect plan to let Impmon down easily.

That evening, Ian came home quietly stuffing a small box into his back pocket. Him and Takato had been out to almost every jewellery shop in Shinjuku trying to find the 'perfect ring'. Takato, after laughing at Ian's request for ten whole minutes, was actually really supportive. In the end, after lots of complaining on prices (seriously, why are rocks so freaking' expensive?!) he settled on a simple solitaire diamond ring.

"Ya think she's gunna like it?"

"Of course! Girls love shiny stuff. Plus, she's probably been expecting you to pop the question forever."

"What? She has?" Ian paled. Takato laughed.

"Her and Jer were talking lately and I caught some of their conversations. Look, don't sweat it. You'll be fine."

"Easy for your to say..." Ian grumbled. "Why can't she ask?"

"Tradition dude! Guy asks, girl has to plan the whole wedding. After this, you just show up to the wedding, kiss her and it's all good!"

"I know it ain't that easy. It ain't ever that easy with toots." Ian said. A sly grin produced on Ian's face. "So, that means Jer is probably expectin' ya to do this too huh?"

A blush went on Takato's face. "What? Um, maybe. I...I havn't found the best way to pop the question yet either. The ring is in a box at my house."

"Goggle head! You dork, just ask her!" Ian laughed. "She's probably going to freak along with Lindy."

"I don't get all this." Guilmon spoke up finally. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Pineapple head, I love toots. And I finally want to get her to stop laying around those stupid magazines all over the place. Plus, the munchkins, Tai and Yuki keep giving me those looks. It ain't exactly subtle."

"So...you're marrying Lindy because you want to stop getting magazines?" Guilmon asked. Takato faltered.

"Uh, it's because he loves Lindy, Guilmon."

"Okay, as long as there's food, I'm okay with that!"

He and Takato walked home talking about ways to propose to Lindy. Ian outted anything big or public-just wasn't his style. Something more personal, maybe dinner or take her to the park. Ian looked at the house, it was strangely quiet. A note was tapped to the back of the front door. Curious, he opened it and after a few minutes got to read it. He learned how to read, but it required effort.

Impy, go into the kitchen.

"What are you up to, toots?" Ian muttered to himself. In the kitchen was Tai and Yuki having a cup of tea. This was strange. Usually, they would be making dinner.

"Uh, hey guys?" Ian felt weirded out. The parents gave a knowing smile as they sipped their tea.

"Hey Ian, how was your day?"

Ian didn't say anything but put the ring box on the table. Tai and Yuki almost choking on their tea and stared down at it.

"Ian is that..."

"Well, don't I gotta ask permission first? Seesh, ya think I knew more about this human crap than you two." Ian rolled his eyes. Then he softened. "But...can I ask?"

Yuki opened the box and put a hand to her mouth. She went up and hugged Ian.

"Of course you can. I'm so proud of you."

"Ah, Yuki cut it out." Ian grumbled but returned the hug. Tai patted Ian on the back.

"Well, this will make things interesting. Here you need to read this." Tai let Ian have another slip of paper. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Another one? Seriously? What is toots doing?"

"Oh, I have no idea. She loves playing games with you." Yuki gave another all knowing smile.

Inside the paper it read,

January 15th

Meet me at the park when you read this.

"If this is one of her complex pranks, I'm gunna kill her." Ian grumbled and changed into his Beelzemon form. Flapping his wings, he travelled to the park and changed back. Night time had arrived and everything was lit up with lights. Not a lot of people were around, so he found Ai and Mako by the playground chatting.

"Munchkins? What are you guys doin' here?"

"Hey! Glad you made it!"

"Uh, sure munchkins. Listen, where's toots I gotta talk to her." Ian looked around but the twins didn't say anything. They both felt Ian's nervousness.

"We gotta give you this-hey what's sticking out of your pocket?" Ai pointed to the small box. Ian sighed and put a finger to his lips.

"Just don't freak out."

Ai and Mako opened the box with the ring inside and they both gasped looking star struck. Silently, they jumped for joy and tackled Ian into a large hug. Ian almost lost his balance and chuckled.

"Okay, okay. okay. I guess you two are cool with it?"

"Can we be the best man and bridesmaid?" Mako asked grinning. Ian ruffled his hair.

"Sure, why not. Oh, what's January 15th? Is it like our anniversary or something?" Ian handed the paper to the twins. They gave a loud laugh and shook their heads.

"Told you he wouldn't know what that it meant." Mako said. He gave Ian _another_ slip of paper. "Go see her. She'll tell you. Oh, maybe you should pop the question first."

"What? I was going to plan that!" Ian growled. Ai put both of her hands out.

"Trust us, just ask her first."

"Fine. Whatever." He opened the paper.

Inside the paper was a pink stick with the positive sign on it. Normally to any other guy in the world, they would instantly get what was going on. However, Ian was not any normal guy. He never even knew what the pink stick was. He looked up and down to the twins for some kind of clue.

"Uh, I'm kinda lost here munchkins."

"Told you he wouldn't get it." Ai retorted to Mako.

"Well, I got it when I saw it!"

"He doesn't know this kind of stuff!"

"Hey, we can't teach him everything!"

"Guys!" Ian gave a look and stopped the bickering between the twins. They would fight over anything these days and it gave him a head ache. "What is this?"

"Go ask Lindy." Mako said simply. The corners of his mouth were prickled upwards, like was trying his hardest not to laugh or smile. Ian walked up the stairs where him and toots would hang out.

"You two better not be pranking me!"

"We arn't!" Ai called out. She turned to Mako.

"Seriously? Giving the stick? I told you he wouldn't get it!"

"Well, he didn't get the date either. I feel sorry for Lindy. She's going to have to spell this one out for him."

Ian climbed the stairs and came up to a overhanging cliff that looked over the city. It was one of their spots to go to. Faithfully, Lindy sat on the edge looking out into the night sky. She looked beautiful with her hair rolling down past her shoulders, and she wore a long summer dress. Ian sat down beside her.

"Hey toots."

"Hey Impy." she replied and pecked him on the cheek.

The two were silent for a minute just looking up at the sky. Finally, Lindy said something.

"So, what do you think?"

"Uh, about what?"

Lindy turned to him with a confused expression.

"You know...about me."

Ian looked around expecting the answer to be presented in neon flashing lights. However, it was just them. Ian thought about the date that she had given him...it was seven months from now...and that stick.

Maybe, she knew he was going to propose to him he thought horrified. And that was her way of saying she wanted the wedding on that day. But, what does that have to do with a pink stick?

"Um...you know?" Ian asked tentavly. Lindy laughed.

"Of course I know! It's me after all!"

"I really wanted it to be a surprise." he looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

Lindy stopped laughing and for once she looked confused. "Wait, what are you-"

Ian put the ring beside her looking away. "I just wanted to see your face when I asked you. I guess someone must have spilled the beans."

The blonde looked shocked at the box. Slowly, with shaking hands, she opened it and saw a beautiful diamond ring. It as so simple and beautiful, perfect for her and Ian. Wait she thought. He has no idea...

"No, Ian wait!" Lindy grabbed Ian's hand as he got up to walk away. "That's not what this is about!"

"What?"

Lindy gave a bright smile and put the ring on her finger. She kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear.

"I never knew you were going to propose to me."

Ian's eye flew open.

"Really?"

A tear slipped from her eyes. "Really. I accept. Thank you."

It was like everything was much better. The knots in his stomach loosened. Ian had no idea how nervous he was asking her. The hybrid grabbed her hands.

"I gotta do this right, or else the others will kill me. Gimmie the ring." Lindy obeyed and gently he got on one knee. Looking up, he had a determined look his eye.

"Lindy Priscilla Ramen, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ian, I will." Lindy felt herself picked up in the air and pulled into a hug. Ian laughed as well.

"Good, cause this stupid thing was expensive. Now, you can wear it."

Lindy burst with laugher as she put back on the ring. Of course he would say that. He tugged at her hand.

"C'mon the munchkins want to congratulate us."

"Not yet." Lindy stopped. "I still have to tell you why I brought you here."

Ian gave a look.

"Toots?"

"Ian...that date...it's a due date." Lindy put a hand on her stomach "How would you feel if we got to see Leon within the next year?"

The gears in Ian's head was working. Ian wasn't a stupid hybrid-in fact, he was pretty smart when he was trying to track down someone. It earned his keep at the castle as a good bounty hunter. The date...Leon...and it all clicked. He hasn't seen Lindy change in a week or so and she looked like she was glowing.

"Are you..." Ian couldn't say it. It felt like he was punched in the gut. Lindy gave a nod more tears coming to her eyes as she smiled.

"Yes, I am."

'When-"

"I just found out today. I couldn't change so I took a few tests and..."

"And you're due in-

"January if my math is correct." Lindy looked uneasily. "Ian are you okay-"

Ian kissed Lindy in response. She felt completely off guard from it but knew that he was fine with it. Her nerves were quieted and her heart stopped pounding out of her chest. He hugged her.

"Of course I'll be okay. I'm surprised but I'm kinda excited to see the kid again. That's why Yuki and Tai were looking at me like that, and the twins-oh God how did they react?"

"They are fine with it." Lindy smiled. "They want to be auntie Ai and uncle Mako as soon as they can. I guess you asked them about marrying me?"

"Pft, almost screamed their heads off."

"Same here." laughed Lindy. "We do have some strange Tamers."

The duo walked down the stairs to meet up with Ai and Mako. They ran up excited like little children on Christmas Day. With eager eyes they looked for their answers.

"I accepted." Lindy showed the ring, wearing the biggest grin.

"I...accepted too." Ian looked away and mumbled his response.

The twins were teenagers but for a few seconds of screaming and jumping in joy, they acted like their five year old selves. For a split second, that's what Ian and Lindy saw in their Tamers-energetic five year old children jumping and hooting for joy.

"Lindy, we're going to be your bridesmaid and best man!" Ai shouted. Mako nodded.

"Ian said we can."

"Oh, did he? Did he plan the wedding colours too?"

'Yep! Bright pink!"

"No, I didn't you smart-asses." Ian playfully pushed his Tamers.

"And Terriermon is going to marry you two!"

Both hybrids paled. God forbid, Terriermon was going to attend their wedding. He would never shut up during the ceremony and probably get smashed at the reception.

"Uh, right." Lindy laughed uneasily. "So, this was an exciting day huh?"

"This is the best day ever!" Mako said. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

The twins took out their cell phones and started to text with their quick fingers. Ian leaned in to his now fiancée.

"How quickly do ya think it will reach everyone?"

Lindy rolled her eyes.

"I should be getting a call from Marianna any sec-"

Lindy's cell started to ring. Looking at the name she made a face.

"Takato?"

Her face turned into a smile.

"Yes! He did just ask me! And...tell Jeri there is going to be a little hybrid crawling around within the year."

All of a sudden, Jeri's voice could be hear clearly through the phone. She started to shout and yell congratulations. Ian blushed.

"Thanks, Jer."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's pretty much it! The rest was like one line sentences or just little notes scribbled on the sides of napkins or Starbucks frapps. Thank you again for all the support everyone! Next up is updating Successors and I'll start on my next projects. If you want, please check out my Dividant Art account under the username Linkmaste. I have digimon stuff, and some of my original work. Thank you!


End file.
